


【翻译】The Season Underwater

by Function



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Anal Sex, Background Eponine/Combeferre, Background Jehan/Montparnasse, Diving, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Partying, Pining, Protests, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Swim Team, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 125,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: 格朗泰尔努力让自己不要被安灼拉的蝶泳分心。过去三年里他看安灼拉游蝶泳的次数比他见自己父母的次数都要多，但他只是区区人类，还是个艺术家。世上少有像游蝶泳的安灼拉一样能让他感到怅然若失的事物，让他想要观察，想要描绘，尽管他不知道该如何下笔。（或者说，大学游泳队AU）
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Season Underwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958731) by [andtheheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andtheheir/pseuds/andtheheir). 



格朗泰尔在周六清晨醒来（闹钟的响铃简直人神共愤——如果有一天死人被吵醒跑到他房间门口骂街他都不会觉得奇怪），脑海里浮现出几件事情。

第一件事是嘴巴里的难闻的味道，让他想起酒精、欢笑还有没有接受牙膏洗礼的一整夜的无梦睡眠；他现在开始后悔当时直接就躺上了床，还坚信洗手间太远，不值得他那么麻烦。

第二件事是房间里一片漆黑，只有闹钟上红色的显数在发着光。没有光线从窗外透过他不透明的窗帘射进来；外面的世界也同格朗泰尔房间里的世界一样安静沉重，昏昏欲睡，这就意味着闹钟上的5：01肯定不是说的下午五点零一。

第三件，也是最后一件，就是熟悉的，在赖床翘训练和空虚的负罪感以及随之而来的安灼拉谴责的目光之间的艰难抉择。没有多少人能真正让格朗泰尔做什么事情，即使他自己也做不到，但是安灼拉对他的失望总是能最快地钻进他的皮肤里，骨髓里，让他觉得世界上任何难以忍受的绝症都无法与之相比。

更何况，今年安灼拉就要正式担任队长一职了。这是否会影响到他对格朗泰尔的绝望程度目前尚无定论，但是考虑到安灼拉的新职务，他对格朗泰尔只会感到更加失望。今年的赛季还没开始，格朗泰尔就将非常荣幸地成为队长的失望之源。

（棒极了。）

所以，格朗泰尔对着空荡荡的房间发出一声呻吟，以示抗议（如果没人听见他在抱怨自己醒来之后感觉就像是咖啡壶里的渣子一般无关紧要，那他算不算发出了声音呢？），他从床单里探出了脑袋。等他一把拍掉了闹钟，房间里还不停地传来声响；他感到非常迷惑，然后才发现那是他昨天晚上忘记关掉的无线音箱，它响了整整一个晚上。

他在黑暗中穿上了衣服，从搭在椅背上的裤子里随便抽出了一条，然后又从洗衣篮里仅剩的干净衣服里找出了一件上衣。衣服套在头上，他停下了手上的动作，鼻子蹭着柔软的棉布，然后吸了一口气，他允许自己多花一会儿来享受爱潘妮最喜欢用的薰衣草香的洗衣液的味道；从今天之后，他所有的东西，都将再一次地，闻起来都是氯气的味道。

然后格朗泰尔就走进了明亮的走廊，再次憎恨起几个小时前的自己：那个没长脑子的智障把自己锁进房间前连公寓里的灯都懒得管。他一直都非常讨厌那些顶灯——光线太亮了，莫名塑造出一种像是在医院里的感觉——但在清晨五点，在他刚从漆黑一片的卧室里出来的此刻，它们尤其惹人嫌。他眯起眼睛，头更疼了。

他打走廊拐角上走过的时候差点被搁在地上的铁棍给绊倒（是他们小心翼翼地从爱潘妮父母那里“借”来的）。前一天晚上他喝了太多酒，现在鼻子还塞着，但即使这样他也能知道他们公寓里现在的味道实在让人不敢恭维——塑料碗里的隔夜薯片，柜台上还散落着披萨上掉下来的面包屑，饼干的铝制包装被撕开，但是却没被吃完。他把运动包扔在大门口，然后穿过客厅走向洗手间，尽自己最大的努力别踩着抱枕【throw pillows】（昨晚它们还真是被扔来扔去，顾名思义），也尽量避开那些玻璃渣，以免被扎着脚。他踢开一个乒乓球，然后才得以走进洗手间。

爱潘妮站在洗手间水池边，嘴里叼着牙刷，黑色的长发已经被梳起。她一只手里拿着快被啃完一半的糖块，脸上有一抹极不正常的红晕，但这也是她仅有的，能看出昨天晚上到底发生了什么的迹象了。格朗泰尔站在她身边准备刷牙，她没同他应上一声，只是盯着镜子里自己的镜像，像是在努力说服自己相信什么东西。她身上的T恤松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，露出一大截锁骨，里头穿着的退了色的泳衣的带子也露了出来，全身都是啤酒味。

格朗泰尔还眯着眼，眼睛通红，睡意还没消散，还因为光线实在太刺眼，他都不敢看镜子里的自己是什么模样。

“你觉得安灼拉看得出我们昨晚上开聚会了吗？还是不顾他的警告？”老天，格朗泰尔的声音同他的呼吸一样糟糕。他把牙刷捅进嘴里，用手摸了摸脸上的胡茬。

“如果他和古费说过话的话，那他肯定已经知道了。”爱潘妮满嘴都是牙膏。她说得对——古费拉克永远也没法保守秘密。“我只能说，准备好迎接今年异常艰难的第一次训练吧。”

格朗泰尔呻吟一声，转身拿过挂在门背后的泳衣。他在淋浴间找到了自己的帽子，然后把自己的满头卷毛塞了进去，把自己昨晚忘记的事情比他想得还要多这一事实选择性抛在脑后。

出门之前他们打开了窗户，外面的天空还是靛青色的。晨风从窗外吹进，吹起窗帘，晨露的味道立刻使得房间里的气味清新了许多。格朗泰尔比上眼，深深吸了一口气，使自己也清醒过来。他的活动时间常在夜间，所以他往往会忘记自己有多么喜欢清晨。  


安灼拉的确知道了聚会的事情，他眼睛低下乌青一片，但眼神依旧锐利，充满着批评的意味。他走进更衣室，泳镜还挂在脖子上。更衣室里昏暗的光线使得他的头发看起来更像是黄色，而不是金色，泳帽从红色的外套口袋里露出半截。他还光着脚踩在潮湿的瓷砖上，脚指甲上涂着红色指甲油。

他站在房间前面，就在两排板凳之间，一言不发，却吸引了所有人的目光，更衣室里的交谈声也逐渐变成窸窸窣窣的声音。格朗泰尔终于把运动包踢成了合适的形状，然后把它塞进了柜子里，一把关上柜门，什么话也没有说，安灼拉的注意力集中在了他的身上。

格朗泰尔有一种不可动摇的感觉，他们已经好久没有见过面了，他们错过了彼此的夏天里最值得纪念的时刻，现在的安灼拉同他记忆里上一个赛季的安灼拉看起来并没有什么不同，但他身上有什么焕然一新了。他确定也就只有他会这么想，对方并不会。

（他不知道当安灼拉看着格朗泰尔的时候到底在想些什么。他也许不会想知道。）

“欢迎来到新一年的训练。”安灼拉说，他的声音显得有些温和，可能是因为刚睡醒，或者是因为没睡够。他清了清嗓子，“很高兴能够看见大部分人都回到了这里，还有，作为你们的新队长——”

古费拉克，躲在某个开了的柜门同门后挂着的毛巾里，发出一声怪叫。安灼拉微微翘起了嘴角，露出一个微笑，等着大家的欢呼声平息下来。他终于没再同格朗泰尔进行眼神接触，格朗泰尔低低地舒一口气。

“作为你们的新队长，我希望大家能够从过去我们的失败与胜利中汲取教训。公白飞将担任副队长一职，若李依然是泳队经理，珂赛特将是我们跳水队的队长，我们已经讨论分析过所有人独特的长处，在之后的这个星期内我们会找你们单独谈话。”

格朗泰尔抬起头，看了一眼挂在镜子上头的钟：6：32。

等他重新看向安灼拉，安灼拉又在看着他了。格朗泰尔打了个哈欠，安灼拉绷紧了下巴。

“今天的准备热身马上开始，”安灼拉说，“地上训练之后我们立马下水。这是这个赛季开始的第一次训练，但我们没有时间来浪费。副队在一到三泳道进行训练，正队在四到七泳道。女生在八到十五泳道。热安，马吕斯：你们的跳水训练珂赛特已经安排好了。”

然后，安灼拉非常严肃地开口，声音里没有一丝一毫的幽默，眼睛还盯着格朗泰尔：“今天我可不会给你们放水，希望你们昨天晚上都得到了充分的休息。”

格朗泰尔最开始选择仰泳是因为懒惰（还因为被完全误导）的原因，但到后来，事实证明他碰巧还有些天赋。

他在高三年级的时候才加入了游泳队，因为那时他的父母觉得他太不活跃了。在那之前他只是从爱潘妮那里得知有关游泳的情况，她在女队里——但在那时她说的也只是那挥之不去的氯气味（“去他妈的寄生虫，绦虫哪有那么强的生命力”），还有“taper”这玩意儿到底有多神奇。他的第一个游泳赛季是同新生一起在浅水区渡过的，然后他们的队长看他实在可怜，就把他扔进了副队里。

【taper：减量，赛前适当的减量有助于最大化利用“超量恢复补偿”提升运动员的水平。】

他在泳道里排了最后，在长距离游泳的时候被甩得更远，但他也不怎么在意。他们泳道里有两名蛙泳选手，一名蝶泳选手再加一名自由泳选手，格朗泰尔觉得他们应该要人来游仰泳，况且，去他妈的，如果他不选这种可以躺着游泳的姿势，那他可就不是他了。而且还不用憋气——他从来没有觉得做决定如此简单。

很快他就知道了仰泳同躺在水上漂一点都不一样。

一个夏天没有下水练习之后，格朗泰尔在大三这一年把课重新上了一遍。一个小时后，他们开始专业训练——格朗泰尔，在第三泳道，遥遥领先。

经过昨晚的聚会，他的头现在昏昏沉沉的，像一团浆糊，要始终弓起背不让自己沉下去真是件苦差事。在他翻身转弯的时候手臂都在隐隐作痛；他想着不要屏住呼吸，就任凭水把他往前推。他的泳镜还漏水，呼吸的时候胸口上下起伏——太悲惨了，他现在想要的就只是喝上一杯然后躺回床上。

不过，说起来，他到没有碰到和其他人游仰泳的时候碰到的问题。他闭着眼睛也能游出直线，不会撞到浮标上去。耳朵浸在水下面，眼睛盯着天花板，他感到一种奇怪的寂静，只听得见自己的呼吸和划水的声音。所以，当他宿醉没这么厉害的时候，嘛，他干得还是挺不错的。

他做完了最后一套动作，剩下的几码的距离就让水把他带了过去，像是一具漂浮在水面上的尸体。等他触壁转身，摘下了脸上的泳镜，看见安灼拉就在面前，蹲在起跳台后面，在他们五颜六色的水瓶之间。

他蹲在那里，上身赤裸，水滴从他的腰上、手臂上流下——一条白色的毛巾环在脖子上，泳镜和泳帽不知道被放在了哪里。他金色的头发还湿湿的，贴在头皮上，尽管有几缕叛逆的卷毛已经从他的脖子上翘了起来。头顶上的光打下来，他周身像是有一道圣光，蓝眼睛一如既往地锐利，目不转睛地注视着格朗泰尔。

“我不知道你看见了多少，但是我发誓我不是全程都漂过来的。”格朗泰尔说，拿过水瓶喝了口水；他的心在砰砰直跳，只是因为刚才的运动量太大了，一定只是这样。

“我知道，我都看见了。”安灼拉说，“你游完了吗？”

格朗泰尔喝了口水，点点头。

“我有事想和你谈谈。”

博须埃也游完了这一轮蛙泳，他“啪”地一声拍在泳池壁上，从格朗泰尔身边探头出了水面。“老天，”他喘着粗气，水像瀑布似的从他脸上流下，“我昨天晚上就不该喝那堆汽车炸弹（car bombs）的。”

格朗泰尔紧张地站在那里，等待着安灼拉的反应，等待着博须埃摘下泳镜知道他们这里还有人。安灼拉什么也没说，尽管格朗泰尔觉得空气中一场说教正在酝酿。博须埃意识到自己的错误只是叹了口气，然后拿过他的水瓶，借此以避免同安灼拉进行眼神接触。

现在意识到这点有些不合时宜的奇怪，但格朗泰尔真的好饿。

格朗泰尔摘下泳镜和泳帽，把它们扔在水池边，从池子里翻身上岸。他跟着安灼拉走向经理办公室，脚踩在地板上，发出湿润的声响，水在不断地从腿上和胳膊上流下。他伸手插进头发里，想要梳清打结的头发。

（他的心在砰砰直跳，只是因为刚才的运动量太大了——一定只是这样。）

他们还没走到办公室（对他们来说是“办公室”，对其他人来说就只是放折叠椅和其他乱七八糟的东西的储藏室），格朗泰尔已经想好了四种来应对安灼拉对他们聚会的谴责的说辞。门在身后关上了，泳池里有规律的水花声也被关在了门外。

这个房间没有窗，墙上贴满了有关当地音乐会的海报（从学校公告栏里偷来的）还有CRP指导。若李坐在房间里的一张桌子边，手杖靠在桌子的金属支架上，还有他从家里带过来的便携式扬声器正在放着歌，那节奏对于早上八点零三实在有些太快，他那条好腿在跟着打拍子。格朗泰尔非常负责地站在门口，水顺着腿流到地上，在脚边形成一滩小水洼。他从门后扯过一条挂在那里的毛巾，开始擦拭自己的身体。

“我还以为今天你也要下水。”格朗泰尔对若李说，安灼拉在浮板架边徘徊，显然是在等着什么事情发生。

若李背对着他们，在纸上写着什么东西，格朗泰尔看不清。“不了不了，我觉得在经历了昨天晚上的啤酒乒乓奥林匹克运动会之后，我的腿可承受不来训练，今天我就只是文书经理先生。”他轻松地说。

安灼拉下巴的绷紧了，格朗泰尔觉得他们队其他人的目的可能就是想让安灼拉知道他们有多么不负责任。

“我们还真是一群混蛋啊，对吧？”语气有些冷漠，但多是在嘲弄。他弯腰去擦干净腿上的水，安灼拉冷冷地看了他一眼。

“我也没有期待你们中有人能听我的话，在合适的时间清醒地上床睡觉。”他说，是了，他这种失望让格朗泰尔希望自己只是地上的一滩水。

“安琪，”若李坐在旋转椅上转了过来，他还穿着去年泳队的外套，也穿着泳衣，“下星期才正式开学，公平点儿吧。”他居然还使得这话非常具有煽动性。

“只是别指望训练计划会给你们的宿醉让步。”安灼拉说，在格朗泰尔能翻白眼前，他转换了话题，“我叫你过来不是为了批评你的，我想同你讨论一下你在队伍里的位置。”

（格朗泰尔的心在砰砰直跳，只是因为方才的训练还有他此刻糟糕的身体状况。）

等他身上没那么湿了之后，格朗泰尔站直身子，把毛巾重新挂回门后的钩子上。

“降级去送水吗？”有时候格朗泰尔也不知道自己为什么要说这种话。

安灼拉又朝他挑起了眉毛。“你送水？你宿醉之后连自己都不能保持足够的水分。”

“宽容点儿呗。”

“我和公白飞看过了你去年的成绩，”安灼拉转换话题，“到去年最后为止，在100米仰泳这个项目上你有显著进步——事实上，提高了整整八秒。”

“不是因为我没喝酒，我得告诉你——”

“我希望你能进正队。”

这句话使得格朗泰尔闭上了嘴。若李打开桌上的订书机然后合上，被动地听着他们的对话。门外的声音也像是静止了一样，格朗泰尔看着那圈泳道浮标，想着着有没有可能是安灼拉在同他开玩笑。

但那也太低级了，安灼拉不可能会开这样残忍的玩笑。

但这又不可能不是一场恶作剧。格朗泰尔在副队里如鱼得水，没有压力，每次集合也不用树立什么远大目标。他喜欢游泳，只在当他知道自己的成绩毫无价值的时候——好的时候不会有什么帮助，差的时候也不会有大碍。他为自己游泳，又不是为了分数，这样他才能证明自己在练习，达到最低要求，然后在面食派对上喝掉一整瓶葡萄酒。

“而且我们现在非常缺乏仰泳选手，”格朗泰尔没有回答，安灼拉继续道，“巴阿雷很不错，但他更愿意专攻自由泳。这样的话，我们就得把更擅长其他项目的人拉过来参加100米仰泳，这样效率很低，但我们别无选择。”

“好。”格朗泰尔面无表情地说，因为现在他脑袋还在发晕。

“升入正队，当然，意味着你必须更加努力，”安灼拉说，现在他的语气变得挑剔起来，调整了一下围在脖子上的毛巾，“我希望你能利用好我们自由训练的时间。而且你必须调整生活方式，以更好地适应这个赛季的比赛。”

“古费也得到了这番说教吗？我知道你知道他也参加了聚会。”

“我认真的，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔这才意识到安灼拉叫他的名字有多罕见。那串音节留在他的脑海里，破碎成格朗泰尔几乎认不出的碎片，但他真喜欢，像是安灼拉是世界上唯一一个知道怎么念他的名字的人。“如果你真的要加入的话，那你必须得非常优秀。”

格朗泰尔有想过，成为安灼拉这样的人，将工作定义为打破记录，每一天都努力变得更好，会是什么样的感觉。他想知道能将按时起床当成一种习惯，而不是一种难以实现的负担，会是什么样的感觉。

不过，话说回来，只有一个人能真正让格朗泰尔做什么事情。

“好。”他平静地同意道。  


格朗泰尔一直都知道安灼拉会在泳池里待到最后，甚至比若李还要晚离开，但他从来都不知道对方在那段时间里会做什么。他花了三年猜测，最后得出结论是安灼拉在四周无人的时候还在游泳，用最完美的蝶泳的姿势，游上一圈又一圈，直到最后精疲力尽。毕竟他可是队长，从格朗泰尔认识他以来就一直在履行着队长的职责——他在泳池里游泳，像是泳池天生就是为他准备的一样，在水中努力，重新定义这项运动的艺术与美。

安灼拉比格朗泰尔大一级，所以格朗泰尔对他的这个习惯没有多想——在自己加入游泳队之前他就养成了这个习惯，其他人对此也没有过多在意。

几天后他终于知道了安灼拉到底在那里做什么。那天他把自己的水瓶忘在了他的新泳道，第五泳道头上。第一次星期一的训练结束了，等洗完澡，更衣室里都快空了，他才想起来。他把运动包扔在了板凳上，踮起脚飞快地走向泳池，尽量不要踩着水洼摔倒，还想着爱潘妮也许正在等着他。

水池的空气比这栋楼里其他地方的都要潮湿许多。格朗泰尔走出淋浴间觉得自己像是踩进了一张大嘴里，空气都是灼热的，像是呼吸一样打在他的身上，而且现在他穿着的可不止一条泳裤，脚踩在瓷砖地面上却冷得出奇。他看见了自己的水瓶，柠檬绿的水瓶孤零零地立在起跳台边。

眼角的余光看见跳水板动了一下。

安灼拉站在最高的十米跳台上，正午的阳光从房顶窗户上倾泻而下，静静地打在他的身上。他挺直肩膀，泰然自若，充满自信。他踩在跳板上懒懒地，轻轻用力，足以使脚下的跳板微微动起来。他站在上面，好像一位国王，周身闪闪发光，低头注视着自己蓝色的国土。

如果说他看见了格朗泰尔 ，那他也没有表现出来，格朗泰尔觉得自己像是目睹了不该他看见的东西，私人而隐蔽。他应该拿起水瓶就走，将这件事藏在心里，对其他人闭口不谈。

但他忍不住觉得，如果他留下来，将能目睹雄伟壮丽的场景。

所以，像是得到了安灼拉的允许一样，格朗泰尔紧贴在墙边，站在空泳道边，交叉双臂，看着安灼拉在上面踩着跳板，弹起又落下，弹起又落下，轻松自如。随着时间流逝，格朗泰尔的心跳也开始加速，心里充满期待，他开始怀疑安灼拉是不是在故意这样做，要他屏住呼吸——

直到最后，安灼拉终于纵身一跃。

他双臂紧贴身体两侧，双腿并拢，脚尖绷起，率先入水，几乎没有激起一丝水花：完美的铅笔跳（pencil）。

随之而来的寂静之中，格朗泰尔觉得自己错过了什么东西。

安灼拉从水里探出头来，把头发撩到脑后。他浮在水里，格朗泰尔从未见他如此渺小过，在宽阔的水池里显得十分脆弱，像是他在想着要沉在水底。

“有事找我吗？”他问道，声音在瓷砖四壁之内回荡。安灼拉没有面对着他，格朗泰尔注视着他笔直的脊梁，上面有光在闪耀。

“没，”格朗泰尔平静地回答，“把水瓶忘这里了。”他终于从墙边走开，在泳道跳台边蹲下，食指勾住水瓶盖。“你知道，我敢肯定珂赛特或者马吕斯或者热安他们会很愿意教你点其他东西，不只是铅笔跳。”

他不喜欢横亘在他们之间的沉默。这让他感到后悔，不仅是因为他说错了话，还有更糟糕的事情——尽管格朗泰尔不明白为什么会这样。

终于，安灼拉开了口，他的语气很平淡，尽管很疏远：“我知道怎么跳水，不只是铅笔跳。”

他又潜下水去，泳池面上的一串泡泡取代了他的位置。他的影子在水下像是用马赛克镶嵌而成，碎片组成他苍白的皮肤还有金色的头发，他朝着梯子游去，所有东西都脱了节。

格朗泰尔猜他这是下逐客令了，在安灼拉上岸之前他就离开了。  


游泳队的训练开始两周后，学校也开始上课了，就在有史以来最糟糕的一天；天在下雨（通常情况下是件好事，仅限于格朗泰尔的整天的计划路线是从床上到厨房里的冰箱边的时候）；他的头又在疼了，同宿醉不同，这次可能是因为他上个星期总共就只喝了一杯酒；现在整个公寓里都是烧焦了的起司的味道，因为蒙巴纳斯过来了，而且不论他多努力都没法做好煎蛋。

格朗泰尔站在冲房里，就着一杯咖啡咽下两片布洛芬，爱潘妮和蒙巴纳斯一起坐在她的电脑面前，研究如何用微波炉制作一份煎蛋。

“R，”他刚拿过书包往里头塞进了自己的素描本就被爱潘妮叫住，“你这节课就一个小时对不对？回来的时候能不能给我们带份早饭？我们除了鸡蛋之外其他什么都没了。”

“那我要带你的杯子去上课。”格朗泰尔说。蒙巴纳斯从电脑顶上朝他看过了，眼睛清澈晦暗，如同清晨的日光，这么多年了，格朗泰尔还是不知道该怎么和他相处。他身上穿的那件黑色衬衫的宽领子歪向了一边，那头暗色的头发也是，这就意味着他在这里睡了一个晚上。

“成。”爱潘妮说。

因为他出门的时候记得给杯子里灌满咖啡，所以自然就忘记了带伞，但至少现在他能把所有事情的优先权排好了。不管怎么样，外套上还有个兜帽，因而就能够借此避雨——他带着满杯咖啡，走向了英语楼。

雨水的气味使得他头脑清醒了不少；在游泳赛季，他总是会忘记清新的水到底是什么味道；忘记清晨不含其它化学成分的雨水从天上落下，闪闪发光；忘记运动鞋踩进雨水洼里，水洼里的水倒映着天空，没有氯气的味道。他慢慢走着，聆听着雨水打在肩上的啪嗒声，欣赏着校园里独特的建筑——一排排圆柱形的门，砖墙上还有装饰用的浮雕。人文楼外的石像看起来好像在哭泣。

他在人群中穿梭，打着伞的人、背着双肩包的人、提着公文包的人，学生和教授看起来都是一个模样，像是在感慨夏天结束得太早，结束得太快。这在某种程度上使格朗泰尔感到冷静，让他记起自己为什么要去上每一节课，即使此刻他的大腿和肩膀还因为训练而酸痛。在校园里散步的时光，同他擦肩而过的人，用以放空大脑的借口，他借这些来得到休息。如果不是这些，他白天可能会再多花点时间用来睡觉——最少五个小时，而不是平时的两个小时。

所以，其实今天也许并没有那么糟。

最开始选课的时候，星期一上午九点半的莎士比亚研究似乎是一件非常正常的事情，不像那些同训练时间冲突了的晚课，同以往一样，他因为不能选那些课而感到十分悲伤。但当他走进英语楼的时候，他就有点不太确定了；这里的学生都挺正常的，和他一样，在周一上午昏昏欲睡沉默不语，但是，作为一名平面设计专业的学生，他觉得自己同这里格格不入。

与充满幻想气息、美学上不对称的艺术楼相比，英语楼更像是一家机构大楼；走廊由黑色的地砖砌成，狭窄笔直，没有窗，公告栏里被各种海报贴满。这一切都让他突然觉得有些幽闭，格朗泰尔希望自己没有选错选修课。他希望对莎士比亚的热爱能够支撑着自己完成在这栋令人沮丧的建筑里长达一个学期的学习。

选这门课的可不止他一个；他站在教室里，这教室看起来和他高中时候上课的教室一模一样，发现公白飞就坐在窗边。大部分座位都是空的，尽管现在格朗泰尔才早到了四分钟——连助教都没来。格朗泰尔在课桌间穿梭着，坐在了公白飞后面的位置上，放下了脑袋顶上的兜帽，一把甩下了书包。他猜窗边那把撑开来夹在窗台上的雨伞也是公白飞的。

“麻烦等一下。”公白飞平静地说，低头看了桌上那叠图纸还有，格朗泰尔飞快地瞥了一眼，左边是一串熟悉的名字，都是游泳队的成员。在公白飞桌上有一本已经旧了的《仲夏夜之梦》，还有一个铝制咖啡杯，上头的线条组成了一只蛾子的形状。

格朗泰尔耐心地等着，看着雨水顺着窗玻璃流下，汇成一条溪流。又有几名学生进了教室，一言不发，手里拿着咖啡杯（大多都是纸杯，教学楼里的便宜咖啡厅里提供的便宜咖啡。）

公白飞终于转过身来，正好撞见格朗泰尔在打哈欠。他同情般的笑了笑，眼镜反射出晨光，窗外的光打进来，他黝黑的皮肤都像是被漂白了一样。

“我也觉得困，”他说，“今天早上刚上完一节法语课。”

“如果一个人在同一天内有两件事要做，那他今天就不该醒。”格朗泰尔坚定地说，尽管过去的两个星期并没有遵守这条守则。他们压低声音说话，不过教室里很安静，其他人无疑也听得见，“理科生来莎士比亚课堂做什么呢？”

“尝试新事物，顺便凑学分。”公白飞说，喝了一口咖啡，“我只有几节生物的专业大课，而且法语和人文相关的学分已经修满了。”

格朗泰尔满怀希望自己在大四的时候也能和公白飞一样在最后一年里这样一帆风顺。“显然。”他轻声说道。

“而且我觉得平面设计专业的学生莎士比亚也不是必修吧？”公白飞好奇地问。

“对啊。我来这里是为了讽刺文学，五步抑扬格，还有霍拉旭对哈姆雷特溢出纸上的爱恋之情。”

公白飞听了这话，脸上的笑扩大了几分：“今晚训练之前还有其他事吗？”

身边已经有人开始小声地聊起天来；大多座位上都来了人，走到上被滴水的雨伞所占领。“给爱潘妮带早饭，”格朗泰尔说，“然后印刷实践，再一节法语电影。星期二和星期四是人物绘画，网站设计，还有油画2。”

“曼哈顿教授的法语电影？”公白飞挑眉，这令格朗泰尔觉得有些紧张，让他开始怀疑自己是不是遗漏了什么东西。

“我不知道啊？三点去上讨论课，星期五早上是观影课。”

然后，比挑眉还可怕，公白飞招牌的神秘微笑浮现在嘴角上。

“怎么了？”格朗泰尔怀疑地问。

“那节课不错，”公白飞轻松地说，然后看向了窗外，“你会喜欢的。我在整理我们队下星期比赛的名单。”

“这么快？”

“是啊，我们不会立刻就安排你参加正队仰泳比赛的，但安琪觉得你至少得参加一次接力。这个星期能不能找到时间参加几次自由训练（free swim）？”

格朗泰尔不知道自己有没有得选。“都行，”他含含糊糊地说，“只要不是星期五，都行。什么都阻止不了一年一度的开学狂欢。”

然后助教走了进来，他迟到了两分钟，格子领结从湿透了的夹克衫里露了出来。他手上提着的皮公文包边已经被用的软了起来，上头满是雨珠，红色的头发湿哒哒的，落到了眼睛上，他只是匆忙走向黑板，惨兮兮的，看起来像条刚洗过澡的狗。

“连安琪都不会错过他最后一次年度狂欢的。”公白飞说完转过身去，开始上课。

整节课，格朗泰尔努力不让脑子里全部塞满关于在聚会里的安灼拉的记忆——从来滴酒不沾，但某种程度上，在人群中他显得更加平易近人，脸上挂着细小的微笑，眼睛亮亮的，纤长的手指环住苏打水罐，显得那样好看。  


雨还是逼他上床去睡觉。他给爱潘妮和蒙巴纳斯带了英语楼咖啡厅里的司康饼，然后一觉睡到印刷课前。雨声一直追到了他的梦里。

两点半的时候他还没吃饭，这时他才意识到自己有多饿。上课路上他在街角的烘焙店里停了一下，正好赶上弗以伊这轮班的最后一刻，为了能边吃百吉饼边同他聊天，他还差点迟到。弗以伊向他展示了别在围裙上的那些珐琅别针，那些图案都是格朗泰尔画在餐巾纸上的涂鸦。

格朗泰尔踏进电影课课堂，立马就看见了公白飞微笑的原因。他最后还是迟到了两分钟，所以几乎所有座位都满了，除了——安灼拉右边的那个。

格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地举起咖啡杯向教授示意，这只为他赢来对方年迈的脸上极不赞成的神情。所有人都在看他了，所以他现在肯定突然出现了社交焦虑症状——不然怎么解释现在他的心跳的和火箭一样快。

他默默穿过那些课桌和书包，安灼拉一直在看着他，即使现在教授已经在重新开始讲课了，他的目光还未移开。格朗泰尔真心希望他不要质疑，但至少他脸上的表情是好奇而不是其他什么的；他肯定是认出了弗以伊他们烘焙店里的杯子。

格朗泰尔毫不犹豫地坐下来，把包塞进了桌肚里，连笔记本或者铅笔都没拿出来，即使是做做样子也没有。他鼓起勇气瞟了安灼拉一眼，他还在看着自己，两只手指悠闲地夹着支铅笔，一本崭新的笔记本摊在面前，上头空空如也，而且——

苍天啊大地啊，他居然还用发夹夹起了刘海。

格朗泰尔对他点头示意，安灼拉也点了点头，然后把注意力重新转到了教授身上。

格朗泰尔盯着他的咖啡杯，思考着下次能不能说服弗以伊往自己的咖啡里加一剂威士忌。  


在泳池之外的地方看见安灼拉总有一种奇怪的感觉。他坐在吱呀作响的塑料椅上，上头的金属都锈蚀了，但与在清亮的水里，像是天生就是为了能在水中畅游竞赛的他相比，光彩没有减损一丝一毫。格朗泰尔最开始以为自己被安灼拉所吸引是因为他无与伦比的能力，因为他说起话来就像是狮子在怒吼，或者是他在水中的模样，像是水都忘记了自己是一种自然元素，完全为他所驱使。但在其他地方看见的安灼拉很快就告诉他，他想错了。

在教室昏暗的荧光灯下安灼拉依然在发光。他身披那苍白的光影，就像是穿着自己栗色的外套和围巾一样轻松自在。他的长腿在桌下伸展，脚踝搭在一起，坐姿远没有格朗泰尔以为的笔直。他认真听着教授上课，眼底的疲惫却没有使湛蓝的眼睛中的光芒黯淡，怪不得有时缺乏睡眠在人眼中都是一种浪漫。

在泳池，或者更衣室，或者是游泳队大巴之外的地方看见安灼拉的感觉不仅奇怪，而且几乎是毁灭性的，几乎令他失了心神。

上帝拯救格朗泰尔——教授在讲什么东西他一个字也没听进去。

（他想回家，他想画画。）

“我不知道你还喜欢法语电影。”

刚下课，安灼拉就同他说了话。

“我不喜欢，”格朗泰尔脱口而出，因为他觉得安灼拉肯定就这么想的——呃，也许不是，从对方迷惑的表情来看。“我高中的时候一直都挺喜欢电影的，想想现在可以文艺复兴回来看看。”

“那为什么是法语电影？”安灼拉问，他站起来从课桌里拿出书包，停下往里头塞笔记本的动作，转过头来仔细看着格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔只是耸耸肩，拽出书包带。他瞟见安灼拉的包里乱成了一团：一堆纸团还有一个金属水瓶。“我一直可都是一名浪漫主义者。”他说。

安灼拉皱起眉，格朗泰尔对他这种表情并不陌生，但只有在聚会上不小心被对方看见自己到底喝了多少酒的时候，安灼拉才会露出这样的表情。“电影单子上只有一部爱情片，”他说，“它们对法国电影史的影响远不及——”

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说，语气严肃，在安灼拉继续说下去之前阻止了他，但现在话题太严肃了，他不喜欢，只是懒洋洋地笑了，“我知道了，即使我不知道，我还有一个学期来了解这一点。省省你的说教吧，把它们留到训练去不好吗？”

随即，安灼拉的表情因愤怒而黯淡了下来。“那你的理由呢？你们学政治的因为这个也可以去当法国大使吗？”

安灼拉没有回答，他们一同走出了教室，踏进昏暗的日光里，天看起来像是又在思考着要下一场阵雨。格朗泰尔觉得自己可能又惹到了安灼拉，让他这样沉默，但安灼拉的表情却没怎么变。如果是在要说的话，他看起来有些迷茫；他红色线衫的兜帽被塞在了帆布外套的领子里，格朗泰尔把有空的那只手塞进口袋，以防止自己忍不住伸手去帮他整理，另一只手举起咖啡杯到嘴边，喝了一口。

“我母亲，是法国人。”安灼拉静静地回答道，像是在这个话题上还想说更多，“我一直对电影这种媒介很感兴趣——它的多样性为表现重重信息和涵义留出了巨大的空间。”

格朗泰尔的胃抽搐了一下；他为自己混蛋的回答感到内疚和愚蠢，但说实话，他的真相也没有那么令人印象深刻——他在课程介绍上看见了让·雷诺阿，还需要点学分来凑到最低标准。

“如果你学到了潜意识信息的艺术还突然想组织游泳队的电影之夜，我是不会来的。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉对此只是轻嗤一声。“你居然觉得我会违背我们队伍的自由意志，我有感到被冒犯了。”

随后的沉默让格朗泰尔意识到自己到底对安灼拉了解有多少，他们能够聊起的共同话题有多少。他得承认，同他们聊天的次数少的可怜相比，他知道的关于安灼拉的小细节多到令人尴尬，但他总不能突然说起安灼拉看分数板的时候喜欢摆弄泳镜带子，也不能说在比赛里跳水队开始比赛他们才得以休息的间隙安灼拉习惯吃的那些芒果干。还有，尽管他很想，但他也不能让安灼拉给他详细说说他在训练后铅笔跳水的情况。

“今天晚上的自由训练时间你会留下来吗？”安灼拉问。他们之间的空气有些粘稠，在雨云下膨胀开来，“我听说公白飞今天和你讲过了。我希望新的接力队能多练习几次下水时机还有交接。”

“在正队的接力交接和副队里的接力交接有不一样吗？”

“没有，”安灼拉平淡回答，“但我知道你知道这一切都值得练习。每个人习惯不同，在比赛中毫秒之差都非常重要。”

他当然知道。格朗泰尔耸耸肩，觉得有一滴雨水落到了鼻子上，他拉起了兜帽。“当然。”他说。

安灼拉显然对这个回答不甚满意。“格朗泰尔，你在新泳道里适应得很好，”他的语调令格朗泰尔立马想结束谈话，那里头谴责的意味在他嘴里留下酸涩的滋味，格朗泰尔看向头顶上交错的树枝。“但我希望你的努力不要止步于此。如果你不和其他人一样努力，那——”

“明白啦，队长，”格朗泰尔打断他，“只工作，不玩耍，再没用的大R也变好（All work, no play, makes R a successful boy）。”

“我不是这个意思，”安灼拉反驳道，“这个星期晚上的自由时间能多来几次吗？”

格朗泰尔笑了。“不要星期五就成。公白飞说即使是你都不会错过最后一次的年度狂欢。”

“自由训练在八点半结束，你们的聚会在九点前后才开始，”安灼拉不耐烦地说，“而且我不会取消星期六早上的那次训练。”

“当然不会。”

“事实上，我们计划那天搞今年第一次limbo。”

格朗泰尔胃里一沉。“操，你认真的吗？”他问，“行行好吧，哪里会有人——”

他看向一边，看见安灼拉勾起了嘴角。一想到安灼拉居然在戏弄他，他哑口无言，但那微笑来得快，消失得也快。

“我希望这个星期的自由训练你至少能参加三次，”安灼拉说，“古费拉克习惯了同巴阿雷交接，他得和你多练几次。”

“好嘞，”格朗泰尔低声说，“都有谁？”

“按顺序是：我，你，古费拉克，公白飞。”

“当然，”格朗泰尔声音很小，希望自己离积雨云越远越好，他又感受到一滴雨水。“你这么相信我，愿意让我和游泳队的顶梁柱们一起接力是因为……？”

安灼拉的嘴抿成一条细线，他们在十字路口的人群后停下。“接力的重点不在于时间，在于团队协作。公白飞花了很多心思安排顺序。”

“那又是什么让他觉得我，一直只在副队里参加比赛，不会拖累你们？”

安灼拉转过来面对着他了，书包同别人的撞在了一起，他们身边的人群动了动，给他们留出了空间。他眼睛的蓝色嘲弄着苍白的天空，散发着清澈理智的光芒，尽管边缘还有些红晕。格朗泰尔觉得他纤长的眼睫上还挂着雨珠。他的表情不是失望，而是某种更像是不耐烦，或是坚定——那种眼神，格朗泰尔知道自己为了那眼神能为安灼拉赴汤蹈火。他的喉咙干巴巴的。

“那又是什么让你觉得你会做不到？”安灼拉坚定地问，“唯一让你失败的就只有你的漫不经心。”

“太可惜了，‘漫不经心’可排在我个人特质的首位上，懒惰紧随其后。”

“胡说。”安灼拉的不耐烦占了上风。交通灯变了颜色，他们走了过去，之间的距离没有缩短，有位教授的公文包擦过了格朗泰尔的大腿。等走过马路，他和安灼拉必须分开了。

“我看过你游泳。”安灼拉最后说了一句，然后他没再看格朗泰尔一眼，就转过了身子，“训练再见。”

他刚一走开，雨就开始下了下来，格朗泰尔都开始怀疑老天是不是故意的了。格朗泰尔注视着他的背影，注视着他金色的头发还有挺直的肩膀，直到他消失在人群中，再也没了踪影。  


那一个星期，格朗泰尔参加了周一、周二和周四的的自由训练，在上课的时候多了一位意料之外的同学；蒙巴纳斯和他上的一节人物绘画。

一切都比预想的要好上许多：蒙巴纳斯在上课的时候只是一言不发地看了他一眼，古费拉克很快就适应了接力中的改变。巴阿雷在他觉得有必要的时候给格朗泰尔提供建议（“在旗子后头试试少划一次水”，“开始的时候背不要弓那么紧”“每趟最后的时候稍微收一下腿——你更高一点，那样古费就可以在你上头下水”），但大多时候，巴阿雷的作用也只是给他打打气，顺便练习自己的自由泳。他和若李坐在泳池边，离他们隔了几条泳道，脚泡在水里，他们的话题在公关、拉赞助、广播里放的歌里不断跳跃。

格朗泰尔努力让自己不要被安灼拉的蝶泳分心。过去三年里他看安灼拉游蝶泳的次数比他见自己父母的次数都要多，但他只是区区人类，还是个艺术家。世上少有像游蝶泳的安灼拉一样能让他感到怅然若失的事物，让他想要观察想要描绘，尽管他不知道该如何下笔。那动作中带着诗意，像一条有意识的溪流，毫无阻碍，挥洒自如，鼓舞人心——他在水里游动，就像在呼吸一般自然。手掌触碰墙壁，他立刻停了下来，满脸是水，涨得通红，鲜红的嘴唇张开着，看着着格朗泰尔在他身边下了水。前五十米格朗泰尔一直在想自己是不是晚了一秒，当时他的注意力全在安灼拉身上，没能及时入水。然后他看见安灼拉摘下了泳镜，站在跳台边，在格朗泰尔跨过排水沟的时候热烈地拍着手。他的胸膛还泛着粉色，虽然他通常习惯屏住呼吸。

（格朗泰尔相信所有人，也许除了安灼拉本人，都发现自己在盯着他看，注意到他的目光在安灼拉身上停留了太长时间，但他们都是好人，什么都没说。）

在泳池里只有他们六个人的时候，安灼拉是一位完全不同的队长——不像一位领袖了，更像是一名队友。他不再时不时在泳池边踱步，也更少在思考的时候摆弄泳镜。星期四的时候，当格朗泰尔和古费拉克开始讨论星期五的聚会上需要的酒的时候，安灼拉几乎没有走过来，只是翻弄着若李给他列的账单。当格朗泰尔向公白飞确认星期六早上的训练，真的，真的，真的不会有limbo的时候，公白飞表情奇怪地看了他一眼，安灼拉狡猾地笑了。

（如果安灼拉更常露出那种笑，格朗泰尔只能求上天垂怜了。）

然后，在那天晚上最后一轮接力训练的时候，安灼拉向格朗泰尔伸出手，让他帮忙把自己拉出泳池。格朗泰尔的心脏花了稍微更长一点的时间才恢复平静。  


自己安排聚会真是有史以来最愚蠢的主意，但他和爱潘妮已经将此变成了一个传统，三年了，他们也难以停止。到九点之前整个公寓没有太干净，但起码更空旷了。格朗泰尔所有的画布都被移到了他的卧室里，客厅墙上的所有画都摘了下来，大部分的家具被移到了角落里。爱潘妮在窗台上的小花园现在在她的梳妆台上安了家，所有的玻璃和银质的器具被藏在了厨房柜子里，塑料器皿在柜台和沙发上占领一席之地。当然，这不是他们不相信自己的队友。只是所有人（安灼拉除外）喝了五杯及以上的酒之后，总是会有意外发生。

还因为古费拉克和巴阿雷认识的人太多了，在格朗泰尔能跟上之前，他们二十个人的泳队就已经成为了五十多个人的人群。

格朗泰尔和爱潘妮一起坐在客厅的地毯上（地毯上实在沾了太多液体，早就不值得他们关心），举起手里的汽车炸弹敬了对方一杯，然后一同将它们灌下肚子。

然后他们又喝了一杯。

马吕斯，热安和珂赛特到的时候（格朗泰尔和爱潘妮以前有讨论过跳水队他们奇怪的守时，最后也没有结果），格朗泰尔正摸索着地毯，感受着指尖上柔软的触感。

第一批人到了，其他人像潮水一般涌了进来。格朗泰尔大多时间都和热安待在一起，讨论莎士比亚时期的服装，以及它们同某些教授的服饰的相似之处。每次门打开他都要抬起头看一眼，当来者不是安灼拉的时候他都会感到一阵恼怒的失望。最后爱潘妮安排他负责在房间另一头向客人打招呼并告诉他们酒水在哪里。

古费拉克认识一个人（显然他会认识那么多人），对方碰巧有一张大小合适的蹦床（显然他会认识这种人），所以那玩意儿在十点半的时候出现在了客厅里。若李用电子音和低沉的贝斯为整个聚会定下了基调，在天花板边缘的灯光的照射下，整个公寓都在发光。在短暂的休息之后，蒙巴纳斯，从房间的另一个角落，戴着戒指的手握着一个玻璃杯（如果聚会结束的时候那杯子碎成碎片，格朗泰尔会把它怪在爱潘妮头上），大声建议蹦床转变为啤酒乒乓球（beer pong）游戏。

当巴阿雷和米西切塔拿着杯子跳上蹦床的时候，蒙巴纳斯笑着转向了巴贝，对方正靠在他身边的墙上，嘴里叼着一根吸管。之后会有什么跌打损伤都得怪他们，他们似乎对此十分满意。

然后，十点四十五的时候，安灼拉和公白飞走进了聚会。

格朗泰尔正在努力劝服博须埃，他所认识的人中运气最差的那个，别玩上蹦床（Beer Pongoline）这个游戏，他抬起头来，准备好叫来人自己去冰箱里拿喝的，但他顿了一下。只有他顿了一下；周身的一切都在狂欢，因为蹦床现在地板还在抖动，声音太大了，整个房间的所有声音听起来都像隔了一层云雾。

安灼拉，昏暗的光线打在他的身上，站在门口，长长的卷发已经被绑在脑后，刘海还湿湿的，落在眉毛上——他同格朗泰尔今天见过几次的那个安灼拉几乎没什么不同。

只不过他现在有了不同；站在拥挤的房间了，在夜幕的掩盖下，他不一样了。

“队长们，”格朗泰尔努力说出了话，让自己的声音能在喧闹的聚会里被他们两个人听见，“苏打水和啤酒在冰箱里。”

如果公白飞和安灼拉有听见格朗泰尔的话，那他们也没有表现出来，只是看着面前的人们，脸上带着相似的微笑。

“可别摔断了腿。”安灼拉只说了这一句话，不是说，是命令，然后走向了冰箱。

在午夜，聚会进行到了格朗泰尔不那么喜欢的环节。蒙巴纳斯和巴贝在他们的那轮啤酒乒乓球比赛中间突然厌恶了自己的提议。巴贝把自己的球吹进了蒙巴纳斯的杯子里，然后杯子就不见了，巴贝的手落在了蒙巴纳斯的腰上，蒙巴纳斯的手插进了巴贝黑色的头发里，他们的嘴边贴在了一起。蒙巴纳斯把腿插进了巴贝的双腿之间，蹦床因为他们的重量沉了下去。

房间里充满暗示性的电流往往始于更柔和的东西——比如马吕斯对古费拉克朝他投来的渴望的目光视而不见，而是用同样的目光看向珂赛特，或者是热安在蒙巴纳斯身边徘徊，或者是若李坐在米西切塔的大腿上，而米西切塔正坐在博须埃的大腿上。这会驱使大家躲在家具后头，或者是走上防火梯，或者，更糟糕的是，每一次格朗泰尔捕捉到安灼拉从房间对面投来的目光是，他总感觉到酒精在指尖上燃烧。

每次聚会这种情况唯一的好就在于，安灼拉似乎从来不会加入其中。他最多只是打个哈欠，靠在公白飞身上，把脸埋进公白飞的脖子里。

今天，浪漫时刻开始的时候格朗泰尔刚打开一瓶酒，发现自己被困在了马吕斯身边。他们看着大家把蒙巴纳斯和巴贝赶下蹦床，以便游戏继续进行；房间另一边热安和古费拉克喝了杯酒。如果要格朗泰尔说实话，他想去蹦床上试试，尤其现在他头脑发热，反应迟缓，每次移开视线的速度如果太快还能看见重影。

尤其现在满脑子都是在想把手伸进安灼拉的头发里，将那些发卷从皮筋的束缚中解放出来。

“你觉得我们有没有可能把安灼拉搞上去？”他往马吕斯那边靠了靠，问道。马吕斯今天穿的特别像蒙巴纳斯——黑色的衬衫，黑色的长裤，尽管少了蒙巴纳斯那件皮夹克。

（今天晚上格朗泰尔注意力还真都是在衣服上。）

马吕斯笑着喝了口酒，没再给格朗泰尔什么反应。他的视线落在左边的某处，格朗泰尔看都不用看就知道那里有谁。在昏暗的公寓里，他的瞳孔微微扩大，是黑色的，嘴唇上沾着蓝色的酒液。“不太可能，”他说，“即使我们成功了，他也不可能会输。”

“是啊，我有见过他跳铅笔跳。”这就对了——跳板上跳，在蹦床上跳。擅长这个就没道理不擅长另一个。

马吕斯终于看向了他，他用手梳刘海梳了太多次，刘海都被梳到了额头上。“你知道安灼拉他一开始是练跳水的对吧？”他好奇地问道。在他身后，热安和古费拉克占领了跳床，热安熟练地将头发梳成了发髻。

“不知道啊？”格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，但这就合理了，同这个世界上其他自然规则一样合理。他看向房间另一边，看向安灼拉，而对方正巧也在看着他，然后移开了视线，看向了在打手势的弗以伊。

（格朗泰尔提醒自己，安灼拉在聚会的浪漫环节后还看着自己，这什么意思都没有。他提醒自己安灼拉可能只是在想东西出了神。）

“是啊，在高中的时候，”马吕斯说，“我还和他比了几次。但现在他专心游泳了，从大一那年之后就是这样。”

“为什么？”

“他不肯说，只会说这样更好，起码现在他还能拿奖学金嘞。”

格朗泰尔回想起安灼拉站在高台上的样子，像是所有一切都归入自己麾下。也许是因为烈酒大、啤酒还有葡萄酒的三重作用，但格朗泰尔清楚地记得那是阳光为他穿上了皇家的礼服——头顶与金发相衬的皇冠，身披闪闪发光的长袍。

“听我说！”古费拉克站在蹦床上大喊，一只手里高举着啤酒。热安在他身边，激动地弹起。他的声音从头顶上传来，立刻吸引了所有人，包括巴贝和蒙巴纳斯，注意——虽然巴贝立马动作流畅地带着两个人走向了走廊。

格朗泰尔眨眨眼，灵魂回到了自己的躯体，喝光了那杯就。他的手在发痒，想要画画，或是想要像若李触碰博须埃的脸颊一样触碰安灼拉的脸颊。他不知道是为了哪一件。

“听我说，对，谢谢你们。”古费拉克继续道，一把把头发从脸上拨开。他的牛仔夹克上别着几个弗以伊的别针。“所有不是游泳队的人可以不要管我，但请保持安静，谢谢。”他清了清嗓子，又喝了口啤酒；安灼拉正看着他，脸上挂着平静，欢喜的微笑。

“不管怎么样，对我们中有些人来说，”古费拉克继续道，他踩在蹦床，和热安蹦跶的频率完全不同，“这是我们最后一次开学狂欢了。”

“我知道！”他的喊声盖过了此起彼伏的‘boo’声，“我知道！等明年的时候，这个美好的聚会就没有了我，安琪，飞儿，若李，米西切塔，马吕斯还有珂赛特。我知道，boo！BOO!但听我说——”他举起双手，像是表演者要安抚观众，他的啤酒杯因为这个动作还歪了。

格朗泰尔走过去把音乐声音调小了一点，因为这样做比较合适，因为只要古费拉克想，他就像霓虹灯一样，到哪里都能吸引人群的注意。如果有的话，聚光灯的光芒一直照着他。

终于，他继续下去，他笑了，露出牙齿。“我们的成就无与伦比，将一直无与伦比下去。即使我们中有人要离开，但我们会有其他优秀的人加入将我们无与伦比的成就继续下去。所以，敬我们！”他把杯子高举过头顶，大家都跟着他这样做。格朗泰尔看见安灼拉是唯一一个举起苏打水罐子的人，胸口的喜爱之情溢满开来。“不要浪费今晚，让这一年不留遗憾！”

人群在欢呼，然后古费拉克带领大家静静地喝完了杯中的酒水。格朗泰尔的杯子已经空了，一阵突如其来的清醒让他意识到自己难以想象一个没有安灼拉的游泳队。他嗅着杯子里紫罗兰和醋栗的香气，不知道这一切到底怎么会这样，安灼拉什么时候成了他一如既往地可悲的游泳生涯中的一块基石；没有安灼拉他已经游了好几年的泳了。所以他当然能再坚持一年没有安灼拉的游泳生涯。

只是他自己也不确定。

他低下头，重新把音乐声调大；浪漫的氛围重新回到房间里。马吕斯没有再同他继续聊下去，只是静静地看着珂赛特。博须埃的鼻子挤进了若李的脖子里，还在和米西切塔说着话。热安的视线不断飘向门口。格朗泰尔发现安灼拉和公白飞都在看着自己，他努力使自己眨眼的时候不要让别人看起来那么像个烂醉的智障。

公白飞同情地冲他笑了笑，慷慨地移开了视线，但安灼拉还在看着他，用格朗泰尔非常熟悉的方式打量着他，分析着他。只是这次，格朗泰尔无处可藏。他不能跳进泳池，或是摆弄运动包，或是假装在记在黑白电影里色彩的重要性的笔记。只有他，只有他炽热不安的迷醉，安灼拉能将一切尽收眼底。

之后格朗泰尔急忙来到古费拉克身边的空余上，为了拯救自己，希望安灼拉在他身上看见的东西没有那么令他感到失望。


	2. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格朗泰尔以为自己会觉得更糟，他刚刚才和安灼拉辩论一番，向对方展示出了自己愤世嫉俗的一面，但让他忘不了的不是安灼拉的话或者是反对的意味。  
> 而是，因为他成功地，不仅仅是让安灼拉失望，更是惹怒了他，格朗泰尔得以吸引安灼拉的全部注意力。

这一年的九月格朗泰尔过得比以往的九月要痛苦得多，他画的画也要少得多。  
  
一年一度的开学狂欢最后以大多数人睡倒在地上或沙发上告终。第二天，在泳池刺眼的灯光下度过了好几个小时之后，他们不约而同地选择对聚会闭口不谈。他们从弗以伊打工的咖啡厅里借来梯子清理客厅天花板上的啤酒渍，格朗泰尔和爱潘妮有时甚至还有蒙巴纳斯轮番上阵，花了整整五天才让客厅里的摆设和气味恢复正常。之后队里的聚会（不包括面食派对），里最激动人心的部分也不过是在电脑上看电影，以及大包大包的糖果。  
  
第二个星期开始，格朗泰尔的确开始感受到了自由训练带来的影响。他早已习惯了回家爬楼梯的时候大腿里挥之不去的疼痛，如果站得太久不动的话小腿也会发紧，肩胛上的痛倒是头一遭。现在每当他把书包拉到肩上，都被疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
  
“我和若李可以帮你。”公白飞，在他们比赛之前的那节莎士比亚课上对他说。他自己看起来也有些疲惫（呃，公白飞所能表现出来的最“疲惫”的那种状态），圆框眼镜后的眼睛也显得有些无神。  
  
“麻烦咯。”格朗泰尔一屁股坐在凳子上，尽管对方没再回答。  
  
第一场比赛在他们主场，站台上一半的位置上都坐了观众，比往常要多。他们的新泳衣昨天晚上才到，是充满活力的红色，穿在身上紧得让人有些不舒服，让人回想起以前赛季开始时候的那种僵硬的感觉。  
  
另一支队伍的泳衣是海军蓝的，傲慢自大的笑容只在同安灼拉或者公白飞有眼神接触时才收敛些许。安灼拉状态很好：坚定地走在泳池边，像这一切都归于自己麾下，声音洪亮，平静中却又带着一种大胆的自信，能说服别人相信二加二不再等于四。  
  
到最后，他们还是输了，但只输了四分，也还算有几项胜利：格朗泰尔和古费拉克在接力中完成无误交接，若李打破了自己100米蝶泳的记录，珂赛特和热安在跳水项目上完美的表现赢得了看台上震耳欲聋的欢呼，安灼拉在100米蝶泳上以毫秒的优势击败了另一队的队长。  
  
（最后的时候格朗泰尔站在安灼拉的赛道尽头，同队友们紧紧拥抱在一起，失声尖叫，大声欢呼。他爱所有模式下的安灼拉，但在这里的他是特别的，同自己对手之间存在细微的差别，他清楚地知道，并能加以利用，他灵魂中的火光如此炽热明亮，即使在水下也依然耀眼夺目。在这里在最紧张的关头，胜利需要最完美的的表现，他才达到了巅峰；不论是在水里，还是在岸上，安灼拉都如此轻松，如此不可阻挡，像是潮水，席卷一切。）  
  
尽管这个想法十分诱人，但格朗泰尔没有在训练之后再在在泳池里逗留，没有编造任何借口以能够看见安灼拉从高台上跳下。每当心底升起这样的冲动的时候，他只能从睡眠时间里挤出一点，把安灼拉的身影描绘在画布上，阳光洒落在他身边，低头看着平静的水池。  
  
白天里，他把它同其他的画布放在一起，对着墙面。那些画的完成度都不足以被放在他的画架上——看见它们就像盯着一面镜子，提醒着他所有他不曾拥有的一切：天赋，动力，恒心。  
  
星期三，他走进法语电影课堂，看见安灼拉正认真地，愤怒地写着什么东西。他俯在桌面上，像是要防止被其他不感兴趣的人偷看到，尽管他们现在都低头在玩手机，或者赶今天要交的鉴赏作业。他的刘海又用发夹夹了起来，卷曲的发丝向上竖了起来，他绷紧了下巴，洁白的牙齿紧紧地咬在一起。  
  
格朗泰尔把手里的咖啡放了一杯在安灼拉桌上，安灼拉钢铁一一般的目光向他投来时他防备似的举起了一只手。“弗以伊向你送来问候，”他说，“我可没想到你居然会喜欢单子上最甜的那一款，一直以为你是清咖派。”  
  
安灼拉听了这话，脸上的表情稍稍温和了下来。他把笔放在桌上，向后靠在椅子上，缓缓吐出一口气。格朗泰尔瞥见他笔记本上模糊不清的字迹。  
  
“谢谢，”安灼拉举起杯子，“我一般是喝清咖，但有时候也需要放纵一下自己。”  
  
“也没资格评判你，我自己也爱死抹茶法布奇诺了，”格朗泰尔小心翼翼地从肩上摘下书包，把它放在安灼拉身边的位置上。昨天训练的时候多游的那几百米仰泳搞得他现在大腿还疼，他皱起了脸，“不过礼拜三的时候，我们一般喝美式。这么积极地做笔记哪？”  
  
安灼拉拿着咖啡纸杯，短促地看了桌上的笔记本一眼。“我在给院长写信，”他说，声音不大，“你听说他们要涨学费了吧？”  
  
“当然，”格朗泰尔细声细气地回答，靠在椅背上，伸直了双腿。他把脚后跟搁在了前排的空座椅上，“他们动用了各种合法途径来确保我知道了等我从这里滚出去的时候会欠他们更多的钱。”  
  
“这样不对，这样不该合法，”安灼拉坚定地说，“我们作为学生，他们作为教育机构，我们一开始入学时就学费就已经达成了协定。他们现在无缘无故突然涨学费违背了我们的协定，他们连——”  
  
“对你有影响吗？”格朗泰尔问，他把纸杯举在嘴边，瞟了安灼拉一眼，“我以为你有奖学金，即使不够你父母也能负担得起学费。”  
  
安灼拉眯起了眼，朝椅子边缘动了动，以便自己能够转过来对着格朗泰尔，而格朗泰尔正准备再喝一口咖啡，另一只手插在帆布夹克的口袋里。“对我是没有影响，”安灼拉的声音很严肃，“我属于少数几个不会抗上山一样的学生贷款负担的幸运儿，但我不能对此坐视不管，看着这种事情对我身边的人身上。我们这些有特权的人更应该进我们所能地帮——”  
  
“那你觉得一封信，一封被刊登在校刊上的手写信，就足够抵抗住校董事会的贪婪吗？”格朗泰尔干巴巴地问。他喜欢安灼拉从走道那边靠过来的样子，那种光芒又他的眼里闪烁——那种只有知道自己想要什么，知道自己要怎样去做的人眼里才会有的光，即使现在他的刘海里有几丝叛逆的发丝不服发夹的管教落到了眉毛上。  
  
“手写信是公白飞的主意，我们尝试第一次用文明的手段进行反馈，”安灼拉说，“他会把信打印出来，直接、正式地交给院长；如果我们不告诉他，院长怎么会知道这样有问题？我知道我们不是唯一的反对这项决定的人，人数越多，我们的力量就越大。”  
  
格朗泰尔轻嗤一声，抬头看了一眼黑板。“是啊，他怎么会知道我们讨厌为了像教育这样基本的东西给他们这种混蛋交钱呢？”  
  
“如果情况无法改善，那我们就要采取措施，”安灼拉严肃地说，“让我们无法被忽视——不要那副表情，格朗泰尔，如果你就打算坐在一边什么都不做，你就没有权力那样看着我。”  
  
正在这时教授走了进来，胳膊上夹着太多课本，斜纹软呢的夹克翻领上别着一枚金胸针。格朗泰尔转过身去，准备聆听同学的评论并同他们讨论，以帮助自己理解那些没有读过的阅读材料。安灼拉的注意力重新回到了笔记本上，尽管周身气场没有方才那样激烈，假装在做笔记，继续写着他的那封信。  
  
格朗泰尔以为自己会觉得更糟，他刚刚才和安灼拉辩论一番，向对方展示出了自己愤世嫉俗的一面，但让他忘不了的不是安灼拉的话或者是反对的意味。  
  
而是，因为他成功地，不仅仅是让安灼拉失望，更是惹怒了他，格朗泰尔得以吸引安灼拉的全部注意力。  
  
  
他们的第一场出校的比赛在附近，若李认为让大家都开车，而不是像往常一样坐泳队的大巴前往比赛地点，更方便，也更省钱。  
  
“如果最后我们资金有剩，那我就在减量期最后一天给你们带一大堆甜甜圈来！”他说。  
  
“这样做之前请一定先征求一下我的意见。”安灼拉苦笑道。  
  
“那在赛季后的宴会上放纵也可以啊！”若李改口。  
  
协调车队载超过二十名运动员到距离学校一小时车程远的比赛地点可不是件小工程。最后格朗泰尔坐进了爱潘妮的车里，后座上是热安和珂赛特，他们的运动包被塞进了后备箱。星期四，阳光明媚，在下午的阳光下，空气似乎都被染成了金色，所以他们打开天窗，打开了爱潘妮车上的CD机开始播放音乐，嘴巴都被佳得乐染成了蓝色。  
  
等格朗泰尔在泳池边上悠悠荡荡（这里的泳池比他们的好多了，格朗泰尔怀疑他们这里面可能还开了暖气）的时候才发现，这次的比赛没有他一开始料想得那样简单。除了接力泳之外，他已经被安排退出了副队比赛（JV）的100米仰泳项目，还是唯一一个参加正队比赛（varsity）的500米自由泳项目的人。爱潘妮朝他做了个鬼脸，安抚似的摸了摸他的后背。  
  
格朗泰尔从排队的人群中走了出来，内心最糟糕的一面逐渐展现。他感到恐惧，脆弱，他注定会失败。他在空荡荡的更衣室里找到了安灼拉，柜门板挡住了挡住了安灼拉的身形，格朗泰尔突然意识到自己此刻正要和一个赤身裸体的安灼拉当面对质，心跳突然加快。安灼拉的衣服整齐地叠放在板凳上，光脚站在那里，但这一切对格朗泰尔并不是使得格朗泰尔心里一团糟的罪魁祸首。“队长，”格朗泰尔质问道，“五百米？你认真的吗？你不是说要我专心练仰泳的吗？”  
  
安灼拉直起身子，视线越过柜门落到格朗泰尔身上，发丝垂落到睫毛上。他显然很生气，自从他们就涨学费的问题讨论过之后就一直是这个样子。格朗泰尔现在已经习惯了惹怒安灼拉——但在过去的三个星期里他不但能够得到安灼拉的注意，还能获取他的好感，去他妈的，那感觉也很好。  
  
“不要那样叫我，就跟你在迁就我一样。五百米对练耐力有好处，”安灼拉直言，“我需要公白飞和巴阿雷他们练习爆发与冲刺，所以你是个不错的人选。”  
  
“哦，是啊，我和别人一样都特别喜欢在一名观众面前在泳池里游上二十趟。”格朗泰尔飞快地说，那语调让安灼拉翻了个白眼，“但是——”  
  
“那对你有好处，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉坚定地打断他，“会不断逼迫你。我和公白飞看过了他们的时间，如果你在那二十躺里努力了的话，你能赢的。你做得到的，我知道你做得到的。”  
  
如果他的语气不是这样恼怒的话，不是像仅仅在说作为队长该说话的话，格朗泰尔会更相信他的。  
  
（也许他不会。）  
  
“所以这就是什么奇怪的迂回战术咯？”格朗泰尔问他，他还穿着热身时候穿着的外套，站在更衣室里他觉得更热了，“像是那种——显然我不信有什么东西足够我为之去努力，所以你就把我扔进海里，连架救生筏都不给我，然后向我展示我真的能做成事？”  
  
“什么意思？”安灼拉啐了一口。  
  
“是因为我针对那些涨学费说的那些话吗？因为——”  
  
“不是！”安灼拉反驳，手握紧了柜门，指节都泛了白。他现在完全面向格朗泰尔了，光线在他的锁骨上投下一片阴影。“不是，老天啊，我从来不会滥用职权来报复，何况还只是因为一次争吵。你只有混合接力一项比赛，这是第一；在五百米之前你还有充分的时间休息。你为什么就这么难相信我安排你参加这项项目是因为这样对你有好处？或者就只是因为懒惰所以你才一直在躲？”  
  
这就是了，掩藏在安灼拉的愤怒之后的失望。这是来源于安灼拉对他的新的期望，意识到这点让格朗泰尔感受到一阵短暂而奇怪的安慰，也许这就是他一直在追求的东西，也许他一直在期望着听见安灼拉到底对他有多么失望。但这安慰感来得快去得也快，格朗泰尔再次认识到他只是他自己，他从来都不够好，他只觉得恶心。  
  
他笑了。安灼拉绷紧了下巴。“我为什么不信你是在为我好？因为我知道你从来只看得见我身上最糟糕的部分，我又怎么会让你失望——”  
  
“你怎么会这么想？”安灼拉刚要反驳，但若李进来了，手杖落在抛过光的地面上，发出轻轻的声响，在他开口之前就已经宣告了他的到来。他看着他们两人，皱起了眉头，格朗泰尔这才意识到他们的声音比他们想的要大得多。若李穿着衣服，穿着他松垮垮的运动裤还有泳队的外套，这就意味着他今天不会游泳。  
  
“R，快去热身，别错过了，”他平静地说，伸出那只没拿拐杖的手捋了一把自己乱糟糟的头发，“安琪，你该先去游几圈，然后我们才好去办赛前手续。”  
  
“知道了。”安灼拉声音不大，却有些尖利。  
  
“我先走了。”格朗泰尔短促地回答，擦着若李的身子走出了更衣室。他们队的其他人差不多都已经下了水，并排在泳池里游着，空气中充斥着划水的声音。站台上几乎已经站满了人，格朗泰尔知道大多观众都不是为他们而来——除了蒙巴纳斯，他坐在前排，懒洋洋地摆弄着手机，身上穿着件夹克，光看他一眼都能让格朗泰尔再次感受到这里黏湿的空气。  
  
格朗泰尔脱下了外套，在一条他们的泳道边蹲下，调整脑袋上的泳帽，排队等着下水热身的机会。他和热安视线相撞，热安站在跳水台边，朝他温和而同情地笑笑，然后继续把身上的水擦干。  
  
  
同他们队大多数队员一样，格朗泰尔会在跳水比赛的间隙吃点东西，通常是一包奥利奥或者是一个三明治，取决于当天他的生活水平如何。  
  
但他不饿。他坐在爱潘妮身边，膝盖拉到胸口，不断拒绝对方说自己可以啃一口她的牛角包的提议，外套紧绷绷的。  
  
所以，这次他注意到自己之前没有注意到的两件事。第一件是，在站台上的蒙巴纳斯真的有在注意比赛，他靠在椅背上，双腿交叉，注视着跳水运动员们。再多看几眼，格朗泰尔意识到只有在热安比赛的时候他才没有不耐烦地抖腿。  
  
第二件是，对方队伍的一位跳水运动员因为动作姿势不规范，身体没有绷得足够紧，结果脚踝撞在了跳板上，这时安灼拉站起了身，走进了更衣室，手指在不断地摆弄泳镜的带子。  
  
  
格朗泰尔脑子里完全是一团糟。等他到了起始台准备下水的时候，才想起来自己忙到忘了去找人给自己翻计数牌。  
  
他惊慌地抬起头，却看见安灼拉，站在他的泳道的另一头，手里正拿着他的计数牌。格朗泰尔只看得见他，只看得见安灼拉眼中的严肃还有计数板上的一片空白——零——提醒着格朗泰尔他到底还差多远。  
  
他觉得恶心。  
  
他还有两名对手。他开始调整泳帽，然后是泳镜，双手一直在发抖——  
  
安灼拉说什么？  
  
如果他努力的话，他能赢的。  
  
他弯起腰，握住起始台边缘，左脚落在右脚前。  
  
努力。  
  
心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，脑子里只有那个词在回荡，努力。这个词对他的意义和对安灼拉完全不同。那意味着切除一部分的自我，去忘记那些对要做像淋浴或是从书包里拿出课本一般微不足道的事情的恐惧。  
  
安灼拉不知道他到底有多“努力”才能一周参加三次自由训练还要在课程上保持着和参考书（Sparknote-level）一样的水平，不知道自己每天要忽视多少迫在眉睫的事情才能把自己带到安灼拉为他准备的这个地方——  
  
不知道自己现在的感觉多么像宿醉，意识到自己并没有处理得像自己想的那样好，像他原本希望的那样。  
  
哨声响起，格朗泰尔潜入水里。他四肢发软，还带着同四肢一样软弱的意志力，格朗泰尔抑制住自己想要张开嘴沉入水底的冲动。  
  
他没能跟上对手。甚至到了第十七圈，计数牌上的数字已经变成了红色，安灼拉用力翻动牌子，牌子在水中翻起又落下，像是希望它能够带动格朗泰尔体内的激情。甚至当他把脑袋扭到一边吸上最后一口气后翻身转体，耳边从泳道对面，安灼拉身边传来欢呼声。甚至格朗泰尔自己也希望着自己能够更好——成为更好的泳者，成为更好的人，成为安灼拉希望自己能够成为的那个格朗泰尔。  
  
没有什么比当他不想游泳的时候还被强迫着游更糟糕的事情了——在水下他感到幽闭，感到恐惧，感到自己将要被溺死，感到一切都像是没有尽头。  
  
他的两名对手都在他之前完成了比赛，当格朗泰尔浮上水面，肺里像是燃烧一般的疼痛时，他们早已平复了呼吸。  
  
  
安灼拉从他身边走过的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，因为他必须这样做，因为队长的职责就是做这些事情。格朗泰尔从未觉得自己如此渺小。  
  
  
回学校的路上更加安静。那天夜里，秋风吹起格朗泰尔房间里的窗帘，带来泛黄的秋叶的气息还有周四晚上的聚会的味道（Thirsty Thursday）*，爱潘妮带着两杯葡萄酒和自己的电脑舒舒服服地躺在格朗泰尔的床上。一集《公园与游憩》放到半中央的时候，格朗泰尔脑袋枕在爱潘妮的肩上睡着了，觉得自己像是被埋进了一个大坑里。  
  
  
【Thirsty Thursday：源于酒神崇拜，校园里最欢乐的聚会往往发生在Thirsty Thursday】  
  
  
尽管格朗泰尔很不情愿，星期五早晨还是来临了。他不知道当整个世界都在提醒着他它不会与他一同分担他那巨大的悲伤时自己该如何是好，即使他的世界天翻地覆了，但至少其他人的并没有。床上只有他一个人，爱潘妮已经离开去上她的那节社会学讲座了，但红酒的香味萦绕在床单上，久久不散。他嗅到热咖啡的香气，正从厨房传来。他记起今天是星期五，这是唯一一件将他和床单分开的东西：法国电影鉴赏还有，更重要的，安灼拉，正在那里等着他。  
  
他站在空荡荡的厨房里，光脚蜷着脚趾踩在翘起了皮的漆布地板上，盯着那壶清咖啡，想要把自己的头痛转移到那里面去；今天他们看的是雷诺阿，单子上唯一一部他知道的电影。  
  
时候还早，外头的天还是昏暗的，昨天的恶魔依然如影随形，去他妈的他怎么可能能承受的了安灼拉无疑花了一个晚上酝酿起来的说教。他就应该直接回到床上——拿起咖啡杯都已经很难了，他更适合和公白飞还有奥柏伦一起迎接崭新的一天。  
  
但是没有人能让格朗泰尔做任何事情，他自己也不行。  
  
他出发出上课的时候还是清晨。他戴上了兜帽，往耳朵里塞进了耳机；很快他就开始后悔选了一节要他每个礼拜五早上六点半就起床去看电影的课程，但他的确喜欢安静的人行道，喜欢沾着露水的草坪，喜欢每个星期晨光都不一样的清晨。  
  
他把咖啡落在了厨房流理台上（他本来计划着带个自己的瓷杯子去上课的，鉴于爱潘妮带走了她的水瓶），简直是雪上加霜。他昨晚可没有去寻欢作乐，但依然宿醉难忍，走在路上脚步都拖拖踏踏的，他确信自己看起来十分可悲，吓人到夸张的地步，但他真的不怎么在乎。在外套底下，他还穿着自己穿上床的那件T恤，不过他至少，成功地，换了一条干净的黑色牛仔裤。  
  
这就是他今天对“努力”的定义。  
  
他不知道自己步履蹒跚地走进教室的时候该期待点什么，但肯定不是现在在他眼前的事物。  
  
他在昏暗的教室里找到了一张空桌子，就在安灼拉后面——呃，“空”也许不是最恰当的形容，因为那上头还有一杯咖啡。熟悉的咖啡杯，和安灼拉本人面前的那个一模一样，来自于弗以伊打工的点。还有一张纸条。  
  
他从教室后面绕过投影仪，来到位置上，安灼拉没有同他问好。他在位置上坐下，心里默默记录下电影的蓝光打在安灼拉身上，给他的金发打上了一层惨淡的光。然后他看见了那张纸条，是安灼拉潦草的笔记，“弗以伊向你送来问候。”  
  
整个电影时间里，格朗泰尔对那张纸条以及对方连看都没有看自己一眼有些心情复杂，但当他抿了一口咖啡（拿铁，他的确需要这个，他不知道是安灼拉知道还是弗以伊知道），他觉得还是这样最好。  
  
这样，他得以坐在这里，安灼拉安静地在附近，尽管这种场合十分稀少，但能够看见安灼拉坐在那里，身体前倾，用胳膊撑起脑袋，衬衫的衣领塞进了脖子里，从后面能够清楚地看见他外套的格子衬里，他还是松了口气。  
  
他周身都散发着氯气的味道。  
  
在安灼拉身上的点滴细节和如影随形的疲倦的双重作用下，格朗泰尔都没怎么看电影到底讲了些什么。  
  
安灼拉率先离开了教室，格朗泰尔以为自己也许能够暂时避开二人之间的谈话（或者，至少把它推迟到能被称作上午的时候）。但他发现安灼拉只是靠在了走廊对面的墙上，还慢慢地喝着他的咖啡。他站在一张海报前，阳光像是从他的金发中辐射出来的一样。  
  
他双眼疲倦，没了格朗泰尔熟悉的那种防备，周身的的一切都暗示着他比平常更加疲惫。即使现在他周身的线条柔软了下来，比平常的他更加平易近人，格朗泰尔依然想要将他描绘在画布上；他知道安灼拉眼里还有那团火，他依旧有那样的能力。  
  
“谢谢帮忙带了咖啡。”格朗泰尔说着举起了手里的空杯子，然后把它扔进了可回收垃圾桶里。安灼拉皱起眉，也许是因为格朗泰尔把纸杯同塑料扔在了一起，还没把杯子洗干净，但格朗泰尔可管不了了。“我的被我忘在家里了。”  
  
“弗以伊说你点的一般是拿铁或者美式，”安灼拉说，“我猜了一下。”  
  
格朗泰尔只是轻轻点了点头，安灼拉直起身，他们一同走进了走廊上的人流之中。语言学大楼和英语楼相比没有什么更惹眼的地方，不过里头或多或少会有一股菜肴的香味（今天是意大利菜），主楼梯边是高高的窗户，日光从那里照射进来，落在狭窄的走廊上。现在已经可以算是上午了，即使阳光苍白冰凉。  
  
“我想和你谈谈昨天晚上的事情。”等他们走出教学楼，双脚踩上九月飘零的落叶，安灼拉说。  
  
“猜到了，”格朗泰尔说着，双手插进了口袋里，微风拂过，像是有双手在梳理着他凌乱的头发，“不过说实话，我不想。”  
  
“有事情出错了，而作为你的队长，将它解决是我的职责。”  
  
又来了：安灼拉的职责。他给予格朗泰尔如此注意的唯一原因。  
  
“那你就当省了事儿好不好，因为如果你不在就这事一直穷追不舍的话我也不会告你失职。”格朗泰尔细声细气地说。  
  
“你呛住了，格朗泰尔。”  
  
“是啊，谢谢提醒。”  
  
“而且我确定那很大程度上是因为之前我对你说的话，”安灼拉压低声音，但那声音里还是透出了不耐烦的味道，“到底哪里错了？我不会因为逼了你而道歉，我知道你本可以——”  
  
“那我猜我只是不想为此努力。”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。  
  
“那你就不用再来正队了。”  
  
这时格朗泰尔才意识到，这是安灼拉所能说出口的最糟糕的话。  
  
他不知道为什么。但此刻，他正走在熟悉的人行道上，在背着熟悉的书包穿着熟悉的外套的熟悉的人群中，一切都似曾相识。但顷刻之间，天空看起来不一样了，冰冷的风吹打到他的脸上，身边安灼拉的存在只让他感觉到刺骨的冰冷。  
  
一切都觉得不对劲了，包括他自己，像是他被塑造成了同他曾经的时间完全格格不入的形状，像是在正队里的训练成为他生活的一部分不仅仅只是四个星期之前的事情，像是那意味的东西比他想的还要多上许多。  
  
然后现在就要结束了。  
  
只要一句话，一切就都结束了。  
  
“有那么多人认真对待他们在泳队里的位置，”安灼拉继续道，像是什么都没有改变，“如果你不愿意努力却依然因此受到奖励，这样对他们不公平。除非你愿意告诉我到底哪里出了错，不然我们可以安排你回到副队。”  
  
回到副队就意味着，格朗泰尔将回到可控的期待下——那为什么现在他觉得自己像是动物被逼到了墙角？  
  
“如您所愿了吧，我敢肯定。”他对着头顶上摇摇欲坠的秋叶说道。它们大多还留在树枝上，但有些已经被风吹落。  
  
“什么意思？”安灼拉咬紧牙。  
  
“经典的把戏，”格朗泰尔说，“一项慈善事业——你救出一个离群者，给他以希望，对他说他想听的话，把他抬得高高的，高到他足够跌得粉身碎骨。然后他落了下来，不过，嘿——反正你也做了你该做的事对不对？反正你履行了义务，棒极了，你——”  
  
安灼拉一把抓住格朗泰尔的手肘把他拉出了人群，拉过了人行道。格朗泰尔本能地把他甩开，像对方一样低吼出声，但伤害已经造成——他们踩在了草坪上，站在这个季节最后的蒲公英上，安灼拉的脸同他的离得极近，格朗泰尔能看见在他的蓝眼睛里有金色的光斑在跳动。  
  
“我想信你，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉嘶声道，牙齿全露了出来，“没有人会比我更想要相信你。是，我有作为队长的责任，但你也有作为队员的责任——在泳道里你是一个人，但在泳池里你不是。那么多人都寄希望于你身上，你有什么权利就那样放弃——”  
  
格朗泰尔笑了，丑陋的笑声，胸口梗住的结还有发紧喉咙的产物。安灼拉只是绷紧了下巴，眯起了眼睛，愤怒得像是在发光，他远比格朗泰尔想的要失望。  
  
“我不是在开玩笑——”  
  
“差不多就是了，”格朗泰尔打断道，“还挺好笑的。为了你我重新安排了自己的日程，努力去达到你给我设定的那些新的标准——顺便一提你还真的没给我选择的余地，然后你现在就直接断定我不够好，就因为——”  
  
“不是我断定你不够好，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉啐道，“是你。”  
  
挺不可思议的，真的。安灼拉的话，还有他能够这样灵活运用语言的能力，这话甚至在他们身边激起了一道晨风，吹散了他们脚边幸存的棉花似的蒲公英。今天是星期五，阳光明媚，天空是一种几乎褪色的水洗牛仔布的蓝色——不是格朗泰尔最喜欢的天气，但非常适合来一次放松身心的散步，或是在草地上野餐画画。  
  
但现在却截然不同。所有一切都在消逝，为凛冬的到来做好准备，天空苍白，毫无颜色，向地平线的方向伸展过去——连太阳都是那样疲惫，只是在发光，那光也不耀眼，连他身上的外套都没被晒暖。  
  
都是他断定自己不够好。  
  
安灼拉离开了；格朗泰尔不知道他是什么时候走的，但他残存的一切都深深地印刻在格朗泰尔隐隐作痛的骨头里，印刻在他仿若遭受泥石流一般的脑子里。  
  
  
  
  
和公白飞见面，即使是在上莎士比亚的伪装下，现在似乎都已经成了一项不可能完成的任务。格朗泰尔知道自己生活中的新问题到底出现在哪里，但它所带来的影响实在让他吃惊，像是他在游泳队里的位置在心里已经根深蒂固，他现在觉得它影响了自己生活中的方方面面。他回到公寓的路上走过了英语楼，大门上印刻着的数字像是在审判着他；他走路的时候脚一直在地上拖沓。  
  
爱潘妮上课还没回来。格朗泰尔把钥匙丢在厨房流理台上，拿起了他已经凉透了的咖啡，带着它把自己锁进了洗手间。  
  
对着一切他只感到疲倦，却又无法休息。不论他有多么想睡觉，多给自己几个小时来冷静下来，他做不到。所以，他把咖啡搁在了水池边上，脱下衣服，然后开始洗澡。  
  
他坐在瓷砖地面上，淋浴水冲得他皮肤开始泛起粉色，肺里充斥着温暖的蒸汽，他感到昏昏欲睡。水滴打落在他的头上，将脑子里太多的想法赶了出去，淋得他的头发湿成了一团。  
  
他空虚地坐在那里，直到觉得自己这样实在可悲，然后站了起来。膝盖开裂般的疼痛，肩胛那一块还感受得到因为新的训练所带来的酸痛；至少从今以后，没有之前练得那样频繁，他也许不会再觉得那样痛苦，那样脆弱了。  
  
镜子上沾满了水汽，手机，从裤子口袋里探出头来，屏幕上就像苏打水罐子一样凝结出一层水滴；他收到一条来自公白飞的短信。‘今天没什么事，就一群人讨论异性恋话题（heterosexual L/H/H/D talk）。你选的时机不错。’  
  
格朗泰尔知道这是个诱饵：如果他回复了这一条短信，那公白飞就惹他上了钩，然后他就会引导自己开始进行他真正想要进行的谈话。他穿好衣服，毛巾搭在肩上来擦干还残留在头发里的水，喝了一口饱受折磨的咖啡，然后走回房间。  
  
只不过，公白飞连等格朗泰尔上钩的时间都不给他。格朗泰尔刚走进自己房间，在房间中央孤零零地站了两分钟，注视着那些画布的背面，这时手机又震动了起来。  
  
‘你想回副队吗？’  
  
然后又是一句：‘不要管E说了什么，你想要什么？’  
  
格朗泰尔想要很多事情。他想要自己能在发现看似不可能的事情其实不过是件小事——坐在浴缸里的时候他连给头发抹洗发水都做不到。  
  
更好一点，他想要能够将挑战视作机遇而非阻碍；他想要成为大家都觉得他能成为的那个人；他想要安灼拉对他另眼相看；他想要多画画；他想要为自己骄傲。  
  
但这所有的一切，尽管它们同游泳息息相关，但它们不是答案，不是公白飞想要的答案。  
  
他关掉了手机，把它丢在了从窗外照进来的阳光下，丢在了一缸洗过画笔的水边，丢在他的那堆衣服和穿过的泳衣之间。他仰起头，靠在墙上，手指敲打着裤缝，说服自己他会去训练的，他会的，他只是需要一个下午，没有一言不发的安灼拉时不时向他投来目光，没有公白飞天生能够处理好一切的能力，格朗泰尔现在还没有准备好。  
  
他没有去训练。当阳光的颜色像是被镀上一层铜，爱潘妮找到了他，他正在印刷学课本边缘画着涂鸦，电脑里播放着轻柔的弦乐。上帝保佑他，她知道什么时候说话会有作用而什么时候没有，她没有打扰他，留他在房间里，只是答应自己回来的时候会给他带晚饭。  
  
  
周六上午的训练是limbo，不知怎地他总觉得这有些针对自己。  
  
格朗泰尔那个晚上不断用一桶又一桶的蔬菜捞面麻痹着自己，描绘着与他所说的话完全没有关系的安灼拉，画他上衣上不平的褶皱，画他笔记本上被揉皱又被抹平的纸张。  
  
那天早上格朗泰尔甚至还喝了一杯黑比诺来帮助自己能冷静面对接下来的几个小时。爱潘妮还给他准备了一顿真正的早饭，里头还有乳蛋饼（quiche），所以，说实话，格朗泰尔得承认他经历过更糟糕的早上。  
  
他拖着脚步走出更衣室，听不见巴阿雷兴奋地重复他怎么在和其他法学生在酒吧打架的时候得到了最大的一块伤疤，他走到泳池边，看见了全队最不喜欢的训练项目名称：“LIMBO”。  
  
早在格朗泰尔开始游泳之前爱潘妮就已经向他警告过limbo的可怕。  
  
开始时有时间限制，游泳者必须在规定时间内完成四次一百米的自由泳，如果他们提前完成的话则可以趁此时间休息。然后规定时间减少五秒，游泳者必须在新的时间内再游上整整四个一百米自由泳，之后时间再减少五秒。这样重复下去，直到最后游泳者累得半死，完全无法在规定时间内完成目标。  
  
一群人跟在格朗泰尔身后走出了更衣室，几乎都在抱怨着limbo这个可怕存在。格朗泰尔还是觉得这都是他的错；limbo训练一年两次，不管怎么样，这次的时间实在有些针对他的意味。  
  
他环顾四周，发现安灼拉已经站在了角落的毯子上，准备开始拉伸。他穿着新的时候曾是红色的训练服，但现在已经褪色褪成了米黄色。但在格朗泰尔能走上前去同他再吵一架之前，有人碰了碰他的手肘，公白飞平静地对他说：“从现在开始，我们希望你能在正队的泳道里游。”  
  
“显然，”格朗泰尔细声细气地回答，如果他是在和安灼拉说话的话肯定会更精力充沛，“把我搁在这里来逼我游快，惩罚我昨天翘训练，是吧？”  
  
“不是这样的，”公白飞温和地说，他眨了眨眼睛，像是隐形眼镜不太合适，“这不是惩罚。只是你的水平足够在这里。昨天的事我们可以之后再谈。”  
  
然后，公白飞一离开，格朗泰尔的屁股就被人飞快地抽了一下，古费拉克靠过来对他说：“不是你的错，他们从第一天开始就计划着这个了。不过很高兴你能回来。”  
  
格朗泰尔跟着爱潘妮走上毯子，喉咙有些发紧。  
  
  
在第二轮limbo之后，每当格朗泰尔咬紧牙扬起手臂，故意在转体的时候用脚后跟用力击打水面时，他意识到这是一种奇怪的宣泄。  
  
像这样，将自己绞干，每一次呼吸都像是在惩罚，每一块肌肉都在叫嚣——这就是他这样无法停息的状态所需要的，这就是当他敲打大腿的时候所寻求的状态。第二轮结束了，他还有五秒钟来平复呼吸，再继续进行下一轮。  
  
他擦干净泳镜上的水雾，看向与他相隔两条泳道的安灼拉，他在深水区里，手抓着泳池排水沟，抬起头去看中。他的嘴是鲜红的，粗重地喘息着，胸膛上泛起粉红；水珠像汗滴一样，点缀在优美的下颌线上。他的头发开始叛逆地从泳帽中探出头来，覆盖住他的后颈还有耳尖。  
  
此时此刻，全身的血都冲上格朗泰尔的脑子，过度疲惫的肌肉在不断发烫，这样一片混乱中，他才能够看着安灼拉，忘记过去两天的所有一切。他能忘记那些事情，重新记起那种深切的渴望，充斥胸膛。  
  
然后，五秒的休息时间结束了。  
  
  
“下礼拜是返校节诶。”爱潘妮站在客厅中央说。她伸直了胳膊，便于蒙巴纳斯能把刚刚围在她身上的那块布用大头针别住。  
  
格朗泰尔在纸上画出挂在她锁骨上织物的线条。“所以呢？返校节只不过是用以灌醉自己买清仓货还能穿奇装异服招摇过市的借口。”  
  
他的反应有些激烈了；现在是星期天，他每一次动起来，浑身上下的肌肉都像是要被拧断了一样，当公白飞说他们“之后”再谈的时候，显然说的是其他并不是立即在limbo结束之后。  
  
“是啊，的确。”爱潘妮说，看着蒙巴纳斯往嘴里又塞了好几枚大头针，用牙齿咬住它们的平头的那一段。格朗泰尔一直好奇蒙巴纳斯到底是怎么做到用嘴搞住这么多大头针的；至今为止他们所见过的最高纪录是27枚。（“他不是人类，”格朗泰尔坚持道，“要么是这样，要么就是这是服装设计专业的必备要求，他为这能力出卖了灵魂！”）“我们队里不一般都会做点什么嘛。我还能给加弗洛什买圣诞礼物，要给他买新毛衣了。另一件上头被他给沾了喷漆。”  
  
格朗泰尔抬起头，发现爱潘妮正看着他，熟悉的眼神，当然不会是他喜欢的那种：她在引导他进行更深层次的交谈，不管格朗泰尔想不想进行这场对话。在她看来，语言无济于事的时间已经结束了（必须承认，在这方面她总是对的）。黑色的头发松散地垂落在背心肩带上，格朗泰尔只得顺从她的意思——昨天的limbo之后，他实在不知道她到底是怎么做到能站这么久的。  
  
格朗泰尔低头看了一眼画本，调整了一下握笔姿势，便于将铅芯的那一头在纸上划出痕迹。“行吧，那我们就去喝酒买毛衣。”他含糊其辞。爱潘妮小声地发出不满的声音，他没有抬头，但还是继续往下说了，“你看，我在泳队里的位置也不过就是个惹人嫌的边缘（limbo）状态——不好意思，用了这个词，这么快就用那个L打头的词开玩笑不太合适——但我还是在这支队伍里，所以我们还是可以去喝酒，像是什么都没有发生，对不对？轻而易举，问题解决。我不在乎。”  
  
他希望自己能像他听起来的那样不在乎。  
  
“行吧，”爱潘妮说，“撇开这个明显的不能再明显的谎言——”  
  
“我没在撒谎——”  
  
“是是是，但这件事还是让你心烦了，R，”她步步紧逼，“我就是知道。你已经闷闷不乐完了，现在你需要说出来了，因为不这样的话什么都不会好转。五百米的时候你在想什么？”  
  
“什么都没有。”  
  
“R。”  
  
格朗泰尔咬紧牙，聆听着周身的声响，只有铅笔和纸张摩擦，沙沙，沙沙。“我没法准确告诉你，”最终，他低声说，“我不知道我那时脑子里是什么都没在想，又或者是想的东西太多。你知道我适应环境的能力有多糟糕。我没想到会那样直接被扔去参加正队的五百米比赛，我刚刚才习惯了这一切——甚至感觉还挺好的。他故意把我扔到那种境地，让我失败，我想的就只是，操，我这辈子第一次不会让他失望了。”  
  
这话从他嘴里说出有些任性。他把笔记本和铅笔丢在沙发上，走去冰箱那边拿了一瓶酒。现在他身边的人见过他更糟糕的处境，所以他放弃了酒杯。等他回到客厅，蒙巴纳斯正躺在地上，调整着布料的边沿，大头针从他嘴里伸出来，像是古怪的牙齿。  
  
“R，”爱潘妮小心翼翼地说，“安灼拉他干得出很多事，但他从来不会这样算计别人。”  
  
格朗泰尔和蒙巴纳斯都哼了一声。  
  
“你等等，”在爱潘妮开口之前格朗泰尔用没握瓶子的手指着蒙巴纳斯，“你，你哼什么？你都不用和他打交道。”  
  
“他们一起上的高中。”爱潘妮说。蒙巴纳斯只是抬起头看了格朗泰尔一眼，尽管这样格朗泰尔还是怕他不小心把一根或是二十根大头针吞下肚子。“但是安灼拉绝对不会算计自己的队友。他是应该提前告诉你他在计划什么，但我真的不觉得他会刻意设计你，让你输。他是队长啊，他为什么会想要你输呢？你觉得他有那么讨厌你吗？”  
  
“不用回答，”她飞快地补充道，“有没有可能是你让自己输的？”  
  
爱潘妮总有法子和格朗泰尔说话——她将这样惹人烦的话用不惹人烦的方式说出来，像是艺术一样，早在她开始社会工作相关的课程之前就是这样了。安灼拉对他说了几乎一模一样的话，只让格朗泰尔感到四肢无力，头晕目眩；爱潘妮这样说了，格朗泰尔却听进去了，他知道他没法赢得那场比赛是因为他确信他赢不了。  
  
“我昨天都看见了。整个limbo你都能和巴阿雷还有弗以伊齐头并进，”蒙巴纳斯拍了拍她的小腿，她转过身去，“这支队伍里没有人觉得你就属于副队，连安灼拉都不这样想。”  
  
“除此之外，如果你和他一起参加接力，你就有更多时间可以不那么悄咪咪地盯着他了。说真的，R，你到现在还没习惯看他那闪闪发光的腹肌吗？都已经三年了。”  
  
“你的讲话没了最后一部分效果会更好，”格朗泰尔干巴巴地回答，“公白飞说之后他会同我谈谈我的位置，但我还没收到他的短信，多糟糕啊，因为他跟他们跳水队的人一样守时。”  
  
“他可能在等你先开口，”爱潘妮指出，格朗泰尔对于自己早已预料到这一点感到非常生气，所以他又喝了一大口酒，脑袋有点晕，现在时候还实在太早，“他知道你和安灼拉一样固执，除非你想和他谈，不然也没有用。”  
  
格朗泰尔咂咂嘴，从裤子口袋里掏出手机看了一眼。“成吧，”他答道，然后有什么东西像黎明曙光一般在脑海中一闪而过，像是宿醉时注视着的光一样眩目，“操，蒙巴纳斯，你和他一起上的高中？”  
  
蒙巴纳斯只是冲他嘟囔了一声，然后继续在地板上滑动，用大头针固定好爱潘妮脚边的裙摆。  
  
“你知道他以前跳水？”  
  
又一声嘟囔。从窗外散进的阳光落到蒙巴纳斯中指的戒指上，戒指将光反射进了他的眼里，格朗泰尔眯起眼。  
  
“你有看过他跳水吗？他干嘛退出了？”  
  
“问可以用‘是’或者‘不是’回答的问题。”爱潘妮责备道。  
  
“没有，为什么？”格朗泰尔继续发问。蒙巴纳斯没有立即回答，只是把嘴里的大头针都取了出来，格朗泰尔又喝了一口酒。  
  
“例外（Accent）。”蒙巴纳斯低声说——或者至少听起来是这个音。格朗泰尔觉得自己傻乎乎的，但还是朝前靠过去，双腿夹住酒瓶，用食指和中指握住瓶颈。  
  
“例外（Accent）？什么意思？”  
  
“移，崴（Axe dent）。”蒙巴纳斯重复道，这次发音清楚了些，声音里透着不耐烦。  
  
“移——啥（Axe - what）？他妈的啥玩意？”  
  
“意外，”爱潘妮帮了忙，蒙巴纳斯危险地瞪了他一眼。  
  
格朗泰尔挑起眉。“意外？”他眨了眨眼，“什么意外，车祸吗？”  
  
蒙巴纳斯嘴里又传来一串模糊不清的音节，格朗泰尔等待着爱潘妮的翻译，抖起了膝盖。他的心在砰砰直跳，他不知道为什么，他不知道自己是否应该为能了解到安灼拉的过去感到激动或是害怕。  
  
  
他完全没有料到她会说的是：“高三最后一次比赛的时候，高台跳水，他的脑袋磕在了跳板上。”  
  
  
那句话在格朗泰尔脑海里，久久不能离去；当天夜里，他躺在床上，试图去想象，碧蓝的池水，平静无波，观众耐心等待着，视线投向安灼拉的方向。他站在高台边缘，脚趾蜷起。  
  
然后，他的头骨同跳板撞击传出的空洞的响声，和创造宇宙的那声巨响一样——紧随着他的身体坠入水中，溅起一大滩水花。  
  
每当他闭上眼睛，想象的场景就在脑海里播放，一遍又一遍，像一场噩梦。  
  
他想着那次从未完成的跳水，想着因为安灼拉没有缩拢身体从此流产的动作——那样美丽的东西，就因如此微小的事情而不复存在。之后他也许会觉得这件事是那样愚蠢，但当床头的闹钟显示此刻已是凌晨3：04，格朗泰尔依然在想着安灼拉这一生原本该会是什么模样；他是不是生来就应该在高处闪耀，身体在空中扭曲翻转，画出优美的几何形状？  
  
等他终于得以入睡之时，他觉得安灼拉的生活也许是一场悲剧，一位流亡在外的国王，被剥夺了自己的王冠。  
  
  
“周末过得怎么样？”  
  
星期一早上和他习惯的星期一早上相比感觉有些奇怪。肯定不是因为昨晚他只睡了四个小时——格朗泰尔还熬到过更晚——所以他只能猜想一切怪异的感觉或多或少都是来自于游泳。  
  
格朗泰尔对自己充作早饭的罐装法布奇诺和那袋奇多没什么想法，公白飞也只是在他把它们搁在桌上的时候看了一眼。外面的天空阴沉沉的，像是在酝酿着一场风暴；路灯发出橙色的光芒，给人一种秋天的感觉，比头顶闪耀的荧光灯更加温和。  
  
“我们今早都没时间泡咖啡，”他对公白飞解释道，像是在回答他的问题。他连刷牙换衣服的时间都没——他知道现在穿着的那件T恤脏得要命，但，现在，他身上的衬衫、外套还有头发，全都带着股氯气味，所以一件脏T恤又有什么关系。  
  
“至少你还吃了早饭。”公白飞随意地说。他从位置上偏过身子，以便更方便和格朗泰尔对话，手上还拿着那个画着飞蛾的杯子。他从里面喝了一口，然后递给格朗泰尔。  
  
“不了谢谢，”格朗泰尔说，“这玩意足够给我带来罪恶的愉悦感。”  
  
“那肯定挺好，”公白飞说，“我发誓，咖啡因现在都不能让我保持清醒，但那种东西里面的糖分会让脑袋嗡嗡响好久。坏的那种。”  
  
格朗泰尔一直都在猜想公白飞是不是以咖啡为驱动生命的能源物质（有时候他甚至觉得公白飞用不透明的水瓶是因为他想在训练的时候都喝咖啡），但对方的坦白让他有些无言以对。不知道为什么，他觉得这个星期一更奇怪了。  
  
公白飞调整了一下眼镜，又开了口：“周末其他时候过得怎么样？”  
  
“一如既往，静止不动，”格朗泰尔把手伸进奇多袋子里。他瞟了一眼钟；他们的这场对话还有三分钟的时间。大多数座位都是空的，“我现在还几乎动都动不了。”  
  
“你表现得不错，”公白飞静静地说，注视着格朗泰尔，“若李说你和巴阿雷还有弗以伊一样快。”  
  
“他们能更好的，我觉得他们是为了照顾我才停下来。”  
  
“R，他们都专攻的是自由泳，”公白飞提醒他，“他们更快很正常，但是，和上次limbo相比他们的时间只多了五秒。他们没有保留太多。”  
  
格朗泰尔晃了晃手里的罐子，又喝了一大口。  
  
“有想过我短信里的话吗？”公白飞继续问了下去，“我和安灼拉谈过了，我不会逼他说什么，而且我相信他打算在你准备好的时候和你谈谈。但我们都觉得最终决定权在你——我们这里一直都有你的位置，不管是在接力里，还是在正队里。从现在开始，我们会让你专注练习仰泳，因为我们从一开始就是这样计划的。在安排你参加五百米之前我们是该先征求你的意见，如果之后还有类似的情况发生，我们一定会事先告诉你。”他顿了顿，喝了口咖啡，格朗泰尔看见有面包屑粘在对方领口上，真奇怪，但这样的公白飞显得更加容易接近，“可以吗？”  
  
公白飞的话里有什么东西让格朗泰尔顿时觉得嘴里的奇多索然无味，所以他折好袋子，把它塞进了口袋。“行吧。”他平静地答应。  
  
就在这时助教走了进来，身后跟着一群在走廊上徘徊的学生，所以公白飞最后的话是通过短信发过来的：“只有你和E谈过之后一切才算结束了。星期四的时候我们再练练接力。还有，古费厌倦了我们低调排外的小聚会，他在计划着星期五为返校节搞点大事。”  
  
格朗泰尔还没来得及回复，公白飞就把手机收了起来。整节课上，格朗泰尔都在权衡思考是不是要向他询问安灼拉跳水的事情，但最终，他觉得肯定不会有答案；任何安灼拉不想他知道的东西，公白飞都不会告诉他。  
  
  
格朗泰尔终于把卧室里的一张画布架了起来，在这张画布上他画出了从泳池仰望看见的安灼拉，用最粗最重的线条描绘出跳板，用最轻最浅的线条描绘出阳光亲吻上安灼拉的发丝。  
  
  
今年返校节，古费拉克（在巴阿雷、博须埃还有米西切塔的帮助下）组织了一次所谓的“充气派对”，他还成功地把他们整栋宿舍楼的人搞过来一起参加。  
  
这不奇怪，因为古费拉克能和所有人都做朋友，从4C房间里安静吹长笛的到1E房间里那群喜欢穿平底鞋的瘾君子；世界上只有还没有见过古费拉克的人才可能会讨厌他。  
  
他们最终决定派对就在院子里举办，就在整幢方形大楼中央，然后古费拉克就开始列单子列想法还有安全守则。幸运但奇怪的是，他们没有关掉通往屋顶的楼梯——不过，屋顶边上围了一圈栏杆，如果他们把充气沙发嵌进混凝土楼顶里，又有谁在意呢？  
  
从古费拉克持之以恒连续不断轰炸而来的电子邮件、短信还有被塞进公寓门缝里的传单看，派对上将会有充气球，充气弹跳屋，泡泡，充气滑梯，充气座椅，还有一个巨大的充气仓鼠球——包括屋顶上放的充气沙发。除了喝的，这些都是液体，但是都会被保存在充气的冰盒里。  
  
生平第一次，格朗泰尔刻意计划在聚会上迟到。自由训练被取消了，但现在星期五晚上的训练已经结束了，都过了半个小时了，安灼拉还没有走进更衣室。格朗泰尔慢吞吞地洗澡穿衣，手臂上传来熟悉的酸痛感，每当他手举过头顶时都疼得要命。  
  
等他系好运动鞋的时候，大多数队员都已经离开了，他告诉他们他会去参加聚会的，到时候再见。他把湿漉漉的泳衣团进毛巾里，再把它塞进运动包里。尽管他尽自己最大的努力，但身上还是出了一身的汗，他挺着背，衣服又粘在了身上。  
  
他再多给安灼拉一点时间，等着他露面。他挑剔地看了看镜中的自己，伸手拨弄着半干的头发。指甲缝里有些铅芯，他把它们也抠了个干净。他在这里拖延了太久，不知道是在给谁时间：给安灼拉，亦或是给他自己。  
  
终于，即使此刻心还在砰砰直跳，他走进泳池里。  
  
一串气泡浮上水面，涟漪扩散开来。安灼拉刚刚才跳入水中，像是水里的一滩颜料，慢慢扩散开来。格朗泰尔静静地站在一旁等待，他看向高台。高台站在那里，毫不起眼，像是它并没有刻意成为安灼拉心中无法逾越的山峰。  
  
一秒，两秒，安灼拉终于浮出水面，距离格朗泰尔最开始看见他的地方几码远。这整个星期来他们几乎没有对过话，不过安灼拉在今早的电影鉴赏课上还给他带了杯拿铁，尽管格朗泰尔翘掉了这个礼拜所有的自由训练。  
  
安灼拉眨眨眼，抹开眼睛边的水，撩起湿漉漉的刘海，却对看见格朗泰尔在等他毫不意外。  
  
格朗泰尔意识到他之所以一定要等到现在这个时候才和安灼拉进行谈话的真正原因，现在只有他和刚从高台上跳下的安灼拉：只有在此时此刻，安灼拉同心中的怪物相对质，这时他才最为脆弱，只有现在格朗泰尔才某种程度上觉得他们处在同等的位置上。  
  
“我们能谈谈吗？”安灼拉喘着粗气，尽管格朗泰尔觉得这不是因为刚才从水里游过来所导致的，“我想听听你到底有什么要说的，我们可以在门口——”  
  
“蒙巴纳斯和我讲了你最后那次跳水比赛。”格朗泰尔尽可能温和地说，不过安灼拉的表情立刻凝固了。他看着格朗泰尔，像是格朗泰尔背叛了自己的信任，像一个饥饿的捕食者低低地潜伏在水中。格朗泰尔把手插进口袋里，等待着，注视着安灼拉的头发，它们在水中漂散开来。静默之中池水潺潺流动，像是在为安灼拉鼓掌。  
  
终于，安灼拉闭上双眼，朝梯子那里游过去。“我以为我们有更要紧的事要解决。”他淡淡地说。  
  
“每次练习之后你都会这样做，”格朗泰尔步步紧逼，“对不对？每天你都在这里花上半个小时从高台上跳铅笔跳，所以肯定有什么在一直困扰着你，整整四年，阴魂不散。这也挺要紧的。”  
  
说实话，格朗泰尔惊讶于安灼拉让他说了这么多话。他努力不要在安灼拉从泳池里爬出时一直注视着他耸起的肩胛，看着挂在上面的水滴。格朗泰尔努力不去看着水珠顺着对方的大腿留下，留下的水纹像是树皮上的纹路。  
  
安灼拉站在泳池边，看向格朗泰尔；他绷紧了下巴，格朗泰尔甚至能够看见上面的线条。  
  
“如果我对你说了，你会不会告诉我你的选择？”他问道，声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样，  
  
“当然。”格朗泰尔立即回答。  
  
安灼拉调整一下重心，抖了抖，然后看向跳板，脸上闪过的表情让格朗泰尔想起了面对哥利亚的大卫。他说：“爱潘妮已经走了，对吧？十分钟后，我在前门那里等你，开车载你去古费拉克家。那时我们可以好好谈谈。”  
  
  
安灼拉的车里闻起来有股薄荷味，格朗泰尔认出了挂在后视镜上的缠枝装饰，和爱潘妮去年结束的时候给他的那个一模一样。  
  
“抱歉有些乱。”安灼拉把自己塞进混合动力车的驾驶座上，小声说了一句，膝盖撞在了方向盘上。  
  
格朗泰尔小声笑了一声，系上安全带，说：“那你该看看我的车。”但他实在没法原谅后座上居然能乱成这样，即使他非常想。  
  
他是瞥见过安灼拉书包里的纸团，还听见过它们相互摩擦的声音，但这不一样。仅飞快地向后看一眼，格朗泰尔看见了至少十样衣物，十三本课本（有点还打开被面朝下搁在了座椅上），四个空水瓶，十本被钉在一起的纸，五个后镜纽扣，一个倒了的杯子，一包圆珠笔，还有本儿童书。如果不是因为这辆车确实属于安灼拉，格朗泰尔是不会将它同安灼拉联系起来的——这里面混乱的状态实在与安灼拉守时的品性，锐利的目光，沉着的话语完全不符。  
  
或者，话说回来，也许他们确实是一致的。  
  
安灼拉开动汽车，往中间靠过来调整安全带。格朗泰尔先是闻到了对方洗发水里浆果提取物的味道，然后是被那掩盖的氯气的味道。  
  
安灼拉关掉公共广播，格朗泰尔忍不住发问了：“你游泳以后头发有变绿过吗？”  
  
“没有，”安灼拉说，抬眼看了一眼后视镜然后驾车驶离停车点，“初中开始游泳之后我父母就让我换了特殊的抗氯洗发水，似乎每个人都很关心这件事。”  
  
“我觉得绿色蛮衬你的，”格朗泰尔看见安灼拉勾起了嘴角，继续道，“我敢打赌，即使是那种恶心让人想吐的绿色，你也能把持得住的。一般来说会不太好看，但你一定可以的。”  
  
“感谢信任，”安灼拉说，“不过去年的时候我有考虑过穿喇叭裤出门，很显然，最后我还是失败了。”  
  
格朗泰尔转过身子看向安灼拉。“真的？”他小声说，眼睛瞪大了，“因为如果你现在还和我开玩笑的话那就太残忍了，直到现在我都不知道我想不想看你穿喇叭裤。”  
  
安灼拉轻轻一笑，彻底粉碎了他新生的梦想，却又激起了数不清的崭新梦境——崭新的，令他心跳加速，值得为此献身。它们像风吹起气球一样将格朗泰尔从座位上托起，他只能呆愣愣地盯着安灼拉车子遮阳板上“PRIDE”的字样。  
  
“所以，”安灼拉在红灯前慢慢减速，轻声开口，格朗泰尔眨眨眼，眯起眼睛注视着挡风玻璃外，“你会留在正队里吗？”  
  
“不行，我们不该先谈我的事情。”格朗泰尔嘟囔道，看着车流在十字路口穿行。  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“因为我的事情更相关，”他说，“不管怎么样，我的总是要解决的。如果今晚不谈，那我明天就必须得谈。你的事，你可以逃，可以躲，这辈子都可以不去解决。”  
  
“我没有逃，”安灼拉语气激烈，“如果我在逃，那我永远都不会在站上跳台。相信我，我以前有试过，但我做不到。我做不到每天都待在泳池里却对跳台视而不见。”  
  
有一对情侣从他们面前走过，女生靴子上的金属扣反射出安灼拉的车灯光。  
  
“所以你想跳水。”车里静悄悄的，格朗泰尔开口道。  
  
“是啊，”安灼拉坦白，声音很轻，带着一种与他不符的温柔，“我不知道蒙巴纳斯怎么和你讲的，或者他为什么会在意这种东西，但是伤不严重。我去扫过核磁，一切正常——没有脑震荡，只是头皮上轻微擦伤。现在想起来，甚至都不疼，只是很震惊。”  
  
格朗泰尔听得出他还有更多话要说。他鼓起勇气朝安灼拉那边看了一眼：红光打在他的脸上，夜晚在眉间和颧骨上投下阴影。他的脸上从未如此面无表情，这一次，格朗泰尔不敢开口。他害怕安灼拉忘记了自己是在同谁说话，他不愿提醒他。  
  
“谁都没有反应过来，我在水里无法呼吸，”他继续道，将记忆里那些冰冷破碎的记忆聚集起来，一片一片地粘在一起，想要构成一个完整的故事，“我觉得很奇怪，和以前不一样了。但那时我想的只有要继续呼吸空气。我一直在发抖，最后还得靠别人帮忙才能爬出水池——身体比大脑反应更快，它知道发生了什么，但我依然没有反应过来。”  
  
格朗泰尔注视着安灼拉脸上的线条，聆听着他声音中的紧张，看着他法兰绒衬衫上的褶皱——所有一切，他想记住着一刻，想要记住所有细节，想要之后让这一刻凝固在画纸上。安灼拉信任他，不管他是不是真心的，他将心中如玻璃般脆弱的一部分交给格朗泰尔，相信格朗泰尔会护它周全。  
  
他觉得自己很特别，然后意识到公白飞和古费拉克定然更熟悉安灼拉的这些脆弱时刻。  
  
“我喜欢蝶泳，”绿灯亮了，安灼拉继续道，声音有些不稳，“但我还想跳水，就一次也好，我知道我的身体还记得要怎么做，但每一次我尝试的时候，都会被什么东西阻止。”  
  
他继续开着车，目光扫过格朗泰尔：“有你想听的吗？”  
  
格朗泰尔假装自己压根没有因此受伤，耸了耸肩，“差不多了。”  
  
“为什么蒙巴纳斯会谈起我？”安灼拉微微有些恼怒，“他练的是体操，我都不觉得他会去看游泳比赛。”  
  
“道听途说听来的呗。”  
  
他们经过人行道上的人群，一起学生站在灯火通明的房子外，他们要么没穿上衣，要么穿着校服，要么穿着湿淋淋的T恤。现在他们已经开车进入了校园里的社区，路灯映得整条街都是金色的，照在临街的窗户上，闪闪发光。  
  
“轮到你了。”安灼拉坚定地说。  
  
“公白飞说你想先和我谈谈，”格朗泰尔反驳，“在做决定之前我想听听你到底想谈什么。”  
  
安灼拉一只手放在方向盘顶上。“行，”他平静地说，格朗泰尔原以为他会有很大意见，“我还是相信你能够赢得那场比赛。那时我这样相信，现在我依然这样相信。你为什么会觉得我故意要你输？”  
  
又来了，他又在说每个队长都会说的话了。他们现在离古费拉克家还有四个街区的路程，还剩四个街区，他就能喝到酒了。在车外，有人在尖叫，格朗泰尔不知道那是出于兴奋还是出于恐惧，但他内心非常想加入对方。  
  
他没有回答。  
  
“我的处理方式是不太妥当，”安灼拉承认道，语气中有些恼怒，格朗泰尔猜是因为自己没有说话，“我道歉。在逼你进行一场你没有准备好的对话前我应该调整好自己的态度。”  
  
安灼拉声音里的紧迫来得快去得也快，格朗泰尔觉得喉咙里紧巴巴的。现在他注视着窗外，看见有一群人在往大树上扔卫生纸团。  
  
“你知道吧，对话必须得有至少两个人参加才能被称为对话。”安灼拉僵硬地加了一句。  
  
“屁嘞，”格朗泰尔几乎是下意识地回道，“我大半夜的时候和自己对话就说得挺欢。”  
  
“格朗泰尔。”  
  
“我会留下。”  
  
在他看来，他别无选择。他已经习惯了弗以伊往在起始台底贴的小纸条，习惯了巴阿雷每天不一样的水瓶（格朗泰尔至今还没见过他重复用过一个）。他习惯了新泳道的深度，现在他得踮起脚才能触到池底，休息时可以在泳道里悠闲地蹦蹦跳跳。在这里，水面上反射阳光都不一样，他能够更清楚地听清广播里放的音乐，现在他离爱潘妮更近，隔着泳道也能用眼神交流。  
  
现在他离安灼拉更近，能够看见安灼拉以为没人注意的时刻的小动作，他完美的不完美的时刻，这时他看起来更像是人类，而不是领袖。他挠肩膀时指甲留下的道道红痕，当他游完一圈之后发现成绩并不理想时收紧的下巴，只有当他游完长距离之后才会出现在鼻尖上的那抹特别的红晕、  
  
只差一个街区，他马上就能喝到酒了。  
  
安灼拉在他身边点了点头。他打开了信号灯，在沉默之中，只有灯光在闪烁。  
  
“很高兴能听到你的回答，”终于，安灼拉说话了，“谢谢。”  
  
安灼拉在古费拉克家楼前的人行道边找到了停车的地方。  
  
接下来的夜晚格朗泰尔在格朗泰尔的脑海中只留下碎片，重大的时刻，微小的事件，一片又一片。首先是他的白葡萄酒中闪着光的冰块，悬挂在院子里的灯笼被包上了金属纸，看起来就像泡泡一样。博须埃走进了仓鼠球却背困在了楼里，他笑得肚子疼了起来。  
  
然后是又干又暗的红酒，格朗泰尔告诉热安他觉得那玩意尝起来像是沙漠的天空，爱潘妮挑战他参加吹泡泡比赛，古费拉克趴在充气沙发上，从楼顶向下扔乒乓球，瞄准的是马吕斯的杯子。  
  
最后，浪漫环节：情侣们前往防火梯上，走进院子最深处的阴影中，所有这些都不重要了因为格朗泰尔（喝得太多）还有安灼拉（清醒得一如既往，只为咖啡因所麻醉），同时申请要进仓鼠球里，公白飞用“你们两个一起进去吧”平息他们之间的争吵，安灼拉没有退缩。  
  
情侣们在亲吻着，更多的人在渴望着，目光像飞吻一般在空中穿梭——所有这些都不重要了因为格朗泰尔最后靠在了安灼拉身上，心跳得飞快，安灼拉的大腿同他的大腿压在一起，安灼拉的胳膊像是把他禁锢在了塑料球里——他们向后倒去，两个人都在大笑，呼吸在塑料壁上凝结成了雾气。球向前滚去，安灼拉的衬衫翻了起来，他温暖的皮肤，他试图协调两个人的动作，他想要给这混乱带来的些许秩序，所有一切都同他们的笑声混杂在一起。  
  
都不重要了，所有一切都不重要了，因为外面的世界是一片橙色、黑色同紫色交相辉映，同它们之前的颜色一模一样，安灼拉的发丝挠着他的脸颊，安灼拉香草味的古龙水充斥着他们之间狭小的空间。安灼拉的笑，他笑得如此灿烂格朗泰尔能够看见他的全部牙齿——只有这，只有这些才重要，格朗泰尔现在醉得足够重，爱得足够深，足以去相信这一切都将印刻在他的骨子里，永远不会忘记。


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 训练的时候格朗泰尔想着自己和安灼拉之间有了秘密，只觉得好笑。他们在不同的泳道上，当两个人都满脸通红上气不接下气时视线相交，格朗泰尔觉得事情不同了，有什么更多了一些，像是他们在掩藏血契之后留下的伤疤。
> 
> （游泳的时候他盯着头顶的天花板，数着上面的瓷砖块，想着自己什么时候成了这样一个乐观主义者。）

格朗泰尔常常会想起自己和安灼拉在仓鼠球里的时刻。

他不知道那到底意味着什么，但似乎每个人都非常乐意向他提供自己的看法。

“所以你们去古费家路上的时候到底发生了什么？”星期六的时候爱潘妮问他，那时他终于清醒了过来，总算恢复到能被定义为正常人类该有的状态，“因为我确信他觉得你们现在是在约会了，R，太基了。”

公白飞没有说什么，但在星期一早上的时候，他抿了口咖啡，意味深长地看了格朗泰尔一眼。

古费拉克给他发了条短信，上头写着：泡友啊（bubble buddies），后面还加了一个眨眼的表情。

训练之后，热安在更衣室里不停地聊着些无关紧要的话题，等其他人都走了，他一边把自己湿漉漉的头发编成辫子，一边看着格朗泰尔说，“我以前出来没有见过你们两个笑得那样开心，我觉得这已经很能说明问题了。”

（格朗泰尔本能想要否认，但他也没见过安灼拉笑得那样厉害，他自己也没有过，所以他只是说：“哦，伙计，那你是没见过博须埃被困住的时候我的样子。”）

只有一个人对此毫无反应，那就是安灼拉。他依然在格朗泰尔走进法语电影课堂时对他微笑，依然时不时给格朗泰尔带拿铁，依然在训练之后留在泳池里，从跳板上跳下。

所以，时光逐渐步入十月，格朗泰尔也什么都没有说。  


十月不紧不慢地走了过来，前一个星期和九月几乎一模一样。格朗泰尔觉得真正的十月都是因自己而起的，因为直到他买了第一杯南瓜风味的拿铁之后，料峭的寒风才吹起，日光也逐渐变得冰凉。绿叶吐出最后一口生气，逐渐褪为黄色，然后是变为棕色，干枯蜷起，然后随风飘零，有落叶挂在了格朗泰尔的围巾上，被他带进了教室里。

爱潘妮已经将家里装扮好，四处像是笼罩着黄铜色的光，把他们的南瓜放到了大门里（“我才不信楼下那群混小子不会把它们弄烂，所以它们待在家里才安全”）。每当太阳爬在最高点的时候，阳光在客厅里倾泻而出，照在她放在咖啡桌上的碧玺上，将橙色的光斑反射到墙上的画上。

每当她下午没有课的时候，她就会用肉桂、苜蓿、陈皮还有香草煮上一壶茶，等格朗泰尔回答家里的时候，迎接他的往往是一幅可以和生活流行杂志上的房子相媲美的图景。

他喜欢这样。他喜欢秋天，即使秋天过去随之而来的会是严酷的寒冬。所有一切都在逝去，如此诗意，如此温柔；他总是希望自己会死于一声巨响，但如果能够同秋叶一样随风而逝，或是像第一场霜那样落在枯黄的草叶上，也不错。

十月的第一场比赛他们取得了巨大的胜利。格朗泰尔在他参加的第一场正队的一百米仰泳比赛里，预赛排名第二；等他完成比赛，古费拉克几乎是把他从泳池里拽了出来，趴在他身上兴奋地尖叫，差点没把他腿给卸掉。甚至安灼拉，在等一切欢呼平息之后，都从他身边走过，拍了拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，像是真心为他感到高兴。

“干得不错，”他在格朗泰尔耳边对他说，他离自己如此之近，格朗泰尔根本不敢动，“下礼拜再来一次——你做得到的。”

又是队长该做的事，等安灼拉走开去泳池另一端忙活的时候格朗泰尔提醒自己。他只是在扮演那个他应该扮演的领袖角色，只不过现在，每当安灼拉触碰到他的时候，他的手会停留一会儿，等他走远之后，格朗泰尔依然能够感受到他指尖的温度。

干净利落又出人意料地引人分心。  


期中考试不可阻挡地走进他们的生活，打乱了所有人习惯的生活节奏，迫使他们重新安排时间。

这个星期的自由训练被取消了，训练提前半个小时结束，出去和人社交喝酒也成了一个遥不可及的梦。更衣室里都安静了许多，压力肉眼可见般地扩散开来，即使若李带来了曲奇也没法让大家开心起来。

格朗泰尔，作为一名艺术系的学生，只有一场期中考试——法语电影。其他的都不过是交论文还有作品，他更喜欢这样，因为这样需要长时间来完成的事情，他似乎更难让自己失败。

爱潘妮在期中考试周几乎是住在了图书馆里，在社会工作相关的书架后安了家，所以格朗泰尔看不出自己为什么还要留在公寓里。他大多的时间要么是在画室里，要么是在工作坊里，不过他总是确保在走之前给爱潘妮带上一杯咖啡。（弗以伊一直都免费往她的咖啡里多加几剂浓缩。）

画室里从不空荡——在他身边至少都有五个人，在画架前弓着背，嘴巴专注地张开，只有笔尖与纸张摩擦发出的沙沙声。但在他正在完成一项巴黎中心区建筑相关的作业时，蒙巴纳斯就在他身边坐下，还是令他小小地吃了一惊。

也许不是因为蒙巴纳斯的出现，而是因为在公寓之外的地方蒙巴纳斯一般都选择了无视他。

蒙巴纳斯脱下了他那件夸张的黑色外套，把他搭在他放工具的椅子上。他瞟了格朗泰尔一眼，算是打招呼，然后打开了他大号的素描簿，上头画满了大大小小的模特，格朗泰尔以为这就结束了，继续专注于描绘铺着鹅卵石的小路，耳朵里塞着耳机。

时间在完善铁栅栏和被拉起的窗帘的细节中度过。格朗泰尔知道自己沉迷画画的时候是什么模样，因为那时他常常会弓着身子，脸离纸张只有一寸之远，呼吸着铅屑，手指被染成了银色。当肩上被人拍了一下的时候，他显然已经沉迷其中。

他眨了眨眼，眼里渗出泪来——他坐在板凳上直起身子，感觉到浑身上下的关节像是出土的石头一样在移动，然后发现蒙巴纳斯在等自己，巨大的耳机像围巾一样挂在他白皙的脖子上，右手上还带着露两指的绘画手套。

“咋？”格朗泰尔问，声音有些大，他连忙把耳朵里的耳机拿出来。房间里静悄悄的，像是有一团棉花包围着他。。蒙巴纳斯的画纸上已经画满了，大多是人像，还有的东西格朗泰尔猜是服装的褶皱。

“我和你讲了安灼拉的事，所以现在我想要你告诉我点东西。”蒙巴纳斯小声说，声音像天鹅绒一样丝滑，和安静的画室很相衬。

格朗泰尔挑起眉。“谈话不是用作讨价还价的工具，它们可以就这样发生，你知道吧。”他嘟囔着，清清嗓子，想让自己的声音更正常一些，“说吧，你想知道什么？”

一种奇怪的表情从蒙巴纳斯脸上掠过，尽管来得快，去得也快，最终消失在他平常冷淡如水的表情之下。

“热安单身吗？”

格朗泰尔挑起眉。如果不是亲眼目睹蒙巴纳斯的嘴巴在动，他都不会相信那两片薄唇里会吐出这样的话语。蒙巴纳斯，教科书般的“如果目光能杀人”的典范，手上戴着镀金铜指虎，像是什么时髦装饰品一样，还随身携带一把像是梳子的刀——现在正坐在这里，问出那些话后绷紧了下巴，目光冷得像是寒冬来临。

“等等，你认真的吗？”格朗泰尔脱口而出，因为这一切实在太过可笑，太过荒谬。

蒙巴纳斯眯起了眼：“我什么时候不认真了？”

“因为你是你，”格朗泰尔理所应当般地回答，“因为你既危险又火辣，我不信有你不能骗别人做的事情。你为什么要在可以直接去问他的时候到像个高中生一样来问我？”

“你等等，”蒙巴纳斯裹在手套里的手指开始不耐烦般地敲打着画架，看起来就像是在思考该怎么将格朗泰尔开肠破肚，格朗泰尔突然顿住了，“巴贝呢？”

“巴贝什么？”蒙巴纳斯冷冷地问。

“你们两个不是一对吗？有哪次聚会最后不是你们两个跑卧室里乱搞？他可是个化学系的研究生——不然他干嘛要来这种傻逼本科生聚会？”

蒙巴纳斯轻轻抬起头，饶有兴趣地看着格朗泰尔：“你没想过和你最好的朋友上床？”

“呃——”

“回到我最开始的问题。”

格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，弯腰去拿包里的水瓶。“我觉得他单身，但我他妈怎么确定，”他意识到了蒙巴纳斯在他们比赛的时候只对爱潘妮和热安报以注意力的原因了，格朗泰尔用牙咬开了水瓶盖，“热安人很好，你知道的，即使他对你不感兴趣也不会以此要挟你。”

“我知道。”蒙巴纳斯说，语气比格朗泰尔料想的还要温柔。

他声音里的某种东西让格朗泰尔觉得，蒙巴纳斯画热安的次数也许和自己画安灼拉的次数一样多。

画室里依旧充斥着铅笔的沙沙声——如果有一两位没带耳机的学生偷听到了他们的对话，他们也善良聪明到没有表现出来。阳光从窗外照射进来的角度同方才有很大不同，格朗泰尔这才意识到他在这里已经带了几个小时了。

“看起来安灼拉没再给你找不痛快了，”蒙巴纳斯说，回到了平常随意又危险的状态，像是在提醒格朗泰尔谁才真正在掌控局面，他从铅笔盒中抽出一根炭笔，“也许是因为现在他知道你手里抓着了他的把柄。”

格朗泰尔注视着蒙巴纳斯加深一只裸足上的线条。“如果我们现在是在一个频道上的话，”他说，“那就是不，我不会那样利用他过去的创伤。我是不是一个好人，但起码我知道那样不会赢得他的青睐。”

他从板凳上站起，伸了个懒腰，活动着僵硬的肩膀。蒙巴纳斯没有回答，他继续道：“安灼拉说你以前练体操。”

“以前练。”

“为什么现在不练了？”

蒙巴纳斯显出一种新的不耐烦，又拣了一条线继续加深。“人不做什么事还要理由吗？”

“你在现场吗？”格朗泰尔问道，“你看见安灼拉最后那次跳水吗？”

“嗯。”

蒙巴纳斯从来不会过多谈论自己的事情（爱潘妮至今还在抱怨这一点），一个想法滑过格朗泰尔脑海，他从从来没有这样想过，但根据自己了解到的过去和现在的所有线索，他发现尽管看起来完全不同，但有两件事情最终还是能够契合在一起。

“如果你帮助安灼拉再次跳水的话，我就帮你问热安对你的看法。”

画室里铅笔的动作都停了下来（是巧合，格朗泰尔告诉自己）。蒙巴纳斯的炭笔在纸上画出的线条如此用力，炭笔崩裂开来，像是人行道上的小石子。

“看起来不太公平啊，”蒙巴纳斯嘟囔着，坐直了身子，两只没有手套包裹的手指上泛着黑色，像是在烟灰里滚了一圈，“你和热安谈一次，那我还得假惺惺地去给你男朋友当心理医生做一堆心理咨询？”

“一，我没提过心理咨询，复数的，二，我也没提过心理咨询，单数的，”格朗泰尔说，蒙巴纳斯眯起眼看了他一眼，嘴抿得紧紧的，像是在威胁他，“只是觉得能从某个知道坠落之后的生活如何的人这里听到点东西，对他会有好处。”

“体操和跳水是两种截然不同的运动。”

“是吗？”格朗泰尔平静地反驳，“那你干嘛对跳水那么感兴趣，除了热安的原因之外？而且从我浅薄的知识了解来看，跳水只是水上的体操。”

蒙巴纳斯翻了个白眼。但不得不自己接近热安的潜在可能让他安静了一会儿，嘴角耷拉着。格朗泰尔不知道如果自己告诉他热安给自己的所有东西都取了名字，告诉他热安在空闲时间里喜欢在学校花房里读诗，告诉他热安最喜欢的一双运动鞋是水绿色的，如果他把这一切都告诉他，蒙巴纳斯会有什么反应。

表面上看，蒙巴纳斯爪牙锋利，能将热安生吞活剥，但格朗泰尔对蒙巴纳斯这个人以及掩藏在热安温柔无害的外表下坚强的棱角报以尊重。热安他善良且热情，但他依然非常具有威胁性；他喜欢花朵，但也不惧怕尖刺。

“如果安灼拉不听我的话，那我概不负责。”蒙巴纳斯坚决地说，他放下了炭笔，手指在夹在画架上的布上擦了擦——布上面留下两道让人望而生畏的黑线，“而且，我只会找他一次，你必须用不让人起疑的方式和热安提起我——我不希望他知道我们之间有这场交易。”

“你确定吗？他可能会觉得这挺迷人的嘞。无意冒犯，但你的确有些难以接近。”

“这又不是什么冒犯。”蒙巴纳斯声音愉悦。他挑剔地看了自己的画本一眼，他和安灼拉一样，在任何光线下都显得讨人喜欢。画室里的光线，三分之一自然光，三分之二荧光灯光（除非这里会有台灯用于光影的研究），能够暴露一切，包括脸颊上掩藏在粉底下的瑕疵。

但所有一切只是使得蒙巴纳斯的优点更加凸显出来。他苍白的脸颊在散射光下变得柔和了许多，瓷器般的白与身上的黑衣形成鲜明对比，令人难以忘却。

蒙巴纳斯看着格朗泰尔，他眯起了眼睛。“你 **会** 小心行事的，对吧？”他闷闷地问。

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，肚子叫了起来。早饭吃的果酱圆饼（The Pop Tart）和加了朗姆恰塔的咖啡（RumChata coffee）没他料想得那样顶饱。他合上了自己画着巴黎城区的本子。“那你得自己发现，”他说，“现在别无选择咯。”

【RumChata：一种用肉桂和香草调味的奶油利口酒。】

“我也可以让爱潘妮去问他。”

“是啊，但你知道我和他更熟，所以你才来找我，对不对？”格朗泰尔轻松地回应，然后收起了板凳。他调整了一下脑袋上的毛线帽，开始把自己的东西收进书包。“不管爱潘妮有多小心，只要她聊天的时候提起了你，都太明显了。”

蒙巴纳斯绷紧了下巴。他看着格朗泰尔，像是在思考有什么最方便的法子能把他搞死。

“放轻松，我是有法子利用你的秘密，”格朗泰尔穿上外套，“但只要你信守承诺就没事啦。”

“君子一言。”

“我才不信，”格朗泰尔说，他把书包背在肩上，然后脸缩进了围巾里，“但我觉得你知道轻重。如果想这件事有好结果，你就一定会上心的。今晚公寓再见？”

蒙巴纳斯摇摇头，把手指再在布上擦了擦：“见不到。”

“行吧，”格朗泰尔从他身边走过，嘟囔了一声，“那下次再见，到时候我就会有你想要的答案了，你也最好定个日子去和安灼拉见面。”  


热安先向他抛出了橄榄枝；第二天他就发短信问格朗泰尔愿不愿意下午一起去图书馆书库里学习。热爱诗歌的热安，专攻创业写作，明白期中考核项目是看作品而不是参与考试的利与弊。收到短信的时候格朗泰尔正躺在床上，盯着画架上翻那幅线条画，然后他同意了。

图书馆的书库是学校里最秘而不宣的秘密。图书馆书架后面的地方狭窄、幽暗且压抑，但书库里古怪、陈旧又迷人。堪称经典。阴冷的房间里唯一的一扇窗是在屋顶上开出的顶窗，距离书架足够远，使阳光不至于晒到整面书架皮革质地和帆布质地的书脊。靠墙的书架足够高，能够架上梯子。古老的书籍的涩味和覆盖在吱呀作响的地板上的东方地毯；算上他们书库里也只有四名学生，一般来说禁止携带咖啡，但当他们踏进门的时候，热安朝管理员辉了挥手，格朗泰尔猜他们也许成了这条规矩的例外。

热安选择了后面的一张方桌，离放诗集的书架足够近，他坐在这里都能看清书脊和上面剥落的金漆。他们把东西放下，热安满是补丁的书包里装满了书和笔记本，格朗泰尔只带了自己的电影课本，笔记本，还有本不相干的画本，学烦了的时候用来消遣。

等在椅子上坐下，开始读那本稍稍翻过一遍的教科书的导语的时候，他才意识到自己有多么不想学习，所以他选择将注意力集中在画本上。

他们在寂静中度过了几个小时——根据角落里嘀嗒嘀嗒的古董钟判断——只是偶尔嘟囔几句话，有时轻笑一声。下午快过去了，但阳光依然很亮，亮到足以看清房间里蹁跹跳跃的尘埃，格朗泰尔发现自己不止一次地被它们慵懒的动作所吸引 。

热安继续使一切对格朗泰尔轻而易举：格朗泰尔去楼下打咖啡回来后，发现热安把头发扎成了一个松松的发髻。

“谢啦，”他轻轻地说，脸上带着温和的微笑，“有时候我觉得蒙巴纳斯像是从经典名著里走出来的人一样，但我不知道到底是哪一本。”

格朗泰尔挑起眉，热安咬着一只发卡，含糊地说：“蒙巴纳斯是爱潘妮的朋友，对吧？那个经常来看我们比赛，还来参加聚会的？天天穿一身黑的那个？”

“对，”格朗泰尔说着，抿了一口咖啡，也不管腾腾蒸汽从杯盖下冒了出来，“怎么突然就想到他了？”

热安耸耸肩，温和的微笑依然挂在脸上。摊在他面前的笔记本上写满了字，大半似乎被划掉了，他的字和安灼拉的一样难以恭维。“他和这件房间有点像，你觉得呢？夸张，镶着金边，像是刚从爱伦坡的作品里走出来一样，也可能是王尔德或波德莱尔的诗歌。我的意思是，显然他没有像那些书一样古老，但是，我不知道，我觉得那些作家肯定会写很多与他相符的内容。”

格朗泰尔觉得这是个好兆头。“我觉得他像是从布拉姆·斯托克最臭名昭著的那本小说里出来的一样。”

【Bram Stoker：爱尔兰作家，代表作《德古拉》】

热安轻笑一声，善意的笑。灰尘在他们身边四下翻滚，像是被那笑声打动。“他不是吸血鬼，我看见过他走在阳光下。穿着他那件黑色的夹克——我觉得他也可以是直接从亚瑟·柯南·道尔的书里走出来的。”

“那他很有可能是詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，巴贝也很有可能就是塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰，所以你得小心点儿，好吗？”

热安喝了口滚烫的咖啡（“我的咖啡要漆黑如夜，谢谢”）向四周望了两眼。“所以你也觉得莫里亚蒂和莫兰不止是普通朋友或同事的关系咯？”他的声音像是从远处传来，“顺便说一句，我经常会忘记在原著里莫里亚蒂已经是个老头了。”

“也许吧，不过现在我也不能给你写出篇五段的论文，后面还附有MLA格式的引注，”格朗泰尔说，“我个人比较想要个幕后策划或者狙击手一样的男朋友，但据我所知蒙巴纳斯和巴贝也不过就是朋友而已。”

听了后面那句话，热安眨了眨眼——格朗泰尔希望他们之后对此话题的谈话可以发生在一个更喧闹的地方，至少那样他刚说出口的话不会还能在耳边回荡。他在努力温和地说出来，他真的努力了，那声音在耳朵里回响，就像耳鸣一样，这一切告诉他他还真不擅长这种事。他还想到，下次如果再要当红娘牵线，他一定要先喝一杯——一杯也好五杯也行，因为现在他觉得这样还不够，都是他活该。

“你确定吗？”热安轻轻地问，声音里带着一种短暂的希望，格朗泰尔觉得这的确，是 **非常** 好的兆头。

“是啊，可被他们的逢场作戏骗了，”格朗泰尔开始在纸上画出几缕卷发，然后，他觉得有必要说正事了，加了一句，“我觉得你可以和他聊聊天。他喜欢你。”

热安慢慢挑起了嘴角，他在对格朗泰尔笑了，在格朗泰尔意识到之前，他也被那笑所感染，微笑了起来。“我还不知道你们两个关系很好，”他说，“他这么告诉你的？我一直以为我不符合他的审美。”

“异性相吸，你和他比就像糖和盐一样互补。”格朗泰尔说，这时整点刚过，古董钟又响了一声，“他一直待在我们家，还有，是啊，他告诉我的。”

热安拾起钢笔，在笔记本上又写上了几个单词。格朗泰尔不禁好奇，如果书上的几张标过重点的书页都能让他想起蒙巴纳斯漆黑如夜的头发或是长腿，那笔记本上又有多少字句是关于蒙巴纳斯的——热安会不会像他在画布上描绘安灼拉一样，将蒙巴纳斯用文字描绘在书页里？

显然，显然他不是这个学校里唯一沉迷于爱情的傻瓜。显然。

“谢谢你，R，”热安轻轻地回应，语气真挚。他脱下了自己的牛仔外套（对于外面的天气来说实在太薄了，但热安可是那种在冬天不是因为怕冷，而是因为喜欢帽子软软的质感才戴帽子的人），然后把它搭在了椅背上。格朗泰尔真诚地朝他敬个礼，以示回应，然后他们继续用双手去创造关于美好的男孩的艺术去了。  


周一早上的报纸上写着：“不顾学生反对，院长坚持上涨学费。”格朗泰尔知道下午第一节课上的安灼拉会是什么模样了。

他的猜想分毫不差：双唇被咬得泛红，流汗从发卡里落了出来，掉在了眉毛上，手指在手机屏幕上愤怒地飞舞，靴子尖一直敲打着地面，像是身体里有太多东西在驱使着他，像是他需要靠一直动来使自己保持正常的状态。

格朗泰尔怀念这样的他——现在期中考试已经结束了，他觉得自己终于看见了他认识的那个安灼拉，他该为真正的大事出谋划策，而不是因一场小小的考试焦头烂额。小事情会浪费安灼拉的精力，他生来就是该解决更重大的问题，譬如被世界范围内广播的大事，世界精英们谈论的话题。

格朗泰尔知道，他一直知道，安灼拉生来就是为了完成那些将被载入史册的事件。

手里正拿着两杯弗以伊店里的咖啡，他把一杯放在了安灼拉桌上。安灼拉还在打字，所以格朗泰尔默默等待着，克制住想要抚平安灼拉被风吹乱的头发，取下粘在衣领上的那片枯叶的冲动。

格朗泰尔后知后觉地才注意到对方紧绷的肩膀，耸得高高的，是在有太多冲动需要克制，所以他最终还是选择坐下。

过了一会儿，教授一边抱怨天气一边走了进来，格朗泰尔的手机响了：“谢谢。——E”

安灼拉整节课都在发短信，格朗泰尔以为自己对他的迷恋不会因此加深，但他确实更爱慕他了。安灼拉只有喝咖啡，然后在课堂讨论的时候时不时插上一句的时候会停下手里的动作，所以他们的教授根本就没有注意到他注视着地面的视线和插在口袋里的双手。他还真是这方面的专家，真的，即使格朗泰尔此时正看着安灼拉试图秘密将学校的学费拉上正轨，他依然感到非常荣幸。

“所以，之后什么打算？”下课后格朗泰尔问他，语气略带嘲弄，纯粹是因为他想看见安灼拉的眼里能重新燃起那缕火光。他还记得他们上次关于学费的对话，但他为了能引起安灼拉的怒火所做的努力永无止境，“院长大人似乎不常检查自己的粉丝邮箱。”

“我们是亲自上门递交的手写信，”安灼拉僵硬地说，“谢谢你给我带咖啡，格朗泰尔，但现在我不想和你吵架。我已经很清楚你对此事的看法了。”

格朗泰尔以为他会生气，像火焰一样，焚毁一切，但他得到的只是安灼拉的失望，像是浸透了海水，不断坠落。

“院长大概会对你说一样的话，”他步步紧逼，“一字不差，实际上，还可能是坐在他那进口的沙发上，舒舒服服地坐在投影屏电视前。”

“如果我们都像你一样，一切就进行不下去了，然后他就能舒舒服服地看完这季权游的大结局。”安灼拉又喝了口咖啡，站起身子，开始扣外套扣子，顶上的两颗没有扣上，“既然这样，你干嘛不给他买箱好酒，再捎带双拖鞋，让他开开心心去逛街。你有读报纸吗？”

“没呢，我很高兴能够对所有坏事保持闭目塞听的状态。”

“所以你否认自己作为社会成员的责任，”安灼拉的声音里透着恼怒，他从书包里拿出围巾——在一张被弃掉了的废纸上又留下了一道皱痕，“我知道你知道这样做有多不负责任。你比那样好很多。”

再一次，格朗泰尔希望他能够成为安灼拉所想的那个格朗泰尔：“显然不是。”

“你把我电话号码告诉蒙巴纳斯了？”他们走出教室，安灼拉尖锐地问，他还在喝着咖啡。现在还没到四点，但天色已经有些昏暗，路灯边尽是深灰色的阴影，可真适合小睡。

“没有，”他说的是实话，“我干嘛要那样做。”

“因为你是唯一一个知道我电话号码还会和他聊天的人。”

格朗泰尔以为蒙巴纳斯会当面和安灼拉说的。他耸耸肩。

“还因为，”安灼拉继续道，他转过身，用后背顶开大门，以便能够面对格朗泰尔，“你是唯一一个知道我跳水那场事故还和他聊过的人。他说他想，我引用一下他的原话，帮我。”

格朗泰尔在呼吸，肺里充斥着稀薄的带着秋日的味道的空气，默默哀叹着这完美的一天又将一无所成。他不知道有没有可能让人说服安灼拉因为这令人发困的天气而取消训练。在他身边，安灼拉的鼻尖泛起了淡淡的粉色，格朗泰尔永远都无法原谅自己艺术家灵魂里的浪漫色彩——他想带安灼拉去捡苹果，去玉米地里探险，在像今天这样的天气，穿着羊毛袜和毛线衫坐在一起，喝着苹果西打，吃着南瓜司康。

“我没把你号码给他。”格朗泰尔说。

“好吧，我信，反正他从高中起口袋里就装着所有学生的联系方式，但他干嘛想要帮我？我怀疑他会好心到只是为了帮人而帮人。”

格朗泰尔想知道安灼拉会往南瓜灯上刻什么样子的脸，他更喜欢往烤南瓜子里加盐还是加糖，他会不会在万圣节前收养一只黑猫，只是为了确保它的安全。

“他练体操，”格朗泰尔嘟囔道，注视着身边枯黄的草地，“也许你该听听他想说什么。”

安灼拉没有说话，这对格朗泰尔来说通常不意味着什么好事。但当他抬起头，斗胆看一眼安灼拉的表情，他没有看见对方眉宇间冷峻的线条，也没有看见他咬紧的牙关里酝酿着的长篇大论。这沉默只是因为困扰，他在思考，开裂的嘴唇向下的弧线不是因为愤怒，而是因为困惑。红晕逐渐蔓延到脸颊上，风顽皮地扯着他的小马尾，吹拂起发丝，直到它们重新回到耳后，展现出软骨——他的脸颊向下凹陷，因为他正咬着口腔内壁。

然后，他终于开口，“是你叫他来帮我的吗？”他问道，却像是已经知道了答案。

格朗泰尔把手塞进口袋，耸了耸肩。“你知道我什么德性，我也不会为别人做任何事情，”他平静地说，他们在十字路口停下，经过的车辆带起纷飞的落叶，“我只是想再看见你跳水。”

安灼拉现在在看着他，目光清澈，身体微微前倾，像是这样能帮他集中注意力，像是这样他能更好地看见格朗泰尔在掩藏的东西，能够看见他脸上半透明的雀斑，还有房间里未完成的画布。

红绿灯变了颜色。等轮到他们过马路的时候，安灼拉似乎满意于自己的发现，不管是什么发现，然后走上马路。

“我会听听他到底想说什么。”他轻声说，嘴唇靠近纸杯边缘。  


从那之后，在画人像的时候蒙巴纳斯只专注自己的画板了，格朗泰尔猜这一切大概就结束了。  


几天后的一个晚上，爱潘妮抱怨着感冒的严重症状，提早上床睡觉，所以格朗泰尔带着瓶酒走进自己房间，关上门，站在画架前，面对着那幅未完成的画。

他小口小口地喝着酒，开始作画——将脑海中的图像描绘在画布上，尽管他不相信自己的能力能使脑海里的图景和画布上的景象一模一样。不管试了多少次，不管在怎样联系，他都无法描绘出在那个下午时看见的，在安灼拉肩膀和阳光之间的空灵的色彩。

酒液丝滑，顺着食道一路向下，温暖了他的胸膛——记忆中无形的紧张感无法用笔触描绘，但他能感觉到，在安灼拉、跳台和池水之间，那种寂静的对峙感；那宏大又震人心魄的瞬间，扼杀了他所有灵感。

格朗泰尔舔舔嘴唇，酒的味道挥之不去，现在已经微微有些发酸。闹钟显示着10：59，满月的清辉从窗外投射进来。他放下了酒瓶。

他已经醉了，脑子里像是塞着一团云雾，但双手却很稳当。脸颊上挂着红晕（因为愉悦，而不是安灼拉脸上那种被风吹得发红），他拿起了画笔，在白色的阳光中画出清澈的蓝与黄，在安灼拉的双脚与跳台相接的地方画出无底的阴影。

他醉了，但当他回忆起那个下午，当他挖掘着安灼拉过去的创伤，想要画出对方手臂上的线条，当他无助地想要表现出泳池、梯子还有窗户的角度，使观画者有一种自己像是看见什么不该看见的东西的感觉，他都会感到痛苦。

最后，他没有给安灼拉画上表情——他几乎都没画清他的面孔。他让阳光洒落在他的身上，像格朗泰尔想的那样扼住他——抱住他，将他耗尽，将他吞噬，将他的一切在自己白色的画布上留下印记。

两点刚过，格朗泰尔已经睡去，浑身酸痛。他没有脱下裤子，也没有关上台灯，任凭柔和的灯光照亮房间的每个角落，画笔被丢在了那缸脏水里，酒瓶已经半空了。  


（在第二天早上起床上课的时候，格朗泰尔一点也没有讨厌自己昨晚画出来的东西。）  


下一场比赛开始前公白飞得了流感，格朗泰尔这次坐在热安的车上，他们看着前面的安灼拉急忙把车停在路边，公白飞跌跌撞撞地冲出副驾驶座，开始呕吐。

爱潘妮从车后座上跳了出来，与此同时安灼拉冲出了驾驶座，古费拉克出现在了他们背后，他们全都来到公白飞身边；通过后视镜，格朗泰尔看见他们身后的车队停了下来。

公白飞坚持自己没有发烧，而若李，车上带着急救箱，戴着橡皮手套用体温计给他测了体温，确认他的体温只比正常体温高了一度——但还是在发烧。安灼拉认为他们这次比赛应该弃权。

最后，公白飞和若李一起说服他冷静下来，坚持其他队员依旧可以参加比赛，鉴于他们现在都身体状况良好。顺便，因为今天若李的膝盖不太舒服，他带公白飞回家。

这就是几个小时后，格朗泰尔重新站在唯一一场预赛500米项目的起始台后，之前所发生的故事。

这一次同上次感觉没有多大不同——在胸口猛烈跳动的心脏，像流沙一般的头脑——但当他踢了踢小腿，以消除紧张，当他在粗糙的起始台面上擦干净脚底的水的时候，他 **知道** 这一次不一样了。

他知道安灼拉没有参与热身，而是去重新安排花名册，同时和公白飞短信交流备用人选。他知道安灼拉在格朗泰尔仰泳热身的时候突然出现在了泳池对面，在他翻身转体的时候拍了拍他的脚后跟（只有冰凉的手指轻轻擦过他的皮肤，但足以使格朗泰尔立即停下动作）。

他知道，这一次，安灼拉把他拉进空无一人的更衣室，专注地看着他，头发因为手指的拨弄而显得散乱，热身外套的拉链半拉着，歪歪斜斜地搭在肩膀上。他说：“我们只有公白飞游500米，这次我需要你来。求你。”

（一个关于格朗泰尔的事实：没有人能让他做任何事，连他自己也不行。但他从来没有经历过任何一个时刻，拒绝的回答距离唇边如此之远。）

而现在，安灼拉站在泳池另一端，就在他的对面，手里拿着计数牌。他坚定地看着格朗泰尔，那表情即使隔了这么远，格朗泰尔依然能够清楚看到。水珠在安灼拉的胸口和手臂上闪着光，头发依然没被驯服，从泳帽里探了出来。格朗泰尔戴上泳镜，安灼拉小小地对他点点头。那点头里的意思让格朗泰尔胸口的感情膨胀开来，他弯起腰。

起始令响，他潜入水中，为他云石一般的队长，向前冲锋。

安灼拉在这里，以往常常令他感到沮丧，他像是在提醒着格朗泰尔知道的自己所缺乏的一切，但现在却成了一种鼓励。转身的时候他绷德更紧，划水的时候手指紧紧地合拢在一起。他偏过头去呼吸，听见了空气中的呐喊声，来自他的队友他们已经站在了安灼拉身边，在对格朗泰尔尖叫，在为格朗泰尔尖叫。

安灼拉开始有急了，第十五圈的时候他激动地翻动着牌子，而，尽管此时他双臂作痛，肺部呼吸不畅，但他明白了这都是为什么：

现在他正与两名对手齐头并进。

内心有什么在涌动。在他四肢间找到一种他不曾相信存在的能量，当他的双脚触及墙壁，身体靠着那股力量向前弹过去，一种前所未有的认识告诉他，他真的做得到。

计数牌上的数字转为红色，表示现在已经是他的最后一圈，每一次呼吸都不稳定。他感觉自己像是一块被拧干的布，无论怎么努力调整姿势手臂都会重重地拍打池水，溅起水花，但是安灼拉现在蹲得低低的，翻起牌子时整条胳膊都已经伸入水中，那动作带动的水花，像是促使着格朗泰尔向前游去。

（格朗泰尔转身的时候，他看见了他，双眼明亮，充满斗志，在对格朗泰尔喊出自己对他全然的信心，在对格朗泰尔喊出，他相信他做得到。）

格朗泰尔看见其他人的动作，他们在他身边，夹紧他，困住他。他向前游去，手指和脚趾都没了知觉，他向前游去，因为现在所有事情都不重要了，他只要——

他的手触及墙上的计分板，然后浮出了水面。目光穿过泳镜镜片上的浓雾，他看见了他的泳道号以及那旁边的，他的时间：比个人最好成绩快了五秒，预赛排名第二。

他知道公白飞的成绩会更好，这本该感觉像是一场失败，一次耻辱，但他笑了，笑得脸都开始作痛。他听见远处有一声欢呼，猜测那是属于他的，但现在他只觉得自己像是行走在雾里，全身的血液冷却下来，呼吸逐渐平复，双腿还在不住地发抖。

他在等着自己的双臂恢复到足以使自己离开泳池，古费拉克和巴阿雷已经跑过来来帮他，在他耳边兴奋地尖叫，用力地拥抱他。一切都乱糟糟的：鼻腔里残留的氯气味，像是有什么在燃烧，脚下的地板滑溜溜的，古费拉克贴着自己的皮肤传来一阵凉意——混杂着他自己上气不接下气的笑声以及内心膨胀开来的骄傲。

然后安灼拉来了，脸上带着微笑，笑意直直达眼底：这一连串模糊不清的记忆里的一个焦点，将永远定义这段记忆。他从巴阿雷手里接过格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔的世界开始天旋地转，安灼拉的手臂环抱着他，裸露的胸膛同自己的抵在一起，格朗泰尔脑子里一片空白。他们又回到了那个该死的仓鼠球里，泳池、身边的人们、所有墙壁似乎都不复存在——安灼拉的发丝正拂过他的脸颊，他的笑声落在格朗泰尔下巴上，留下温暖的印记，格朗泰尔突然有些明白为什么人说有些东西值得为之而活。

他从来没有在酒瓶底感受到能与这相媲美的感受，他感到快乐和幸福，却没有被酒精麻痹，只是令他对身边的一切更加敏感：安灼拉的脚趾和他的贴在一起，在他的手下安灼拉的脊背，安灼拉的声音像烧焦的纸片，被吹到他耳边：“你真的好棒。”

不，格朗泰尔喝酒是为了忘记，但这些，他会永远铭记，这一刻他感受到的所有事情，发现所有一切都正确不已。  


回家的路上，格朗泰尔注视着安灼拉的车的尾灯，想象着自己坐在副驾驶座上，在那里他能透过遮阳板看见天边那瓣月牙，能握住安灼拉放在变速器上的手。

（他立马就开始想念自己的酒了。）  


星期五的时候他们都为对方买了咖啡；格朗泰尔爱死安灼拉看见自己手里的两杯咖啡时脸色那一瞬间的空白，然后说，“我算是知道弗以伊给我做咖啡的时候为什么笑得那么奇怪了。”

他也喜欢在整部电影的放映过程中，他们两个从两个杯子里每杯都喝上一点，像是他们有了独属于自己的笑话——他觉得自己也会喜欢他们是怎样前一天还吵着架，而后一天就能为对方买咖啡的生活。

（不过，不只是这样，这一切感觉起来是那么地正常，他甚至有些害怕。）  


在他走去学校的路上，他意识到无望地爱着安灼拉，这是多么容易的一件事情。他一直知道这种感觉，凡人为何会爱上神明这一永恒真理，但要想清这一问题实在让他感觉不适，像是要坦诚面对看自己到底已经走了多远，回不了头。

过去三年里，因为对安灼拉的暗恋，他养成了数不清的习惯：在笔记本的边缘上画下安灼拉的发卷，在空白的画布上描绘出安灼拉的脊背，在灼热无眠的夜晚想象着安灼拉的手指。

他可以带着这些习惯一直活下去，尽管有些令人尴尬。但它们同格朗泰尔过去爱过，现在还爱着，在将来会一直爱着安灼拉这一巨大的事实相比，渺小得微不足道。每当他想起这一点，他近乎溺死在其中。

运动鞋踩在人行道上，上面因为昨晚的雨还有些潮湿；天空苍白病态，看一眼就感到恶心。凡人爱上神明的悲剧——他以同安灼拉整体相比小到可怜的部分创造画作，将安灼拉因为泳池里的余氯褪色的泳衣和他扣错扣子外套在记忆里永远封存。

但那些只不过是安灼拉身边的小事，它们什么都不是，像被秋风吹起的落叶。在古费拉克家聚会的那天夜晚，格朗泰尔500米比赛后的那个拥抱：只有格朗泰尔会将它们藏在心里。

他闭上眼睛，拉下了帽子，将它拉过耳朵，掩盖住耳朵里的耳机。

没有关系，他想，这些事情，他可以靠喝酒来忘记。  


十月的太阳终于显露身形，安灼拉在上课的时候把墨镜架在头顶，就在他那金色的鬈发之中。而这，也令格朗泰尔爱得发狂。  


星期六的时候蒙巴纳斯在训练后来到更衣室，让所有人都吃了一惊。他穿着一双黑色的跑步鞋（显然是为了好看而不是为了行动方便），皮夹克下是一件合身的T恤。他径直穿过更衣室，像一阵烟一般经过板凳——但是格朗泰尔还是捕捉到他投向没穿上衣的热安的目光。

“我日？”蒙巴纳斯的身影一消失在了泳池里，古费拉克脱口而出，其余人的惊讶紧随其后，热安一直在微笑。

尽管格朗泰尔非常想近距离目睹这一切，但最后他还是选择在大厅里看着安灼拉和蒙巴纳斯的动作，在这里他能通过一扇大窗看见跳水台。他告诉爱潘妮自己会走回家，也没有问她知不知道蒙巴纳斯过来了，然后换上了自己正常的衣服和外套，兜帽在脖子边团成了一团。他从口袋里拿出手机，想尽量不那么引人注意，但最后这一努力还是浪费了。

安灼拉和蒙巴纳斯，格朗泰尔找不到更好的词来形容，他们之间的互动持续了两个小时。大多数时间里，他们控制住音量，声音被回荡在泳池里的音乐所掩盖，不过当安灼拉站上其中一个跳水台后，格朗泰尔觉得自己听见他们的音量陡然提高。他们的手势是声音最响亮的部分，安灼拉的愤怒地用手指着什么，双手上下飞舞，通常还会谴责似的向前踏上一步——而蒙巴纳斯的回应只有单手叉腰，和毫无意义（但同样激烈）的手势。

蒙巴纳斯，在疑似争吵的环节结束之后，使得安灼拉站在了低台上。这样看着他们，听不见他们的声音，似乎更好，即使格朗泰尔非常想要参与其中，因为很快他们又会回到怒视瞪着对方的状态，所有狂风暴雨般的手势和喊叫，最终都会以绷紧下巴、翻白眼和十分不情愿的合作告终。

半个小时后，安灼拉终于能在低台上正常跳水了，格朗泰尔不知道这算不算得上是个进步。他潜入苍白的阳光里，从阴影中探出头来；从他站的地方能够看见水面上破碎的阳光，蒙巴纳斯说了什么东西，让安灼拉又回到了跳台上。

格朗泰尔非常清楚他们两个人有多危险——蒙巴纳斯的武器掩藏在旋涡之中，安灼拉的利爪像是湍流上的浪花。一个像水一样席卷一切，另一个像火焰焚烧万物——一个狡诈，另一个激情。

因此，他们的合作显得好笑，却又古怪地迷人。迷人，而且非常令人满足。

几次正常的跳水之后（大多伴随着蒙巴纳斯伸展手臂或者踢腿的动作，像是在纠正安灼拉的姿势），安灼拉走向了高台。蒙巴纳斯脱下了皮夹克把它搭在钟上，然后爬上了低台。他站在那里，双肩挺直，双手插进口袋里，姿态完美、毫不费力地向站在高处的安灼拉喊着话，安灼拉只是站在跳台边，低头看着他。此刻他们都背着光，在充满活力的星期六的阳光下，显得是那样渺小；格朗泰尔收起了手机，拿出了画本。

格朗泰尔开始注意到自己的肚子在咕咕直叫了，此刻蒙巴纳斯也说服安灼拉从高台上跳下，在半空中转身，不再是以前的那种铅笔跳，下落过程中剩下时间里他一直背对着水池。这就是他能看出来的安灼拉跳水中的所有进步，但格朗泰尔注意到了其他不同：当安灼拉爬上梯子的时候，动作带上了一种新的放松感，当他在跳板边蜷起脚趾时，也不再像以前那样紧张了。

当他最后一次爬上高台的时候，蒙巴纳斯在对他大吼，从下面喊着什么东西，安灼拉听了之后并没有为自己辩护，但他一定听见了，听进去了。然后他从跳板上跑下，冲进空中，像在被风吹起的衣服一样，冲了出去。

然后他直直地落到了水中，蒙巴纳斯似乎满意了。他爬下跳台，抓起夹克就走了，一句话也没有说。安灼拉看了他一眼，仅仅只是眼睛在水中抬起一瞬，空气泡在脸颊边散开，然后向后仰倒，像一具尸体一样，漂浮在水面上。

格朗泰尔注视着反射在天花板上的水光被安灼拉打破，蒙巴纳斯走出了更衣室。

“他跟我讲他有一次赤手空拳打断了后巷里的用刀的混混打架，”蒙巴纳斯站在格朗泰尔身边，目光随着格朗泰尔的一同看向泳池，“然后他会害怕从个破台子上做动作跳下来。你敢信——那他妈就是个破台子，妈的。”

格朗泰尔看着他，一言不发；不知为何，一周前蒙巴纳斯对他说的第一句话感觉非常重要，像是他该之后再向他问起。

“他会没事的，”蒙巴纳斯总结道，“老天，我快饿瘪了。”他把手插进皮夹克口袋里，眯起眼看向格朗泰尔，“我想我们两个现在已经扯平了。”

“热安有和你说什么吗？”

“与你无关。”蒙巴纳斯从口袋里掏出手机，“但有一束蓝点鼠尾草（potted blue salvia）神秘地出现在了我家门口。”

格朗泰尔挑起眉。“花语是‘我想你’？”

蒙巴纳斯还盯着手机，但点了点头。

“像是那个，只有在学校花房里才有的蓝色鼠尾草？”

“没错。”

“那个禁止采摘花草的花房？”

“的确。”

格朗泰笑了起来，嘴角扬起。“罪证在你手上开花呢。”

蒙巴纳斯把手机收回口袋，转身离开，但格朗泰尔还是看见了他嘴角隐秘的微笑。

“我知道。”他说。

学校又给格朗泰尔发了一封关于学费上涨的邮件；现在，每当格朗泰尔看向那幅画时，他觉得水的颜色完全不对了。  


公白飞要来和他们一起刻南瓜。挺奇怪的，因为通常情况下只有格朗泰尔和爱潘妮，偶尔蒙巴纳斯也会参与，但最近蒙巴纳斯真忙着搞他那“不可言说的计划”，所以格朗泰尔收到爱潘妮的告知短信时，觉得这可能还是个进步。

他带着几瓶他们都喜欢的季节特供苹果酒回了家，还有一张当地复古店里淘来的名叫《万圣乐与惧（Halloween Fun & Frights）》的黑胶唱片。公白飞已经来了，公寓里被橙光所笼罩，弥漫着一股食物的香气。客厅里的家具被移到了墙边，地上覆盖着报纸——公白飞站在客厅中间一米见方的地毯上，似乎是在读着身下的报纸。

“今天的头条又是啥？”格朗泰尔边脱鞋边问。

“不知道。”公白飞说，声音因为未完全痊愈的疾病还有些嘶哑。（“不是流感，虽然突然呕吐，但就只是小感冒。”在比赛之后若李这样告诉他们，“如果坚持用药的话过几天就能好。”“但上个学期的头条全是关于千禧一代和做饭的。”）

“这就是所谓的‘慢新闻周（slow news week）’，”格朗泰尔说，“我们还不能做饭，哈？我还不知道我们这里有上个星期的报纸。”他从脖子上解下围巾，然后把它搭在衣帽架上。他想了想，还是没有摘下毛线帽；公白飞已经见过他乱糟糟的全是氯气味的头发，但他还没见过两天没洗过澡的自己的头发会是什么德性。

【slow news week：媒体因没有实质性新闻播报，故用琐碎小事填充版面。】

“还是不能做饭，”公白飞确认道，“而且你也不用做。爱潘妮叫我把饭带过来了。”

像是听到自己的名字被说出，爱潘妮从走廊上出现了，带着她那个装用来给南瓜取籽的塑料工具和几把锋利的刀的鞋盒。她把头发扎起，扎成松松的发髻，牛仔裤上还有洞——她穿错了袜子，不是一对，但都是橙色的，万圣主题袜子。

格朗泰尔突然觉得公白飞比自己还早知道这个计划。

“那是什么？”爱潘妮问，她从格朗泰尔身边走过，把临时工具箱放在报纸上，看见了那张黑胶唱片。

“我听腻了《怪物捣乱（Monster Mash）》，”格朗泰尔回答道，然后晃荡进了厨房，把酒放在柜台上，“飞儿，我希望你会喜欢苹果酒。”他喊道。

公白飞的确喜欢苹果酒，但他还在吃药，所以只能喝一杯，整个晚上他都在慢慢地细细品尝那一杯酒。他们要么蹲着，要么盘腿坐在皱了的报纸上，把南瓜籽掏出来，每当格朗泰尔倒出一杯酒的时候公白飞都静静地，渴望地看了一眼杯子——这让格朗泰尔趋于相信他在聚会上不喝酒纯粹是为了不让安灼拉觉得孤单。

虽然不清楚他到底是被酒精所影响，还是被感冒药所影响，但格朗泰尔喜欢这个新的公白飞；他的微笑更放松，眼睛在圆框眼镜后柔和了许多，当他看着格朗泰尔的时候，格朗泰尔都不觉得他是在要找出他这个人最差劲的一部分到底在哪了。

当他靠过去帮爱潘妮从她那个矮南瓜底掏出顽固的南瓜籽的时候，他们之间的距离近得有些古怪。

事实证明，格朗泰尔的新万圣唱片只有前半截，但当他已经三杯酒下肚之后也都不重要了。“就图个 **气氛** 嘛，”他为自己辩护道，被染成橙色的黏糊糊的手指上下飞舞，强调这个‘气氛’，“黑胶唱片本身就很万圣节，后面的静电噪音和噼啪噼啪的声音也很万圣节！”

他们从鞋盒里掏出雕刻用的模板，大多纸片都是硬的，边缘因为曾经使用过显得有些破旧。公白飞挑了一个挑战性一般的死神，爱潘妮拿了一个稍微有些难度的墓园，而格朗泰尔，这个爱炫耀的蠢蛋，挑了最难的狼人。

“啊，艺术生。”爱潘妮和公白飞异口同声。

不管是不是艺术生，苹果酒都香甜可口，含有酒精，温暖了他的手指。格朗泰尔把模板印在南瓜上的时候，就知道自己大概有麻烦了。

“所以，”当格朗泰尔开始咬起雕刻刀的钝头，想要把他那个狼人的毛皮搞得像那么回事的时候，爱潘妮说，“‘四叫三’马上就要来了，对吧？”

公白飞轻笑一声。窗外的天空变成紫罗兰色，像天鹅绒一样展开，他们在昏暗的光线下眯起眼睛。“这我可不能说。”他狡猾地回答。

“再给他拿杯酒，”格朗泰尔说，“或者再来点感冒药，我得知道今晚要不要洗澡。”

“也许该洗呢，”公白飞说，他从南瓜上抬起头来，邪恶地看了格朗泰尔一眼，“以防万一。”

四叫三（Junior-Senior Wake-Up）：游泳队一年一度的，发生在比赛季的团建活动，大四的人在一个人神共愤的时间把大三的全部叫起床，带着亲手制作的难看得滑稽的上衣和乱七八糟的其他东西，还有与凌晨时间相比非常不合适的喧闹噪音，然后带他们去吃早饭。格朗泰尔尽自己最大的努力接受了这个事实：安灼拉会在某一天早上出现在他们家门口，然后看见他糟糕透顶的状态，远比他以前所见过的所有混乱的状态还要糟。

（尽管，当然，不是他想要的那种混乱状态。他又喝了一大口酒。）

“你们已经比我们人数多了，”爱潘妮的理由合情合理，格朗泰尔专注于雕出狼人的眼睛，“发发善心，行行好吧。”

但是公白飞不可撼动。“凌晨两点的早饭，所有一切都是出于爱。”然后他直起身子，手机“叮”了一声，他从羊毛外套里拿出手机。“安灼拉问他能不能过来，他和弗以伊提前完成了抗议用的传单。”

爱潘妮的回答立刻从厨房里飞了出来：“好啊。”

格朗泰尔站起来再去给自己拿瓶酒，尽最大的努力不把脚下的报纸踢起来。

安灼拉出现的时候，刘海还没有从发夹中放下，一片枯叶同他靴子的鞋带缠在一起。他带着在来的路上从合作商店里买的小南瓜。

（格朗泰尔喝了一大口酒。）

“我知道你不怎么关心涨学费的事情，”安灼拉在格朗泰尔身边找了张空报纸，立马对他说，格朗泰尔轻轻哼了一声，“但你能不能帮忙看看这些？我们需要专业的眼光。”

“噢。”格朗泰尔富有智慧地回答。

“天，这是狼人吗？”安灼拉盘腿坐在地上，倾过身子向格朗泰尔面前靠过去，“好厉害。”

“不好意思，安琪，我们都有点醉了。”公白飞说着，清理着南瓜上的刻痕。

安灼拉挑起眉：“你吃了药还能喝酒吗？”

“我只喝了一杯，”公白飞还有些后悔，眯起眼仔细看他的那个南瓜，“我和若李说了这里会有酒，他告诉我可以喝一杯。不过喝了感冒药已经有点晕了。”

“我们还有！”格朗泰尔还没反应过来，他刚想问公白飞到底多早前就知道了这个计划，爱潘妮就提议道，“其他的也有，大概都是开学狂欢那阵子剩下来的。”

“你一喝，爱潘妮立马就会问你‘四叫三’的具体日期。”公白飞警告道，杯子还放在鼻子下，位置比先前更低一些。

“不管怎么样我都要问的。”

格朗泰尔觉得很多事情蓄势待发。

“我才不会说出来，”安灼拉脱下外套，“不过可以的话，来一罐苏打水就好。”

“我去拿。”格朗泰尔立即说，然后站了起来，谢天谢地这能让他分分心。他走进厨房，听见安灼拉对音乐发表了几句评论。

他打开冰箱，站在冰箱门前，站了许久，呼吸着冰箱里冰冷的空气。他知道因为酒的缘故，现在他满脸发红，脑子里就像团泥浆，但即使他现在清醒着，安灼拉的美也能让他无法思考。他上一次看见安灼拉还是看见他脸朝上飘在游泳池里，他现在还没准备好——他已经两天没洗澡了，妈的。现在他还喝着今晚的第四杯酒。秋风将安灼拉的鼻尖吹成了粉色，手指甲床都在发紫。

终于，格朗泰尔觉得自己没有那样全身发烫了，他从冰箱门上拿起一罐苏打水，回到客厅。

他的位置上现在静静地躺着一个文件夹，安灼拉开始给他的那个小南瓜掏籽了。公白飞把他完成了的南瓜放在咖啡桌上，爱潘妮把她的那个放在大腿上，继续刻着墓园：格朗泰尔此刻突然感到一种家的感觉，像是他们是某种奇怪的组合家庭。他还是不知道爱潘妮看向公白飞的目光里有什么意思，也不知道为什么自己的南瓜和安灼拉挨得那样近，但是没有关系。所有人之间的所有事情都像是处在某种微妙的平衡之中，但是没有关系，不知为何，所有一切看起来都十分正常。

“谢谢。”格朗泰尔把苏打水递给安灼拉，安灼拉回答道。他把罐子放在报纸上，罐子上的水珠立马就沾湿了报纸。“你觉得怎么样？”之后，他这样问道，目光指向文件夹，格朗泰尔不知道自己之前有没有听过他这般犹豫的语气。

格朗泰尔把文件夹放在腿上，然后打开。他努力专注于里面的传单，而不是安灼拉穿靴子的时候没有穿袜子，因为现在他正光着脚，脚趾上被新涂上了红色指甲油，和格朗泰尔的膝盖离得极近，让格朗泰尔难以集中注意力。

传单——传单看起来真的很不错。整体是波普风格的，格朗泰尔一直都对波普艺术很感兴趣，但一直都没机会真正接触。弗以伊的涂鸦在角落上，从它身上伸展出一个巨大的文字泡，上头写着：“ **学费涨了，学费乱了！（TUITION RAISES, TUITION RIOTS!）** ”字是黑色的，背景是彩色的，从红到蓝到亮粉色，线条很宽，阴影部分上是网点图案，强有力的爆炸线条使整张海报看起来像是有着锐利的牙齿。格朗泰尔在角落上看见了关于抗议的信息：和平请愿，院长办公室庭院，11月10日星期六，中午12点。

“天，”他干巴巴地说，合上了文件夹，“我真希望那天是训练的。”

他抬起头，才意识到安灼拉一直在期待地看着自己，靠得极近，像是要确保不会错过格朗泰尔脸上的所有表情。

“你可吹吧，”他无动于衷，声音里带上微微恼怒，“我们那天上午的训练会提前。”

“哦，谢天谢地。”

“格朗泰尔。”

“看起来不错，”格朗泰尔微微耸肩，把文件夹搁在一边，小口小口地喝着酒，“不知道学校对在校园里宣传的暴乱（riot）会怎么反应，不过你们反正也不入虎穴焉得虎子了。”

“他们不在乎学生对涨学费的看法，”安灼拉激烈地说，他还注视着格朗泰尔，上半身靠得更近了。现在他似乎是忘记了自己的南瓜，“他们没法通过合法手段控制镇上的宣传栏。我们在校外发放传单，如果反堕胎的人做得到，那我们也可以，我们还在角落里标出来这是‘和平请愿’。‘乱’（riot）只是为了吸引人来，我们需要大家的主意，我们之前用的所有法子都没做到这点。”

“我能看看吗？”公白飞诚恳地问道，他的死神南瓜就放在身后，里面放了一截蜡烛，正在闪光。

安灼拉捡起文件夹递给公白飞：“古费拉克社交网站上建了主页，还给我们在校报上空出了一块位置——他会说清楚的，说这是和平请愿。如果有谁想把它搞成全面的暴乱，就只有警察。”

“可能他们就想这样。”格朗泰尔嘟囔道。爱潘妮也靠过来看那些传单。

安灼拉挑起眉：“你觉得校警会煽动暴乱？”

“当然，”爱潘妮说，格朗泰尔朝他那边点点头，以示同意，又喝了一大口酒，“你们一旦有什么不对，就会让学校董事会抓到把柄，然后他们就不会再按正常流程来操作。”

“他们已经不按正常流程来了，”安灼拉坚定地说，“我们天天给他们送信过去，什么反应都没有。”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼，情景在脑海中浮现，他们身穿红衣的领袖，爬上庭院里的那座大理石雕像，向它展示什么才是真正的艺术。

“我们会做好准备，确保我们这边不会出现使用暴力的倾向，”公白飞说，吸了吸鼻子，“我们会确保整场集会被完整记录，公开透明。但我觉得安琪说的对——他们无视了我们的信，所以不用那些传单，什么都没法帮我们。我们得让自己的声音被听见。”

“你会去吗？”

格朗泰尔没有意识到他是在问自己；安灼拉的声音像是闪电一样劈开脑海里的浓雾，但他肯定是在对公白飞 或是爱潘妮说话。他低头，继续刻出他的狼人的牙齿。

然后，因为没有人回答：“格朗泰尔，你会去吗？”

格朗泰尔抬起头，他不知道此刻自己脸上是什么表情。当然，他想说，我会一直追随着你，即使是去海底也义无反顾。不会，他想说，你会带我走向毁灭，像太阳毁灭伊卡洛斯一样。但他的嘴里突然像是塞满了棉花，血液里的酒精像是感知到他对安灼拉的感情像感染源一样危险——必须采取措施应对。

所以他只是说：“我去不去有什么关系吗？”

“当然有关系，”安灼拉反驳道，眉头上被印刻下深深的皱纹，“我知道你不关心这件事情，即使它对你有影响——”

“你他妈懂个屁，”格朗泰尔的笑声丑陋，像是另一个人，吧，就是他自己，但是安灼拉假装不存在的那一部分，“我当然关心这件事，这狗屁学校想方设法想从我这里赚更多钱，在我还没有工作之前就让我背上一身的债。我只是完全不信我们做的事情能让他们改变主意。”

“R。”爱潘妮厉声道，要说出口的话被安灼拉的回答打断。

“所以你就什么都不做？”他啐了一口。

“是的，”格朗泰尔说，他还在笑，“你一直问我这个问题我的回答也一直都不会变！我干嘛要浪费时间去说服那些改变不会听的人——”

“是啊，”安灼拉说，“能在酒瓶子里浪费时间的时候干嘛还要去浪费时间去抗争呢？”

“嘿！”爱潘妮出了声，同时公白飞警告道：“安琪，够了。”

格朗泰尔觉得自己身体里有什么滑开了，像是上面放满了碗碟的桌布，被慢慢抽离桌面，带着盘子和杯子一起，掉下桌子，掉在地上：摔得粉碎。

他又笑了，放下塑料锯然后站起来。他应该学会喜欢上安灼拉的失望的；去他妈的，他已经接受了自己与生俱来的能在任何时间让安灼拉失望的能力。“好啊，”他边说变笑着弯腰捡起地上的那杯酒，安灼拉看着他，头向后仰起，微微偏过脸，以便看着他，表情僵硬，“好啊，我会去的，我还会带酒一起去。”

身后传来几个人动起来的声音，公白飞、爱潘妮、安灼拉都说了什么，但他只是冲进自己的房间，把门锁上，什么都没有听见。他也没有开灯，现在那张画布还架在画架上——但他依然能看见它的形状，鬼魅一般隐藏在阴影之中，就像一场噩梦。他把地上的衣服踢开，然后打开音响；他现在不想听见客厅里这个夜晚会怎样结束。

他躺在床上，四周一片漆黑，酒在胃里沉甸甸的。在轻柔的吉他重复音砂纸打磨的声音中，他不合时宜地想象着安灼拉跟着他进了房间，重新开始他们的争论，点燃了怒火，直至连言语都无法熄灭愈燃愈旺的火焰，最后安灼拉压在他身上，将他钉在床上动弹不得，啃咬他，从他这里索取——再索取。

但爱潘妮给他发了短信，手机屏幕上的光照亮了整个屏幕：“再给你几分钟。如果我能进去的话就告诉我，不然等他们走了之后我再进。”

格朗泰尔眯起眼读完那条短信，撑起身子喝完了瓶子里的酒，然后闭上眼睛重重地倒在床上，他觉得自己像个混蛋。  


他醒来的时候爱潘妮在他怀里，他一点都不记得对方是怎么过来的。卧室里还是黑乎乎一片，他知道现在是星期一了，但他越过爱潘妮的脑袋看向闹钟，现在才只是五点五十一。他叹了口气，把她拉得更近了些，将鼻子埋进她的头发里，嗅到了熟悉的辛辣的洗发水和氯气的混合气味，再次闭上了眼。

（他尽可能地减少移动，像是猎物感觉到捕猎者一般感觉到头隐隐作痛。）

等他再次醒来，卧室中的一切都沐浴在冰冷苍白的晨光中，他意识到昨天他一直没有关音响。闹钟告诉他现在是七点一十一——距离闹钟响铃还有十九分钟，爱潘妮的手指在他的后背上画着繁复的线圈。

“昨晚不太好啊。”她的声音很温柔，格朗泰尔感受到她的呼吸吹打着自己的衣领。

“我知道。”格朗泰尔喃喃，闻到了自己的口气，忍不住皱起脸来。头痛像是听见了他的声音立马发作，将整个脑袋都咬在口中，“对不起。”

“想谈谈吗？”

“不太想，但我知道你有话要说，说吧。”

“我的话在喝了咖啡后才更有说服力。”

“那就憋着。”

“不行，”爱潘妮叹气，“不行，必须在这里，你必须现在听。”

她顿了顿，格朗泰尔等待着。他看见了画架上的画布，在昏昏欲睡的光线下，上面的色彩都柔和了许多。音乐在他们身边静静飘荡，同爱潘妮呼吸的节奏融为一体——或者是反过来。他等待着，在经历那样一个尖利的夜晚后，沉浸在这样温和的清晨中，默默忍受着头痛，感激着爱潘妮的温暖和善解人意。

“安灼拉无权对你喝酒说那样的话。”爱潘妮终于开口。

清晨的气氛使他脱口而出：“但他说的没错。”

爱潘妮怔住了，格朗泰尔在发抖。爱潘妮松开了他，在他身边坐起来，格朗泰尔只觉得冷，独自一人躺在床上，忍不住在发抖。因为昨晚喝的酒她的脸现在还泛着粉色，刘海都成了空气刘海，一丝一丝地挂在额头上，她专注地看着他。那目光对于现在的时间来说清明得不正常。

“这是你第一次对你喝酒发表看法，还是负面看法。”她语气真诚，透着严肃——太过真诚，太过严肃。格朗泰尔叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，感受到爱潘妮伸手把自己眼前的头发拨到一边，“想要我帮你戒酒吗？”

格朗泰尔空洞地笑出声。“别把我当案例研究了好吗。”他嘟囔。

“我是在把你当朋友。”她像是受到了侮辱一样。她把袖子拉下，盖过手掌，把手放在大腿上，“承认是一种想要获得帮助的信号——”

“我只是想成为他觉得我能成为的那个人。”格朗泰尔静静地坦白，再次闭上双眼。他希望自己能溺死在宿醉的洪流里。

爱潘妮没有说话；她的膝盖轻轻靠在格朗泰尔身边。格朗泰尔缓缓地，深呼吸一口气；他终于说了出来，那些话终于被公之于众，但没有走远。它们就像石头一样压在胸口，一个长久以来都被他无视的真相，直到现在他再也不能无视它。也许会有另一个世界，在那里他是个更好的人，能够回答安灼拉的问题，不是同他争论，在那里当安灼拉需要来自可靠有用的人的帮助时，他会来找格朗泰尔——

在那里，安灼拉明亮的蓝眼睛、欢快的笑容、薄薄的嘴唇足以促使格朗泰尔改变。

“他比你想得要更关心你，”爱潘妮终于开口，“现在的这个你。我和公白飞谈过这件事情——”

“对哦，你和公白飞 **这** 又是怎么回事？”

爱潘妮摇摇头，又往格朗泰尔身边靠了靠。“闭嘴，这个我们之后再谈。”她坚定地说，机智地转移了格朗泰尔的注意力，“你叫我说我想说的话的，所以我现在就在说了。他不希望你变成其他人，不苛求你变成更好的人。他只是不理解你，或者不理解你为什么会做某些事情。他不知道你有多努力克服多大的困难只为跟上他的脚步——他不知道，不管是好是坏，喝酒已经成了一种应对机制。喝酒，睡觉。你知道他是怎样‘超人’的存在，他忘了不是所有人每天都有那样一英里长的待办事项名单，他忘了不是所有人都能像他那样活着。”

爱潘妮叹了口气，不甚满意，用手掌擦了擦脸。“但是——”她继续道，努力在八点前的时候还口若悬河，“他不想要你改变，他不希望你改变。公白飞说，最重要的在于，你让他感到困惑。他关心你，关心你的看法，你的意见；你看见他昨天在你看那些传单的时候看你的样子了。他不明白你为什么一直就想激怒他。是因为你想得到他的注意，对吧？”格朗泰尔没有回答，她申明道，“我们的整个对话只会有我们知道。”

“是。”格朗泰尔只是小声回答道。同他无法解决任何比安灼拉的怒火还温和比他的赞许还晦暗的事物这个事实相比，这个回答听起来还没那么可悲。

“好吧，R，你已经得到了，”爱潘妮下了结论，“我不知道最好的是什么，但你的确已经得到了太多注意。你不用那样奋不顾身地去惹他。”

格朗泰尔一直在想着“超人”这个词：他躺在这里，身上穿的还是昨天的衣服，嘴唇干裂，手指作痒，所有一切都在被秋天所风干——想着蒙巴纳斯对他说的话，想着安灼拉介入后巷里的刀战。“超人”：蝶泳，车后座上的混乱，红色指甲油——

站在高台顶，清楚地知道这里就是曾经差点将他杀死。

爱潘妮的手指在轻轻梳理他的刘海。“我要去泡咖啡了，”她轻声说道，拍了拍格朗泰尔的脸颊，“五分钟内给我出来。”

格朗泰尔的确用了五分钟才出去。他看向房间另一边，看着自己的画，默默思索着为什么他会这样被安灼拉最脆弱的时刻所吸引，就像和被他最坚强的时刻所吸引一样。没有任何结论，直到他意识到自己在画中，没有画出安灼拉在水中的倒影。

（所有一切对早上七点半来说，实在太多了。）

等他出来喝咖啡的时候，他看见了自己的狼人，已经刻完了，被放在爱潘妮的墓园南瓜边。

“安灼拉刻完的。”她说，甚至都没有从电脑上抬起头来。  


爱潘妮走后，他花了好长时间检查安灼拉刻出来的细节，看着那些他没有严格按照指示刻出来的线条，那些参差不齐的线条。狼人的獠牙看起来就像是被咬断了的牙齿。

不完美，显然是出于两个常常意见不合的人的手里，但格朗泰尔总是对画笔笔触上的不一致抱有好感，对落笔过于激动的时候意外倾斜的笔线怀有偏爱。  


安灼拉靠在语言楼外墙上，墨镜反射出十月的阳光，大衣敞开，下摆被风吹起，一下一下地拍打在他穿着破旧牛仔裤的大腿上。

（他真美，格朗泰尔现在已经逐渐习惯。光彩夺目，让人忘记呼吸，即使现在他只是站在室外，离上课还有几分钟——等等。）

“我们翘课吧。”等格朗泰尔走近，他这样说。这不是格朗泰尔料想的安灼拉在他昨晚醉醺醺地离开之后会对他说的第一句话，而且他脸上肯定表现出来了，他现在是多么毫无准备。“古费拉克在校报那里两班连值，还忘了带午饭。我告诉他我会给他送饭，不过到现在都还没去。”

格朗泰尔挑起眉，目光扫过安灼拉头顶上的一块砖，使自己得以免于看见对方墨镜上自己的倒影，“带饭要两个人？还要花一个半小时？”

安灼拉的眉毛挑过了墨镜上红色的镜框。“你 **想去** 上课吗？”他温和地问。

他无视了格朗泰尔在现在的情况下真正的问题，但就连格朗泰尔都无法反驳他的逻辑。

“另外，”安灼拉补充道，他们一起踏上了石板路，从教学楼走开，双手插在口袋里，他的语气更轻柔了，“我母亲曾经告诉我，时不时休息一天，很有必要。”

格朗泰尔眯起眼，偏过头看向安灼拉。他把自己的墨镜落在了柜台上，因为他不信十月的太阳还能烈到什么程度。安灼拉做什么事都有目的，从不浪费，昂首挺胸，斗志昂扬，像是神自己都无法将他阻挡——格朗泰尔觉得自己甚至能够看见阳光在他面前分开，像一把梳子一样，给他让开道路。

他的话也一样；安灼拉从来不会说无意义的话，不管情况有多么尴尬，所以他现在提起母亲肯定有原因。

“你母亲，是法国人，对吗？”格朗泰尔问道，希望这话能有点作用。校园的草坪上到处都是学生，盘腿坐在草坪上，上身穿着T恤，拥抱着这一年中最后的好天气。

“是啊，”安灼拉说，“不管你信不信，我小时候就习惯于过度工作。”

“才不信。”格朗泰尔板着脸回答。

安灼拉嘴角上出现一抹微笑。今天发卡的位置靠后了些，离皮筋更近了。刘海趁此机会随风飘舞，时不时擦过墨镜镜框。“有时候是作业，有时候是跳水，有时候是校报的事情，有时候是志愿工作。很早的时候我就知道了过度工作是取得成果最快，有时也是唯一的途径。”

格朗泰尔无意识地向安灼拉那边走进，被对方现在告诉自己的他过去的事情所吸引。他们一同穿过校园，手肘偶尔蹭到一起，空荡荡的树枝在他们头顶上投下影子，像是一道道裂痕。

“高中的时候，我终于把自己累病了，”安灼拉继续道，“整整三天没有睡觉。等我母亲发现的时候，她就开始强迫我每过几个月就请一天假不上课——她知道我不会在其他事情上请假，所以她尽了最大的努力。”

翘课的可不只有他们两个。欢笑声、交谈声，像夏日的蒲公英一样，从草坪上传来，枯黄的草叶几乎被学生们、野餐布、书籍所掩盖。即使下午的天气干燥无趣，校园里依然充满生机，展现出秋天最明亮的金色，空气中好像充满了熟透的苹果散发出的丝丝甜味。

巴阿雷坐在一个冰箱上朝他们挥手，身边是一群坐在野餐垫上的同伴。蒙巴纳斯和巴贝占据里人行道边的一块草地，巴贝趴在那里，蒙巴纳斯趴在巴贝身上。他们都在认真地读着自己的书，两个人的衣服都是黑色的，却是不同的布料。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔踏上了一条年代久远的石子路。“当我专注于某件事情的时候往往会忘记周围了事情，无法控制住自己，”安灼拉静静地说，校报在的那栋楼映入眼帘，在他们身后，那些人传出来的声音好像贝壳中的大海，“但我依然没有权利对你喝酒说那样的话，我道歉。”

格朗泰尔张开嘴，但话还没说出口就被安灼拉所打断。“我明白每个人都有自己处理事物的。我只是——”这些话像是从牙缝里挤出，透着沮丧，“——我只是希望我知道该怎样才能理解你。”

对此格朗泰尔还能说些什么。  


校刊楼是学校里较新的几栋建筑之一，高高的窗户和穹顶式的天花板使得走廊看起来更像是中庭的小径；一座钢制雕塑立在门口，描绘着由丝带串联起来的世界。新闻编辑室在中央，环形的墙壁，里面装备着桌子，带轮的电脑椅，大显示屏电脑和投影仪，无不彰显着其专业的气息——它更适合出现在现代化城市里，而不是一个普普通通的大学中。

古费拉克管理着整个编辑室，像是所有一切背后都装着丝线，而丝线的另一端正牢牢掌握在他手中。他们进来的时候他正在外面那圈桌前走来走去，一只手不停地摁着圆珠笔一只手里拿着灌苏打水，对向他发表的各种意见点头表示同意。（“第四页上的艺术专栏太短了——我打算往那里塞上则房屋广告。”还有“在副标题上加‘合法’这个词合适吗？”）

在暗流涌动般的打字声中，古费拉克仰头喝了口苏打水，从房间对面看见了他们，扬起眉意识招呼。

“老天啊，安灼拉，你真是位圣人，愿主保佑你，阿门，”他穿过满房间的桌椅来到他们身边，把圆珠笔别在耳后，冲他们咧嘴一笑，“啊你还带来了一只活蹦乱跳的野生大R，在你们心里我的身体健康比法语电影更重要，我好感动！”

“你该吃饭了。”安灼拉把古费拉克的午餐从书包里拿出来，他的墨镜正安安稳稳地架在他的头顶上。

“我们今天要讨论不稳定镜头与跳跃剪辑在新浪潮的法国电影中的应用，所以我当然会更想来和你聊天。”格朗泰尔轻松道，像是在片刻之前，安灼拉的话没有让他无言以对，怅然若失。

“啊，愿主保佑你们俩。这罐苏打水是唯一能不让我饿晕过去的东西，”古费拉克接过午餐，即使在新闻编辑室里，他脖子上还挂着工作证，工作证的带子被压在格子衬衫的领子下，“嘿，听着，我要在我的胃把我解决之前解决这东西，但是长话短说，主编批准了在校报上印抗议宣传单。”

安灼拉笑了，眼睛瞬间亮了起来，闪着激动的火光。“古费，太棒了。我和巴阿雷明天就去发传单。”

“我知道，所以在抗议之前，我们每天都能有一整页来宣传。完美极了，哈？就在艺术板块那里。”

“完美极了，做得好。”安灼拉说着，抱住了他，他们间的距离如此近，古费拉克都能把脸埋在安灼拉的肩上。但很快——有人在房间对面喊了一声古费拉克，他立刻就走了，只留了一串真诚的“谢谢”还有圆珠笔按动笔帽的声音。

格朗泰尔跟着安灼拉走出大楼。门口挂着的巨大的时钟上，金属的指针显示此刻是三点五十——他们才只错过了二十分钟的课，安灼拉的话在脑海中打转，就像他最喜欢的那首歌，或是永远不愿听见的真相一样，在脑子里挥之不去。

他怎样才能告诉安灼拉，告诉他他早 **已** 牢牢掌控了格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔能在自己的血液中都能感知到他的存在？告诉他他一直都在那里，在格朗泰尔最脆弱的时刻，最欢欣的时刻，一直都在？他他妈的怎样才能告诉安灼拉他花了整整三年来按照他的指示改变自己，告诉他他已经成为了自己的北极星，告诉他他的世界里他是唯一的中心？

到了外面安灼拉转身面朝着他，将墨镜重新架在鼻梁上，他一无所知，他不知道格朗泰尔只听得见他的话，只有他的话语留在了他的心里。

“在训练前还有什么计划吗？”安灼拉问他。

格朗泰尔摇摇头：“没有。想去花房看看吗？”

让安灼拉做这样平凡的事情，感觉太奇怪了。安灼拉，他一直在寻求改变世界的方法，一直在寻找着能轻轻一拉就能将庞大城堡夷为平地的细节。与观赏花花草草相比，他肯定还有更好的事情要做。

“好啊，”安灼拉终于回答，“我以为你没什么事情想做。”

“你看，”格朗泰尔叹口气，转身，顺着来时的石子路离开。他闭上眼睛，想要让自己平静下来，阳光照在脸颊上，暖融融的，他的视野里都变成了红色，“你看，如果是为了昨晚的事情，我本来也应该用更好的方式处理的。我们能不能假装一切没有发生，好吗？”

他知道这种解决方式安灼拉肯定不会满意。没有被回答的问题，没有被触碰的话题，对安灼拉这样的人来说这些就像偏头痛一样烦人，但现在格朗泰尔只做得到这样。他无法告诉安灼拉他真正想听的话，无法告诉他，好，我会去参加抗议的。所以现在只能这样了。

他睁开眼，发现安灼拉已经站在了自己身边。他慷慨地，却显然是在克制着什么，同意了：“好。”

“顺便，谢谢啦，”格朗泰尔说，故意踩上一片枯叶，只是为了听见它被粉碎的声音，“狼人看起来可凶狠可吓人了。”  


他们在去花房的路上在弗以伊的店里停下来买了杯咖啡（他们点的是中杯的，弗以伊“一不小心”给他们做成了大杯），他们顺着通向花房的曲折小路继续向前走，手里的咖啡纸杯挨得很近。

看见安灼拉站在花草中的感觉就像看见他站在水中一样自然。当他经过的时候绿叶向他伸手，花朵似乎都无视了阳光，向他转去。学生们大多都聚集在了万里无云的室外，所以里面只有他们两个。安灼拉也不慌不忙，蹲下身来，观察着那株幸运地被他选中的植物。

他在蓝色鼠尾草前停下，格朗泰尔终于开口发问：“你和蒙巴纳斯的见面怎么样？”

空气中有肥料的味道，还混杂着另一个格朗泰尔从来无从知晓的世界的雨的气味；阳光从玻璃屋顶上洒落，透过叶子在安灼拉的肩上投下点点光斑。

“还行，我觉得，”安灼拉静静地说，注视着植物高高的茎秆，“要我选教练的话他肯定不是第一选择，但他理解在实施经历过无数次的跳跃却失败是什么感觉。某种程度上说，有人因为我的犹豫冲我大叫还蛮有效果的。他相信我不应该为此害怕，所以我也相信我无需畏惧。”

安灼拉喝了口咖啡，注视着花朵；格朗泰尔喝了口咖啡，注视着安灼拉。

“如果你是要有人对你吼，你可以直说的。”他嘟囔。

安灼拉终于看向了他，被咬得发白的嘴唇勾起，形成一抹微笑。多么温柔的一刻，他们置身花朵之中，沐浴着最温暖的阳光，格朗泰尔的想象开始飞翔。

他没有克制想象，只要一瞬就好，想象着安灼拉柔软的脸颊被捧在自己的手中，拇指轻轻擦过他挺拔的鼻梁。小心地踏前一步，外套的翻领发出沙沙的声响——到最后，完美的时刻；他的唇印在安灼拉的唇上，感觉到他终于到达了自己想要到的地方。

但他只是握紧了手里的杯子。

尽管这场景如画一般美好，像是加上了一层玫瑰色的滤镜，但格朗泰尔知道这样的事情从来不会发生。

“我们两个朝对方大喊的时候从来都没有效果。”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔从他苦笑般的声音里听出了怀念的味道。

“有效的大喊，”格朗泰尔说，“我可以努力一下，还有其他需要改进的地方吗？”

安灼拉的微笑消失了，格朗泰尔立刻后悔说了那句话。

“别回答了吧。”他说，尽量使自己的语气显得轻松自在，然后他从安灼拉身边走过，两人一起从蓝色鼠尾草边离开。也许只要他们观察得够仔细，就能看见有的地方曾经也长着鼠尾草，曾被热安行窃过的土地。

他们继续走着，步伐缓慢，漫无目的。安灼拉想幽灵一般在路的两边走着，格朗泰尔紧随其后。他觉得自己大概是造成安灼拉嘴角下皱纹的罪魁祸首，那皱纹如此之深，嘴角边的酒窝都露了出来。

“你画画，对不对？”安灼拉在一栏夕阳红的花朵边徘徊，问道。

“有时候画。”格朗泰尔说着，喝了口咖啡。

“我在纯艺术楼（fine art building）里看见过你的画，”安灼拉轻声说，格朗泰尔突然对脚下的石子产生了兴趣，它们不规则的边缘，还有它们相互结合的方式，露出缝隙间完美的泥土线条，“咖啡厅的那张画——真的很棒，格朗泰尔。”

某个周三下午，格朗泰尔翘课回家睡觉，但是因为失眠，最后还是决定在学校里一家露天咖啡厅里坐了一个下午。就着美式咖啡，他画出了每一个路人腰以下的部分，画出他们裤子上的褶皱，画出他们裙摆的形状，画出他们鞋跟的线条。然后，两天之后，他得交幅画当作业了，他用即兴创作的阴影把它们连在了一起，教授觉得它让人耳目一新到足以被挂在纯艺术展览馆里。

“谢谢。”他说，转身看着离他最近的那棵树干上的纹路。

“那你为什么选择了平面设计，而不是画画？”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。“市场更大。总得找法子还学生贷款吧。差不多就这样。”

格朗泰尔在心里挖了个坑想把自己埋进去，他干嘛又要提起这个话题，尤其现在安灼拉直起身，重新看向了他。

但安灼拉没有上钩。“这个社会将科学看得比艺术更重的结果，”他说着，像是对此积怨已久，“我觉得你不应该放弃绘画，显然你需要某种方式来维持生计，但我希望你没有放弃画画。”

格朗泰尔小口喝了一口咖啡，假装那些话没有在心里溢满开来。“那你去艺术楼做什么呢？”

“艺术是公众表达的一种重要形式，我尽可能利用所有机会从中学习。”

“啊，显而易见，”格朗泰尔说，再继续说话之前他终于抬头看了一眼安灼拉，“有试过吗？画画，油画，雕塑，什么都好，试过吗？”

安灼拉轻哼一声。“有试过，大部分形式都尝试过，不过很快就放弃了，”他说，“我知道熟能生巧，但实在不是那块料。相比之下我在音乐上还算有点天赋。”

格朗泰尔挑起眉。“钢琴？”他猜测道。

“合唱和小提琴。”

格朗泰尔假装这也没有在自己心里溢满开来。“那么，为什么是政治科学？我可想象不出你当政客的样子，你太过看重道德。”

“如果必要的话，我会做的，在这样的时代里，有时道德只能排在第二位，”安灼拉平静地说，他也很能体会到这种感情，“最重要的是不要忘记自己该做什么。首先必须要有信念。我计划从政治分析家开始，在那过程中我可以学习到在抗议和其他政治集会上所需要的工具和方法。既可以得到最好的效果，也可以保证每一个参与者的安全。”

他更能体会到那种情感了。他们已经走到了花房出口处，安灼拉在一丛多肉植物边停下，低垂着眼睛看着它们，睫毛轻轻拍打着脸颊。他用食指抚摸着杯口，沉迷在他光明的想法之中，连格朗泰尔都能感受到他的想法带来的温暖——危险而又激情，像是火，在该烧起来的地方熊熊燃烧，在其他地方却十分温和。一丛野火，小心地吞噬着旧事物，为新事物开辟道路。

格朗泰尔从来没有怀疑安灼拉会完成不了他为自己设定的目标。

“游泳呢？”格朗泰尔问，“或者跳水呢？你的水平足以参加奥运会。”

安灼拉几乎没有反应。“它们一直都是一种爱好。”他说，“一直都会有比那更重要的事情。”

尽管他无法用语言来说明，但格朗泰尔觉得自己知道了为什么他从来没有画出安灼拉在池水中的倒影。  


十月的最后一场比赛，格朗泰尔在正队预赛的一百米仰泳项目上排名第一。

安灼拉再次拥抱了他，那时他的心正在砰砰直跳，电流在手臂间跳动，安灼拉将他拥进怀里，抱住了他，手插进了格朗泰尔湿漉漉的头发里。

挺不可思议的，真的，安灼拉能令整个时间都安静下来的能力，不管是格朗泰尔所在的这个世界，还是他脑海里的那个世界。

而格朗泰尔，肾上腺素在血管中奔涌，指尖还在发抖，回抱住了安灼拉。他把脸埋在安灼拉温暖的肩膀上，手落在了安灼拉的后颈处，太轻易了，轻易得令人害怕。  


大门“砰”地一声被关上，巨大的声响把格朗泰尔从梦中惊醒。（伴随着古费拉克满怀歉意的“不好意思啊我错了”）一切开始了。

“快起床发光发亮啦，R，格朗泰尔，今天是幸运日啊！”此起彼伏的喊声还有落到格朗泰尔床上的重量，手肘和膝盖碰到了格朗泰尔的身体，头发擦过他的脸颊，巴阿雷的笑声就在耳边回荡。

有人打开了顶灯，格朗泰尔把毯子拉过头顶，忍不住呻吟出声，声音嘶哑，还有口气的味道。巴阿雷跳到了他身上，整个房间里的声音就像白噪音一样；他的意识还在梦中挣扎，一只脚陷进梦境的泥淖里，太过遥远又太过接近。

让他清醒过来的是两件事物的碰撞，比任何闹铃都有效，格朗泰尔被惊出了一身冷汗：安灼拉温和的声音，在乱糟糟的环境中像地下暗流，还有，他画的安灼拉的画还架在画架上。

“他在这儿哪！”格朗泰尔刚从毯子里探出头来，巴阿雷就得意地宣告，亲昵地拍了拍他的脸颊，“快起床啦，我们给你做了件衬衫。”

格朗泰尔试图显得不那样明显，他的目光经过正举着他那件扎染的、被涂得乱七八糟的衬衫的公白飞，看向了站在他的画架前的安灼拉。这肯定不是巧合——他用身体把画架挡住了，房间里其他人都没有看到。

格朗泰尔心跳加速，他以为自己会在这里窒息。脑海中千万想法飞驰而过，直到最后他只看得见安灼拉疲惫的双眼，唇边让人分心的微笑，还有，或许，脸颊上的那抹微红。

“四叫三”剩下的部分像是碎片的一样留在记忆之中。爱潘妮站在走廊上，他经过的时候只是对她点了点头。爱潘妮已经穿上了她的那件糟糕透顶的衬衫和皮夹克，她肯定忘了先警告格朗泰尔就把他们放了进来。（尽管格朗泰尔不知道即使自己提前注意到了，他会不会记得把画藏起来。）

他不会记得当热安穿着独属于他的那件衬衫爬上格朗泰尔的床上要“睡回笼觉”的时候古费拉克的大喊大闹（“我们睡得比你还少！”），不记得在他们等着格朗泰尔洗漱的时候米西切塔将爱潘妮的长发编成法式长辫。他不会记得当自己终于准备妥当时的欢呼，楼上的邻居报复的跺脚声；他不会记得自己差点忘记了毛线帽，公白飞从衣帽架上把它取下递给了他。

但他会记得安灼拉是怎样跟在他们这群盛装打扮的人之后，跟在他们压低嗓门的混乱之后，而正常情况下他都该是走在最前面的那一个。他会记得安灼拉牛仔裤上的破洞，海军蓝的毛线兜帽从大衣的领子里翻了出来，左脚的靴子鞋带系得比右脚的更紧。

他会记得安灼拉视线中漫长的距离，也会记得他是怎样地不在状态。

他们总共开了三辆车一起去吃饭；格朗泰尔不知道自己是不是故意坐在了安灼拉（已经清理过了的）后座上，但他还是坐在了那里。被挤在了驾驶座那边的门上，大腿和热安的紧紧贴在一起，每次停车之前他抬起头，都能在后视镜上看见安灼拉的眼睛。

夜很深，像张着一张大口，没有星星，街道上雾蒙蒙的，路灯将雾染成了橙色。深秋的风透过格朗泰尔的外套吹打在他身上，谢天谢地他们最后终于到了餐厅，尽管里面的白炽灯和装点的霓虹灯的光线照得他头痛，像是瓷器碎裂开来。

他不会记得服务员们像是对他们的到来早有准备，提前在窗前把四张桌子拼了起来。他会记得自己是怎样先坐下，然后安灼拉坐在了他对面的位置上。

他不会记得桌子上的格子桌布，不会记得博须埃的茶洒在上面留下污渍。他会记得安灼拉在自己的咖啡里加了一份奶和两份糖。

他不会记得他们不顾自己反对坚持要给他的煎蛋里放洋葱，不会记得若李不明白焦糖面包（sticky bun）和焦糖卷（caramel roll）到底有什么不同，也不会记得他们的大笑震得他都耳鸣起来。

但他会记得安灼拉的鞋怎样不小心碰上自己的脚——每当他们目光相遇安灼拉的眼中都有什么东西，像是他有话想要对他说出来。  


后来，格朗泰尔在安灼拉车上的副驾驶座上醒来。

回到现实，尽管困得眼睛都睁不开，还是能看见雾气在逐渐消散，黑夜让位给黎明，安灼拉车上仪表盘上的钟现实此时是五点五十八。法语电影课在三十分钟后开始。

安灼拉车后座上全空了——没有人，没有杂物——在路上某处，他们都同意在上课前去买杯咖啡。安灼拉开车驶离停车场，现在他们跟在肯定博须埃超载了的面包车后，车灯的光照亮了人行道上的裂纹，给灌木丛打下阴影。格朗泰尔僵硬地坐在那里，通过侧视镜看着身后的餐厅。

广播里放着钢琴曲，像烟一样填满了他们所在的空间，汽车轮胎摩擦着公路。安灼拉在开车，如果不是因为想到安灼拉已经在格朗泰尔的画布上看见了自己，格朗泰尔觉得听着这些声音他可能会再次睡过去。

“你手气最臭抽到烂签了对吧？”最后，格朗泰尔开口，打破了沉默，“我敢打赌他们一堆人都能回家睡觉，就我们还得醒着撑过一场电影。”

“我们选择星期五是因为这样最公平，”安灼拉嘟囔道，“谁都没法回去睡觉，除非是翘课。”

“行吧。”

（是啊，格朗泰尔最终也会不想再说错话。）

“你为什么要画出我在跳板上的样子？”安灼拉终于问出来了，语气温和，措辞小心，一点都不像他一直都想问这个问题想得快要发疯。但是，不管怎么样，他没能掩饰住其中的好奇。

格朗泰尔有太多想要说，尽管现在他脑子里一团浆糊，但他还是能全部想起。他可以建起高墙将真相锁在其中，可以撒谎说只是灵光一现想出的构图，或是那样的色调契合完美，或仅仅只是一个透视练习而已。

他盯着挡风玻璃外博须埃的车尾灯看了很久，久到那亮光使他的眼睛都开始隐隐作痛，看见红色的斑点；他将所有谎言都理了一遍，一个又一个可以用来保护自己的借口。他将它们在舌尖上掂量许久，细细品味，看到底哪一个才最适合被在这昏昏欲睡的清晨说出口。

但车里十分安静，他还能闻到薄荷的味道，晨光穿过顶篷落到安灼拉的发间，真诚而又满足。安灼拉的手放在变速器上，仅仅在几分钟前，他的膝盖还和格朗泰尔的在餐桌下相撞，华夫饼在他的嘴角上留下了奶油的痕渍，尽管已经被擦去，但格朗泰尔还是能够看见。

从现在起，一年之后，安灼拉就要离开了。

“因为我觉得那一刻意义重大。”格朗泰尔安静地说，像是向安灼拉展现出自己的灵魂。

在前面的博须埃开车拐向右边；安灼拉拐向左边。

“意义重大？”他逼问到，声音不大，差点被钢琴声所掩盖。

“天啊，你是真的想搞死我对不对？”格朗泰尔半开玩笑地说，但最多也只能这样了他把毛线帽一把扯下，一边自己将手指插进乱得跟个鸟窝似的头发里。“我走进泳池的那一刻，我就知道那对你来说是很重要的一段时间。我不知道具体是怎样的，你也不必说什么，但我能感觉到。把你的私密的时刻画在画布上，我越界了，对不起——没人会看到的，而且你在那上面看起来真的很美，那场景就在我脑海里挥之不去。就像忘不了的歌一样，你懂的。”

安灼拉什么也没说。

格朗泰尔仰起头，脑袋靠上了座椅，等待着内心的狂风暴雨将他吞噬。但是它们没有来。他期待着像是想到刚才的话哪里能改一点，哪里能删去一些，使他不至于如此脆弱，避免突然之间造成的伤害就掌握了控制权；如果这里出了差错，他该怎样自救？

但是什么也没有。没有后悔，没有遗憾——只有一种平静，从内到外的平静。

“没有人在训练之后看见过我上跳台，”安灼拉终于开口，“我曾经告诉过公白飞说我想在训练后留一会儿，练习跳水，不知怎么的，在那之后大家都知道在训练之后给我空间。”

格朗泰尔轻笑一声，把手肘靠在门上，然后用手撑着脸。他们逐渐驶入校园，周围的建筑在变化：从带有铁栏杆和木质壁板的公寓到有着门阶的砖制建筑，再到带环形庭院的教学楼。每个清醒地走在路上的人都像是行尸走肉，在昏暗的光线下像是半透明的一样。

“然后这个不懂暗示的混蛋，”他说，“闯进了你最私密的时刻，就因为我忘了带上那个该死的水瓶。”

“但我不介意，”安灼拉坦白，“说实话，我还松了口气。像是终于说出了一个保存太久的秘密。”

格朗泰尔感觉喉咙里干巴巴的。

安灼拉在六点十一的时候在咖啡店的停车位上停下，钢琴曲已经变成了小提琴的声音。他把车停在路边，关上发动机时车钥匙叮当作响，各种钥匙扣相互碰撞，其中还包括弗以伊做的钥匙扣。

“明天能陪我多留一会儿吗？”随后到来的是一片寂静，他问道。晨光洒落在他的颧骨上，展现出眼底青黑中的疲惫，“我觉得快到突破点了，但是不能确定。”

格朗泰尔立即回答：“好。”

现在安灼拉在看着他了，车钥匙挂在食指上。他真诚地看着格朗泰尔，在座位上完全转过来看着他。他看起来是那样年轻，湛蓝的双眼显得有些苍白，日光太暗，没法照亮他眉毛上常有的纹路。他今天没有带发卡，金色的头发勉勉强强被皮筋所束缚。

格朗泰尔发现在清早自己近乎愚蠢，差点没有抵抗住伸手拂开安灼拉眼边那缕卷发的冲动。

“那幅画，画完了吗？”他问。

格朗泰尔坐直了身子，整个人在想要冲出去和与安灼拉在这令人分心的空车里留下中摇摆不定，“没有，可能，没有。”

“你完成之后，我能看看吗？”

如果他过去不知道安灼拉不是个画家的话，那他现在肯定就知道了。他从来没画完过话，一幅作品只有当他厌倦了它或是赶死线交作业的时候，在他眼里才算“完成”了。

但是安灼拉正看着他，他只能点点头，轻声回答：“当然。”  


星期六早上下了今年的第一场霜。黑暗中草叶都是白色，在泳池外的街灯下闪着光，格朗泰尔给了自己片刻时间欣赏，然后强迫自己走了进去。

“多合适，”爱潘妮说，刚出口的话在嘴边结成了一片云，“明天就是万圣节了。”

（星期天：最不万圣节的一天。）

训练的时候格朗泰尔想着自己和安灼拉有了秘密，他觉得好像。他们在不同的泳道上，当两个人都满脸通红上气不接下气时视线相交，格朗泰尔觉得事情不同了，有什么更多了一些，像是他们在掩藏血契之后留下的伤疤。

（游泳的时候他盯着头顶的天花板，数着上面的瓷砖块，想着自己什么时候成了这样一个乐观主义者。）  


格朗泰尔坐在泳池阶梯最高一级上。他不知道自己到底在这里做什么——他只知道安灼拉要他在这里，所以他就留在了这里。

（他有些沉湎于这个想法了。）

安灼拉站在高高的跳水台上，从这里看更具有视觉冲击性。他修长的双腿和手臂看起来更加夸张，如果格朗泰尔想将它们画在纸上，那就适合用粗重的炭笔描绘。

水在泳池边和跳台边荡起圈圈波纹，安灼拉先试着跳了几次，然后把毛巾挂在了楼梯上。格朗泰尔坐在那里，一言不发，看着他一次又一次的尝试，溅起的水花创造出的浪打在了了他的大腿上。

不可否认，他现在耐心也逐渐见了底。安灼拉那几次随意的扭动身体已经实验性的动作完全不值得他站在台上的那几分钟的心理准备，他还是不知道自己在这里到底是要做什么，已经有几句评论想要说出，有有帮助的，也有毫无帮助的，但他还是什么也没说。他用手指拨弄着水面，使自己有事可做。

安灼拉这次花的时间更长了。格朗泰尔看着他，像是咬上了勾的鱼——爱因斯坦是怎么说疯狂的？将一个动作重复千遍万遍，期待着能有不同的结果。不是他对安灼拉感到气馁，也不是他自己擅长于同精神上的壁垒对质。只是这些小把戏对安灼拉这样的人来说一无是处；一点一点的进步不适合他。他要的不只是胜利，而是吞噬一切。

坐在台下，格朗泰尔看见安灼拉闭上了眼睛。空荡荡的室内像是都在注视着他，连墙壁、座椅和泳道都在注视着，等待着。格朗泰尔的心跳平静了下来，但他依然能够听见它的声音在脑海里像是战鼓擂响。

吸气，呼出——安灼拉的胸口随之一起，一伏。

（吸气，呼出——格朗泰尔的胸口随之一起，一伏。）

然后，安灼拉纵身一跳。

他跳入午后的阳光中，光线似乎都在随着他的动作而跳跃。他的身体在空中翻转，分开水投映在墙壁上的光影，影子在墙上变化开来，阳光似乎在闪烁，仿佛因为他太过耀眼，连太阳都无法直视。

完美，整套动作精准到位：当他到达最高点是，双腿绷紧，拉在胸前，双手紧紧贴合在膝盖下，时间像是静止了一般，他在那里停驻，像是悬浮在空中，阳光沐浴在他的身上，展现出他的每一个动作，每一次转身。然后，一个结自然而然地解开：他的头先触及水面，双臂在身后伸展，双腿挺得笔直，脚背绷起。几乎没有激起一丝水花。

剩下的只有池水，从安灼拉入水的地方荡起圈圈涟漪。

格朗泰尔惊叫一声，跳进了水池。

下水后的瞬间像是霓虹灯闪烁，脑子里嗡嗡作响，灼热滚烫，让他头晕目眩，手指像是在星尘中摸索，尽是不真实的触感。他潜入水中，和安灼拉一同浮上水面。安灼拉在笑，笑容灿烂，满脸通红，他努力平复着呼吸，瞪大了眼睛，头发纠缠在一起，笑声在格朗泰尔耳边回荡。

一连串的话语从口中吐露，双脚用力蹬出水面——一种无法言说的喜悦，像是阳光一样洒满了整个房间。

水花溅到了他们的锁骨上——激动之下他们笨拙地朝对方坡着水，格朗泰尔方才目睹的东西如此不可思议，他永远也无法将其在画布上描绘，他知道，但是没有关系。

越来越急促的呼吸，越来越大的笑声，握得越来越紧的双手——

安灼拉的手指落到了格朗泰尔的后颈上，格朗泰尔的脚踝和安灼拉的撞在了一起。两张带着氯气味的嘴，紧紧贴在了一起。

他们在水中亲吻着，耳边像是超新星在爆炸，安灼拉温暖的唇和湿润的手指贴上了格朗泰尔的下巴，格朗泰尔的脑海里逐渐被白噪音所填满。格朗泰尔的双手扶住安灼拉的肋骨，手指舒展开来，他在安灼拉的舌尖上尝到了池水的味道。他们用力亲吻着，牙齿碰撞在一起，索取，他们都在向对方索取，格朗泰尔的刘海贴在了额头上，但他现在无法呼吸而安灼拉充满激情，格朗泰尔只能紧紧抓住他，他甚至憎恶在他们之间流动的池水。

他们分开时，格朗泰尔的腿隐隐作痛。他终于开始恢复意识——先是感觉到疼痛，最后终于平复了呼吸。安灼拉在他身边，离得极近，手依然握住格朗泰尔的下巴，眼睛注视着他，脸上的微笑犹豫不定，一半在那，而一半不在，慢慢地，格朗泰尔意识到了那是为什么。心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，现在是因为完全不同的原因，他的手还抓着安灼拉的身子，但动作已经变得僵硬。

现在他们之间最激动的时刻已经过去，那他们还剩下了什么？

“抱歉，”安灼拉终于开口，他的气还有些喘，然后把手落回水里，他向后退开，他们之间的间隙陡然增大，“太不合适了，对不起，我冲动了。”

格朗泰尔清了清嗓子，感觉心里像是哪里破了一个洞。

“不用，不是，没事的，”他说道，但他想伸手将安灼拉拉回来，想向他展示这一切到底多么合适，“没事的——真的。做的很好，精彩绝伦。那个转身，跳得真好，真的。”

安灼拉像是被提醒才想了起来，他又微笑起来。“还有很长的路要走，但是，天啊，感觉真的很好。”他抬起头看着高台，眼睛亮亮的，和以前完全不同了，像是方才发现可以击破的弱点。

格朗泰尔对此依然感到无法呼吸。

“所以我们今天可以了？”安灼拉问道，再次看向了格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔只能点头。

他晕晕乎乎地回了家，湿漉漉的泳裤浸湿了运动裤，因为他没法和一个正在更衣的安灼拉同处于空荡荡的更衣室中。从车窗向外看，下午的景色让他感到陌生；稀疏的树枝，棕黄的草叶，摇晃着的枯叶看起来都不一样了，现在他已经亲吻过了安灼拉。


	4. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉，安灼拉。

他的生活被彻底搅乱了。

他看见被张贴在当地杂货店外公告栏上的抗议涨学费的宣传单，这让他异想天开起来，妄想着自己能够站在安灼拉身旁，妄想着站在云石雕像上，站在数不清的抗议标牌前，像在那时只有他们在水中时一样，热烈地，用力地亲吻安灼拉。一天晚上，他和艾潘妮在家里看电影，当他看见两个人在水下亲吻的场景时，格朗泰尔不知道之后到底发生了什么。他的夜晚变得更加难以入眠，只能注视着那幅画，现在他甚至都害怕伸出手去触碰它。生活中的所有事情都被他系上了丝线，丝线的尽头全部指向了安灼拉抚摸着他的下巴的那只手，覆在他的唇上的嘴唇。

安灼拉却和他不同。他依然在思考的时候手指不断拨弄着泳镜带子，书包里依然装着皱纸团，依然在上课的时候发短信安排各种有关抗议的事情——完全没有变。他们时不时相遇的目光依然像是带着火花，用各种时刻和话语填满了他们之间的间隙——只是格朗泰尔不知道到底是 **哪些** 时刻， **哪些** 话语。

其他人也没有表现出什么异常，所以格朗泰尔猜想安灼拉没有告诉任何人。或者是只告诉了公白飞——只有公白飞才能，才可能，这样完全地保守住秘密。

十一月份的面食排队在安灼拉和公白飞家举行，他们的客厅简单大方，有凹窗，四周摆放着盆栽，墙上挂着的日历上标注着日程计划。

公白飞依然围着围裙，搅拌着他那声名远扬的番茄酱（“是家族秘方，即使把它带进坟墓我也不会和别人分享”），热安依然扫荡了他们的书架，古费拉克依然和米西切塔争论到底该放多少帕尔马干酪。格朗泰尔依然带来了葡萄酒，爱潘妮依然带来了她窗台菜园里长出来的新鲜罗勒——表面上看所有东西都没有变，去年的一个完美翻版。

一切都这样风平浪静，这本身就能让他舒口气——格朗泰尔是喜欢让自己出洋相，但他不觉得整个游泳队都在八卦安灼拉亲了他能被算在好状况里。

但是这没能在安灼拉递给他一个盘子时，他们的手指轻轻擦过，或是安灼拉怎样再次选择坐在了他的对面时，或是当安灼拉仰头饮尽杯里闪闪发光的果汁时，喉结一上一下地运动，没能在这些时候，阻止他的胡思乱想。

但是，格朗泰尔必须得告诉某个人。他 **不得不** 这样做。每当他看着教室里的黑板时，他都会回忆起舌尖上氯气的味道，迷失在安灼拉数不清的微小细节之中，比以往更甚。

所以：

“我亲了安灼拉。”星期五只有他和爱潘妮的时候，他告诉了她，课本被打开但是还是被扔在了地板上，本意是好的，但最后还是被无情地无视了。他坐在沙发上，手里拿着今晚的唯一一杯酒，思绪过于清醒，没法随意地进行这场谈话，但为此他只会喝一杯，他 **做得到的** 。

爱潘妮先是没有反应。她只是趴在地上，胳膊下垫着社会学课本，拇指在手机屏幕上飞快地打着字。格朗泰尔看着她，等待着，唱片机里正放着朋克乐。他们的南瓜灯情况正好，被放在了书架上，散发光芒，狼人和墓园，同这个昏暗的傍晚何其相称。

“等一下，你说什么？”爱潘妮后知后觉地说，“你刚刚那些话——一点都不符合逻辑。”

“我知道，”格朗泰尔说，“我也同意。”

爱潘妮坐起身，手机被遗忘在了可别上，“R，再把刚刚的话说一遍，确认一下你那时不是在做梦。”她双腿盘起，表情严肃，看着他说。

格朗泰尔摇晃着酒杯里的酒液，注视着圈圈涟漪从中央荡开来，他想起了用处。“我亲了安灼拉，”他又说了一遍，这些词句让他半是感到兴奋，半是感到恐惧，“呃，确切讲是他亲了我，我那时没有在做梦。”

（是吧？）

他总是能看出爱潘妮什么时候是真正地激动起来，因为那时她的眼里就像黎明曙光一般，被瞬间点亮。他看见她的眼睛亮了起来，然后站起身，飞快地走进厨房。回来的时候她手里正拿着瓶香槟。

她动作夸张地把瓶子打开，瓶塞被冲开射向天花板，格朗泰尔忍不住笑了起来。“现在？算了吧，为时过早了点吧。”他看着泡沫从瓶口涌出，落在她的手上，落在地毯上。

“才不，干嘛呢？”她笑了，“这种事情如果有误会的话，安灼拉肯定早就会说清楚的。在这方面他迟钝得跟块砖头似的。”

这话让格朗泰尔止住笑，他感觉到脸上顿时失了血色。

“到底发生了什么？何时何地何情何景？”爱潘妮的声音从厨房里传来，酒杯碰撞的声音紧随其后。但格朗泰尔听不见。他盯着自己手里的葡萄酒，像是它能够告诉自己，这一切对安灼拉来说也同样重要，至少重要到某种值得注意的程度，能够告诉自己在安灼拉，他也为那个下午感到如释重负。但是它告诉不了他。

这让他感到困惑。

爱潘妮给他倒了满满一杯香槟，他想，去他妈的，这个夜晚值得两杯酒。

他回忆起星期六的下午，最后他们一同趴在了地板上，身边全是书本，努力想要把香槟酒杯放在肚子上，保持平衡。

“不可能这些都对他，就，毫无影响，对吧？”他说，他注视着天花板，夜幕降临，天花板上的日光也逐渐消逝，“就，对吧？肯定有什么？”

“我觉得他应该没有在泳池里亲吻队友的习惯，”爱潘妮说，她的脚向一旁伸出去，亲昵地踢了踢格朗泰尔的脚，“可能他只是不知道该怎么做，或者，不知道你到底怎么想。”

然后她坐起身，轻轻对格朗泰尔笑笑。“恭喜啦，”她说着，用那只没拿杯子的手拍了拍格朗泰尔的脸颊，“婚礼时间定下来之后记得告诉我，好吗？”

“那你得先告诉我你和公白飞到底怎么样了才行。”

爱潘妮站起来，仰头喝尽最后一滴香槟。“我最好给你当伴郎。”她的语气有些不屑，然后走回了厨房。

“你想的话可以当伴娘！”格朗泰尔朝她喊。

“才不要，我比较喜欢礼服。”

过了好一段时间，格朗泰尔才意识到直到她能确定他不会再提起公白飞之后她才会回来。他举起了香槟酒杯，观察着串串气泡浮出表面。他注视着象牙白的液体，想象着自己看见的不是客厅里的窗帘，而是大厅。桌上覆盖着洁白的桌布，中央摆放着花束，穿着优雅裙服和剪裁得体西装的客人在谈天——安灼拉站在他的身边，当他意识到这一点的时候，视野中所有事物都被添上了色彩。

他嗤笑一声——太可笑了。他的想象力是很丰富，不过他想象不出自己左手手指上套着金戒指，想象不出安灼拉会为不是自由女士的其他任何人而献身。

尤其不会为像格朗泰尔这样从头到脚一团糟的人。  


十一月九日凌晨刚过五分钟，他的手机震动了一下。这个时间段里他总是醒着，尽管今夜感觉比以往更为重要。堆在调色板上的颜料无论从颜色和重要性上都显得单调乏味，像是洗笔用的脏水一样。他自己的视线都无法在那上面停留再多一秒。

他想调整水池的颜色，加深安灼拉小腿边的阴影，更突出表现出安灼拉没有在水中显现的倒影，但他忍不住觉得自己像是站在悬崖边，站在警戒线一旁，在角落之后：有什么即将改变。

他忍不住觉得，很快，有什么东西会变得很不一样了。

他叹了口气，把调色板放在覆盖在桌面上的抹布上，从线衫口袋里拿出了手机，完全没有意识到自己开始踱步，房间的台灯投射下昏暗的灯光，他走进灯光里，再走了出来。

他没有料想到短信来自于安灼拉；心脏一瞬间跳到了嗓子眼。

‘你睡了吗？——E’

格朗泰尔检查了一下上次安灼拉发短信来的时间——上个月，那时他谢谢自己给他带了咖啡。

就是这个了，这一定就是他一直感觉到的线。结束；也是开始。当格朗泰尔回复的时候，他将突破那条界限，来到另一边。

‘差不多’

‘我们能谈谈吗？——E’

他的衣物堆在衣柜门边的篮子里；电脑打开着，被放在床上，在海军蓝的床罩边；抽屉柜上堆满了空餐具，边上是沾着酒渍的酒杯还有满是面包屑的盘子。格朗泰尔看着这些，想要把自己生活中的种种细节都记在心里。

‘好啊，在哪？’

明天，安灼拉就将站在人群前，发表讲话，高呼宣言，激起人们心中最强大的部分。而现在，仅仅十二个小时之前，午夜时分，他想要和格朗泰尔对话。

‘能来我家一趟吗？我知道现在已经很晚了。——E’

格朗泰尔知道夜色能够怎样掩藏真实，知道漆黑的夜空、来自白天的疲惫、空旷的街道能怎样从无到有，凭空创造出金子。安灼拉突如其来的邀请，突如其来的想要和格朗泰尔进行的对话使得格朗泰尔头脑发热，幻想着安灼拉的床。

他知道，他知道夜晚的传说，但是。

‘成，现在吗？’

‘如果你不介意的话。——E’

格朗泰尔怔住了，他闭上眼睛，在心底轻骂了一声。

‘马上’  


安灼拉和公白飞的公寓里弥漫着刚出炉曲奇饼的香味；安灼拉刚打开门，格朗泰尔的嘴里忍不住分泌出了唾液。

现在是凌晨十二点二十二，安灼拉看起来清醒得很，仿佛他唯一无法做到的事情就是睡眠。他的刘海又被发夹夹起，泳裤低低地挂在腰上，脚上的袜子甚至都不是一对，格朗泰尔无法让视线在他身上停留太久。

“谢谢你能过来。”安灼拉轻轻地说。公白飞坐在厨房的桌子边（桌上只有一沓报纸，除此之外别无他物），朝他挥了挥手。

“我刚刚才烤了曲奇，”他说，“来吃点吧，”他穿得像极了安灼拉，只是腿上摊开着一本书，手里拿着手机——格朗泰尔从来没有见过他们公寓这副模样，这样安静。格朗泰尔感到恐惧，几乎无法开口，害怕他会打破着平静——也许他只是惧怕夜晚。窗外夜色正浓，他一路过来，脸颊被冻得通红。

安灼拉注视着他，充满耐心，若有所思，但目光沉重——他周身的空气都像是在预示着他有话要说。这也令格朗泰尔感到害怕。但等到大门被关上，他也没有说一句话。格朗泰尔忍不住觉得，不论他打算说什么，都不能当着公白飞的面说出来。

“谢啦。”格朗泰尔平静地说，从台子上抽出一块饼干。安灼拉跟在他身后，给予格朗泰尔足够时间，让他能和公白飞说完话。

然后，他没有说其他的话，安灼拉朝通往他的卧室的走廊点了点头。

凌晨十二点二十七分，一切都将永远不同了。

格朗泰尔集中注意力看着他在安灼拉的卧室里发现的所有东西——如果不是这样，那他就只留下砰砰直跳的心脏，还有方才吃饼干时落在外套领子上的饼干屑。他在无序混乱之中找到了某种奇妙的秩序：安灼拉的电脑被放在一摞书上，就在他被打开的计划簿边，旁边还放着一罐回形针。钢笔，铅笔，便利贴，无数的东西散落在房间里，散落在地板上，在桌面上，在墙上——在梳妆台上还有一堆叠好的衣服。

一瓶翻倒（所幸盖上了盖子）的红色指甲油，倚靠在书架里的书的书脊上的拍立得照片，床单上被撕成一条一条的报纸，地板上被翻开，上面还用荧光笔标注了重点的课本。挂在墙上的日历上标出了日期计划，包括何时该去杂货店采购。梳妆台的抽屉里有几个泳帽从里面探出头来，和窗边摆得整整齐齐的多肉植物形成鲜明对比——所有一切都奇妙地组合在了一起，同安灼拉本人的个性完全不符。

格朗泰尔不知道如果他把这些都画下了会不会显得十分怪异。他都不知道自己是不是会在意这一点，因为此时此刻灵感和无法抑制的迷恋之情在心底滋长蔓延。

安灼拉关上了卧室门，然后靠在门上。“抱歉，太乱了。”他轻轻地说。

他的闹钟（蓝色的数字，和格朗泰尔的红色数字相比更加柔和）显示着12:31。格朗泰尔盯着闹钟边已经打开了的一包香烟，移不开视线。

“对我来说也是最后一刻了，”安灼拉继续道，“我只是需要和你解决一些事情，在明天之前。或者说，呃，在今天晚些时候之前。”

“我居然重要到能被大半夜叫过来讨论，真是受宠若惊。”格朗泰尔说，他再次看向安灼拉。他现在看起来没那么精神了，只是倚靠在门上——仍然不像要睡觉的样子，但现在看得出他像是努力想要睡了。“但你明天只是要在校园里开集会，又不是出国去打仗。我们可以之后再谈。”

“古费拉克已经收到了学校保卫处的警告，”安灼拉小声说，“他们强烈要求他停止继续宣传我们的抗议。他当然不会停——媒体自由——但我忍不住觉得明天的一切都未可知。”

安灼拉也感觉到了，这个结束，这个开始。

“是你说的，”安灼拉轻声补充道，在昏暗的台灯灯光下，他看着格朗泰尔，“我们称其为‘暴乱（riot）’，那他们就会为此而来。”

“不管怎么样，我真心希望我说错了。”格朗泰尔喃喃。

“如果你没错的话，那我们反抗的就不只是涨学费了，”安灼拉啐了一口，但态度立刻变得温和起来，叹了口气，他取下了夹刘海的发夹，用手指梳理着刘海的发丝，“我叫你过来不是要谈这个的。你甚至都不会去抗议现场。”他生硬地加了一句，格朗泰尔更希望迎接来自于他的愤怒。

但他还没来得及激怒他，安灼拉就开了口，“我想和你谈谈星期六在泳池里的事情。”

四周突然变得寂静无声，有三件事情在格朗泰尔的脑海里浮现，无法动摇。

第一件事情是公白飞，他正安静地坐在房间外，也许对这场对话一无所知——公白飞，他似乎知晓有关安灼拉的一切。

第二件事情是在这里，他将要说出口的话，是正确的，用正确的方法说出，将会慢慢点燃一把慵懒的火苗，温暖他们的身体，交换的呼吸，互相触碰的手指，褪下的衣物，还有深夜的昏睡。

第三件事情，格朗泰尔知道自己永远无法说出正确的话。

十二点三十八分，格朗泰尔点了点头。

安灼拉像是将其视作让自己说下去的信号。“我得先向你道歉。”他说，眼睛专注地注视着格朗泰尔。

“真的没关系。”

“我的确应该道歉，我当时的行为不合适，尤其你并没有表达同意。我被那时刻冲昏了头脑，我不是在找借口，这就是解释，我应该道歉。”

“你经常想起那时吗？”

没说出口的话是： **像我一样。**

格朗泰尔不完全知道自己为什么要问这个问题，或是他想要得到什么答案。他只是需要知道。

“是的，”安灼拉平静地回答道，他依然在看着他，双手抱臂置于胸前，T恤的领子被扯了起来，“这对你不公平。”

然后他说出了最重要的话，剥去了这一刻所有带有浪漫色彩的外衣，将最本质的东西暴露出来——这不过又是一个糟糕透顶的时刻：

“我希望自己没有那样做。”

格朗泰尔微笑起来，泡泡破裂，腐烂的部分将他吞噬。“那我们就假装一切都没有发生吧，”他说，语气中带着讽刺的意味，使得安灼拉眯起了眼，“无人越界，什么伤害都没有产生。”

“但那发生了，格朗泰尔，而且可能会——”

“没有发生，”格朗泰尔突然道，“不论你接下来要说什么，那件事情从来都没有发生。我没有因为那件事情而沮丧，但你有，所以忘记它对我们两个都有好处，对吧？”

安灼拉不喜欢这个回应——他的想法完完全全被写在了脸上。他不满意这个回应，他的眼睛，像是他受了伤一样，仔细审视着格朗泰尔，想要找出更多，找出某样格朗泰尔根本无法给予他的东西。

“你没有为此而沮丧吗？”当格朗泰尔开始思考向他索要一根（或所有）香烟，这一切是否能够结束时，他终于开口，声音空洞。抽烟对他来说完全没有用，但此刻目光所及之处没有酒，而安灼拉又承认了自己为那个吻感到后悔，直直打碎了格朗泰尔的梦——特殊情况，特殊对待。

“没有。”他短促地回答。

“我不想假装一切没有发生，”安灼拉坚持道，“但我不希望它毁了我们的关系。”

“行，成交。”

安灼拉的嘴唇抿成一条极细的线。“你说你没有因此感到沮丧，我不太信。”

（在某处，在另一个世界里，格朗泰尔说出的话会使他们把铺开在床上的报纸全部掀到地上。）

他又笑了，双手抱臂。“我说的东西你大多都不信，所以这次有怎么会有不同？”

安灼拉翻了个白眼。“行吧。你明天会去吗？”

“你已经说了我不会。”

“但是 **你** 没有。”

“那你为什么要那样说？”

“因为每一次我提起这件事你都要和我吵架，”安灼拉提高了音量，尽管现在他的话几乎是被从牙缝中挤出来的一样，他甚至能从中听出他咬紧牙关的声音，“我甚至向你寻求帮助，而你却整晚都躲进了你自己的房间里。”

（在某处，在另一个世界里，格朗泰尔做的所有事情都是对的。）

所有一切真实而又残忍，这一刻也暴露了他们之间长久以来的关系，前进一步，后退两步，真相实在令他感到精疲力竭。格朗泰尔用了这几年来说服自己这样就好，这样就足够有趣——一个尖牙利嘴的安灼拉比他以为自己能够拥有的所有安灼拉都要好。

但到最后，他终于拥有了一个安静的安灼拉，他注视着花房里的植物，像是它们也同样拥有属于它们的声音。他拥有过一个和他一同坐在车里的安灼拉，手指张开，落在变速器上，从天窗上落下的月光映得他的金发发白——他拥有过那样一个安灼拉，放声大笑，激动无比，笨拙地在水中保持着漂浮的状态，他们紧紧地拥抱在一起。

而现在，他拥有了这样的一个安灼拉，同他感觉得一般疲惫不堪，期待地注视着他，也许他也觉得过去的所有格朗泰尔，都比现在这个在他面前的格朗泰尔要好得多。

“为什么我在不在那里对你来说那么重要？”格朗泰尔轻声问道。

“因为这件事情本身就很重要，”安灼拉坚持道，他的声音听起来像是他的感情太过沉重，压得他几乎不能呼吸，“你是我们的一部分。”

然后他说出了另一句非常重要的话，同他这个夜晚说出的所有话语都逻辑相悖：

“我需要你的帮助。”

（在某处，在另一个世界里，只需要这一句话，足够完美处理所有事情。）

格朗泰尔站在那里，一言不发——胸口像是被子弹击中，形成一个巨大的空洞。

安灼拉看着他，看了很久很久，最后叹了口气，擦擦眼睛。“我不能逼你做任何事情，我不想逼你做任何事情，”他喃喃，“如果你对星期六所发生的一切没有感到难过，那我只想和你谈这一件事就够了。谢谢你能过来。”

他离开了那扇门，动作中带着与他完全不符的疲惫。他离开了这个房间，离开了格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔知道自己这是该走了。

他走回了家，一路上嗅到的都是次日早晨即将降下的霜的气味，还有星期五晚上的聚会，笑声和烈酒。格朗泰尔的脚在人行道上拖沓，他好累，什么都感觉不到。  


星期六早上他醒来，已经睡过了训练时间，所幸训练已经取消，但他仍然感觉到世界即将改变，像是他从床上坐起，就会发现自己到了一个从所未至的地方。  


中午十二点半，格朗泰尔来到了院长的庭院里，叫喊声已经比日头还要高了。

（到最后，他还是无法将安灼拉的话从脑子里赶出去：“我需要你的帮助。”）

他在人群后为自己找了一个小地方缩了进去，身边的人挥舞着拳头，高举着标志。他站在其中，像个透明人，脑子里想得只有酒，他觉得自己像个赝品。他讨厌这种感觉，讨厌空气中几乎具象化的危险的力量，这只令他感到更加恼怒。他想和他们一起大喊，想要和他们一起行动，但他做不到，他什么都做不到。他把脑袋上的毛线帽往下拉了拉，重重地叹了口气，气息落在嘴边，凝结成了一片雾气。

而安灼拉，正站在院长的大房子面前，站在最高一级的台阶上，站在人群之前。

格朗泰尔的目光穿过黑压压的人群，穿过密密麻麻的标志，落在了他的身上——安灼拉，像是一幅肖像画一般，在院长的大门前。安灼拉能使世间最平凡的事物都成为属于他的高台，将台阶和跳板转变为属于他的舞台，尽管在这里他看上去与在跳台上完全不同，但这依然是他的舞台。在那里，他在沉思，安静脆弱却极具尊严；在这里，他举着扩音器，高喊着宣言，具有无限的能量——汹涌澎湃，令人惊叹，在他的大衣和红围巾里蕴藏着不可言说的力量，他高举着拳头，高喊出声。

他在呐喊着，在描绘着未来，宣扬着美好的事物，但是格朗泰尔听不见。他的朋友们站在安灼拉身下一节的台阶上，举着标牌，他们在支持着他——公白飞，古费拉克，珂赛特，马吕斯，热安，巴阿雷，弗以伊，博须埃，若李，米西切塔，爱潘妮。他们都在，欢呼着，赞同着，应和着安灼拉的宣言，气氛热烈，像是火在燃烧。

院长的屋子里所有窗户都被窗帘遮挡。

（格朗泰尔想把整栋房子都用火烧得精光。）

一切开始向不好的方向发展，而他甚至没能来得及意识到这一点——他正在看着安灼拉领导人群，胸口一阵一阵地疼痛，像是在汪洋大海中前行，而此刻喊声突然变得尖利，变为了尖叫。安灼拉指向了人群中的某一处，那里的人群的活动变得激烈起来，博须埃、巴阿雷还有米西切塔立马放下了标牌，冲向混乱之中。

穿着棉质制服还有闪亮的长靴的警察像风暴一般冲进了人群，格朗泰尔正站在人群外围，警察直直从他身边经过。身边的一切都开始变得混乱，人们哭喊着，有人跌倒在了地上，还有人四下奔逃。

然后，格朗泰尔看见有一个人，带着和校警一样的徽章，打得安灼拉跪倒在地，然后再狠狠地击打着安灼拉的肚子，安灼拉脸颊上的皮肤被撕破，开始流血。安灼拉呲着牙，双手被反压在身后，扩音器落在了他的脚下。

安灼拉在台阶上被击倒，他的朋友们已经冲进了人群，不见踪影——格朗泰尔动了起来，想要从他藏身的地方走出，走上前去，尽管他知道自己已经迟了——

混乱之中，有人捉住了他的胳膊，将他从挥舞的胳膊和标志之中拉了出来。

格朗泰尔被拉出人群，他这才意识到像老虎钳一样紧紧地钳住他的手腕的手属于蒙巴纳斯。

“你傻吗！”格朗泰尔从他的手中挣脱，蒙巴纳斯大骂出声，血液在体内横冲直撞，心脏砰砰直跳，他需要安灼拉。蒙巴纳斯这次拽住了他的肩膀，一把把他抵在了一栋楼边，在这里，来自集会的声音听起来像是隔了几英里远。“你们整个队都他妈被抓了—— **听** 我讲——他们要人去把他们保释出来。”

蒙巴纳斯双眼明亮而清醒，是格朗泰尔从未感受过的清醒——这不像他，他永远都和重要的事情保持相当的距离。格朗泰尔想要和他打架，想要拽住蒙巴纳斯长款大衣的衣领，把他一把推开，因为这不仅仅只和安灼拉有关，而是和所有人都有关系。但他什么都没有做，他攥紧双手，指节开始泛白，蒙巴纳斯看着他，看着他迸发出的怒气，他的存在给他带来些许理智，他知道蒙巴纳斯是对的。

然后格朗泰尔才意识到蒙巴纳斯到底为什么才会出现在这里，为什么他的头发披散开来，却不是因为手指的梳理。“热安。”格朗泰尔轻轻地说。

“我已经在到处都装好了监控摄像机，”蒙巴纳斯坚定地说，但格朗泰尔感觉到他攥着自己肩膀的手收紧了。他置身于风暴中心，却冷静怡然，不可撼动，但却不是完全不受影响，他能从他撇下的嘴唇，乌黑的眼圈里看出。“只要不是我们的人率先袭警，那所有人都会从轻处理。你家那位是领导者，面临的惩罚最重，但不会有太大影响，他依然可以顺利毕业，他的人生依然可以继续。”

格朗泰尔发现自己在点头，即使苦涩的胆汁涌上喉头。

“而现在，你需要在这里，你得成为他在外面的手。”蒙巴纳斯总结到，像是与此同时他也在说服着自己。

“所以你就任凭这一切发生吗？”格朗泰尔艰难开口，脑子里想的全都是安灼拉被按在地上时的模样，像阳光一样将他的双眼灼伤，“我以为你不会放过把热安带走的警察。”

他都不能确定在这嘈杂的环境中，蒙巴纳斯能不能听清他方才说的话，但是，片刻之后，蒙巴纳斯变了脸色，呆滞的眼睛变得锐利而危险，像是捕食的动物，像格朗泰尔一直认识的那个蒙巴纳斯，能让人在混乱暴力之中寻找到安宁的原因。

“以后如果有什么校警失踪的新闻，可别多想。”他冷冷地说，像是一道冰锥，格朗泰尔没能忍住，笑了出来。  


爱潘妮最先找到了他，庞大的人群被冲撞得七零八落，土崩瓦解，只余下小堆人的声音。蒙巴纳斯走了，格朗泰尔站在人群外扮演着旁观者的角色，在凉爽的午后汗流浃背。他的手插在口袋里，不住地颤抖。

爱潘妮直直地撞在了太多身上，她瞪大了双眼，出来一些擦伤外几乎能算是毫发无损，格朗泰尔将她拉进怀里。他不知道他们两个是谁颤抖得更加厉害，只是注意到她的发髻已经松了，闻起来没有那么多氯味，更像是草叶的味道。

“王八蛋，”她靠在他的肩上，缓缓吐出一口气，“那群王八蛋先挑起来的，我知道，R，他们想要将这一切变成暴乱，所以才能有借口让我们都闭嘴。”

“他们没抓到你。”他说，更像是在安慰自己，而不是安慰她。

爱潘妮短促地笑了一声，她撑起了身子。“你以为是谁教加弗洛什躲条子的？”

她松开了抱住他的手，低声咒骂，看着身边逐渐平静的骚动。她手上的黑色指甲油已经脱落，她理了理头发，把发丝从沾满泥土的脸上撩开。“他们把所有人都带到了学校的拘留所里，罪名是煽动暴乱，”她咬牙切齿地说，“安琪可能会面临刑事指控——古费也是，因为他在报社的位置，操，那群 **王八蛋** 。他们最好落到蒙巴纳斯手上。”

就是这了，一切的转折点，峭壁悬崖——格朗泰尔瞬间清醒过来，在两次心跳的间隙中突然冷静。

爱潘妮注视着他，她在午后的阳光中看起来不一样了，穿着线衫和皮夹克，是那样年轻，又是那样苍老。聪明到能够相信变革，愚笨到永远不要希望变革会发生。

她伸出手来捧住格朗泰尔的脸，双手冰凉。“你做得没错，”她喃喃到，她是认真的，然后让格朗泰尔低下头去，将他们两人的额头贴在一起。

现在的她是格朗泰尔所熟悉的，至少与这个毫不熟悉的世界相比。格朗泰尔碰了碰她的手肘，慢慢地呼出一口气。他在害怕，但恐惧对他毫无帮助。

在他们身边，有人发出了最后一声抗议，那声音像是黑夜中的一团火苗，无声无息地，熄灭了。  


他们把安灼拉带进了市拘留所，罪名是过度抵抗。

格朗泰尔独自前往。蒙巴纳斯去了学校拘留所把其他人待处理；爱潘妮跟着他去了，但只是留在车里。

他们拽着安灼拉的手肘把他带进了大厅，他的双手被手铐拷在身后，安灼拉看起来像是还需要那玩意以防他会再做出什么出格的事情。蒙巴纳斯的危险像是匕首的刀锋，而安灼拉却像是炸药爆炸，绷紧的下巴与眯起的双眼，无不具有核爆一般的愤怒。他们已经包扎好了下巴上的伤口，但围巾上依然还能看出血迹，是更暗的一摊红色。围巾已经皱了，松垮垮地围在脖子上。

保释的过程中，警察说了什么格朗泰尔一个字也没有听进去；大概是什么关于安灼拉父母的钱和他应该遵守的规矩之类的东西。但一等他们解开了安灼拉的手铐，格朗泰尔立刻捉住了安灼拉的胳膊，不管怎么样，他得碰碰他。安灼拉的头发松散开来，皮筋和发卡定是在打斗过程中不见了踪影，他没有看向格朗泰尔，而是死死地盯着把他从拘留室带出来的警官。肩膀挺得笔直，下巴绷得紧紧的——镇定自若，不为所动。

只有当他们走出拘留所，走进缀满宝石的傍晚，安灼拉才开始摩擦活动手腕。在停车场路灯的灯光下，格朗泰尔看见了安灼拉翘起的袖子下的皮肤。到底是谁在那片皮肤上留下红痕，他几乎想要转身跑回去，追究对方的责任。

他们一起坐进格朗泰尔的车里，关上了门，车外的夜晚像是一瞬便喧闹起来。他们坐在那里，一言不发，安灼拉看着挡风玻璃，格朗泰尔看着安灼拉，他害怕自己一旦移开视线，安灼拉立马就会消失不见，被世界所抛弃。安灼拉，胆大，凶狠，令人惊叹，被关在拘留所里，栏杆已经生了锈，墙壁斑驳，混凝土地板上脏污一片。

格朗泰尔甚至痛恨这个想法，恨之入骨，恨意之深近乎淬近骨子。

“其他人呢？”安灼拉开口问道，声音空洞，像是他把一半的自己留在了院长门前的台阶上。

“爱潘妮和蒙巴纳斯在把他们从学校拘留所里带出来。”格朗泰尔说，声音中的疏远甚至使他自己都吃了一惊。

在昏暗的车里，安灼拉整个人都像是灰色的，褪去了所有颜色。

“他们说我可能会因为煽动暴乱和暴力对抗警方面临牢狱之灾，”安灼拉说，语调平静得仿佛是在谈论天气，“至少是，我可能无法正常毕业。或是代表学校参加泳队的决赛。”

最后那句话飘散在空中。格朗泰尔的嘴边变得干巴巴的，他摇了摇头，线的这一边所有一切都错了，这个崭新的世界蕴含的所有意义像是遗留在舌尖的一道苦水。他早知道这一切会这样发生——具体不是这样，但也接近了，某种毁灭性的结局，他从未像现在这样希望自己错得离谱。

“蒙巴纳斯在那里，”格朗泰尔说，“他布置了监控。只要他们看见是警方率先攻击的，你们面临的指控就全部不成立了。”

“他们给我父母打了电话。”安灼拉说着，格朗泰尔听着，他觉得安灼拉现在只是想要有人说说话，安灼拉慢慢地吸了口气，然后继续道，“父亲告诉我在律师来之前不要说话，母亲哭了，但她说她为我骄傲。”

格朗泰尔听了，脸上露出微笑，但之后他只是沉浸于一个想法，安灼拉是多么年轻，他只比自己大一岁，太过年轻，还不足以改变世界。“那你后悔吗？”

他们坐在车里，车窗上因为他们的呼吸蒙上了一层水汽。在黑暗中，安灼拉终于看向了他，眼白反射出来自最近的路灯的光。他终于恢复了自我，完完全全地看着格鲁特，完完全全就是格朗泰尔所了解的那个安灼拉——和以往一样像是一团火，散发着明亮的光。

“一点也不后悔，”他坚定地说，“一切都还没有结束。”

然后，他伸出手来，碰了碰格朗泰尔外套的袖子，指节上还沾着干涸的血，指甲缝里尽是泥土。四周突然变得安静无声，安灼拉轻轻地对他说：“谢谢你过来。”

格朗泰尔不知道如何开口，他不知道怎样对他说他从来别无选择，说当安灼拉被监禁时他脑子里完全是一片空白，说他一定会跟随着安灼拉，像是秋天永远跟随着夏天到来。

于是他只是小心翼翼地碰了碰安灼拉的手背，然后将车钥匙插进钥匙孔里，点燃了发动机。  


他们的事情登上了报纸头版，校报和城市报刊上都是。他们用了同一幅安灼拉的照片，照片里安灼拉高举拳头，扩音器放在嘴边，坚定地站在人群面前。照片被放大，放在了醒目的标题上面。  


第二次limbo在抗议后四天到来，距离减量期（taper）还有三天。

训练照常进行，仿佛一切都没有发生，尽管队长的命运还是个巨大的未知数。蒙巴纳斯匿名投递的证据，加上古费拉克收集的证人和证词，给指控的正当性投上一片阴影，但，不论是好是坏，导致了对安灼拉和公白飞的公寓的搜查。如果他们没能找出更多证据来支持他们本意是暴力抗议，那针对他们的刑事指控将被撤销。

他们游泳，像是什么都没有发生。巴阿雷换了一个新的亮粉色水瓶，游起泳来像是手腕和手臂上新添的伤口只是为了好看一样。弗以伊仍然在每轮一百米的间隙中，踮起脚尖弹跳，保持身体温暖，尽管小腿上还留着道道擦伤。格朗泰尔仍然跟在他们后面，仍然时不时看向安灼拉，而安灼拉仍然在每一组游泳之间看着大钟。他下巴上的那道伤口已经开始变淡。

训练结束，每个人爬出泳池的时候四肢都在发抖。夜幕已然降临，格朗泰尔身上的血液在奔腾，涌向痛得最厉害的部位，皮肤开始发红，但他觉得很好，虽然很累，但是是最有成果的那种累。将他从所有难眠的夜晚，在房间里的踱步，无法停止拍打桌面的手指中解放出来。

在那之后他没有留下，当安灼拉没有跟着他们进更衣室时，他也没有留下——格朗泰尔从来不会用“处事圆滑机智”来形容自己，但即使是他也能感受到安灼拉周身的那种不安，被压抑的能量，只有在独处之时才能得到释放。  


星期六晚上安灼拉给他发了一条短信：‘刑事指控被撤销了。不会影响毕业，不能参加决赛。飞儿经过谈判承担了古费应该受的惩罚。——E’

格朗泰尔，手里正悠闲地握着一支画笔，抬头看向面前的画。他注视着那汪池水，因为新画的阴影还湿润着，就在安灼拉的倒影应该落下的地方。

他去喝了一杯酒。  


减量期来临。若李给他们带来了一盘烘烤点心，标志着更加轻松时间更短的训练的开始，他们轮流在每组训练间隙中跑过去，从桌子上的碟子里挑选上头还带着水果的松饼和面包条。格朗泰尔早上看见公白飞整节莎士比亚课上都在重新安排参加决赛的人选，从那之后他都没有感觉到自己饿了。

不过安灼拉还是叫他训练后再多呆一会儿：他，古费拉克，巴阿雷和若李，他们得练习新的接力阵容。

所以他留了下来，他们的配合非常完美。他们走进更衣室，都碰了碰安灼拉和公白飞，要么拍拍他们的肩膀，要么揉揉他们的头发——格朗泰尔对他们两个人都点了点头。

没有人把心中所想大声说出： **都是狗屁。**  


第二天：“新证据表明院长下令暴力参与抗议。”

格朗泰尔正走在前往人物绘画课的路上，他从看台上拿起抱住。已经上午了，周围还是一片安静，只听得见鞋子在人行道上拖动的声音，还有风吹起外套的衣角。现在树叶早已落光，空气中弥漫着即将到来的寒冷的气息，像是太阳不仅仅是躲在云层后面，更是完全离开了整片天空。

格朗泰尔的围巾，靠近嘴边部分的毛线已经有些松了，他看见了副标题：“院长与校警曾通电，双方就有关学费的抗议‘需要看起来像是一场暴乱’达成共识。”

格朗泰尔走进课堂，一路上他都在读着这篇报道。

然后，在课间休息准备下节课进行模特绘画的时候，蒙巴纳斯的手落在了被格朗泰尔放在桌边的报纸上，金属戒指敲击木头发出声响，然后靠在他耳边说：“这些还不够让他们能回来参加决赛，但足够把院长逼到墙角，逼他去和他们见面。”  


‘能在泳池碰个面吗？——E’

副队决赛（JV finals）前的一个晚上，他收到了安灼拉的短信，今年的第一场雪正从天上落下。

格朗泰尔从窗户上的看见了手机屏幕亮起的光，打破了房间里的黑暗。这时他正缩成一团，窗台上放着一杯酒，只穿着一条睡裤还有一件背心，注视着落雪，那么美丽，又是那么奇怪的东西。

一片雪花几乎什么都算不上，比一片指甲盖还小，落在手上既感受不到温暖，也不会觉得冰凉——像是深海中的生物，穿过街灯的光线。安静——很少有东西是真正安静的，但雪花落下没有声音，所以，当一片雪花变成纷纷扬扬的大雪，变成足以笼罩大地的毯子，足以阻隔世界的面纱，你也很难产生愤怒的情绪，因为至少落雪从来都悄无声息。

格朗泰尔喝干了杯子里的最后一些酒（今晚只喝一杯， **只有一杯** ），然后拿起了手机。周围一片寂静，但他听见了安灼拉的声音，他说的话语现在想来已经太过遥远，却依然离他很近，能让他的内心结成疙瘩—— **“我希望自己没有那样做”** ——但格朗泰尔还是给他发了回去。

‘当然，现在吗？’

立刻：“麻烦了。——E”

他把酒杯放在窗边，滑下了窗台。

他没有带上泳衣——他觉得自己大概用不上。

池水在昏暗的灯光下涌动，天花板上的灯开了一半，另一半是关着的。泳池底的灯打开了，给周围的墙壁和空荡荡的座椅打上了一层蓝色的光——格朗泰尔一走进泳池，就被这幅场景迷住了。

他闻到了氯气的味道，伸手拂落粘在外套上和头发（他忘了戴毛线帽）里的雪花——却没有看见安灼拉。跳台上没有人，它高高地耸立在那里，像是佝偻着肩膀，拒绝任何人的接近，因为在这么晚还被打扰而怒气冲冲。当格朗泰尔从它们身下走过，它们抬起了头。他继续向前走，目光扫视着抛过光的瓷砖，扫过缠绕在一起的泳道浮标线，搜寻着安灼拉的身影。

正当格朗泰尔准备走进更衣室时，他看见后门门栓被打开了，门却依然被合上。雪花像幽灵一样穿过楼外的灯光，闪烁着光芒，穿过门廊上狭窄的间隙，格朗泰尔被它们抓住了视线，然后他瞥见了安灼拉的靴子。

时钟上显示现在是午夜十二点零五分。格朗泰尔湿透了的运动鞋踩在地板上，发出“吱呀”的声响，他慢慢走向后门，走进泳池反射出的，交缠在一起的光里。他看见的安灼拉的吐息——同他在自己的车窗上看见的那团水雾一模一样——然后是安灼拉本人，他裸露的手掌正撑着门板，想要推开一点，以便自己能够看见泳池里的情况。

“嘿。”安灼拉轻声说，从他开裂的嘴唇中吐出的不是呼吸的雾气——太浓，太重，被夜风吹散开，却依然清晰可见。

“你是在——？”格朗泰尔刚开口，里面就看见了，在安灼拉另一只手，指节已经泛白，指尖被冻得发紫，一支香烟被架在食指与中指之间。

格朗泰尔看着他。在安灼拉的床头看见一包烟是一回事，也许它们根本就不属于他，但看见他的手上夹着一支，这就是完全不同的事情了——

然后，看见他回归到寂静的深夜里，看见他将香烟移到嘴边，看见他深吸一口，香烟的火光像路灯灯光一般明灭闪烁，看见苍白的睫毛在泛红的脸颊上投下的阴影在轻轻颤动—— **然后** ，看见他仰起头，烟气从嘴里吐出，像是将什么东西从笼中释放，只有下巴轻微的动作，微微张开的嘴唇，下颌线上更深的阴影——

这些， **这一切** ，完全不同，几乎将他彻底毁灭。

“你要来一支吗？”安灼拉平静地问道，抖了抖烟头，想要抖掉烟灰。

格朗泰尔艰难地吞咽一口口水，走出了后门，和安灼拉一起站在落雪的夜里，门在他们身后被撑开。“你怎么可能会抽烟呢。”他说着，脊背依靠在冰冷的墙上。运动裤的裤脚上积上了一圈雪，像玛格丽塔酒上的盐圈。

“也不常抽，”安灼拉说着，把香烟举到同视线平齐，他注视着它，像是它正在说什么话，“只有压力大的时候才会。公白飞知道了的话肯定不会放过我，所以我希望这是我们两个之间的秘密。”

安灼拉还穿着今天早些时候穿着的那件灰色牛仔裤，像是他从来没有考虑过要上床睡觉一样。裤脚被塞进了沾满了雪和泥的靴子里。

“明白，保证守口如瓶。”格朗泰尔说，“行吧，如果你给的话，我来一根也不是不行。”

安灼拉把香烟放进嘴里（格朗泰尔又忍不住盯着他看了），手再伸进大衣的翻领里。他把烟盒递给格朗泰尔，烟盒里面已经半空了。

“天啊，你最近到底压力有多大？”他嘟囔着，拿起了一支。

“你认真的吗？”安灼拉语气平淡，他说话的时候香烟在嘴里上下抖动，“你真的要在这种时候问我这个问题吗？”

他拿出了打火机——金属制品，汽油可填充，还是翻盖的——格朗泰尔靠了过去。“行吧。”他喃喃，尽量不要在安灼拉给他点烟的时候一直注视着他的手指。

烟气灼热，进入口腔，直直地冲向肺部。它是那样的温暖，外面的世界又是这样的寒冷——格朗泰尔将自己的肺想象成一根刚刚被点燃的火柴，瞬间散发出光亮，然后开始温暖整具躯壳。

他重新靠回墙上，呼出一口气；安灼拉看着他。

“你不是那种滥用职权的人，”格朗泰尔低声说，牙齿上已经沾染了尼古丁的味道，“到底什么事情这样重要，让你大半夜的用只有队长才拥有的泳池钥匙？还恰好是在副队决赛的前一晚？”

安灼拉下巴上的伤口已经变成了白色。他没有立刻回答他的问题，只是凝视着夜空最黑暗的部分，思绪已然飘远。路灯的光打在他的身上，清楚地照出他额头的曲线，照出他的鼻梁，雪花悄无声息地飘落，耐心，不慌不忙。

“我努力不为任何事情后悔，”安灼拉终于开口，每说出一句话他的嘴边都会出现一团雾气，香烟被架在两指之间，放在身侧，“尤其是那些我知道会改变其他的人的生活的事情。因为我们的抗议，现在已经有非官方的消息说院长打算推迟几个建设项目，而且所有在读学生的学费一分不涨。”

格朗泰尔什么也没说。安灼拉慢慢地说着话，雪不断地从天上落下，他一边说着，一边脑子里组织着语言。

他们都将香烟放在嘴边，安灼拉继续说着，闭嘴眼睛，呼出烟气。“我不后悔，而且我还会再做一遍。但这是我最后一年在这里游泳了，他们把这个机会从我身边夺走。”

最后一句话平静，却尖刻，带着恨意。

“文件下来了吗？”格朗泰尔轻声问，这是他此刻能够想出的最有用的回答了，“也许巴阿雷能找出什么漏洞。”

“他试过了，”安灼拉说，现在语气变得空洞，像是此刻他所说的东西与他毫无关系，“已经定了，没有回转的余地。我必须退出正队游泳比赛的决赛。”

然后他收紧了下巴，那个他，完完整整的他——太过完整的安灼拉。回来了，他又抽了一口烟，手指在颤抖。他的眉毛皱了起来，格朗泰尔看见了，他的愤怒，他的激情，如此鲜活，他们周身的空气都为之改变。

“生气啊，”格朗泰尔步步紧逼，这一次，安灼拉看向他，整个人像是在燃烧，“愤怒啊，安灼拉，我知道你为别人着想，在为别人考虑了几个小时后才会想到自己，但是他们这是要搞垮 **你** 。他们要摧毁 **你** 的人生，你有权利，生气啊！”

“我当然生气，”安灼拉气息不稳，断断续续，但在夜晚中只有他的声音在回荡，“公白飞——”

“不行，”格朗泰尔立刻打断了他，双手扶住安灼拉的脸，小心翼翼地用手指夹着香烟，以免烫伤安灼拉的皮肤，“不行，不行，我们都爱公白飞，但现在我们说的是 **你** 。这里只有我们两个人，现在是午夜，我们在这里要讲的是他们对 **你** 做了什么。”

安灼拉轻轻点了点头，浅浅地喷出一口气，然后消散不见。“好。”他哑声道，格朗泰尔放开了他的脸颊，因为此刻他们实在太过接近。他们同时抽了一口烟，格朗泰尔的手指在颤抖。

“现在，让我听听吧。”他说着，烟气离开口腔。

“ **操！** ”安灼拉大喊。那声音像是从他的身体中炸开，那样响亮那样猛烈，像是他再也无法忍耐——像是剥开胸膛，格朗泰尔都能感受到他的痛苦。

他向后仰起头，喊了一遍，再一遍。这个安灼拉，正为自己呐喊，和高举扩音器的那个安灼拉全然不同，但怒气不减半分。他的声音在夜空中回荡，在夜晚里留下印记，像是石头打破玻璃——附近住的每一个人明早起来都会感到不同，但他们不会知道缘由。站在院长的台阶上的安灼拉是一股促使着人跟随他的力量，而这个安灼拉，他身上的力量却使人想要逃离，从那些窃走属于他们的故事的诸神身边逃离。

他喊完了，空气还在颤动。雪花继续落在他的发间。安灼拉嘴前的雾气变得更大，更厚重。他的呼吸清晰可闻。

格朗泰尔想伸出手去拥抱住他，直到他恢复自我，将颤抖地这个全新的他折叠起来，重新塞回自己的束缚之中。他想亲吻落在他松散的发丝间的雪花，想要触碰他从大衣领后露出的后颈皮肤。

但是他没有。他只是默默注视着这一切，碎成了碎片。

“太难过了。”安灼拉终于说了话，他抽了一口气，最后吸了一口烟，他没有看格朗泰尔，“我知道我几乎对困难一无所知，但 **天啊** ，这些人，他们用胡说八道摆平了那么多事。公白飞——他被扯进这摊子事情里就是因为我们他妈住在一起。”

安灼拉转身面朝建筑，在砖墙上摁灭香烟。

“但是你不后悔？”格朗泰尔内心深处已经知道了答案。他闭上眼睛，脚趾在运动鞋里已经冻僵，他又抽了一口烟。

过了很久，安灼拉才给出了回答，语气平静，不可思议，像是能把种种原子变成广袤宇宙。“不后悔。”

格朗泰尔呼出烟气，点了点头，等他睁开眼睛，他发现安灼拉正看着他。他转过身来，又恢复了常态，但是眼下一片乌青，像是用墨水画上去的一样。

“坚持住吧，”格朗泰尔轻声对他说，“很少有人能这样了。”

（格朗泰尔依然不知道他有没有后悔过发生在他们之间的那个亲吻。）

安灼拉望着他，默不作声，他在思索着格朗泰尔的话语，双眼一直凝视着他——将他撕成碎片，再将他片片拼起。

“R，”他轻轻地说，品味着那个昵称，格朗泰尔希望他不要这样，尤其如果他还是会后悔他们之间发生过的一切，“过去几个月里你在我心里已经是支柱般的存在。我不知道你有没有认识到这一点，又或者是我没能很好地表达出来。但我希望你能知道我有多感激。谢谢你。还谢谢你去了抗议现场。”

“我甚至都没有——”

“但是你有，”安灼拉坚定地说，“你做得已经足够了。谢谢你。如果有什么地方我能偿还你这个人情的，一定要告诉我。”

格朗泰尔轻笑一声，声音虚弱无力。“我不是要你欠我，安灼拉。”

再多说一个字，造成的破坏将不可估量，所以他只是长长地吸了一口烟。再多说一个字就能将他暴露（再一次暴露），就会告诉对方他从来没有后悔过亲吻安灼拉，不论他有多想为此产生悔意。

安灼拉静静地看着他，雪花在他们身边落下。

“好吧。”他终于嘟囔。

格朗泰尔终于抽完了烟，将烟灰抹在墙上，就在安灼拉方才摁灭烟头的地方旁边。安灼拉坚持要他把烟头扔进烟盒里，而不是随手丢弃在雪地上，然后他们走进了泳池里，空荡荡的泳池里的温度和外头形成鲜明对比。“咔哒”一声，门在身后被关上，声音在泳池里回荡，时钟上显示的时间是12:34。

他们再说了几句话，时不时抽了抽鼻子，然后就离开了。鞋子在雪中留下脚印，一路走向停车场，新踩出的脚印上又被蒙上了灰尘一样的雪。格朗泰尔的牙上还是一股尼古丁的味道。他坐在车里，看着安灼拉的车头灯闪烁，然后从停车点里拐弯，尾灯把雪映成了粉红色。

格朗泰尔的车灯照向他的车窗，他朝格朗泰尔挥了挥手。  


当天早上的报纸上印着：“院长：现在校学生学费保持不变。”

格朗泰尔问起那报纸是怎么出现在他们厨房的桌上时，爱潘妮没有回答。  


“行吧，”若李说，“今年的经费我们没怎么用，现在我们就有钱挥霍啦。”

他们一起乘坐泳队巴士去的副队决赛现场。

这是一辆不错的巴士，座椅的坐垫柔软，还有扶手和可调节的百叶窗。雪已经停了，但车窗上结了一层霜。格朗泰尔坐在爱潘妮身边，以便可以分享一对耳机听播客，播客讲述的是一起真实的犯罪案件——但是米西切塔坐在他们前面，大部分时间都面朝后排，越过座位和爱潘妮聊天。

爱潘妮选的位置是从前往后数第三排，比他们以往坐的位置靠前许多。不过公白飞给他和安灼拉选了相邻的那排座位，一切就都说得通了。

安灼拉看起来并不比平时更疲惫。昨天深夜的一切就只能从他眼底的阴影里看见；他依然专注地坐在那里，脊背挺得笔直，身上穿着热身的外套和大衣。古费拉克玩了差不多二十分钟那个他带过来的充气沙滩排球，安灼拉时不时伸手把它打开。

大多时候，他和公白飞都在专注讨论着参赛名单，两个人的脑袋离写字板极近，声音被巴士发动机的噪音掩盖。安灼拉比划着，公白飞在上面记录。只有在他们要喝保温杯里的东西的时候才会抬起头。不久之后，若李拄着拐杖，从后排走过来帮忙。

格朗泰尔努力专注于听耳机里的声音，当这个尝试失败之后他又努力闭上眼睛小睡一会儿。但思绪久久不能平静。从安灼拉大衣口袋里的香烟（它们是不是还在那里？），到比赛名单——没有安灼拉和公白飞的名字根本就不完整——再到在水中无法呼吸，热切亲吻安灼拉的记忆，所有这些堆积起来，让格朗泰尔的脑袋嗡嗡作响。只有当弗以伊带着一盘从他打工的面包店里带来的司康饼过来的时候，他才睁开眼睛。

穿着全套衣服来到副队决赛现场，却没有比赛的目的，感觉真奇怪。他们队在看台上找到一排空位，然后用外套和围巾占好地方，大多数人去了小吃站喝咖啡，或者趁着热身时间鼓励副队队员。格朗泰尔留在那里，在离楼梯最近的地方坐了下来。他感觉很不对劲，低头看着池水。

“感觉很奇怪吗？”安灼拉问道，他从身边出现，然后坐下。他小心翼翼地把爱潘妮的外套拿起放在一边，以便自己能坐在格朗泰尔身边，他的外套被留在了这一排外套的某一处。

“是啊，”格朗泰尔承认道，衣服已经脱了，只有T恤留在身上，他希望安灼拉没有发现他昨天也穿的是同一件。余氯的气味粘在皮肤上，空气潮湿，浸湿了他的胳膊和脖颈，手指不停地转着手机，“以前经常在这里比赛，我以为我会在这里一直比下去。”

“怀念吗？”安灼拉问道，他看着他，荧光灯的灯光打在他的颧骨上。格朗泰尔思索着如果现在他亲吻他，他会尝到什么味道：咖啡还是尼古丁。“今天是副队比赛季最后一天了。我们还有一个星期才到决赛。”

“我们”，但是参加决赛的人里不会有安灼拉。

“没有，”格朗泰尔如实回答。“我是认真的，但你得知道这个问题你来问可不太行。不过我的确还是很想念那些睡眠时光。”

“我知道你会实话实说，如果有必要把我撕成两半也做得到，”安灼拉说着，耸了耸肩，“我只是好奇。如果是问其他人的话我会问得更隐晦一点的。”

“你可隐晦不来。”

“当队长教会了我许多事。”

随之而来的是沉默，格朗泰尔开始注意到他们大腿间间隔的些许距离。他继续摆弄着手机，游泳馆中的骚动也在继续。

“队长不该在下面给副队队员们加油打气吗？”格朗泰尔问，目光跟随着游动的一群仰泳队员。

“公白飞在下面，”安灼拉说，“我有事要问你。”

格朗泰尔看着那些跳台，几乎与视线齐平，他不知道接下来对方的话会不会使他心跳停止。

“问吧。”他说。

“你可以替公白飞的位置，在决赛的时候参加五百米比赛吗？”

（有什么涌进格朗泰尔胸膛，但他不知道那是如释重负还是失望。）

“我们可以一起放弃资格，”安灼拉继续道，格朗泰尔没有回答，他便转过身子，更加面对着他，“上个月我们把公白飞报了上去。如果你觉得这对你的接力或是仰泳项目有影响，我们也可以退出，但我和他都觉得你能做到。我想看见你和上次一样。”

格朗泰尔零星记得上一次五百米项目的时候：和对手齐头并进，像是在燃烧的肺，安灼拉环抱住他的双臂，稳住他不住颤抖的身体。

然后，安灼拉向格朗泰尔问出了一个格朗泰尔几乎没有思考过的问题：“你觉得你做得到吗？”

他想说不——话已经到了嘴边，他几乎张开了嘴。在下面，公白飞站在他们指定的泳道前，和一个刚刚从水里爬出来的队员说着话。格朗泰尔永远也成为不了公白飞那样的人，而如果是他占据了公白飞的起始台，那对他也一定是一种侮辱——

但是他想。

他记得比赛时肾上腺素在血液里奔涌的激情。而且他想。

不仅是因为安灼拉想要他这样做。他想要这样做，为了他自己——这让他感到恐惧。

“那你呢？”他问道，他思考着这一切，借用这个问题来暂时分散注意力。安灼拉挑起眉，看起来不是很高兴，像是他觉得格朗泰尔正在逃避这个问题。“你也有项目，一百米蝶泳，对不对？若李也替了这一项吗？”

安灼拉低头看着泳池里，更像是在看着跳台，点了点头。“嗯，”他轻声应道，伸手捋了一把没被发卡夹住的头发，“是的，若李他替我参赛。”

古费拉克带领着正队队员回到看台上，每个人手里都最适拿着一杯咖啡。在他们到来之前，在最后只有他们两人的时刻，格朗泰尔顺着安灼拉的视线望去，说：“好，我参加。”

安灼拉的大腿碰着了他的。

安灼拉嘴角露出一抹微笑，转瞬即逝，沉默像是潮水下的沙子一般让他几乎窒息。爱潘妮递给他一杯咖啡，格朗泰尔喝了下去，即使咖啡还很烫，差点烫伤舌头。安灼拉站起来，从格朗泰尔面前走了过去，他碰了碰格朗泰尔的肩膀。  


热安在一百米蛙泳第二轮预赛的时候才出现，这时格朗泰尔才意识到他一直没来。他们的队友大多都和安灼拉一起站在看台前，靠在栏杆上大声呐喊，他们的喊声几乎冲破拱形玻璃天花板。所以没有人看见热安被咬红得嘴唇，也没有看见他嘴边羞涩的笑，亦或是脖子上的红痕，点缀着下巴下的皮肤。

热安看见了他，用口型对他说了一句“谢谢”，格朗泰尔冲他回以微笑，目光捕捉到了站在小吃站边的蒙巴纳斯的身影。  


晚上他们回到学校里，一年一度的副队决赛后的聚餐以及秋天越来越早到来的黄昏，他们回到学校的时候天已经完全黑了。格朗泰尔借着巴士里的昏暗从走道这边时不时偷瞄安灼拉，当他看见安灼拉张开了嘴巴，他才意识到安灼拉睡着了。他下颌的线条也柔软了下来，在公白飞手机屏幕的光里闪光。  


十一月下旬，清晨与黑夜别无二致。星期一清早闹钟把格朗泰尔吵醒，格朗泰尔一把把它推进黑暗里，直到它“砰”地一声掉下床头柜，一切终于重新归于沉寂。

思绪依然和床单纠缠在一起，昏昏欲睡。他穿过昏暗的房间和里面更昏暗的阴影，小心翼翼地避开画架和书堆来找出气味最好的或者根本没有发臭的衣服。闹钟躺在地板上注视着他，在墙上打上红色的光，他决定之后在去解决它。

突如其来的一阵头痛才使他逐渐清醒，他边走出房间走向客厅，边咒骂着，这才意识到他们已经有了客人。或者，换句话说，爱潘妮，虽然现在看不见她的人影，有了客人。

公白飞坐在彩色小灯下，盘腿坐在沙发上，温和得一如既往。他把抱枕堆在身边，眼镜里反射出手机屏幕上的光；他已经穿好了衣服，脚上穿着羊毛袜，格朗泰尔再一次地，长大了想成为公白飞这样的人总有一天，他想在太阳还没升起之前就可以保持衣冠整齐，思绪清楚的状态。

公白飞飞快地看了他一眼，微微一笑。“早上好，”他温和地说，“感觉还好吗？”

“呃，”格朗泰尔开口，清了清嗓子，希望公白飞坐在房间对面闻不见他的口气，“还成，就是头有点疼。”

随之而来的沉默中，格朗泰尔确信他们肯定是在想着同一件事情：是因为喝得太多了，还是喝得太少了？肯定不会是因为喝得太多——这个星期他每个晚上最多也只喝一杯葡萄酒。

“爱潘妮呢？”格朗泰尔问道，他还在努力把这个场景里的所有元素都组合在一起理解——公白飞，清晨，在他家客厅里。他还有一大部分都留在床上，与世隔绝，昏昏欲睡，掩藏在枕头底下。

公白飞看了一眼手机。“图书馆。”他说，“她得去借几本书，上课要用。希望你不介意我来陪你——我已经到了这了，觉得我们可以一起去上莎士比亚课。”

他身体前倾，拿起从厨房拿过来的咖啡壶，放在桌上的隔热垫上。他把咖啡壶里的最后一些咖啡到进他那个上面画着飞蛾的杯子里，格朗泰尔看见了露出衬衫领子那截皮肤上的红痕。

“咔哒”一声，一切都合上了。

“也是时候了，”格朗泰尔说，公白飞挑起眉，“爱潘妮一直对你们两个的事情遮遮掩掩了有一个月，所以，终于，恭喜。”

公白飞轻轻笑了一声，十分不确定的样子，调整了一下衣领。格朗泰尔不知道如果光线在亮上一些，他是不是能看清对方脸上的红晕。“啊，呃，我觉得我们两个都没准备好要告诉大家，所以能不能帮我们保守这个秘密？”

蒸汽从公白飞的杯子里升起；突然格朗泰尔成为了大家最喜欢的保密者。

“我们走之前要不要我在沏一壶咖啡？”公白飞把空壶放回垫子上，问他。

“不用，需要的话我可以去餐厅随便买点东西。”格朗泰尔走向卫生间，“我马上刷完牙我们就能走了。”

“那行。”

格朗泰尔刷着牙，注视着卫生间里镜子自己的倒影，他一动不动地站在那里，时间足够身体的其他部分一同醒来。头痛更加严重了，在卫生间明亮的灯光下无处遁逃，脑子里却只想着一件事情：

这一切，很快就要结束了。

很长时间以来他都能无视这个事实，只有在尤为重要的时刻才会想起。但是日子一天一天地过去，他离生活中即将出现的缺失越来越近，那些他将无法填补的空缺。一想到它们，他就感觉到了空虚，让他思索着这种新的生活，新的正常——清晨坐在他家沙发上的公白飞，深夜里抽着烟的安灼拉——什么时候成为了对他余生这样重要的部分。

他把牙膏吐进水池里，思索着自己的生活是怎样充满了愈来愈多的突破点——愈来愈多的开始，愈来愈多的结束。

“R？”公白飞在叫他，比格朗泰尔想得离他还近，把他吓了一跳。

格朗泰尔把牙膏冲进了水池，直起身发觉公白飞就站在走道上。灯光暴露出他脖子上更多的痕迹。“怎么了？”

“安琪告诉我是你来参加五百米决赛，”公白飞说着，倚靠在门框上，格朗泰尔把胳膊从袖子里抽出来喷除臭剂，“我想道个谢。除你之外我觉得没有人能代替我参赛。”

格朗泰尔嗤笑一声，用手拨弄着头发，手指时不时和卷毛缠在 一起。他嗅到了从头皮上散发出来的氯气味。“但他们肯定会比我强。”

他没有说他自己想参加，即使安灼拉的大腿没有碰着他的，他依然想要参加。

公白飞摇摇头。“你耐力很好。不会影响接力赛的，五百米在接力后很久才开始，而且在一百米仰泳开始之前你也有几个项目的时间来恢复。”

格朗泰尔看向他，目光和公白飞的撞在一起。他记起了那个夜晚的安灼拉，放声大喊，因为被剥夺而愤怒。他不知道公白飞是不是也曾像他一样，怒火中烧。

“谢谢你。”公白飞最终总结。

格朗泰尔最终放弃了自己的发型，扯了扯衬衫。“但我还是希望你能参赛。”他轻声说道。

他们一同离开了卫生间。公白飞已经把咖啡壶放回了原位，关上了彩灯。他们借着晨光收拾了书包，格朗泰尔的话落在空气里，无人应答。

他们走出大门，身上裹着大衣围巾和帽子，公白飞终于开了口：“我乐意付出这样的代价。但现在只有我们两个，我也希望。”  


最后一个星期，减量期仍在继续，副队占用的泳道已经空了，他们散开来，开始一对一对地练习。格朗泰尔和爱潘妮在相邻的泳道里，因为他觉得身边有她在练习蛙泳，他们能配合得很好，还因为，怎么他妈就不可以呢。

每次训练都提前结束，即使训练期间时不时还有干扰。格朗泰尔有几次刚开始游泳就发现泳池边上他们在开舞会，然后浮出水面，“舞会”的领导者要么是古费拉克，要么是巴阿雷或是米西切塔——或者是他们三个人一起上。他们也没有等着身体上的水被蒸发，在瓷砖上留下一滩滩水迹，他们随着音乐的节拍跳动着，水滴顺着腿流下。

不知为何，这次的减量期很轻松，比格朗泰尔曾经所经历过的减量期都要轻松，他很快就意识到了这是因为他爱着这些人们。当格朗泰尔在副队的时候他们之间总有些许隔阂。当然出来没有人会这样说，但格朗泰尔感觉得到，那种只是认识某个人的表面的无法言说的隔阂。

但是现在他目睹过这些人，在亲密的时刻，在重要的时刻。他们相信他，相信他能为他们保守秘密；他把他们从监狱里保释出来；他帮助热安（现在热安几乎没有一天身上没有吻痕）同蒙巴纳斯勾搭在了一起，当安灼拉终于从跳台上跳下时他在为他尖叫——

他们是他的朋友，而他，无疑，也是他们的朋友。

一个星期之后，这一切就都要结束了。

“R。”两个泳道外安灼拉在叫他，把格朗泰尔的思绪重新带回了现在。爱潘妮坐在排水沟边，正喝着水，脚不断地踢着池水，脚趾时不时擦过格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔拍了拍她的膝盖，看着安灼拉靠在泳道浮漂上，泳镜松垮垮地挂在脖子上，努力不让自己看起来那样失神。“你现在要练练自由泳吗？”

格朗泰尔朝他敬了个礼。“你猜中啦，队长。”

安灼拉微微一笑，然后转过身去。格朗泰尔将他的那抹微笑锁进大脑深处。

每一次训练之后安灼拉都会留下。格朗泰尔都会留在大厅里看他，安灼拉入水时溅起水花的声音穿过墙壁，落入耳中。每当安灼拉跳下时，翻转着身子时，格朗泰尔心里就像被螺丝刀拧紧了一圈，告诫着格朗泰尔上一次他离他太近时发生了什么。

如果安灼拉注意到格朗泰尔在看他，他也什么都没说。格朗泰尔总是确保在安灼拉离开更衣室之前自己就已经不见踪影。  


‘泳池——E’。安灼拉在星期四晚上给格朗泰尔发了这条短信，就在正队决赛两天前。

‘拜托了，很重要——E’，安灼拉又给他发了一条。

第三条：‘我有话要和你说——E’

格朗泰尔立马就把今晚的计划忘到了九霄云外；他走向门口，看见爱潘妮的卧室门紧闭着，公白飞饱经风霜的鞋子安安稳稳地立在门垫上。  


泳池里的钟显示的是11:14。

格朗泰尔上气不接下气，像是他不是开车，而是跑了一整晚才来到这里。他也记不清楚开车来的过程，记不清楚那些红绿灯、转弯处还有闪烁的车灯。他觉得自己像是眨了眨眼睛，就已经来到了泳池里，当安灼拉联系他时的一种出自本能的反应。现在，尽管已经太迟了，他才开始思考自己该不该这样做，才开始思考自己是不是又将铸成大错。

只开了一半的灯的泳池对他来说，已经和全部荧光灯都开着的泳池一样熟悉。泳池里传来轻柔的轰鸣声，水在灯光下颤动。安灼拉，再一次地，不见人影。这一次，后门被关上了，安灼拉的书包和大衣歪歪斜斜地搭在经理办公室门口。

然后，安灼拉的声音响起，轻轻的，像是拂过水面的手指：“我在上面。”

格朗泰尔抬起头，安灼拉正坐在跳水高台上，穿着连帽衫和牛仔裤。他的靴子被放在了梯子一边。格朗泰尔注视着他，生平第一次，他明白了宗教信仰里的虔诚是什么感觉。

“你想在上面谈吗？”他喊道，声音比安灼拉的要狼狈得多。

安灼拉调整成盘腿的坐姿，身下的跳板轻轻弹动了几下。刺眼的灯光下他的头发近乎白色。“对，”他说，“你能上来吗？”

格朗泰尔把鞋子连同袜子一起脱下扔在一旁。

他赤脚爬上梯子，这时才意识到这里到底有多少阶要爬。现在他没有太多时间的观念，等他到达了顶端，等他小心翼翼地在跳板最稳定的一段弯下身子时，他觉得好像过了好几分钟。

这可能会使他厌倦高处，他想。这里有什么东西，让人感到危险和不安——也许是因为这里没有栏杆，也许是因为跳板对任何动作都十分敏感。但是，这里还有安灼拉，轻松自如地坐在最远端，像是在他和地面之间，并没有三十英尺的距离。

“你恐高吗？”看见格朗泰尔站在梯子上没有动，安灼拉终于问他。

“通常情况下不，”格朗泰尔尽量表现得放松自在，“所以，怎么了，这次紧急见面是为了说服我现在去加入跳水队吗？”

安灼拉没有立刻回答。他一动不动地坐在那里，跳板因为他的体重而弯曲，他的沉默更加沉重，但不是格朗泰尔熟悉的那种沉默。这里没有教学大楼，没有怒气在酝酿，但从他皱起的眉头中格朗泰尔看见了什么东西。格朗泰尔焦急地等待着，尽管他害怕移动。他让心中的所有不耐烦都转化成为了手指上的动作。

当他在脑子里梳理所有安灼拉可能会对他说的坏事好事，安灼拉终于开了口：“马吕斯的外祖父今晚过世了。在我们正说着话的此刻，他正坐着飞机回家。”

“周末的时候他就不在这里了，”安灼拉说，“他没法参加星期天的跳水决赛。”

然后，正当格朗泰尔开始明白安灼拉到底什么意思的时候，安灼拉说完了他要说的话：“我想代替他参赛。”

“好，”安灼拉话音未落，格朗泰尔立刻回答，“好啊，好——可以这样吗？”

安灼拉点点头，把松散的刘海从眼前拨开。“巴阿雷确定了对我的判决针对的只有游泳项目的决赛，”他说，“跳水决赛就不同了——我可以参加不同运动项目的比赛。我已经取得了足够参赛的分数。”

格朗泰尔激动地移动身子，身下的跳板突然动了一下。安灼拉，出乎意料，握紧了跳板以稳住自己，这一转变是一项残酷的提醒，提醒着他最显而易见的问题。他目光中的恐惧——尽管短暂，但依然在那里。潜意识中的创伤，身体与池水的碰撞，全都错了，那堵已然在他心中筑起的搞墙——在那瞬间安灼拉的表情里，格朗泰尔全看见了。

“你觉得你准备好了吗？”格朗泰尔谨慎地问道。

安灼拉低下头，手指小心翼翼地摩挲着跳板粗糙的边缘。他的动作中有一种崇敬，像是着跳板是一种他想要去了解的野生动物。格朗泰尔看着他的双手，同样的一双手，他曾看见它们指节发白，握着扩音器。

然后，因为他厌恶安灼拉的沉默，他说：“这不是活物，安灼拉。不论你觉得它是什么——它不该是怪物。它只是一个平台。”他纠正自己的话语，“这是一个舞台。”

安灼拉怔住了。他的头发有的地方，和其他地方不一致，隐藏在卷发下。此刻甚至连空气都安静了下来，所以格朗泰尔继续说着。

“蒙巴纳斯告诉我你曾经赤手空拳阻止了一场混战，你不能告诉我你现在居然在惧怕一块木板和些许空气。我知道——”安灼拉瞪了他一眼，像是在说他是个骗子，格朗泰尔辩护似的举起双手，“我知道，我在这块板子和空气上头不是很自在，但这不一样。我是个胆小鬼，我害怕很多东西，但你是你，你什么都不怕。”

安灼拉看着他，眉毛皱起，像是很困扰。格朗泰尔想伸手将它们抚平。

“我并不是什么都不怕，”安灼拉轻声坦白，“当警察出现的时候我害怕了，但他们用手铐铐住我把我带走的时候我害怕了——”

“行，好，”格朗泰尔打断他，他笑了，他不知道自己还能承受得了多少坦白——那些话与安灼拉毫不相符，“好，那就说明你还没有疯，所有人都会害怕那些事情。它们会阻止他们做那些事情，但没能阻止你。但是这——”他伸手示意四周，所有的一切，当跳板再次弹起的时候又立刻后悔了这一行为，“这些不是，安灼拉。这是一个机会，你可以站起来，向那群想要打倒你的王八蛋们展示，他们 **做不到** 。”

安灼拉的表情变得坚定起来，他坐得更直了。格朗泰尔更喜欢这样的他，所以他继续道——

“这是你在这里的最后一年。你要让他们 **永远** 也忘不了你。”

安灼拉飞快地点了点头，再次摸了摸跳板，现在像是在抚摸自己的所有物。他低头看着它，指尖触碰着表面的纹路。等他再次抬头看向格朗泰尔时，他已经焕然一新，又是那个格朗泰尔所认识的安灼拉，是那个格朗泰尔会永远跟随的安灼拉。

“我准备好了。”他终于回答。他动了动手，然后是膝盖，动作流畅，跳板几乎都没有一丝动摇。格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，然后安灼拉的脸近在眼前，让他的心跳几乎停止，肺里的空气都消失得一干二净。

“谢谢你。”安灼拉语调温柔真挚，他们的额头靠在了一起。格朗泰尔注视着他的睫毛，像是新月一样弯曲，感觉到了他的话落在嘴边，“谢谢。”

格朗泰尔伸出了手，触碰到了安灼拉的脸颊，因为他必须这样做，他必须这样做，否则他就将跌下跳板。“没关系的。”他说，觉得自己傻乎乎的。

安灼拉什么也没说。他闭着眼睛，也许是陷入沉思，在想象之中越飘越远，像格朗泰尔以前一样。安灼拉脸颊上柔软的皮肤，颧骨的弧度，安静的鼻息，这一切都被格朗泰尔记在心里，像是锚一样，让他知道自己还在现实之中。他们都没有说话，格朗泰尔的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。

安灼拉回到了正常的状态，太快了——又太迟了，格朗泰尔早已爱上了安灼拉的头发擦着自己额头的触感。他坐直身子，从某个格朗泰尔永远不会知道的地方恢复了自我。

“谢谢。”他又说了一遍。

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，小心翼翼地回到梯子上，他的手指都不稳了。“我相信如果公白飞在这里的话，他一定会对你说一样的话。”

安灼拉摇摇头。“我想听你说。”

安灼拉说着这样的话，他不知道这些话在格朗泰尔的胸口喷涌冲荡，将他的世界搅得天翻地覆，将他整个人从里到外搅得一团糟。

所以格朗泰尔只是笑着，爬下了梯子。  


星期五的夜晚，整栋公寓楼都在震动。酒精、大麻、笑声穿过墙壁，传进他们家里，在昏暗的、空荡荡的房间里流连不散。爱潘妮已经出了门，她没说去了哪里（公白飞家，显而易见），格朗泰尔将这最后一晚献给了画架上的画布。

他感受到人的活动，聚会的欢乐，引人陶醉的酒水，只属于夜晚的抚摸，感觉到周身的电流，努力想要找出自己的画里到底缺了什么，到底是怎么让他思前想后，让他咬住脸颊内侧的肉，让他忍不住用手拨弄头发。

他把咖啡壶从厨房拿进了自己的房间，把它放在了梳妆台上。每当他的思绪飘得太远，需要重新将注意力集中在画布上来的时候，他就直接对着壶嘴喝咖啡。他知道在他的天赋栏里，从来没有自律这一项——有时他觉得，他能督促自己参加自由训练、减少酒精的摄入，这在上帝看来这可能都是一个奇迹——但在黑暗的时刻，集中注意力这件事情依然是一项艰巨的任务。

他咬着画笔的木柄，希望自己能身处那些快活的聚会之中。他想象着塑料杯子，拥挤的房间，脑袋随着音乐的节拍不断摆动，时不时同安灼拉四目相对。他想象着深夜的浪漫环节，他也许， **也许** 可以参与其中，就一次也好，他也许可以握住安灼拉的手，与他十指相缠，将他带离；也许他可以在安灼拉的耳边说悄悄话，或是鼻尖凑到他的脖子里，嗅着他身上古龙水的味道。在满是人的房间里，没有人会看见，甚至没有人会看他们一眼。

或者，在空无一人的房间里，没有人能看见他们。在格朗泰尔的房间里。

格朗泰尔长叹一口气，再喝了一口咖啡，打断这几分钟的思绪。也许在咖啡里加上一滴威士忌会更好，但明天就是决赛了；他发誓，他 **发誓** 要保持清醒。他对自己发誓他不会再搞砸，他发誓要尽自己所能，确保自己能够完成这一切，为了安灼拉。

为了他自己。

（没有人能够强迫他做任何事情——但是，天啊，他真的想试一试。）

格朗泰尔眨眨眼，注视着画笔画出的湛蓝的泳池，没有疑惑，他知道这样是对的。那些笔触描绘出的水面，真实到，他甚至能够感受到当安灼拉托着他的后颈亲得他无法呼吸的时候，溅到后背上的水花。

然后，从脚下的地板下传来一声大叫，像是云从脚下升腾而起，他知道了到底缺在了哪里：安灼拉并不是生来就站立在跳板之上，缺了证明这一点的证据。毛巾搭在梯子上，书包被遗忘在地上——要证明安灼拉必须靠自己爬上山巅，他必须克服自己，站在高处。

格朗泰尔的心砰砰直跳，他画出安灼拉的物品，描绘出它们的阴影，画出它们的重量，用上大胆的色彩，使得它们从背景里分开出来。他靠近画布，眯起眼睛，握笔的手用力极大，大到笔上的毛刷都分开来；手机传来收到信息的提示音从遥远的地方传来，但他没有去查看。他一头扎进画布上的池水里。

等他终于浮上水面，不知为何有些喘不上气，头脑发晕，茫然无措地站在房间里，胸口的感情溢满开来。他看着那幅画，一手里拿着调色板，另一只手里握着画笔，他知道，生平第一次知道，自己的画，完成了。

他站在那里，好几分钟，感到怅然若失。然后，终于，他把画笔搁进了洗笔的脏水里，把调色板放在铺在桌上的抹布上。他后知后觉地才发现自己在微笑，发现自己的心情有多么接近于满足。

四周仍然在躁动，闹钟（还躺在地板上）告诉他现在已经过了半夜十二点。手机又发出了“叮”的声音，他看见了两条来自热安的短信，短信里说蒙巴纳斯刚刚才从泳池里回家，说他终于结束了对安灼拉跳水的指导。

‘他以前说他不会再帮E，但是他还是帮了，而且还花了这么长时间，心情不太好，气鼓鼓的，不过我会保证这一切都是值得的；）’热安写道。然后，他的最后一条短信是：‘他告诉我的：他说星期天的比赛，E已经准备好了。’

格朗泰尔的回复是一连串的爱心，然后是双手合十祈祷的表情。

然后，在他仔细思考之前，他拍了一张完成了的画的照片，发给了安灼拉。他在标题栏里，输入，编辑，再删除了无数次，直到最后他只是把照片发了出去，什么字也没有写。

他无用地等待着安灼拉的答复，站在房间中央，尽自己所能地用批判的目光看着那幅画——他看见了不完美的地方，看见了扭曲的线条，反射在墙壁上的光的颜色有些淡，但他不想去修改。

楼上的派对里的音乐声穿过地板，落入耳畔，安灼拉终于回复：‘画完了吗？——E’

‘终于’

安灼拉的回答在整整两分钟后才到来，在这期间格朗泰尔几乎无法呼吸。他想着要不要指出画上的瑕疵，只是为了让安灼拉知道他有注意到它们，为了让安灼拉知道如果他希望的话，他可以修正，让画更加完美——但安灼拉的回答使得他像一个破旧的钟表一样停止了心跳：

‘我很喜欢。——E’

格朗泰尔觉得自己双腿无力，咬住下唇，以阻止浮现在脸上的微笑——然而他失败了。他笑了，笑得太灿烂，脸颊都开始隐隐作痛。

‘你应该在上面签个名。——E’

格朗泰尔的手在颤抖，所以他决定等以后再那样做。他躺倒在床上，笑得上气不接下气，反正也没有人能够听见。

‘训练怎么样？’

‘你在那儿呢。——E’

‘你知道我什么意思。训练后的那个训练’

他躺在自己的床上，睡裤和背心皱皱巴巴，和身体纠缠在一起，属于夜晚的黑暗在墙壁上蔓延，给安灼拉发着短信。像是一个浪漫爱情故事里的场景，只是他永远不会参与其中。

‘还不错，我们互相对对方大吼大叫，但我准备好了。——E’

格朗泰尔写出了他所想到的第一句话：‘你准备好了。’

‘你明天，准备好了吗？——E’

身体的疲惫提醒了格朗泰尔此刻的时间，还有明天等待着他的一切。他闭上眼睛。

他闭着眼睛打出：‘当然’

他依然闭着眼睛，闭了许久许久，到最后他不得不眯着眼，读安灼拉最后的那条讯息：‘我也同意。——E’  


安灼拉穿着热身的长裤和外套，在泳池边上徘徊，他裸着赤脚，脚趾上被重新涂成红色。没有泳帽从他的口袋里伸出来，他的脖子上也没有挂着泳镜，在他们都在泳道里热身的时候，他只是坐在被划给他们的板凳上；格朗泰尔努力不要为此感到愤怒，努力不要为此而产生对这个比赛的抵触心理。

当他练习仰泳的时候，他始终注视着天花板的瓷砖，他一遍又一遍地提醒着自己，属于安灼拉的时刻是在明天；尽管他的水平足以打破地区记录，足以吸引为奥运会物色选手的探子，今天他不得不在场外，这样他才能在明天发光发亮。他将自己的注意力转移到新泳衣上，和他其他的泳衣相比它又是多么地紧——他还是不知道它是不是真的能够帮他游得更快。

热身环节结束了，泳池已经空了，所有队伍都集合在一起，安灼拉站在他的身边，手放在了格朗泰尔的背上，直到这时，格朗泰尔才感觉到自己即将到来的失败。他的心开始砰砰直跳，肌肉记忆分崩离析；光是想想仰泳，对他现在不协调的四肢来说都是那么陌生，古怪。他的泳镜压在额头上，他看向他们队里的其他人，大家都满脸泛红，眼里像是燃着火，嘴唇通红。他不知道大家是不是都像他一样在紧张。

“好了，”安灼拉声音坚定，盖过了看台上的喧闹，公白飞和他穿得一样，站在他的身边，从写字板上抬起头来，“好了，我们已经到了这里。为了这里，我们努力过很久，付出过很多，现在我们来到了这里。”

安灼拉的手指在他的背后张开，贴在他潮湿的皮肤上，格朗泰尔的心底溢满开来。眼角注视着安灼拉，大脑将他的话，他的声音，印刻在记忆里。

“抓住这一刻，”安灼拉继续说着，另一只手团成拳头，比划着手势，“这是属于你们的时刻，你们来到这里，是因为你们值得来到这里，是因为你们足够优秀。”

格朗泰尔觉得这些话像是专门说给他听的，所以他把这句话在脑海里回放了一遍，又一遍，直到他自己对此也确信不疑。

“我们这一年所做过的一切，所有一切，带我们来到了这里，来到了此刻，”安灼拉的声音提高了，身边的人点着头，古费拉克也攥紧了拳头，和安灼拉一样做着手势，“这是属于你们的平台，属于你们的舞台。让我们向所有人展示我们的真正实力。”格朗泰尔听见自己的话从安灼拉的口里说出，只觉得膝盖发软。

“都过来！”若李大喊一声，把手放在中间。所有人都伸出了手，一只手搭在另一只手上，安灼拉的手落在格朗泰尔的手上。

“我们一起干爆他们（Let's kick the day's ass）！”古费拉克最后说道，与此同时，他们发出怒吼，将手扬起，举到空中。

格朗泰尔的心在砰砰直跳，但现在是因为完全不同的原因。

接力赛是第一项。他，若李，古费拉克，还有巴阿雷在指定泳道后排起队，不断跳动着，激动得几乎喘不过气。若李小心翼翼地甩了甩腿，调整了泳镜的位置。其他队伍慢吞吞地在起始台后面聚集起来，格朗泰尔努力克制住自己往那边瞧的动作；但是他失败了，古费拉克双手落在他的肩上，朝他这边靠了过来。

“你做得到的，”他的脸上是灿烂的笑，空气中好像有电流在滋滋作响，令人激动，血液中的肾上腺素在奔涌，“我就在你后面——我们练了那么多次，睡觉做梦的时候都能做得到。”

格朗泰尔笑出声。“你以为我为什么会选择仰泳？这基本上就是睡觉的时候踢腿。”

古费拉克的笑容愈发灿烂，他拍了拍格朗泰尔的脸颊。“要的就是这种精神。”他说。

第一声哨响，若李站上了起跳台；格朗泰尔拍了拍他的后背。然后他们排成一队，若李，后面是格朗泰尔，古费拉克，和巴阿雷，和过去的无数次一模一样，但这一次不同，太过不同。这次不是一次轻描淡写的训练，不是一次毫无意义的练习——这次是真正的，这次是最重要的，这一次将会影响一个人的未来，或是影响许多人的。所有人都知道这一点；躁动的人群逐渐安静下来，悄无声息，站在泳池另一边的队友们安静了下来，看着他们。

所有人，都在看着他们。

若李弯下身子，双手握住起跳台边缘，格朗泰尔的目光与泳池对面安灼拉的目光相遇。

格朗泰尔深吸一口气，没有移开视线。

哨声再次响起，若李跳入水中。

泳池里再次沸腾起来，蝶泳运动员们在水中游动，欢呼声，加油声，此起彼伏。安灼拉在对面跪下，其他人紧靠在他身边，他们都在为若李呐喊，若李在水中努力前行，努力同身边的人齐头并进。格朗泰尔在和他们一起大喊，双手调整着泳镜，试图保持着漂浮的姿势，尽管心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，指尖在颤抖。

（“因为你们值得来到这里。”）

古费拉克最后抽了他屁股一把，然后站上了跳台，若李依然同对手保持了很小的距离。

他再次深吸了一口气，但这一次，他呼了出去。

若李游过泳道的中线，格朗泰尔弯起腰。手抓着泳道起跳台，传来粗糙的触感，和跳台是一个材质。

泳池对面，安灼拉冲他点了点头。

格朗泰尔计算着若李最后几次划水的动作。

（“因为你们足够优秀。”）

若李双手触壁，格朗泰尔向前游去。

他打破水面，在水下找寻到了熟悉的平静。他踢动双腿，转过身子，看见身后留下的一串泡泡，还有，在寂静之中，想起了自己。他浮上水面，四周的响声越来越大，传进耳中，他开始呼吸，隔着池水也能听见那些喊声与欢呼声。

他踢动双腿，划动手臂，注视着天花板，身边被溅起落在脸上的水花向他表明此刻他依然跟上了对手的速度。他游着， **游着** ，双腿开始隐隐作痛，已经感受到了疲惫，但他想要突破，他想要领先对手，他不想把一切搞砸。

经过了旗子，他计算着距离，在翻滚转身之前，他瞥见了安灼拉金色的头发。

他听见安灼拉的声音盖过了其他人的音量，为他的双腿注入无穷的力量，蹬着墙壁，将自己向前推进。

他在喘息，双臂像是灼烧般地疼痛。全身都在疼痛，向前冲刺，全力以赴，但他快到了，他几乎快到达终点了，他的动作标准，手指并在一起，头顶上是彩旗，然后——

是墙壁。古费拉克在上面，跳入水中，姿势完美。

在他身边，对手在古费拉克已经出发后才到达终点。

若李把他拉出泳池，他的腿都在发抖。若李抱住他，笑得上气不接下气，巴阿雷拍了他屁股一下，然后站上起始台。格朗泰尔头脑发晕，无法正常思考，但他在笑，激动得浑身发烫。

巴阿雷是接力的最后一棒——他们现在已经遥遥领先，同在三个泳道外穿着柠檬绿泳衣的队伍直接对抗。在接力赛结束之前，格朗泰尔终于恢复，他在泳池边跳动着，在古费拉克和若李身边大声呐喊，巴阿雷在水中穿梭，速度越来越快，直到——

他触及墙壁；时间显示他们是第一名。

他们发出爆炸般的欢呼声。

湿漉漉的胳膊，脚下的水已经聚成水潭，欢呼声几乎将他的耳朵撕裂开来——他们在庆祝，直到他感觉到他们热身外套柔软的织物，来自某个尚未湿透的人的体温——双臂环绕着他，然后是从外套领子上传来的安灼拉用的沐浴露的味道。  


在五百米比赛开始前的项目进行时，格朗泰尔走出了游泳馆。他没有太长时间，他不需要太长时间——他只是需要片刻来确保自己还是自己，需要片刻来调整心态保持冷静，来站在十一月的寒风中，脑子里将安灼拉的话重复一遍，再一遍。

下午，室外温度最多不超过三十华氏度，寒冷的空气落在温暖的皮肤上，同里面潮湿的空气相比到是个极佳的转变。有人在抽烟，穿着海军蓝的泳队大衣，在门口徘徊，格朗泰尔和他们保持了足够的距离；草叶被他的拖鞋踩弯，抚弄着他的脚趾。苍白的阳光照在脸上，带来丝丝暖意。

几分钟后安灼拉找到了他，这时格朗泰尔正闭着眼睛，头向后扬起，靠在砖墙上。他听见安灼拉的脚步声，但没用立马同他打招呼，只是再次将安灼拉的话在脑子里过了最后一遍，想着安灼拉说着那些话时嘴唇的动作。

“我该给你支烟，”他刚睁开眼睛，安灼拉就小声说道，“但是，作为你的队长，我觉得这不是个好主意。”

安灼拉也倚靠在墙上，就在格朗泰尔身边，依然穿着热身才穿的外套，光着脚。他用眼角的余光仔细打量着格朗泰尔，手插进外套的口袋里。他的刘海，现在被用发夹夹起，被风吹动，他微微眯起眼睛，以避免直视阳光。

“如果你要给我什么东西的话，我更希望是一杯烈一点的酒，”格朗泰尔说着，脸上露出虚弱的微笑，“香烟对我平复神经来说一点用都没有。”

安灼拉没有笑。他只是看着格朗泰尔，然后是轻轻的一声：“你还好吗？”

格朗泰尔点点头，深吸一口气，冷冽的空气填满肺腔。他闭上眼睛，专注于肺中的空气，屏住呼吸，直到心跳逐渐缓慢下来。然后，他慢慢地呼出，觉得自己像是焕然一新。“我不知道我该不该说我很好，”他说，再次睁开眼睛，“但是我从未像现在这样，我已经准备好了。”

安灼拉点点头，站直了身子，转身面朝格朗泰尔，给予他全部的注意力，然后将双手放在了格朗泰尔的肩膀上。格朗泰尔希望他不要这样做；格朗泰尔希望他也能靠过来，将他们的额头靠在一起，就像那晚在跳板上时一样。

“你很好，”安灼拉告诉他，“你准备好了。你努力过了，R。我会在泳道那边，计着你的进度。整个过程，我都会和你在一起。”

格朗泰尔艰难地吞咽一口。

然后，因为这将要结束了，这一切都将结束了，他靠了过去，额头贴在安灼拉的额头上。安灼拉没有移开，他只是轻轻地，捏了捏格朗泰尔的肩膀。  


他们一起走进游泳馆，离格朗泰尔的比赛开始就只差最后一轮预赛了。在安灼拉身边，格朗泰尔听见了人群的欢呼，想象着那些都是给他的。想象着他们都知道接下来的二十分钟将是格朗泰尔生命中里程碑般的时刻，他们准备好了，想象着他们都是在祝贺着他，祝贺他到了终点线。格朗泰尔再次深吸一口气，这一次，空气潮湿而温暖，同肺里的空气截然不同，他挺直了脊背。

然后，安灼拉摸了摸他的后背，从他身边离开，去从工作人员手里接过计数牌，脱下了外套。

格朗泰尔独身一人，他等待着，等待着自我怀疑，等待着对自己能力的全然不信，他什么也做不成，更不用提是如此困难的事情。

游泳馆里的一切在他身边移动，涌向自己位置的人，赤脚踩在湿滑的地板上的声音，被戴好的泳镜。但是它没有来。相反，只有期待，在胸口胀开，引得他浑身温暖，充满激情，准备就绪。

格朗泰尔独自站在那里，看着身边的人，来来往往，他依然想要这些。

他依然想要做到。

他走向起始台，将湿漉漉的卷发塞进泳帽里，和以往一样。他走过他们的休息区，公白飞和他击了一个掌，然后他们所有人都和安灼拉一起，站在了他的泳道尽头。

第一声哨响：他站上了台子，脚趾在跳台边缘蜷缩起来。他不知道是周围的声音安静了下来，还是自己心底的噪音愈发响亮。水面平静，反射出天花板上的纹路，倒映着头顶上的彩旗；他有六名对手，不算太多，他做得到的。

他将泳镜紧紧地按在脸上，抬起头来，他向前看去，看见泳池的另一端，在那里，他的队友们站在池边，但他们眼神相对时，他们发出惊呼；看见公白飞，全身衣服都穿在身上，一点都没有湿，他站在他本不该站着的地方，但他依然坚定地对格朗泰尔点了点头；看见安灼拉，跪在泳池边，手里握着计数牌。

手势：格朗泰尔弯起身，紧紧抓住跳台边缘，他感到指尖发麻。

血液冲上耳朵。

这一切，很快也就要结束了。

第二声哨响：格朗泰尔从跳台上出发。

他粗暴地入了水，忘记了弓背，双腿和后背上的神经还没有反应过来，他跳入水中，激起了一大片水花。他出发得比其他人慢，但他没有管，他不必现在去追上他们，只需要保持好自己的节奏。他耐力很好，他提醒着自己，连公白飞都这样告诉他，他会追上的。

他能追上。

他 **必须** 追上。

第一次翻滚转身，他努力不要被安灼拉的指节分散注意力，不要去看他将计数牌按在墙壁上的手，上面肌腱鼓起，形成了道道纹路。

但格朗泰尔还是太紧张，他的脑子一片保持着清醒，但是其他部分做不到。来来回回，手指绷紧，聚在一起，大腿和脚趾已经开始隐隐作痛——他保持着速度，不允许他和对手间的距离被继续拉大，但他知道到最后他会怎样。他调整着自己的状态，安灼拉手里的计数牌显示他现在已经过半，他允许自己多呼吸一口空气，让自己放松一点，只要一会儿，就已经足够。

足够——（“因为你们足够优秀。”）

自由泳不是他的长项，这不是他的项目。每当他抬起手臂都觉得愈发沉重，小腿上的筋脉开始发抖。他只是个替代品，是个替补，从来都不是最佳选择。

在数个月前，光是这个想法就足以让他沉入水底，让他动作不顺，让他感到无法呼吸。他感受到了那种自卑和将要溺水的感觉，确信他又将把这一切搞砸——等这一切结束，他愿意为了能够站起来，呼吸平静，舍弃一切。

第十三圈，安灼拉翻牌的动作开始有些发抖——不是在催促，但足以令格朗泰尔更用力地向前游去。

转身；他闭上眼睛，看见安灼拉站在院长的房子前高喊的模样，他看见公白飞高举的拳头，他看见带着伤，瞪大双眼的爱潘妮。

他只是一个替补，但他将一切全盘接受。

格朗泰尔推了一下墙壁，借力向前游远；他把双腿肌肉中的酸痛留在后面，留在身后的串串水泡中。他再次检查自己的动作，脊背弓起的曲线，抬手划水时的角度。他累了，毫无疑问——每当呼吸是肺都在抽痛，胸口逐渐热了起来，让他觉得很不舒服。泳镜上起了厚厚的一层雾，他几乎看不见泳池底的泳道线。

但这一切很快就要结束了。

当他走出泳池时，他将改变，变成比进入泳池时更好，或是更糟的人。

第十七圈：安灼拉用力把卡片翻起按在墙上，胳膊深深地插进水里，格朗泰尔都能够看见他的肩膀。

在他两边，格朗泰尔看见对手们留下的气泡。

更好，或是更糟。

转身：他知道如果他能像拧抹布一样将自己拧干，如果他能用尽全力，他就会变得更好。

所以他游着。他尽自己所能地向前游着，为了公白飞，他见识过手铐边缘的锋利，见识了自己的梦像破布一样被人撕毁殆尽。

为了安灼拉，他在深夜哭泣，他赤手空拳推倒了心中的那堵墙，他为了改变他本可以不管不问的不公，将自己置身烈焰之中。

为了他自己，因为过去的这一个星期里他只喝了两杯酒，因为他已经开始为自己在画布上涂抹的颜色，为泳道尽头计数牌上标明自己已经游完了的圈数，为自己感到骄傲——

因为在安灼拉和他紧紧靠在一起的额头，在安灼拉外套领子上流连不散的沐浴露的香味里，找到了安居之所。

牌子上的数字变成了红色，已经最后一圈了；格朗泰尔在转身前最后吸了一口气，他听见了尖叫，来自他的队友，来自他的朋友，就在耳畔回响。

对手在身边翻滚转身。

他用尽全力。用最大的力气向后踢腿，用最快的速度扬起手臂，他减少了换气的次数，因为缺氧而开始感到晕眩。他向前游去，将过去的自己留在身后的水里，但他在向前。肺里紧绷绷的，骨头里像是注了铅一样的沉重，他用尽自己所有力气——

但是他就要赢了。

他眨眨眼睛，看见身下泳道尽头的标志。

他用力触壁，力量如此之大，指尖被震得发麻。

格朗泰尔闭着眼睛，浮上了水面，呼吸声清晰可闻。空气涌进肺里，他在发抖，他倚靠在泳池边缘，等待着身体逐渐恢复意识。身边的声音在响——欢呼声，水声，但是被大脑过滤，模糊不清。像是听见另一个空间中传来的声响，被脑海中的浪潮声掩盖。

然后，他用颤抖的双手，从脸上取下了泳镜。

他的成绩比自己最短时间要快了整整十秒；在预赛中排名第三，只被两个赛道的对手超越。

安灼拉第一个到来，远比其他人来得都快，笑容灿烂，牙齿洁白，头发乱糟糟的，他跪在泳池边，朝格朗泰尔伸出手来，帮他从泳池里出来。格朗泰尔觉得自己像是一滩水，他笑着，上气不接下气，心满意足，为自己骄傲，他成为了一个比十分钟前的自己要更好的自己。

他几乎是倒在了安灼拉的身上，湿漉漉的皮肤，泳帽歪在一旁，泳镜被遗忘在了地上。他把鼻子埋进安灼拉的脖间，感觉到安灼拉的鼻尖擦过耳朵，这时他的队友们都过来了，他听见了古费拉克和巴阿雷的尖叫，盖过了所有人的声音。古费拉克亲了亲他的脑瓜。

他抱住安灼拉，直到最后他们被从泳池边赶开，他的手指在安灼拉的后背上张开。  


公白飞也拥抱了他，在他休息了很久，身体其他部分也从泳池里爬出，整个人终于恢复过来的时候。他身上的外套，体温，古龙水的味道，话语真诚而又平静，只是说给格朗泰尔，落在他的耳边：“谢谢。”  


一百米仰泳项目到来的时候，阳光已经转变为金黄色，黄昏时的阳光才最为明亮。格朗泰尔依然能够感觉到五百米项目遗留下的疲惫，像是听了一整晚电音时的重音贝斯声，但这是他的领域。这是他的项目，一直都是。

一切都是因为此而起，八月份时安灼拉将他从泳池里拉出带进经理办公室的原因；从这整个赛季第一次的训练到昨晚；在高台跳板上，双手捧住安灼拉的脸；这是开始。

泳池对面，泳道尽头，古费拉克双手在嘴边做喇叭状，大喊：“就和睡觉的时候一样，R！”

第一声哨响；格朗泰尔甩甩腿，将五百米残留的疲惫尽可能甩开，站上了起始台。

手势；他握紧了跳台上的把手，双腿在泳池边固定，整个人绷紧，像被压到极点的弹簧。他很累，但他告诉自己并不是这样。他告诉自己这就是他的最后一个项目，告诉自己和其他所有一样，很快这也将结束。

告诉自己，这是一切的开始，现在这就是一切的结束。

胸口溢满开来。

第二声哨响：他双腿用力蹬开墙壁，潜入泳池之中，向前游去。

整个过程都好像是在做梦一样，只有当他翻身准备转体的时候看见了他的队友，才猛地恢复意识。体内的疲惫像是扎了根，他已经麻木，为了这最后一刻，他打破自己的最后一丝力气。戴着泳镜，他眨了眨眼，双手划水，举起到空中后落下，水落到了脸上，他想着这一年。多么奇怪的一年，在安灼拉车里的那些夜晚，蒙巴纳斯手指上的指环，安灼拉卧室里的那个回形针罐。

他潜入水里，转身；身体继续前进，思绪却停滞不前。他的想法还停留在墙壁间，双脚在水面下划动，他记起了那个下午时，无论什么时候他们的脚触碰到一起，安灼拉的双脚始终都是那般柔软。

这样奇怪的一年，还有更加奇怪的一个下午，安灼拉终于突破了自己，激动之中他们两人谁都无法好好游泳。他想着在水下亲吻安灼拉的时刻，安灼拉的头发不受束缚，在池水中散开，像海草一般和格朗泰尔的手指缠绕在一起，柔软得不可思议。他想着安灼拉的嘴，氯气的味道，当他们亲吻时他们双唇之间的池水，他们在水中迟缓地运动时绝对的寂静，无处安放的双手，如此不可思议的一瞬，立刻却被整个世界所遗忘。

重点线的彩旗：格朗泰尔计算着自己划水的次数，身体伸展开来，他离终点越来越近。

他触碰到了记分牌：比个人最好成绩还要快四秒，排名第一。

然后，一切都结束了。  


在那之后安灼拉几乎不曾离开他左右。

当格朗泰尔慢慢走到泳道尽头去给爱潘妮的一百米蛙泳和一百米自由泳接力项目加油时，他在他身边。当比赛结束，打破记录者的名字被宣布后，他在他身边。当格朗泰尔拉起连帽衫拉链，带着运动包走进更衣室换衣服时，他在他身边，在这之后，他还在格朗泰尔抱怨大腿酸痛的时候，建议他做做拉伸，。

准备上巴士时，队友的声音在身边响起，将他们吞没，安灼拉在他身边，他们之间的距离很近，近到安灼拉的运动包都和格朗泰尔的腿贴在了一起。上了巴士，安灼拉坐在走廊另一边，窝进座椅里，和公白飞坐在一起，格朗泰尔只听见古费拉克在喋喋不休，说要庆祝，喝杯果冻酒（Jell-O shots）。

“古费拉克，这样不合法。”安灼拉像个队长般说道，但一点都不像在乎这件事的样子。巴士开动了。

“行啦，队长，”古费拉克在巴士后排大声喊，声音实在太大了，连司机都能听见他的声音，“我们一直是遵纪守法的好公民。要乱来都得等明天。R，我看见你有两只手，请到后面来帮我朗读一样我们州最新出台的法律条文。”

格朗泰尔站起身，抓住座位扶手，使自己保持平衡，公白飞坐在位置上转头看了古费拉克一眼，像是在恳求他能学会谨慎行事。

格朗泰尔和古费拉克一起在后排座椅边蹲下，帮他搞出来了一整冷藏箱的果冻酒饮料。他感激有这件事情帮助他分散注意力，直到他太快地自告奋勇，要把那罐特殊的无酒精饮料递给安灼拉。

然后，等他们把所有饮料都给巴士里的人发完了，古费拉克站在走道前头，大声宣告：“多他妈精彩的一年啊！”

格朗泰尔躲在他前面的座位里喝完了酒。在他身边，爱潘妮左右摇摆着，放声大笑。他闻到了他湿漉漉的头发里残留的氯气的为了，小腿里的疲劳感还挥之不去，把杯子里最后一块果冻舀出来之后，他的手指被染成了蓝色。

一等古费拉克坐下，安灼拉就给他发了一条短信：“能陪我在泳池里待一会儿吗？——E”

格朗泰尔看向走到对面，想要对上安灼拉的目光，但安灼拉已经看向了窗外，看着经过的路灯，灯光打在他的身上，把他染成了黄铜般的颜色。他的手放在扶手扇，手指和公白飞的夹在一起；格朗泰尔回复他一句：“好”，他没有动。  


“我是该抽烟，还是该游泳？”安灼拉问他，在昏暗的大厅里就像一道影子。他站在窗前，一动不动，和通往更衣室仿佛无底的走廊，和周身的寂静融为一体。外面的灯光照射到泳池的水面上，让他产生了一种里面其实和外面一样是漆黑一片的错觉。

格朗泰尔站在他的身边，心跳像是被擂响的战鼓一般，在漆黑一片的建筑的无边寂静中显得无比响亮。“你游泳，我来抽烟，”他轻声提议道，“我已经游了一天了。”

“游泳比我原本想的事情要激烈了些，”安灼拉平静地说，他真的像是一道影子，格朗泰尔几乎看不见他嘴唇的运动，只能听见声音里温和，渴求的语调，像是他整个人的绝大部分，尚在别处，“整整一天，我都想跳进泳道里游一圈蝶泳，为了那我能放弃一切。但是现在，我只想在浅水区漂一会儿。”

“那我们就一起漂吧。”

格朗泰尔在更衣室里换了衣服，安灼拉在长裤下穿着泳裤，穿了一整天。格朗泰尔从更衣室里走出来，穿着他那条冰冷潮湿的泳裤，安灼拉已经把泳池里的灯都打开了，还从他的运动包的内袋里拿出一包香烟和打火机，递给了格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔笑了。“在这儿？”

安灼拉轻轻耸了耸肩。“我没有遵守规矩的心情。”他说。

所以，格朗泰尔坐在浅水区的台阶上，就坐在那个命运般的星期六下午，安灼拉第一次从跳台上跳下，做出一整套动作的时候，他坐着的同一位置。安灼拉跳进水里，然后没了声息，慢慢浮上水面，轻易地漂在平静的水面上，释放出在他身体中积攒已久的压力。

格朗泰尔点燃了一支烟，确保自己把烟盒放得里水池足够远。他坐了下来，烟气充满肺腔，环视四周，空荡荡的，悄无声息，所有一切都提醒着他，这里只有他们两人，大家早就已经下了巴士，离开了。

泳池里的钟显示着9：16，外面的天空一片黑暗。

只有他们。格朗泰尔沉溺于这个想法，注视着轻触安灼拉皮肤的池水，将他温柔地托起，像是想为多年之前的暴行赎罪。池水浸湿头发，发丝像扇子一般散开，轻轻抚过他的脸颊，肋骨，大腿。

格朗泰尔近乎嫉妒地，长长地吸了一口烟。

安灼拉闭着眼睛，躺在他由水组成的床上，相信着水可以温柔地带着他经过浅水区。当他向格朗泰尔漂来时，格朗泰尔看见他的胸口在起伏，猜测他也许是在呼吸着空气中的烟气。他靠得更近了，格朗泰尔注视着他身下的阴影，注视着在他锁骨和髋骨的凹陷里聚集起来的水洼。

他漂得实在太近了，格朗泰尔摆弄着香烟，或是拨弄着膝盖边的池水，以防止自己忍不住伸出手去，触碰安灼拉。

格朗泰尔吸完第一支烟，把烟灰抖进排水沟里，把烟头浸湿，再把它放在泳池边，和打火机放在一起，安灼拉慢慢站起身。他身边的水轻轻颤动，有些水滴从他的身上滑落。在离他几码远的地方，安灼拉直起身，慢慢眨了眨眼睛，看着格朗泰尔，像是方才在水中漂浮的时候睡着了一样。

“有和尼古丁一样起到作用吗？”格朗泰尔悄声问道。

安灼拉没有立刻开口。他只是看着格朗泰尔，全神贯注，聚精会神，这已不是什么新鲜事了——但在他的目光中的那种温柔，让格朗泰尔卸下全身防备。他看着他，不是在批评，不是在审视，只是在——格朗泰尔也不知如何形容。他应该大笑，应该移开视线，应该用上自己惯用的把戏，转移安灼拉目光中的重量，但是他做不到。

他什么也做不了。安灼拉注视着他，像是火捕获飞蛾一般将他捕获。在过去的几个月里，他做了许多糟糕的事情，也做了许多很好的事情——他做了那么多事情，大多是他以为自己永远都不会做的。但是现在他看着安灼拉，安灼拉看着他，他的大脑一片空白，什么也记不住了。

他生在这里，他也将死在这里：他只记得现在，记得此时此刻，这是他唯一所知晓的事物，唯一他将永远确定的事物。他从未对一件事情如此确信。

然后安灼拉摇了摇头。

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，所有一切像是瓷器一般破碎——结束了。

肺里紧绷绷的，像是他一直不曾呼吸。

这也许是他和安灼拉最后一次一起在泳池里了。想到这个，他的表情肯定显示出内心所感受到的恐惧，因为安灼拉皱起了眉头：“你还好吗？”

“当然。”格朗泰尔说，他终于笑出了声。

安灼拉的表情没有变。“R，我有事想要问你。”他只是这样说，脱口而出像是他一直在等着说出这一句话。

格朗泰尔诚实地回答：“问吧。”

不论他想问的问题是什么，他都没有立刻问出。时间一分一秒地过去，空气中像是被螺丝刀拧紧，安灼拉靠得更近了，格朗泰尔的心脏跳得更快，让他感到头晕。安灼拉在水里走着，身边的池水被他惊醒，荡出圈圈涟漪，在格朗泰尔以为他要停下时，他继续靠近。他离得更近了，更近了，在区区几个小时前格朗泰尔才被他抱在怀里，他本不该因安灼拉的接近如此紧张，不该因安灼拉朝他迈出的每一步而感到头晕目眩。

安灼拉终于停住，离他只有一臂之遥。他依然那样注视着格朗泰尔，那样的目光，格朗泰尔挑起眉。试图不要表现得像内心感受到的那般混乱。

“那个星期六下午，我亲你的时候，你到底在想什么？”安灼拉问他，语调平稳，小心翼翼。格朗泰尔没有立刻回复（或者没有向安灼拉暴露出自己逐渐加快的心跳），安灼拉继续道：“我一直在想，当我们第一次谈起这件事情的时候，我没有给你机会告诉我你的感受，你的回答主要是根据我的暗示才做出的。我那时压力也很大，完全不是讨论这样重要的事情该具有的状态。”

他慢慢地吸了一口气，努力保持冷静。“我意识到那晚让你那样沮丧的不是亲吻本身，也许是我使得那场对话变得单向的方式。”他平静地说，格朗泰尔依然无法移开视线。

安灼拉目不转睛地看着他，几乎将他看透，总结道：“所以，请你，用最残酷，最诚实的态度，告诉我，那个下午，你到底在想什么。”然后，他放轻了语调，“求求你。”

“咔嗒”一声，指针指向9：46。

离明天又近了一分，离这一切结束又近了一分。

安灼拉湿漉漉的卷发在后背上聚拢。

（在一个世界里，格朗泰尔说出的话都正确无误。）

格朗泰尔张开嘴，他不知道自己将说出什么，但他知道出口的话的确会残酷而真实——像是被剖出，血滴落在地板上，垂死之人的临终祷告。

“在那之前，我想要它，现在一切都发生了，我已经别无所求。”

格朗泰尔将自己的心展现给了安灼拉，安灼拉瞪大了眼睛。

“真的吗？”安灼拉问，声音里已经带上气音。

格朗泰尔虚弱地笑了，意识到自己做了什么，太迟了，车祸已然发生，没有挽回的余地。“是啊，老天，对不起，但的确是这样了，只有现在我们之后不会再经常见面了——”

“可以再来一次吗？”

格朗泰尔迟钝地问：“来什么？”安灼拉蹲了下来，和他视线齐平，靠得更近了，手放在自己身边，像是被伤着了一样。“我可以再亲你吗？”他问道，他的眼睛是那样的蓝，那样的清澈，身下的池水瞬间褪了颜色。

“现在？”

“现在。”

格朗泰尔张开嘴，吸了一口气。在一个世界里他所做的事情，所说的话语，总是正确无疑，但绝对不是在这个世界里。但安灼拉靠得很近，进到他的身子几乎和格朗泰尔的双腿贴在一起，他觉得自己像是一块即将耗尽电量的电池：他现在又该怎么办？

终于，他说出了脑子里仅剩的两个字：“行，好。”

安灼拉的手移到了他的脖子后面，手指贴在他干燥的皮肤上，又湿又凉，立即插进了他的发间，把格朗泰尔拉进了泳池里。格朗泰尔下意识地扑腾着，打起了大片大片的水花，他们的唇再次紧贴在一起。安灼拉的另一只手落在了格朗泰尔的身侧，手指张开抚摸着格朗泰尔的肋骨，热切地吻住他。

再一次地：带着余氯的唇，带着余氯的牙齿，舌头，口腔。格朗泰尔放松下来，用力亲吻安灼拉，他的双手贴在安灼拉的下巴两侧，手指落在了他柔软的脸颊上。现在，这一次，他们可以站起来，没有四处乱蹬的腿，不用在水里划动保持漂浮的状态，只有他们，还有在他们之间奔涌而过的池水，害怕被捉住，或是被碾碎。

安灼拉蹲得更低了，他们离水面更近了。格朗泰尔感觉到血涌上脸颊，感觉到安灼拉的呼吸扑打在跳动嘴唇上，感觉到安灼拉落在他后颈上的手指放松开然后再次收紧。他感觉到了，他没有思考，他无法思考，现在安灼拉的膝盖已经挤进他的双腿之间，他们之间的距离逐渐缩小，逐渐靠近，他根本无法思考。

他们之中有一人滑了一下；他们在水继续中亲吻。格朗泰尔已然无法呼吸，但是他跪在池底上。他们在水中亲吻，浮力试图将他们分开，试图将安灼拉托举到水面上，将格朗泰尔压在水里。但是安灼拉蹬了一脚地面，他们用力地吻在一起，格朗泰尔的牙齿撞上了自己的嘴唇，就像之前一样，他将一直手插进安灼拉的发间，手指和发丝纠缠在一起，像是柔软绵长的布匹。

在水底，一切都是那么安静，那么温柔。格朗泰尔睁开眼睛，他只能看见大片大片的颜色，在水底，一切都带上了色彩，安灼拉脸颊上的粉红色几乎看不见——就像在他的画中一样。安灼拉咬住了他的下嘴唇，动作依然温柔，他的手从格朗泰尔的后颈上转移到了他的肩膀上，动作像丝绸一样。格朗泰尔从来没有感觉过这般温柔的事物。

他们亲吻着，在水中缓缓游动，但热情丝毫不减，直到最后格朗泰尔不得不带着他们一同回到水面上呼吸。他双手扶住安灼拉的下巴，喘着粗气，氧气冲进肺里，他们靠得很近，近到足以听见安灼拉的呼吸。

他们的喘息声清晰可闻，双唇微微张开，气息不稳，他们之间的距离很近，像是他们都在思考着继续之前的吻。

格朗泰尔在水中颤抖，不知道是因为缺氧还是因为安灼拉的拇指在他的肩膀上来回抚弄。

水滴缓缓从他们的脸上，脖颈上流下。在水面上，格朗泰尔感觉无所适从，仿佛身体内部习惯了水底失重的感觉，只能将安灼拉脸颊上丝绒般的皮肤作为支柱。

最后，当他们的呼吸终于平复下来，当他们的胸膛不再急促起伏，当他们终于能够听见泳池里轻柔的水声时，安灼拉低声说：“操。”

格朗泰尔微笑了起来，忍不住笑出声，他终于有胆量伸出手去，触碰安灼拉锁骨下的那片阴影。“总结得不错。”他说，安灼拉也笑了。

“说话一直都是我的长处之一，”安灼拉轻声评价，额头同格朗泰尔的抵在一起，然后偏过脑袋，用力地在格朗泰尔的脖子上亲吻，一只手顺着格朗泰尔的身子逐渐向下。

格朗泰尔顿时感到头晕目眩。“呃，”他努力发出声音，但自己的声音就像破碎的玻璃一样，“呃——我知道你——如果你——我的天啊，安灼拉我想说的是你说脏话真的很有天赋，但是操他妈的操——”

安灼拉愉悦的笑声落在了格朗泰尔的脖颈边，他的确用最准确地话语表达了出来—— **操** 。

“安琪，”格朗泰尔喃喃着，安灼拉慢慢地吻着他的脖子，他的脸涨得通红，“安琪，你——如果你不想事情发展得太快或是就今天晚上想在正常时间上床睡觉，你得马上停下——”

他说着这些话，手却紧紧抓住安灼拉的肩膀和头发，他想要这些。

但安灼拉停了下来。他轻轻在格朗泰尔的脖子边叹了口气，然后慢慢站直身体；格朗泰尔努力不让自己溺死在新在他的眼底生出的阴影里。

“你说的没错，”安灼拉桌，声音沙哑，令人分心。他的手在格朗泰尔的腰上停下。“我应该早点休息，为了明天。我们——”他止住了话头，小心翼翼地看着格朗泰尔，目光谨慎。

格朗泰尔只是点了点头，把贴在安灼拉额头上的刘海拂开。因为他可以这样做。

“我们很好。”他喃喃，像是在安慰，手指像是在星尘中翻滚，所触的一切尽是不真实的感觉，“我们可以明天再谈。”

安灼拉嘴角翘起，点了点头，再次靠近，在格朗泰尔的嘴角边交换了一个近乎缱绻的吻。

格朗泰尔笑了，他还在发抖。“比尼古丁强吗？”他几乎只是在呼吸。

安灼拉咧嘴一笑，格朗泰尔感觉到了他的牙齿。“我可以戒掉抽烟这个习惯了。”  


格朗泰尔在浴室里冲凉，手指划过最近才剃过腿毛的双腿，他不知道剃毛是不是真的对他今天比赛里的表现有所帮助。他躺倒在床上，浑身像是被电击过一般。血液在血管里横冲直撞，像是霓虹灯闪烁。他回想着安灼拉落在自己皮肤上的双手，舌尖上残留不去的氯气的味道，他觉得自己焕然一新，像是另一个人，他笑了，笑容灿烂，整个人几乎要从躯壳里挣脱开来。

然后，他把内裤褪到脚踝，想着安灼拉靠在他脖子边发出的轻柔的笑声，套弄着阴茎，直到最后眼前一切开始朦胧。  


格朗泰尔醒来，感觉昨天发生的一切都像一场宿醉，浑身像是被石头压了许久，处处酸痛。闹钟的声音压住了，数字红色的光透过昨晚扔下的T恤的布料传来。在黑暗中之中他听着闹铃的声响，回忆起昨天发生的一点一滴，记忆最后停滞在安灼拉的身上：他们的额头，嘴唇，腰胯，紧靠在一起，严丝合缝。

格朗泰尔咬住下嘴唇，笑了，慢慢支起身子。

跳水比赛决赛地点离学校很近，他们能够组织车队，自行前往；爱潘妮坐在厨房的桌子边，手里拿着块花生酱吐司，她对他说：“公白飞说我们可以搭他和安灼拉的车去。他们五分钟后就来接我们。”

（公白飞让格朗泰尔坐在安灼拉身边的副驾驶座上，这让格朗泰尔怀疑他已经知道昨晚发生的事情了。）

整个早晨安灼拉都非常僵硬，像是只有一半的人在这里，只在有必要说话的时候才说话，没必要说话的时候就只用点头回应。他的头发又用发卡别了起来，穿着和昨天一样的热身外套和裤子；格朗泰尔在他的身边，心脏砰砰直跳，他希望自己的心不要跳得这样快。

他和安灼拉靠得很近，这个奇怪的、只有一半在这里的安灼拉，他们好像在一起消化昨晚在水池里发生的所有事情，格朗泰尔内心一阵疼痛。他努力控制自己的视线，不然它在安灼拉干燥起皮、被咬紧的嘴唇上过多停留。

安灼拉爬进车里，坐在驾驶座上，格朗泰尔提议说：“要我来开车吗？”

安灼拉终于看向了他，眼神清澈，摇了摇头。“不了，谢谢，”他轻声说，“这能帮助我冷静下来。”

格朗泰尔只是点了点头，胳膊落在了控制台上。他坐在位置上，抬起头，注视着安灼拉车里遮阳板上的“PRIDE”字样。

（但是当这二十分钟的车程刚进行到一半时，安灼拉把手盖在了他的手上，格朗泰尔所做的一切努力都没能让他的心脏平静下来。他感觉到了口袋里的手机在震动——毫无疑问是来自爱潘妮的短信，他决定将其抛之脑后。）

他们走向游泳馆，外套拉链被拉到最高，拉到了喉咙下，他们在人群中穿梭，身边来来往往的尽是司机、比赛者还有教练，安灼拉提出要和格朗泰尔在外面多待一会儿。他牵着格朗泰尔的手，没有人对此有过多想法，没有人对此发出疑问。安灼拉将他拉离人群，就只剩他们两人了，没有戴手套，手指暴露在在十一月寒冷的空气中。

太阳已经从毫无颜色的天空中升起，他们呼出的空气在嘴唇边凝结成一朵朵云。每走一步格朗泰尔的大腿都疼得打颤，但他还是跟着安灼拉走到建筑边，走到被太阳直射的那一个方向。

谈话声脚步声不曾断绝，安灼拉握着格朗泰尔的手微微松了一些。拖鞋踩在被霜打过的草叶上，发出细微的声响，安灼拉在一扇窗户下停住了脚步，靠在墙上。他还是没有松开格朗泰尔的手，所以格朗泰尔也没有拉开他们之间的距离；自从离开公寓之后他的心脏就没有正常跳动过。

安灼拉扬起了头，静静地呼吸着，他的胸口一起一伏。他闭上了眼睛，脸颊被冻成了粉红色，格朗泰尔注视着他呼出的雾气。方才还在那里，现在已经消逝。

就像昨天：原本还在这里，现在已经消逝。

像是这个赛季——原本还未来临，现在已经消逝。

“很快就要结束了，”寂静之中，格朗泰尔开了口，“我不知道你现在是不是想要听这句话，但昨天走上台子的时候我就一直这样告诉自己。”

安灼拉睁开眼睛，全神贯注地看着格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔意识到自己砰砰直跳的心脏也许不全然是因为安灼拉离他如此之近。是因为他在紧张。

“你紧张吗？”格朗泰尔低声问道，只有这样，连身边的树都不会听见安灼拉的回答。

过了好一会儿安灼拉才回答。“没有，”他终于说，“我想做，感觉非常——用你的话讲，意义重大。我觉得像是，无论会发生什么，都会或多或少改变我的人生。我想为此准备就绪。”

格朗泰尔膝盖发软，他只想跪在安灼拉面前。但他只是点点头，抬起了安灼拉的手，亲吻他的指节。

（他什么时候变得这般大胆？也许他对于改变人生的日子也有了些许了解。）

安灼拉朝格朗泰尔露出了一个细微的、隐秘的微笑，让格朗泰尔不禁开始遐想之后等待他的将会是什么。

“我昨天晚上想了你很久，”安灼拉坦白，脸上的粉色变得更深了，“帮助我转移注意力。你，还有今晚的讲话。”

格朗泰尔笑了。“能和你的讲话一样有用一样重要，我真是受宠若惊。”他说。他觉得自己没有必要向对方泄露自己昨晚的所有细节。

安灼拉抬起那只自由的手，落在了格朗泰尔的后颈上，引导着他，一个温柔的吻，一个试探性的吻。更暴露出此时此刻他们都不知道该拿对方任何是好，也不知道为何安灼拉的双手在格朗泰尔的腰胯上已经留下了淡淡痕迹，但他们都决定对此保持沉默。

格朗泰尔朝安灼拉靠过去，他知道这一切很快就将结束。他知道从现在开始几个小时后安灼拉就会走出泳池，再也不会想要碰格朗泰尔一下。焦虑在心中滋长，心脏又开始加速跳动，但安灼拉的唇很温暖，尝起来有淡淡的尼古丁的味道，去他的，安灼拉的吻技 **真的** 很好。

安灼拉咬住格朗泰尔的下嘴唇，轻声问道：“今天晚上聚餐结束后，我能看看那幅画吗？”

话语中的暗示意味让格朗泰尔感受到一阵暖意，十一月份寒冷的空气没有了任何意义。

“当然。”他尽自己所能轻松地说出这句话，然后也咬了咬安灼拉的嘴唇。

安灼拉发出一声颤抖的呼吸声，格朗泰尔觉得自己从今往后睡梦中将都会是他的声音。他们再接了一次吻，安灼拉放在他后颈上的手几乎在发烫，然后安灼拉动了动，他们终于分开了。

冰冷的空气再次填满了他们之间的距离，安灼拉的表情显露出一种坚定的决心，连照在他脸上的阳光都更明亮了一些。格朗泰尔还没来得及说话，脸上就露出了笑容，他的拇指贴在安灼拉的脸颊上。他放开了手，安灼拉说：“我会让他们看看他们的腐败给自己找了多大的麻烦。”

有点夸张了，太夸张了，但格朗泰尔突然相信，全心全意地相信，安灼拉不仅仅是在为他自己而跳水，相信他会走上跳板，独自站在那里，跳板再也不会是他的心魔——它将会变成某种更为伟大的东西。  


通往泳池的走廊很长，从远处传来人入水溅起水花的声音，听起来就像是谁摔破了碗碟一样，其他人说话的声音，还有挥之不去的氯气味。穿着泳衣和外套的人群从他们身边经过，他们赤脚踩在瓷砖上，发出拖沓的声响，手里要么在撕开蛋白质能量棒的包装要么就是拿着水瓶或是纸杯。墙上张贴着海报，是不同学校、不同团体的宣传，欢迎海报，还有比赛信息。

从始至终，安灼拉一直都握着格朗泰尔的手。

当他们终于走到了泳池入口，灯光照在水面上，被反射在了带窗户的天花板上。安灼拉挺直脊背，昂起头。他用力握紧了格朗泰尔的手，然后松开，径直走向泳池放下自己的东西，在跳台后排起队。  


蒙巴纳斯为自己在他们的长椅上赢得一席之地。他坐在最靠近末端的位置上，大腿和爱潘妮的紧靠在一起，另一边有一个空位。格朗泰尔在那里坐下，心还在砰砰直跳，爱潘妮立刻从蒙巴纳斯身上靠了过来，挑起眉看着他。

“怎么了？”她毫不掩饰自己的惊讶，她知道格朗泰尔没有看她的短信，“ **怎么了？** ”

“我才不想从你们两个这里听到这种话。”格朗泰尔说。公白飞坐在爱潘妮身边，清了清喉咙。蒙巴纳斯扯了扯领子，来更好地掩饰喉咙边的吻痕。

“行，成吧，但是上次我听你谈起他，你是说你和他接吻了，现在他又牵着你的手，把你拉开去过几分钟的‘二人世界’。”爱潘妮继续说着，但格朗泰尔什么都听不见，他看着安灼拉来到了队伍的前头，然后爬上跳水台，在上面停了几秒，然后从上面翻身跳下。

“他会很好的，”蒙巴纳斯坚定地说，从他的自信中格朗泰尔感受到了一种奇怪的安慰，“你知道他在人群面前从来表现绝佳。”

格朗泰尔点点头，他知道蒙巴纳斯说的没错，但心依然无法平静。安灼拉浮上水面，头发被打湿，贴在头皮上，他游向梯子，热安正在那里等着他。

“我真该带瓶酒来。”格朗泰尔嘟囔道。他看着安灼拉和热安说话，看着他们用微纤维毛巾擦干净身体。他忍不住想要站起来开始踱步。他整个人都冷静不下来，膝盖在不住地发抖，蒙巴纳斯拍了他一下。

“他会很好的。”蒙巴纳斯又对他说了一遍，现在声音里已经隐隐带上了怒气。

格朗泰尔甚至都没有话来反驳。珂赛特走向安灼拉，他转过身，喉咙上的水珠被阳光所照亮。它们就在他的皮肤上，像星星一样闪耀，格朗泰尔感觉好多了。  


每一个跳水运动员在整个比赛中都有几次跳水。安灼拉的最后一跳尤其具有纪念意义，他的动作是和那次，发生了让他差点永远也无法回到跳台上的跳水一样的动作，但是在前面几次跳水时格朗泰尔依然屏住了呼吸，只有在裁判打完分，安灼拉浮上水面后才微微放松。

因为最后一跳的难度系数，安灼拉被安排在了最后，倒数第三。整个比赛过程他都在长椅的另一边，和热安、珂赛特和其他几名跳水队员在一起。格朗泰尔在远处看着他，时间远比看其他人的时间要长——安灼拉冷静，沉着，几乎像是一块石头。他坐在那里，身体僵硬，手搭在膝盖上，双腿时不时交叠在一起，注意力集中在当时比赛的运动员身上。只有在鼓掌的时候才会改变自身，只有当珂赛特取得最高分的时候才露出了微笑，然后热安站起来去排队。

（热安落入水中，激起很小的水花。蒙巴纳斯一直身体前倾，屏住呼吸，看见这，他激动地跳了起来，和长椅上的其他人一起欢呼，等他意识到自己做了什么的时候立刻坐回了长椅上。爱潘妮拍了拍他的膝盖，热安在泳池边朝他露出了灿烂的笑容，他报之以狡猾的微笑。）

终于，但格朗泰尔还是觉得一切都来得太快，安灼拉站了起来。

现在太阳已经完全升起，阳光透过玻璃房顶落了下来，和水光纠缠在一起。看台上的观众保持安静，但格朗泰尔的目光始终固定在安灼拉身上。他看着他走向跳水台，双手落在身侧，握成了拳头。

当他站在跳台下，抬起了头。格朗泰尔不知道那里对他来说是不是会比记忆中的更高了些，他不知道对他来说，那里会不会和他高中最后一次跳水时的跳板一模一样。

室内响起一片稀稀拉拉的掌声，裁判在计分板上愤怒地写下分数。安灼拉站在那里，站在阳光之下，站在阳光之中。泳池里的广播设备已经很旧了，他们宣布这是安灼拉的最后一跳，格朗泰尔只能听清楚一个字母“D”。

安灼拉双臂高举过头顶，深深吸了一口气，格朗泰尔能看见他的胸口起伏，然后爬上跳台。格朗泰尔身体前倾。

看台上很安静，如果格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，他会以为那里空无一人。也许他们也感觉到了安灼拉爬上跳台时每一步的重量，感觉到了安灼拉不仅仅是为了分数牌上的分数而跳水，感觉到他从来都对看台里奥运会物色选手的探子不屑一顾。也许他们都知道他不该在这里——知道他站在高台上，站在这里他将要夺取一切原本属于他的东西：

属于他的一年，属于他的过去，属于他的名。

安灼拉活动了一下肩膀，慢慢地走在跳板上，每一步都小心翼翼，但不是出于恐惧，而是被放逐的人终于回到了家。

他站在跳板边缘，他在发光。

他转过身子，背朝水面，踮起脚尖。湿漉漉的头发被太阳照耀着，他伸直手臂，肩胛下的阴影更深了几分。如果在他体内有风暴正在酝酿，任何带着毒液的记忆和高墙蠢蠢欲动，他依然保持了冷静。

在那里，他完美无瑕。

格朗泰尔双手合十，放在嘴边。血液涌上大脑，整个人像一卷被压到底的弹簧——安灼拉在那里站得愈发，他的感觉愈发糟，愈发紧张。他不知道，他不知道如果安灼拉再次磕在跳板上——如果他亲耳听见他那么多的夜里想象的头骨碎裂的声音——如果他看见自己的北极星陨落，他又会怎么样？

（如果天空真的陨落，那他又该怎么办？）

大脑里像是有一道闪电劈过，切开他的混乱，切开脑海中的所有噪音，像迷雾中的灯塔：

第一次坐在安灼拉车里的那个晚上，他们前往古费拉克家的路上。那份寂静，一盏又一盏的路灯的光打在安灼拉的脸上，广播上的蓝色亮光照亮他的指节。车后座上的纸张，衣服还有书本，遮阳板上的按钮，他们皮肤上久久不散的氯气味。几个月前的那份寂静，以及随之到来的他们在塑料球中、在院子里翻滚的场景。格朗泰尔最应该记得清楚，当他们在一起时，整个世界是怎样变了模样。

但他记起的是安灼拉车里的副驾驶座。格朗泰尔坐在这里，回想着安灼拉握着方向盘的手，回想着安灼拉简单又美丽的姿势，回想着在最温柔的时刻他的存在。

跳板在安灼拉身下轻轻晃动。

然后，他跳了下去。

格朗泰尔停止了呼吸。

安灼拉身体绷紧，上肢与下肢紧紧地贴在一起，在空中翻转。一圈，再一圈，每一分每一秒，他的身形都在不断变化，动作都在不断变换直到最后——动作流畅，像是一根贯穿始终的丝线。

眨眼之间他的指尖已经触及水面，和整套动作开始时一般安静。他进入水中，激起很小很小的水花，水面上只有细小的涟漪荡开，随之而来的是沉沉的寂静。

阳光似乎都高看了他一眼，在他入水之后一直跟随着他。格朗泰尔依然注视着他，在阳光之下，他身上散发的光芒几乎使阳光逊色。

长椅上的队友全都站了起来，欢呼雀跃，格朗泰尔的声音最为响亮。

他自己整个人都像是被夏日的午后和所有明亮耀眼的东西所填满——他根本不能想象当安灼拉浮上水面，平复呼吸，笑容灿烂的时刻，他到底是什么感觉。

工作人员宣布分数，但是格朗泰尔什么都没有听见，因为安灼拉径直从泳池边走向了格朗泰尔 ，将他抱在怀里，他全身精湿，因激动还在全身颤抖。后来公白飞告诉他们裁判给安灼拉打了八分——起跳满分，执行减一分，水花减一分。  


那天晚上安灼拉同意喝一杯（他们在餐厅的桌边围成一团。“一杯。”他伸出食指，坚定地说，“只有 **一杯** 。”），不过还是有两个条件：第一，在酒里只能含有一类酒精；第二，公白飞必须同意。

“行吧，”古费拉克语气夸张地说，从桌子中央拿过特色鸡尾酒菜单，“行吧，不过你可别低估一类酒精的威力。不过我以为你会开心得发疯庆祝，因为你刚刚朝着掌权者的脸上比了一个有史以来最优雅的中指。”他举起了手，朝天花板上比了一个中指。

博须埃发出一声欢呼，语音未落，桌边的欢呼声也此起彼伏地响了起来。

安灼拉只是腼腆地笑了笑，那笑容也令格朗泰尔浮想联翩，然后在格朗泰尔身边的位置上坐下。“我知道你们在想什么，”他说，“但是今晚我还是必须要讲话的。”

星期天傍晚的酒吧往往都挤满了人，不过格朗泰尔在人群中瞥见几个穿热身外套的身影，还有许多人的头发还是湿漉漉的。周围的声音——说话的声音，杯子碰撞的声音，冰块碰撞的声音——不大，不至于影响他们的交流，即使他们的小桌子是处在这样拥挤的地方。

古费拉克一口气先点了三杯莫斯科骡子（moscow mule），一个名字里带“蓝色”的鸡尾酒，还有莫吉托），最终，在公白飞的同意下，他们给安灼拉选择了加了橄榄汁的“秀兰邓波儿”（ Dirty Shirley）。

“红色的，”公白飞理所应当地解释道，“而且我知道安琪喜欢秀兰邓波儿。”

“我是喜欢秀兰邓波儿。”

“谁不喜欢呢？”古费拉克说，然后点了一杯加了两剂伏特加的“秀兰邓波儿”。

酒被端上来的时候，安灼拉的膝盖和格朗泰尔的靠在一起，藏在桌面下；没有人注意到格朗泰尔脸上绯红的颜色，因为他们正忙着研究蒙巴纳斯面前那杯黑色的，奶油状的饮料（蒙巴纳斯看起来非常矛盾，像是他非常想离开，但也不想，因为热安就坐在他身边。）

“如果你喜欢红色的饮料，没什么比红酒更好了。”格朗泰尔小声对安灼拉说，端着杯子递给安灼拉。安灼拉抬起头来审视着他的那杯酒，眉毛纠缠在了一起。

“不了谢谢，我喝过一次飞儿的红酒，”他回答说，声音里透着困扰，“尝起来就像盐。”他撇开头，看着酒里升起的泡泡，用吸管戳了戳里面的樱桃，“这会毁掉我对秀兰邓波儿的美好印象吗？”

格朗泰尔笑出声。“不会，这里面几乎不含酒精，伏特加是最不会破坏酒水味道的酒。你就喝吧。”

终于，安灼拉尝试般地喝了一小口；古费拉克坐在对面看着他，他在笑。

安灼拉眨眨眼。“我尝不出酒味。”他说。

古费拉克举起他装着代基里酒的杯子。“欢呼吧，朋友们。”

安灼拉喝酒之后话变得很多，只有在已经一杯酒下肚之后，格朗泰尔从他杯子里拿出樱桃梗，然后放进了嘴里的时候，他才止住了话头。安灼拉专注地注视着格朗泰尔的嘴，等待着，当格朗泰尔给他展示已经打了结的樱桃梗之后，他脸更红了些。格朗泰尔笑了，然后把樱桃梗放回了杯子里。在桌面下，安灼拉的手抚摸着他的大腿。

“讲话啦！”窗外的天已经完全黑了，酒吧里已经拥挤到每次有人经过都擦着他们的后背走，若李大喊。桌上放满了酒杯，爱潘妮和米西切塔把它们推到桌子中央，她们两个这几个小时只喝了一杯威士忌。“讲话！”他们异口同声，把刚刚喝完的酒杯举到空中。

他们这张桌子开始沸腾起来，噪音引来了来自其他人的目光。格朗泰尔靠向安灼拉，安灼拉还是只喝了那一杯，然后在安灼拉耳边和他们一起喊，直到最后安灼拉笑了，眼角都泛起了笑纹。

他站了起来，手从格朗泰尔的大腿上转移到了他的两肩之间。古费拉克怪叫一声，他们都转过身来看着安灼拉，像植物面朝太阳，然后鼓起了掌。

“好吧，”安灼拉尽量保持自然的状态，但他的语调因为酒精的缘故有些高，和以往的庄严肃穆截然不同。他伸出了另一只手，像是这样就能让他稳住自己。“我有草拟过提纲，昨晚我我还想着要说什么，不过现在我只能记起开头。而且我想讲的大多内容都与经济学里的涓滴效应所引发的问题有关。”

“为这个我可得喝一杯。”古费拉克举起了杯子。

“我想听你讲话，”热安说，“看看那杯酒对你产生了多大影响。”

“我们是家人。”安灼拉说，语气中是从未有过的骄傲，一桌人陷入沉默，手里握着几乎空了的酒杯，注意力全部集中在了安灼拉身上。

格朗泰尔感觉到了安灼拉放在他后背上的手的所有细小的动作，仰起头来看着他；他的手在自己的大腿上打着拍子，以避免它之后就摸上了安灼拉的后口袋。胸口的感情溢满开来，已然被安灼拉的第一句话所感染——也许是因为他在最近才意识到的这一点。

“我很幸运，能够拥有两个家庭，”安灼拉继续道，但他的语速仍然比以往要快一些，少了几分威慑力，但魅力不减，他们都听着，微笑着，倾听着，“而且，老天啊，这个家庭，与我共同度过了生命中的高潮，共同渡过了生活中的低谷。我们不仅在游泳上取得了成绩，也在市公安局里留下了记录——”

说到这里，巴阿雷欢呼了一声，引得其他人也一起尖叫了起来，声音传遍了整个空间。安灼拉笑了，表情愉悦快活，等着一切再次平静下来前，他的视线与格朗泰尔的相遇。

“古费拉克，在今年开始的时候你说过什么？”他问道，“让这一年不留遗憾？”

“不留遗憾！”古费拉克大喊，举起了酒杯。大家一同举杯，包括安灼拉，他的杯子里是在融化的冰块，还有打了结的樱桃梗。

“不留遗憾，”安灼拉又重复了一遍，红唇边的微笑变得温和了一些，“这再次向我证明了一点：我们这支队伍，我们无所不能，我们不可战胜。”

他顿了顿，沉默，沉默中带着些许虔诚，所有目光都聚焦在他们的领袖身上。

“这一年，我们努力了，所有一切做到了最好，”安灼拉继续道，声音不断提高，像是被加上了管弦乐里的渐强符号一样，“我们改变了学校—— **操** ，朋友们，我们改变了我们的学校，我们改变了我们自己。我们所有人，都和四个月前时的我们不一样了。我们现在焕然一新，我们不可阻挡，这一年将是我生命中最壮丽的一年。”

他举起酒杯，所有人（除了蒙巴纳斯）也跟着他一起。格朗泰尔的心在砰砰直跳，他环顾四周，看见他们的骄傲，看见他们含着泪的双眼，看见他们嘴角苦涩而又甜蜜的微笑——

他也爱着他们。

“敬我们，”安灼拉抬起头，大声宣告，“敬我们所做的一切，敬我们的声名，敬我们之后的来人，他们将在明年延续我们的传奇。”

他的笑容变得有些尖利：“愿我们永远不会消逝！”

餐桌上爆发出欢笑，大叫，还有快乐与幸福，他们吸引了餐厅里所有人的目光。

格朗泰尔再也忍不住了；他把手放在了安灼拉大腿后。安灼拉靠了过来，亲了亲格朗泰尔的头顶，格朗泰尔闻到了他脖子上的古龙水的香味。

他最爱的是他。

古费拉克对安灼拉说这是他最棒的一次讲话，试图说服他在每一次讲话前都来上一杯“秀兰邓波儿”，五杯也行，这时他们的晚餐被端上桌。整个晚餐过程中，格朗泰尔的膝盖都和安灼拉的紧紧靠在一起，这个夜晚他的脑子里只有两件事情让他没有再想着他们紧贴在一起的大腿。

第一件事情，他不该点大蒜味这么重的阿尔弗雷多奶酪（alfredo）——在走之前他应该从爱潘妮那里偷块口香糖。

第二件事情，明天就是星期一了。一个普普通通的星期一，咖啡，上课，冰冷的空气——但是不会有游泳训练。在明年八月份之前他都不会再踏进游泳馆了。今年的游泳季已经结束了，下个月的年度聚餐之后，他们这个队伍也许再也不会一起坐在同一间屋子里了。

正式结束了。

安灼拉，现在已经清醒了许多，在他们结完账之后，他是第一个站起来的人——热安慷慨地提议让蒙巴纳斯载公白飞和爱潘妮回家。公白飞也站了起来，他和安灼拉靠得很近，压低了声音说话，微微点点头，最后互相碰了碰——安灼拉的手在公白飞身侧，公白飞的手拍了拍安灼拉的肘部。

格朗泰尔趁此机会抱了抱爱潘妮，她喝着威士忌，脸上的笑容止不住。听见格朗泰尔向她要口香糖的时候，她笑得很开心。

“那安全套你要不要也来一个？”拥抱的时候，她在他耳边调笑道。

“你知道我从高中起就攒着个充满希望的小盒子。”

她笑了，掐了一下他的屁股。“真恶心，我知道你在撒谎。去赢得他的芳心吧，我今晚不回家。”

他用力抱住她。“愿上帝保佑你。祝我们都能有一个美妙的夜晚。”他说，然后他和安灼拉一起走出了大门：他们加快脚步走进车里，两只握在一起的手，落在了变速器上。  


他们的南瓜灯，现在已经变软，变成了棕色，凹陷了下去，依然躺在公寓大厅的垃圾桶里。格朗泰尔带着对方走上防火梯，鞋踩在不锈钢的楼梯上，发出金属独有的声响。

钥匙在手中叮当作响，在他打开他们那层楼的门之前，安灼拉捉住了他的手肘。“等一下，R，我们应该先谈谈。”

格朗泰尔不想谈，至少不是现在。他想要安灼拉躺在他的床上。他知道自己的感情在接下来的一个小时内不会改变——他的设定从始至终就是对安灼拉爱得发狂——但他不能这样说，说出来实在太可悲。他转向安灼拉：“好。”

安灼拉轻声笑了笑，呼吸在嘴边凝成雾气。身边一片安静，只有夜晚的黑暗，还有遥远的房屋里昏暗的灯光。公寓走廊上的灯光是冷色调的，让安灼拉看起来如同鬼影。

当安灼拉说出“我很喜欢你”的时候，格朗泰尔以为他真的是自己的某种幻觉。

“这不是因为我五百米比赛终于好好游了，对吧？”格朗泰尔说，他强迫自己微笑，努力使自己的话语听起来像是开玩笑。

“不是——”

“那这个时间很可疑。”

“我知道，”安灼拉说，“我知道，但只有从最近开始你和我才能好好说上话，好好地不引发争吵地说上话。”

楼下有一辆车驶过，车灯照亮马路，像是天上的人造卫星一样。格朗泰尔没有说话。

安灼拉靠近了一步，格朗泰尔感觉到了身后的防盗门。“说实话，我喜欢你已经很久了，”安灼拉小声地坦白，“从去年的决赛开始的，但我们在那之后就很少见面了，上学的时候是这样，夏天更是如此。在你加入正队之后，我只是更喜欢你了。”

格朗泰尔等待着自己醒来。

但是他没有，他等得越久，安灼拉的表情就变得更加关切。

“你开玩笑呢。”他说，又笑出了声。

安灼拉皱起眉，小心翼翼地后退一步。“我是认真的，”他说，“抱歉，是我说得太乱了吗？如果你不喜欢我——”

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔笑出声，向前走去，再次缩短他们之间的距离，用双手握住安灼拉的脸，钥匙圈套在中指上。“我把你画在我的画布上，我的画本上，我他妈一直都在想着你——”安灼拉慢慢笑了，格朗泰尔为那笑容所倾倒，“——我爱你，我以为你是迟钝到最后一个知道这个的人。操，安灼拉，我过去两个礼拜里每天晚上就只喝了一杯酒，为了你——我只有一个今晚，所以你可以确定无论我们之后要做什么，你都拥有我最真诚的允许。”

安灼拉微微偏过头，亲吻格朗泰尔的手心，嘴角翘起，一个腼腆的笑。“每次我们吵架，觉得我都觉得自己该喝一杯。”

“喝一杯？”格朗泰尔觉得荒唐，又笑出了声，“在我们两个人里，你才不是那个该担心要不要‘喝一杯’的人。”

“才不是。”安灼拉嘟囔着，但是他们之间的辩论戛然而止，因为安灼拉开始啃咬格朗泰尔的手指，从指尖开始，然后把它们放进自己嘴里，开始咬格朗泰尔的指节。

“嗯——”格朗泰尔发出声响，安灼拉闭上了眼，喊着格朗泰尔的食指，咧嘴笑了起来。“我们现在是不是应该——进去了？我们可以约会如果你，啊，愿意的话，我当然十分乐意——或者我们可以等等，但我觉得显然我们两个都非常想要，所以——”

安灼拉转过头来，格朗泰尔的手指从他的嘴里“啵”地一声伸出来。今晚是最寒冷的一个晚上，空气干燥，冰冷刺骨，但他们都已忘记了这些。

“约会吗，那？”安灼拉轻声问道，格朗泰尔只能看见他嘴边的雾气，听不见他的声音，“男朋友？”

（这是他的世界。）

“老天，当然。”

安灼拉微笑，牙齿闪着光，格朗泰尔也笑了，他几乎碎成粉末随风飘散。

“好，”安灼拉嘶声说，“我们进去吧。”

走廊里闻起来有股外卖的味道；硬质地毯上有几块地方破损了，被人歪歪扭扭地盖上了几块门垫。安灼拉的手指勾住格朗泰尔的后口袋，透过墙壁，他能够听见其他人的声音，生动鲜活，在星期天的夜晚富有激情。格朗泰尔手指的动作有些笨拙，但他终于打开了公寓大门，在这期间，安灼拉一直靠在他的身后，蹭着他的兜帽，亲吻他的脖颈。

他们把包留在了安灼拉的车里——安灼拉可能是故意的，但格朗泰尔当然是因为忘记了，鉴于从今天起他的脑子里一直都是一团糟。所以他只需要把钥匙和外套丢在衣帽架上，踢掉了脚上的鞋子，也不再管它们。安灼拉有一样，动作匆忙，然后格朗泰尔牵起了他的手，带着他走过大厅，跨过角落上的那根棍子，走进了太多房间。

格朗泰尔摸黑找到了台灯开关，一打开台灯，才意识到灯光暴露出他的房间到底有多乱，地板上的衣服，桌子上的马克杯，墙上和地板上都散落着干颜料的印记。他不应该在意这些的——至少安灼拉的卧室也和他的一样乱。但是安灼拉的乱里存在着某种诗意，像是独属于天才的混乱，而格朗泰尔的就只是乱，因为懒惰所导致的乱。

但安灼拉只是站在了他的画架面前，对其他东西毫不在意。他靠得很近，弯下腰，注视着它，他眯起眼睛，若有所思地拨弄着自己的下唇。

格朗泰尔的心砰砰直跳。他在打开了音响，放的是被他秘密命名为“敲打的靴子”（knocking boots）的歌单。

“你没有画出我的倒影，”安灼拉轻声指出，“是因为角度不对吗？”

“不是。”格朗泰尔温和地回答，和他保持着距离，然后他记起来那声“男朋友”。这个人，发丝金光闪闪，美丽无比，穿着他的热身外套站在这里，合身的运动裤裤脚还有些湿——完美无缺——

是他的男朋友。

 **他** 的男朋友

（不管怎么样，格朗泰尔得承认自己肯定说出了该说的话。）

男朋友。所以他走到安灼拉身后，他已经开始怀念室外冰冷的空气，让他开始发烫的皮肤冷静下来，然后慢慢地环住安灼拉的腰。他的手指抚摸着安灼拉外套上的拉链，安灼拉直起身，靠在他身上。

“那是为什么？”安灼拉好奇地问。他向后仰起头，靠在格朗泰尔的肩上，发梢擦过格朗泰尔的脸颊。

格朗泰尔把鼻尖埋进安灼拉的脖子里——氯气，肥皂，古龙水，某种甜丝丝的味道，更重的氯气味——然后默默思索着最佳答案，任凭温柔的乐音在房间里飘荡。安灼拉耐心地等待着，手指摩挲着格朗泰尔的手腕，简简单单的动作，让格朗泰尔的心跳得更快了。

终于，他说：“因为你的所有都已经在了跳水台上，水中什么都不会留下。”

（第二好的答案：因为他不知道神明在水中会不会有倒影。）

安灼拉的脸上慢慢露出了笑容，他偏过头，亲吻格朗泰尔的太阳穴。“我喜欢和艺术家约会。”他喃喃。

“约会”这个词，从安灼拉口中说出，如此轻易，像是他对此思考已久，习以为常。格朗泰尔笑了。“这么喜欢我花言巧语出来的借口吗？”他低声说。

安灼拉笑了，在格朗泰尔的怀中转过身。他缓缓将手指伸入格朗泰尔的发间，格朗泰尔闭上了眼睛，偏过头去，他像是漂浮在水里，和现实渐行渐远。

“我当然喜欢，”安灼拉轻声坦陈，“而且我知道这不是借口。”

“你在称赞我的说话水平，”格朗泰尔喃喃，“多么高的荣誉。”

安灼拉轻哼一声，以示回应，但是格朗泰尔还没机会思考出他到底是什么意思，安灼拉就靠过身子，亲吻他的下巴。他插在格朗泰尔发间的手指微微松开，然后蜷起，促使他仰起头来。

格朗泰尔感到一阵绯红慢慢爬上脸颊，他缓缓吐出一口气。

“昨天晚上，我想着用手指，一根一根，将你打开。”安灼拉轻声说，他的嘴移动到了格朗泰尔耳朵下柔软的皮肤上。

“哦，耶稣基督啊，”格朗泰尔嘶声，“还在边想着你的讲话吗？”

安灼拉轻轻笑了一声，格朗泰尔感觉到了太多牙齿，在皮肤上留下伤痕，他抖了一下。

“主要是在想你。”说着，他抬起头，亲吻格朗泰尔的耳朵，一串电流顺着格朗泰尔的脊椎一路向下。格朗泰尔听不见空中吉他和弦的声音，只能靠着自己握在安灼拉身侧的双手稳住身体。“可以吗？”安灼拉问他，声音落在耳中，太近了，太近了，格朗泰尔双膝发软。

“当然，”格朗泰尔小声说，突然在意起安灼拉的指甲擦过他的后颈，“当然可以——如果你想的话，可以，你还可以操我。”

安灼拉插在他发间的手突然收紧，他听见了，感受到了，安灼拉的呼吸轻轻一滞。

安灼拉抬起头，露出通红的脸颊，还有微微扩散的瞳孔，他看着格朗泰尔的眼睛，许久没动。静默之中，格朗泰尔感觉到他们肌肤相连：落在脖颈上的手指，紧贴在一起的胸膛，触碰着身侧的指节，靠在一起的腰胯——所有触碰在一起的和没有触碰在一起的地方：膝盖，脚趾，双唇之间的距离。

时光停滞，格朗泰尔不知道那如雷的心跳声到底来自他还是来自安灼拉，然后他拉下安灼拉的外套的拉链，缩短了他们之间的距离，用力吻住安灼拉。

热切，炽热，他这一生中从来没有这样想要过什么东西；他们倒在了他的床上，像是一块石头落地，先是他，然后安灼拉落在他的身上，膝盖卡住格朗泰尔的腰。格朗泰尔向后爬去，一只手勾住安灼拉的后颈，他爬上床，用另一只手把被子都掀了下去，因为它们妨碍了他的动作。安灼拉跟着他，舔舐着格朗泰尔的嘴唇。格朗泰尔把手伸进了安灼拉的上衣里，抚摸着安灼拉的脊梁，感受着那优美的弧度，顺着腰背，逐渐加深，让他浮想联翩。

在这里安灼拉不一样了，身边满是洗衣剂的味道，他们开始脱下身上的衣物——没有水在他们之间阻隔，缓冲他们的触碰，他感觉不一样了。在他的指尖与安灼拉的皮肤中再也没有东西阻挡，他把安灼拉的外套顺着肩膀、手臂脱下，他们现在都穿着裤子、上衣和袜子，再也没有东西能将安灼拉从他身边带走。他躺倒回床上，再次将安灼拉拉倒在自己身上。再也没有东西能阻止他听见安灼拉的声音。

他全都听见了，很快他就意识到了来自安灼拉的声音有多么丰富，所有的动作，所有在格朗泰尔脖子上、胸口上留下的吻痕都伴随着某种气音，嘶哑，令他 **头晕目眩** 。

安灼拉从格朗泰尔的锁骨上抬起头来，双唇鲜红，低垂着眼睛，为自己在格朗泰尔胸前留下的吻痕，从喉咙一路蔓延到肋骨，所有的吻痕都随着格朗泰尔擂鼓般的心跳一起，炙热而鲜活，格朗泰尔几乎无法思考。他觉得自己像是水里漂着的浮木，安灼拉的双手按住他，一只手放在他的肩头，另一只按在腰上，胸口随着呼吸不断起伏。

“操，”他哑声道，指甲嵌进安灼拉的肱二头肌里，一定留下了新月形的印记，安灼拉在昏暗的灯光下笑着，牙齿洁白。格朗泰尔低头，看着他们腹部以下浓重的黑影，看见他们贴在一起的腰胯，“有多明显？”

“挺明显的，”安灼拉轻声坦白，低头亲吻着他留下的每一个痕迹，动作温柔，却显得心满意足，“你可能有一阵子会想躲着古费拉克了。”

格朗泰尔笑了，拱起身子，仰起头，再次放松。“操。”他说着，手指梳理着安灼拉的头发，静电将手指和发丝粘在一起。

“你也可以给我留一个，”安灼拉喃喃，嘴贴在格朗泰尔的肋骨之间，“或者几个。”

然后他趴在格朗泰尔身上，伸展四肢，膝盖插进格朗泰尔的大腿之间。他的脑袋向后靠去，格朗泰尔再次将手指插进他的发中，另一只手贴在安灼拉的后腰上，紧紧地按住他，在安灼拉的脖子边，慢慢啃咬着，吮吸着，留下痕迹。他放慢速度，像安灼拉一样，一个，一个，再一个——他动得很慢，直到安灼拉都开始不耐烦起来，手指张开又合上，腰胯挺动着，呼吸已经变得不再平稳。

慢慢地，直到安灼拉发出呻吟，一声又一声，轻轻地喊出格朗泰尔的名字。

（格朗泰尔的指甲嵌进安灼拉的肉里。）

他妈的，他无法从安灼拉脖颈的曲线和头发里移开视线，他在安灼拉洁白的皮肤上留下的青紫的吻痕，安灼拉看起来依然美丽非凡。格朗泰尔这样告诉安灼拉，他愉快地笑了。

闹钟还躺在格朗泰尔的一件上衣下，他的手机被完全遗忘在了地上的牛仔裤口袋里。所以当安灼拉站起来从他的抽屉里取来润滑剂和安全套的时候，没有东西能够告诉格朗泰尔现在的具体时间。他知道的只有窗外没有光，只有安灼拉现在近乎赤裸，身上只穿着内裤，还带着他在他身上留下的吻痕，他在格朗泰尔卧室一片混乱的地板上缓慢前行。

在任何时候没有穿着衣服的安灼拉对格朗泰尔都不是什么新鲜事物——但是这样的安灼拉，近乎温柔地跨过他的衣服，一只手手指勾住抽屉，将它拉开，另一只手靠在他的画本上——

这样的安灼拉，走在闷热的房间里，周身像是有火光闪烁，昂首挺胸，像是地板上覆盖着属于他的红毯——

他是全新的。

格朗泰尔爱他这样，但他也想要这样的安灼拉成为每天早上醒来时所见到的第一道风景。

（男朋友；格朗泰尔躺在床上，用手遮住眼睛，努力压制住已经牵动嘴唇的傻乎乎的笑。）

等他收回手，安灼拉正站在他的床边，低头看着格朗泰尔，像是努力将他的样子记在心里。

内裤被脱下了；安灼拉跪在格朗泰尔双腿之间，靠在他的身上，把安全套和润滑剂放在床上，以便自己能够伸手抚摸格朗泰尔的胸口，慢慢向下，落在格朗泰尔的内裤上，指尖轻轻压下，仿佛想要和在沙子里一样留下印记。

“你——真让我分心，”在格朗泰尔身上，安灼拉的声音变了，卷发散开，像是一道窗帘，隔开了他们的脸。“你真好看。”

格朗泰尔上气不接下气地笑了，手指描摹着安灼拉的下颌。“你别让我开始说你，”他轻声说，“如果我是米开朗琪罗，我会把大卫像砸了，雕刻成你的样子。”

安灼拉也笑了，笑声在格朗泰尔卧室中回荡，脸上出现了新的红晕，格朗泰尔的拇指覆了上去。

然后，安灼拉的语气变得严肃，他问他：“你确定吗？你确定你还想要吗？”

然后：“从来没有这样确定。”

安灼拉重新跪回格朗泰尔双腿之间，格朗泰尔用大腿夹住了他的腰。

安灼拉将他打开，动作缓慢，完全而彻底。先伸进的是食指，深深捅进格朗泰尔的体内，直到格朗泰尔在颤抖，双手抓住了身下的床单。不知过了多久，安灼拉问他：“你有自己这样做过吗？”格朗泰尔觉得自己从胸口到耳朵的皮肤全都烧得通红，迷迷糊糊地回答了一声：“是啊。”

（他得到的回答是安灼拉轻轻的一声：“我也是。”）

然后安灼拉加入了第二根手指，小心翼翼地挤入格朗泰尔的身体，在他的目光下，格朗泰尔一动也不动。很快格朗泰尔就破碎成碎片，每次感觉到安灼拉的手指在体内撑开，他抽了一口气。指尖，脚趾，脑袋里都像是被装满了星星，像是火花一样灼热，闪烁而明亮。安灼拉伸进最后一个手指，他大声呻吟，安灼拉用力捉住他的下巴，他全身都在出汗。

然后安灼拉的手指消失了，安灼拉低下头去，将他的阴茎含在嘴里，他的呻吟声陡然增大。格朗泰尔想躲开，但安灼拉执意如此，按住格朗泰尔的腰，无情而严酷，格朗泰尔的手指和安灼拉的头发纠缠在一起。

“操，”他喘着粗气，“操，安灼拉，你要搞死我了。”

安灼拉抬眼看他，目光穿过睫毛传来，嘴边吮吸格朗泰尔的阴茎，让格朗泰尔无法呼吸。他蜷起脚趾。

然后，终于，安灼拉终于直起身子，戴上安全套，涂好了润滑剂，准备进入格朗泰尔体内，格朗泰尔在不断发抖，从头到脚浑身是汗，和身下的床单粘在一起。

安灼拉先是慢慢地操着他，习惯着他，找到他的敏感点，一只手撑在格朗泰尔脑袋边。另一只手抚摸着格朗泰尔的锁骨，手指张开，离喉咙很近。他微微偏过头，发丝落在格朗泰尔的脸上，额头上，格朗泰尔的手指绕着安灼拉后脑勺上的头发。

然后他把安灼拉拉下来，亲吻他，啃咬着他，抵在他的下巴上，呼吸他的气味，他闻到了氯气的味道。

然后安灼拉抽打着他的屁股，使得他拱起身子，后背从床上弓起，脑子里变得灼热，像在发烧。让他更加渴望，膝盖更加用力，把安灼拉缠得更紧，大腿紧贴着安灼拉的身侧，挺动着腰胯，去迎合安灼拉的每一次冲撞。

然后，安灼拉的动作不再缓慢，不再是在尝试，不再是在试探——他在索取。他用力地操着格朗泰尔，操着他，直到格朗泰尔在他身下瓦解，全部身体向他展开，如此轻易，在这间房间里只有他，在这个世界上只有他。只有安灼拉：将他禁锢在床上，汗滴顺着肩膀滚落，睫毛扑打在脸颊上。

他的表情疏远，没有了眉毛皱起的线条，他睁开了眼睛，危险地看着格朗泰尔，让格朗泰尔的心停跳了一拍。

他操着格朗泰尔的动作逐渐变缓，抬起手，放在了格朗泰尔的脖子上。他在试探。

格朗泰尔仰起头，嘶声回答：“好。”随之而来的是手上的力道，让他窒息。

格朗泰尔射了出来，他喘着粗气，缺氧使得他的大脑无法思考。

等他终于恢复过来（逐渐恢复，一次一点，先是思想，最后回归的指尖的触感），他发现安灼拉趴在他的身上，他在发抖，双眼紧闭，也在慢慢恢复。

那一晚（亦或是凌晨？）在那之后温和了许多。安灼拉扔了安全套，走回格朗泰尔身边，慵懒而明亮，因为没有完全恢复的呼吸，还有些喘。他在格朗泰尔身边躺下，身子同格朗泰尔的贴在一起，笑得温柔。格朗泰尔的脑子还在嗡嗡作响，他们躺在那里，疲惫逐渐显露身形，他的手指和安灼拉的纠缠在一起。

“明天我们还要上课。”他轻声说。音乐声依然在回荡，像在阳光中蹁跹的灰尘。

安灼拉叹了口气，气息落在格朗泰尔的脖子边。“我知道，”他嘟囔道，“现在才十一点半，如果我们努力的话，我们这个晚上还能得到充分的休息。”

格朗泰尔轻哼一声。他瞥见了安灼拉嘴角的笑，然后安灼拉亲了亲他的脸颊。

“不过，当然，”安灼拉暗示道，“我们也不可以不那样努力。”  


凌晨三点四十五，格朗泰尔坐起身，舔净嘴角上安灼拉的最后一滴精液。他现在才注意到时间，因为被他捡起放在床边的桌子上的手机亮起来光，显示收到一封来自爱潘妮的短信。

音乐声依然在飘荡，慵懒而缓慢，带着只有疲惫时才会出现的笨拙感。格朗泰尔很累，他们都很累，但他用拇指描摹着安灼拉髋骨的形状，看着安灼拉的阴茎逐渐软下来，看着当格朗泰尔吮吸他的阴茎时胸口泛起的红色逐渐褪去。

格朗泰尔蹲下身子，脸靠在安灼拉的肚子上，他心满意足。

安灼拉笑了，手指拨弄着格朗泰尔的头发。“嘿，”他说，声音嘶哑，“我有个很唐突的问题要问你。”

“老天啊，安琪，我知道我脑子很好使，但是求求你，在你叫我和你结婚之前，为你自己好好考虑一下。”

安灼拉拍了拍他的脸，像是在责备，又有些幼稚，叫醒了格朗泰尔的思绪，胃里突然涌上一股暖流。

“我不是要你和我结婚，”他温和地说，手指抚摸着格朗泰尔的颧骨，格朗泰尔转过头去，亲昵起亲了亲他的腰胯。

“嗯？”

“我们在挑选明年的队长，”安灼拉轻声说，“你有兴趣吗？”

格朗泰尔轻哼一声，安灼拉戳了戳他的脸颊。“我认真的，”安灼拉说，“这一年来你变了很多，不仅对我来说你是支柱般的存在，对其他很多人来说也是这样。我觉得你能做得很好。”

“老天，我技术这么差吗，你刚刚一直都在想这个？”

“严肃点儿。”

格朗泰尔叹了口气，抬起头看着安灼拉。他从这个角度看着他，一个全新的角度，毫无疑问会在他的画本上留下痕迹。“谢谢，”他平静地回答，“但是，我拒绝，我觉得我不是当领袖的料。我太懒了。”

安灼拉对此没有回答。他的拇指擦过格朗泰尔的嘴角，格朗泰尔轻轻地吻了吻，然后抬起手，同安灼拉的手握在一起。这一刻，他们谁都没有说话，格朗泰尔不知道安灼拉这样是不是满意了的意思，或是他也在这沉默之中找出什么细节，来将此永远铭记。安灼拉靠在枕头上，头发披散开，眼底的疲惫显而易见，吻痕像是石头小径一样，顺着脖子蜿蜒而上，脸颊上最后一抹粉红几乎在发光，格朗泰尔对他这副模样爱得发狂，心里溢满开来。

安灼拉，还有他皮肤上残留的肥皂香味、氯气味，格朗泰尔将鼻子埋在他的腰上。

安灼拉柔软的大腿靠在格朗泰尔身侧。

安灼拉，安灼拉。

“如果你坚持的话。”终于，安灼拉平静地说。

大概四点十五的时候，他们终于进入了梦乡。  


第二天清晨，爱潘妮没有回家，但她给格朗泰尔发了一条短信说今晚会回来。安灼拉在浴室里飞快地洗了个澡，手里拿着片面包就走出了格朗泰尔家的大门，他的身上和格朗泰尔用的沐浴露是一个味道。

临走前他亲了格朗泰尔一下。  


格朗泰尔手里端着两杯咖啡，走进了法语电影教室；他在安灼拉前面的空课桌上发现了一杯咖啡，安灼拉正用双手捧着另一杯。


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在格朗泰尔的衣柜里只有一套正装，他每年只在赛季后的泳队的庆功宴会时穿一次。

在格朗泰尔的衣柜里只有一套正装，他每年只在赛季后的泳队的庆功宴会时穿一次。

（他提议过他们一起翘掉庆功宴，让这一年用和它开始时一样的方式——狂欢派对——结束。但每当若李提醒他说今年剩下的经费可以提供很多很多的食物——包括香槟——格朗泰尔立马让步。）

今年，格朗泰尔觉得，把自己打扮到不仅仅是能看，而是好看的程度，给他带来一种陌生的满足感。他在头发上多花了些时间，用上了爱潘妮的发胶，使得卷毛毛变得服帖。当一切准备停当，头发终于被“驯服”的时候，他几乎认不出镜子里的自己。格朗泰尔来到客厅里熨外套，爱潘妮经过，对他的发型发表了几句评价，像是她自己没有比平常多涂了唇彩或是这么多年以来第一次卷了头发一样。

在距离出发时间五分钟前，他们一同站在大门前，格朗泰尔喷了古龙水，爱潘妮浑身都是香水的味道。格朗泰尔的领带和爱潘妮裙子上的黑色绸缎相衬。

“我们看起来挺不错的。”爱潘妮说着，咧嘴一笑。

“我们简直能 **靓瞎他们** 。”格朗泰尔说，爱潘妮笑出声，关上了最后一盏灯。

（格朗泰尔的所有努力差点被他的帆布外套毁于一旦，因为他并没有能够在下雪的十二月的夜晚穿出去的正装大衣。但是爱潘妮告诉他这样就好，和他非常相衬，还提醒他说安灼拉可能也会做类似的事情，就像他在自己的所有正装上都会加上一点叛逆的元素。去年的是在口袋方巾上印着“抵抗”（resit）字样。）

安灼拉靠在宴会大厅大门口的玻璃上等着他们，他们刚到就看见了安灼拉的身影。他们驾车驶入停车场，车灯将他浑身照得透亮，他放下手机，抬起了头。

“我的天哪。”格朗泰尔说。他注视着安灼拉缩起身子将大衣裹紧，走入雪中。风吹起安灼拉的西装外套的衣摆，拍打着他的大腿。他朝他们走来，在雪地上留下了一串脚印，格朗泰尔关掉发动机，心跳陡然加快。

“看起来某人想要聊天，”爱潘妮的语气中带着某种得意洋洋，格朗泰尔注视着安灼拉的长裤，他注意到当他走过路灯下的时候，金发在灯光的照射下，显露出黄铜般的色彩，“或是要和你亲热亲热。”

“我的天哪。”格朗泰尔重复了一边，这时安灼拉已经走到车边，轻轻敲了敲副驾驶座的车窗。

“嘿，”爱潘妮刚打开车门，安灼拉就开了口，“可以——”

“当然，”话音未落爱潘妮就回答，她溜出车外，高跟鞋踩在湿滑的路面上，努力稳定身形，“他是你的了。”

“谢谢。”安灼拉轻声说，语气真挚，坐在了爱潘妮方才坐着的位置上。他进来的时候，带进一股冷风，即使把车门关上之后，冷空气也依然挥之不散。格朗泰尔看见他的翻领上被别上了别针。他的身上有一股淡淡的烟味，这只让格朗泰尔感到更加紧张。

“嗨。”格朗泰尔轻声说，将安灼拉从头打量到脚，看见他松垮垮的领带，裤子上沾着的雪花。他心烦意乱，没有意识到安灼拉也在看着他。他后知后觉地才注意到安灼拉的领带夹，是银色的，树的形状。

“嗨，”安灼拉轻声说，“你真好看。真的很好看。”

格朗泰尔笑了，他突然觉得自己一开始做的所有努力都很傻——真的很傻，但是看见安灼拉的目光，他不后悔。

“我不是故意想分开你和爱潘妮的，”安灼拉继续说着，在座椅上坐直了身子，转向了格朗泰尔，他只有在有很重要的事情要说的时候才会这样，“但是在你进去之前，我有话想对你说。”

噢，上帝。

“事情有那么糟糕吗？”格朗泰尔尽可能地表现得厚颜无耻，但现在他的脑海里逐渐打开大洞，展示出每一种最糟糕的可能性，所有安灼拉可能会说的、将他的世界搅得天翻地覆的话，要表现得满不在乎实在困难。“古费拉克把我多难看的照片放幻灯片上了？”

安灼拉只是轻轻笑了笑。格朗泰尔努力说服自己，他还能笑出来，这就不会是坏事。

“他给每个人选的照片都不错，”安灼拉说，“不过我会告诉你哪边的潘趣（punch）里含酒精。”

然后，那抹微笑消失了，他说：“不是那个，我想和你谈谈我们的事。”

我们。

“我们”，到现在只持续了三个星期，三个，格朗泰尔无疑非常享受的星期。是白天时频繁互发的短信，掩盖在衣领下的吻痕，还有在走廊上秘密交换的亲吻——不管周围有没有人。夜晚在双人桌上进行的问出，越来越短的睡眠时间，还有在床单上萦绕的安灼拉的古龙水的气味。他们现在已经养成了习惯——安灼拉在星期天，星期二和星期四过来——格朗泰尔在星期一，星期三和星期五的时候过去。星期六的夜晚从来都未可知，白天的时候他们最后停在了哪里，晚上就会待在哪里。

他们被闹铃声吵醒，四条腿纠缠在一切。他们用对方的肥皂洗澡，从对方的杯子里喝咖啡。格朗泰尔所剩无几的守时习惯更加摇摇欲坠，但当他们的告别吻以两个人抵在墙上，上气不接下气，头晕目眩，不知道到底过了多久，而结束的时候，一切都值得了。

“我们”，是他了解到的关于安灼拉的一切——像是他最喜欢的食物（乳蛋饼，因为在到上学的年纪前，他母亲常常给他做），还有他对咔叽布的极端厌恶。是在凌晨三点或是四点的时候，同对方一同分享的全新的寂静，感受着时间在流连在脸颊、下颌上的指尖中流逝。

“我们”——而格朗泰尔还没有准备好面对这些的结束的到来。

他不知道“我们”对安灼拉来说意味着什么。但是安灼拉严肃的目光从中控台对面传来，他方才才抽完了只有在压力很大的时候才会抽的香烟，格朗泰尔不知道他有没有选择。

他只剩最后一刻，将安灼拉还属于他的时间铭记在心里。

“今年我就要毕业了，”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔感到有什么跳到了嗓子眼，“我最开始的计划时搬去海岸那边，找个政治分析师的工作，尤其可以应对即将到来的大选。”

“但是——”他重重地吞咽一口，在黑暗中格朗泰尔都能看见他喉头耸动，“——最近我在思考继续深造。就在这里。”

在车外，若李勾着博须埃和米西切塔的手肘，走过停车场。他走出门外的拱门下就放开了他们，全然不知格朗泰尔和安灼拉，他们还在车里，讨论着能够改变他们的人生的事情。

格朗泰尔以前被甩过，现在他对这一切听起来甚至都不像是分手而感到某种安慰。但是他不知道这到底是什么。

他笑了，因为他不知道自己还能做什么。“你觉得院长，他现在已经和你正式撕破脸皮了，他还会允许你留下来吗？”

安灼拉也笑了，他的笑让格朗泰尔放松了下来，即使只有一点点。“当然会，”他咬牙切齿地说，“因为我付得起学费。但这只是一点——我不想再欠他任何东西。”

“R，”安灼拉突然说，笑容小时，他再次对上格朗泰尔的目光，“我想说的是，我和你，我们两个这个夏季之后可能会分开很久。我们可能会不得不异地很久——做什么都做不成。我知道这对我们两个来说都是很重的承诺，而且未来的事情我们都无法确定。从现在开始什么事情都可能发生——”

“好。”

安灼拉愣了一下，像是以为自己听错了格朗泰尔说的话：“好？”

“好。”

“好什么？”

“什么都好，”格朗泰尔说，他看起来有些困惑，“你看，我是认真的。如果你想留在这里读研，再搅起更大的风浪，我可以在把你从监狱里保释出来——”

（只不过他觉得更可能的是，这次他会和安灼拉一起被逮进监狱。）

“但我不想你为我留下来。这个小镇无法承受你——”

“这里不小。”安灼拉轻声打断。

“行吧那就是它没办法展现出你有多强大。”格朗泰尔说，他看见安灼拉笑了一下，感到受宠若惊，“不要——不要因为我留下来。我这辈子大多数时间里都以为你在我身上看见的都只是我最糟糕的部分，只是一年的异地关系，我能承受的。如果你能忍受我可怜可悲的短信轰炸和Skype约会，我会去海岸找你的。”

“不会只有短信和Skype的，”安灼拉向他承诺，“我会回来的。决赛的时候我一定会回来的。”

格朗泰尔相信他，即使心里有那么一部分不愿意相信，还有那么一部分依然坚持认为能得到来自安灼拉的失望就已经是安慰，依然坚持认为不对任何事情抱有希望也就不会有任何失望。但是现在，安灼拉坐在昏暗的车里，他看着他，嘴角勾起隐秘的微笑，牙齿咬住下嘴唇，他轻易就相信安灼拉和他一样想要着这些。

“我会在放假的时候坐飞机去的，”格朗泰尔说，“然后你就可以给我展示你的单人公寓，我会在你的床上度过整整一周的时光。”

安灼拉的手落在了变速器上，格朗泰尔握住了它，他们的手指交缠在了一起。

“你最好那样。”安灼拉低声说，微喘着气，眼睛荡起笑纹，他拉过格朗泰尔，吻住他。安灼拉慢慢地亲吻着他，使得他头晕目眩，仅仅几分钟，就将对公众产生巨大麻烦。但是格朗泰尔用另一只手抚摸着安灼拉的脸颊，呼吸着他的气息，轻易地回吻住他。

（亲吻安灼拉是如此轻易。）

“嘿。”格朗泰尔的呼吸落进安灼拉的嘴里，拇指摩挲着颧骨的曲线。

安灼拉抬起头，他们鼻尖相碰，然后又短促地亲了格朗泰尔一下。“嗯？”

“你身上没有氯气味了。”

格朗泰尔感觉到了安灼拉唇边的微笑。  


“喔。”安灼拉说着，停下了脚步，他们这时刚走到宴会厅门口，鞋下沾满雪，发出“嘎吱”的声音。安灼拉让格朗泰尔转向他，手放在格朗泰尔休闲外套的肘部。他的脸上挂着恬静的微笑，格朗泰尔能花一整晚亲吻那个微笑。“我该先警告你，我们今年剩下了很多经费。”

“哦， **请** 一定要告诉我我会走进盖茨比家的宴会里，有很大的香槟酒喷泉，桌上摆着金盘子，还有舞者在吊灯上跳舞。”

安灼拉笑了一声，手从格朗泰尔的胳膊上滑下，描摹着他手心的掌纹。他朝他走近一步，刚张开口，他们之间的距离就被雾气充满，“猜对了一样。”

“是跳舞的那个对不对？”格朗泰尔嘟囔，他不知道安灼拉的靠近是不是会影响他的各项生命体征，“如果你告诉我杰伊盖茨比他本人在这里，我对天发誓，我会吃下一把叉子。”

（格朗泰尔还是不知道他为什么会说那些话。）

安灼拉挑起眉，手指开始插进格朗泰尔的手指缝里，一根，再一根，“那会有什么好处？”

“服务员少了一把叉子要洗，但对我来说，这是一种非常不健康的发泄方式。”

安灼拉又笑了，声音轻柔，“好吧，对服务员表达同情，为你感到庆幸，杰伊盖茨比很忙。”

猜对的部分是香槟酒喷泉。它高高地矗立在大厅中央，在吊灯的灯光下闪闪发光，泡沫像瀑布一般从每一层的边缘流下。在那之下放着一圈香槟酒杯，被一位表情异常严肃的服务员守卫着，格朗泰尔怀疑如果自己盯着香槟看的时间太久的话，是不是都会被勒令要出示身份证。

“我们在香槟边上安排了保镖，但是你却允许古费拉克在潘趣碗里加酒精？”格朗泰尔靠在安灼拉耳边问。

安灼拉握紧了他的手。“职工不知道潘趣酒的事情，”他小声回答，“公白飞控制了剂量，确保大家都能安全地开车回家。”

“好吧，当然。”

整个空间都带着一种隔阂感，像是某个过于高雅的舞会，完全不适合格朗泰尔这样的人出席，他想起了高中的舞会。餐巾被专业地叠好，放在圆形的桌子边。洁白的墙壁上挂着画（格朗泰尔知道那些都是赝品，但是它们还是很大，令人印象深刻），画框是金色的，每个人都穿着正式的服装——西装，领带还有礼裙交织在一起。

另一方面，空气中漂浮的音符属于和若李的手机铃声一样的流行歌曲，投影屏幕被挂在了远处的墙上。它闪着光，播放着来自这个赛季里的不同的照片。

奇怪而又迷人——房间里回荡着熟悉的谈话声、笑声、酒杯碰撞的声音。空气中弥漫着浓厚的香槟味，还有暖气的气味。格朗泰尔的胸口感觉紧绷绷的，虽然很不舒服，他他会怀念的。

安灼拉握紧了他的手。

“外套可以放那里。”他小声说。他们靠得很近，近到格朗泰尔转过头，就能感觉到安灼拉的呼吸落在自己的嘴角边。“正式开始之后我会去找你。现在我得先和飞儿说句话。”

格朗泰尔看着他离开，脑海中浮现出“男朋友”这个词——一个奇怪的字母组合，他还是觉得那个词美好到自己无法触及。

他脱下外套放好（它被挂在一堆黑色的正装外套之间，显得格格不入），填好了身份牌，为自己装满了一杯香槟。热安，爱潘妮和蒙巴纳斯是仅有的坐在桌边的人，所以格朗泰尔在人群中努力前行，中途还带上了喋喋不休哀悼自己在法学院的悲惨生活的巴阿雷。

“在你以这是我们队伍的聚餐向他发难之前，”格朗泰尔刚一入座，把手里的牛角面包放在开胃餐盘里，手放在蒙巴纳斯的大腿上，热安开了口，“安灼拉给了他特权。”

“又不是我自己要求的，”蒙巴纳斯冷酷地加了一句，戴着指环的手指和热安的交缠在一起。格朗泰尔，尽管他很不想，觉得在他们两个身边自己显得灰头土脸，被蒙巴纳斯剪裁得体的黑色礼服，还有热安的花朵领结以及整整齐齐的辫子衬得黯淡无光。热安的礼服是暗紫色的，虽然颜色暗，但是光照在上面的时候，会呈现出粉色。格朗泰尔不知道这是不是蒙巴纳斯特意为他做的。

“当然不会是，”格朗泰尔轻声说，在热安身边坐下，“我觉得安灼拉的秘密癖好是会和他争吵的人。”

蒙巴纳斯挑起眉，香槟酒杯放在唇边。“难说，”他说，“我更喜欢让和我吵架的人知道这是他们所做的最后一件事。”

热安对此表现得有点开心过头了。

“放屁，”爱潘妮说，她靠在椅背上，画着眼线的眼睛瞪着蒙巴纳斯，“我和你每个礼拜都要因为肘部贴片要不要回归时尚吵一架。”

“当然应该。”蒙巴纳斯对着香槟嘟囔。

“当然不应该。”爱潘妮反驳道，香槟酒杯在手中旋转。

他们的争论被舞会大厅里此起彼伏的欢呼声打断，欢呼的源头就在投影屏下。在格朗泰尔和爱潘妮家客厅里跳蹦床的古费拉克和热安，啤酒从他们手中的杯子里洒出。一个乒乓球在他们之间，像一个幽灵一样悬浮在那里。

格朗泰尔注视着那张照片，即使幻灯片已经滑到下一张依然没有移开视线。都已经过去几个月了，即使没有看见他自己，他还是能清楚地知道自己在照片里站在什么位置——就在照相机右边，热安身后，晕晕乎乎的脑袋，满是酒渍的杯子。周身的一切，贝斯的声响，马吕斯站在他的身边，不断地看向珂赛特。啤酒的气味像是在墙里安了家，古费拉克每蹦跶一下，地板都要抖一下——

安灼拉，站在照相机后的某一处，手里拿着苏打水罐，湿漉漉的头发，不动如山，使格朗泰尔对自己的失望愈发强烈。

而现在，他环顾四周，看见安灼拉站在房间后背长长的、盖着桌布的桌子边，正和公白飞说着话，手指着桌牌还有空碟子。他的西装整洁笔挺，松开的领带还有衬衫领口打开的扣子稍显叛逆。他的头发梳得整整齐齐，打着小卷，鞋子闪着光，嘴唇鲜红——

他突然对上了格朗泰尔的视线，格朗泰尔无从得知他这到底是不是故意的，露出了微笑。

在拥挤的房间里，只有格朗泰尔看见了那抹微笑。

他眨了眨眼睛，回到了现实。爱潘妮和蒙巴纳斯已经找到了新的话题，手舞足蹈。热安只是看着格朗泰尔，像是和格朗泰尔一样，刚刚梳理了这几个月里发生的事情，终于回到了现在。他温和地对格朗泰尔笑了笑，显得心满意足，格朗泰尔也有这样的感觉。

晚餐令他们大吃一惊——完全没有想象中的手撕猪肉和烤蔬菜三明治，取而代之的是鸡肉马沙拉、虾仁宽面和烤豆腐。沙拉是丰富的绿色，有各种各样的蔬菜，调料也很丰富，有的还是国外用的，难以辨认。甜点被摆在一起，像香槟喷泉一样被堆起，大多都含有巧克力，仅是看一眼都使得格朗泰尔流了口水。

热食蒸汽腾腾，格朗泰尔顺着桌子走下去，盘子里很快就堆满了。就在他把一片薄的无面粉巧克力蛋糕放在他所见过的最奢华的面包卷上时，安灼拉拍了拍他的手肘，靠了过来，距离近到使格朗泰尔浮想联翩，轻声问他：“你坐在哪呢？”

晚餐不仅仅只是吃晚餐，更像是一场展示——他们逐渐在桌边聚集起来，以方便能够看见投影。他们把桌布弄皱了，把摆设拿开，挤在一起看投影，手肘架着手肘，大腿贴着大腿。幻灯片一张一张地放过去，像海潮，潮起潮落。当屏幕上展示出巴阿雷和米西切塔在泡泡大战中对峙时的照片时，引发了哄堂大笑。当安灼拉决赛时站在跳板上的照片出现的时候，全场一片寂静。

格朗泰尔忘记了吃东西，安灼拉站在他身边，和他一样。他们看着屏幕上不断更换的影像，听不见周围餐具碰撞的声音，格朗泰尔不知道安灼拉是不是也同自己一样迷失在了自己的记忆之中；不知道安灼拉有没有见过他们在巴士上，先前还在往座椅下藏果冻酒，下一秒就立刻恢复常态。像是那个屏幕就是一个门廊，他有没有闻到氯气的味道，感觉到湿漉漉的头发贴在脖子后面，记得十一月时，胸口被逐渐凿开大坑时的感觉，记得当所有一切都脱离正轨时的模样？

然后那一瞬间消失不见，和第一次发生时一样快——

不知过了多久，格朗泰尔眨眨眼，发现自己和安灼拉坐得更近了，他们的腿在桌下缠在了一块儿，鞋子也贴在一起。

格朗泰尔，一只手无助地握住叉子，转过头去看向安灼拉。安灼拉的手指环绕着香槟酒杯（里头装着不含酒精的潘趣）。嘴唇抿成一条线，暴露了此刻他正咬住牙的事实，他的目光停留在很远的地方，格朗泰尔感觉到了。那些影像在他的眼中闪耀，倒映出不同的色彩，他被它们引领着，沉溺于自己的记忆之中。

格朗泰尔放下了叉子，原本热气腾腾的食物已经变得冰凉，手心朝上，将手放在了安灼拉的大腿上。耳边回荡着逐渐喧哗的声音，安灼拉紧紧握住了他的手。

（这是最后一次了，再也不会像这次一样了。）

突然房间里的气氛像是爆炸一般热烈，屏幕上是古费拉克在抗议后和他们一起拍的自拍，蒙巴纳斯和爱潘妮才刚刚把他们从监禁室里保释出来。他们都显得很疲惫，脸上带着伤痕，满身都是泥土和干涸的血，但他们都在微笑，甚至有几个在大笑——一起挤在照片小小的边框内，后面的背景是学校保卫处大厅。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔，当然，不在其中，那个静谧的夜晚，他们正坐在格朗泰尔的车里。

安灼拉脸上露出一丝微笑，他们送开了对方的手开始鼓掌，大声欢呼。

幻灯片播放完了第一轮，开始重复播放，格朗泰尔突如其来地产生了一种怀念的情感，公白飞从桌对面靠了过来，从爱潘妮的对面看向安灼拉。“安琪，你讲话之前准备吃东西吗？”他问道，他自己的盘子空空如也，上面只有叠好的纸巾。他的眼睛不似以往清明，这意味着刚刚喝下的那杯香槟不是他的第一杯。

餐桌下面，安灼拉的膝盖碰着了格朗泰尔的。安灼拉低下头，看着自己的盘子，像是刚刚才想起来它在这里。

“不用，”他说，“我待会儿再吃。”

“讲话，讲话，讲话。”热安在他身边轻声说，但是像是会传染一样，着声音就传开了。他刚说了五遍，整个大厅里的人就和他一起喊，他们的声音渗进了台柱里，和那些画一样挂在了墙上。

安灼拉慢慢笑了出来，他看着格朗泰尔，看着他的嘴一张一合，和其他队员们一起喊叫着。看见安灼拉脸上明显的满意的表情，格朗泰尔胸口溢满开来，他无疑热爱这一刻。

（格朗泰尔也热爱这一刻——

热爱着他。）

安灼拉抬起手，挤了挤格朗泰尔的脸颊，然后站起身，速度很快，但足以使格朗泰尔破成碎片，大脑无法思考。

安灼拉走向投影屏边的讲台，更多的欢呼声响起；格朗泰尔脸颊发烫，热安在他身边，一直在笑。

安灼拉走到麦克风后，头顶的灯像是给他打了一道圣光。

（四周的声音开始慢慢安静下来，格朗泰尔想知道，在昨晚，当他枕着安灼拉的胸膛，脚踝着安灼拉的床单纠缠在一切的时候，安灼拉是不是在思考着这场讲话。）

“作为你们的队长，”安灼拉站在麦克风后，泰然自若，“我已经发表过很多次讲话。我——”巴阿雷大叫一声，又带起一片欢呼的浪潮，他笑了，身边放出的照片转换到下一张，他默默等待着，在投影的光下，温柔地笑着，“嘛，我本来想说我觉得你们可能有些人已经听腻了我的声音，不过方才的表现看，我想错了。”

“你一开口，鲜花都盛开了。”古费拉克大喊。

“像是布道。”格朗泰尔插嘴，安灼拉对上了他的目光，他的心漏跳了一拍。

“你一开口，格朗泰尔都盛开了。”古费拉克纠正道。

格朗泰尔冲安灼拉咧嘴一笑。“然后像枯萎的风滚草一样死去。”

热安发出一声令人讨厌的“嗷呜”，整个大厅都学着他的样。格朗泰尔看着安灼拉，脸上露出和安灼拉一样的微笑。

等房间里再次安静下来，安灼拉重新靠近麦克风。“你们俩想来吗？”他调笑道，“看起来你们准备得很充分。”

“安琪，你知道我们说的所有东西都是即兴的。”古费拉克笑道。

“他说是即兴，我说就是放屁。”格朗泰尔说。

古费拉克大方地向安灼拉举起酒杯。“所有，”他说，“舞台是你的了，哦，队长，我的队长（oh captain, my captain）。”格朗泰尔举起酒杯以示同意。

“谢谢你们，”安灼拉真诚地说，脸上带着温柔的微笑，“正如我所说，在担任队长期间，我已经发表过很多次讲话，但再多的讲话也不足以表达出我对于大家再这非同凡响的一年中取得的荣誉的感激与骄傲。”

香槟酒喷泉里冒着泡泡；大厅里没有人动，哪怕一下。

安灼拉继续。“今年的训练开始于八月的清晨，当时外面的天还没有亮，但即使这样，你们也没有一个人缺席。所有人都表现得不像是距离我们上一次游泳已经过去了九个月。那一天我和你们每个人都谈过话，面对我和公白飞、珂赛特、若李分配给你们的任务，没有人表现出退缩。”

“说实话，作为队长，我们只希望这么多：一支充满激情的队伍，相信队长所做的一切都是为他们，为整支队伍好。只要我能做到这样，那这一个赛季对我来说已经胜利了。但你们给了我更多。”

在这里，安灼拉停了下来，房间里几乎没有人在呼吸——耐心等待着，他们知道在合适的时间，安灼拉会继续的。

（他环顾四周，眼睛再次对上格朗泰尔的目光，格朗泰尔觉得喉咙发紧。）

“我们创下了更多记录，不论是在团队赛里还是个人项目上，比过去的每一年都要多，”安灼拉继续，“多么不可思议，我们所有人，都应为我们这一年克服过的高山一般的困难而感到骄傲。但除了我们的成功之外，我们的能力，这支队伍——从未有任何一支队伍向我们一样紧密联系在一起。这支队伍不仅仅只是一支队伍。我知道在更不清醒的情况下我已经说过这句话，但这的确是关于我们我最爱的一点，所以我想再说一遍：我们是朋友，我们更是家人。”

回答他的是近乎虔诚的寂静。说完这些话，他的眼中闪烁着真诚的光，那样清澈，没有理由不去相信他。但他的表情，正如同他站在院长的台阶前时一样坚定，因为安灼拉永远不会说出自己不相信的话，他用尽自己的一切去相信。

格朗泰尔从来都用尽自己的一切聆听着安灼拉所说的话。

“我身后的照片已经证明了这一点，”安灼拉说，“我们在一起欢笑过，正如我们在一起哭泣过。我们通过彼此塑造出最好的自己，当有人跌倒的时候也会有其他人在帮助。我们充满朝气，雄心勃勃——我们在这所学校里留下了印记，我们将其变成了更公平的地方，我们一起，做到了这一点。”

寂静，只有他的声音在回荡，碰撞在墙壁上，墙壁也在重复着他的话语，像是想要铭记。

在他身边，屏幕上出现了他和格朗泰尔在仓鼠球里的照片，线条模糊，噪音冲淡里那个夜晚的色彩，但是他们的笑容足够明亮，吸引所有人的目光。

格朗泰尔坐在那里，安灼拉的空椅子在他身边，整个人几乎被撕裂开。

“我知道当我说我感到非常幸运，能够和你们一同度过这几个月的时光的时候，不是只有我一个人这样想，”安灼拉继续道，声音更温和了一下，“我们所分享的一切，不可思议，世间少有。大多数人为了寻求它挣扎了一生，而我现在在这里，足够幸运，仅仅几年就已经拥有。尽管我的时间已经到了，但并不意味这一切将结束。下一年，你们已经选择了弗以伊作为你们的队长——”

人群再次爆发出欢呼，几乎震聋他的耳朵，这一次，安灼拉加入他们一起，从麦克风边靠开身子，开始鼓掌。

“你们已经选择了弗以伊作为明年的队长，我相信他一定会带领你们取得更好的成绩，成为更好的自己。”

然后，声音更温和了一些，他靠近麦克风，“R。”

所有人的注意力转移到了他身上，格朗泰尔坐直了些许，格朗泰尔觉得的气氛改变了，像是整个房间里温度都变化了一样。安灼拉站在讲台边看着他，他努力咧开嘴笑了笑。

“怎么了，队长？”

“能帮我把你的酒杯带上来吗？”

格朗泰尔脸上露出真诚的微笑，安灼拉也是。

他用食指和中指夹住杯柄，爱潘妮吹了声口哨，他站起来，在讲台前的桌子中穿梭，怪叫声、口哨声此起彼伏。但他不在乎，他几乎什么都听不见，因为安灼拉一直在看着他，温柔而欢喜，带着一种格朗泰尔曾经以为只会在梦中出现的表情。

他以为自己只用上去给安灼拉送杯子，然后坐回座位上，但一等他走进，安灼拉的手就落在了他的后腰上，领着他站在了讲台后边，站在了他的身边。他用另一只手捏住杯子，看起来非常不想拿着它的模样。他的手握住了格朗泰尔的手，格朗泰尔回握了过去。

古费拉克猫似的怪叫一声，格朗泰尔看向他们，看向他的队友，看向他的朋友，像安灼拉一样看着他们——热情，忠诚，明亮而美好，如格朗泰尔认识的他们一样，一如既往。

安灼拉举起了他们的酒杯准备敬酒，他们也一同举起了酒杯。

“敬这一年，无与伦比，任何语言都无法形容，”他说。

“敬明年，敬即将到来的，所有精彩绝伦的一切，”他说。

格朗泰尔看向身边的他，他们靠得这样进，他能够看见他眼角的笑纹，看清他干裂的嘴唇，下巴上刚露出头的胡茬。最后，安灼拉对整个屋子里的人说：

“敬我们。”

“敬我们！”屋子里的人喊着，格朗泰尔从未感觉到自己如此属于哪里。

然后安灼拉放下了酒杯，格朗泰尔看着安灼拉啜饮了一小口，手指和格朗泰尔的手指缠绕在一起，他笑了起来。宴会大厅里再次充满了生机，交谈声、欢笑声组成了它的心跳，窸窸窣窣的动作声和餐具的碰撞声组成了它的呼吸。安灼拉很快地喝完那一口，然后把杯子送往格朗泰尔的嘴边。格朗泰尔喝了一小口，安灼拉亲了亲他的耳朵，格朗泰尔差点呛住。

“抱歉。”安灼拉说，尽管他并不是非常真心或是根本不知道自己在说什么，目光温和，落在格朗泰尔的嘴唇上。

“差点窒息，”格朗泰尔责备道，摇晃着杯子里剩下的酒液，主要是为了给自己找点事情做，因为安灼拉的指尖现在已经探入了他的外套里，暗中挑逗着裤子的褶边，“不是好的那种。”

安灼拉脸红了，脑袋埋进格朗泰尔的脖子里，掩藏脸上的微笑。格朗泰尔知道他们都想起了那个夜晚，当安灼拉的手在格朗泰尔的喉咙上游移不定，然后格朗泰尔像漏墨的钢笔一样全部释放在了床单上。

他喝完了香槟，转过头去亲吻安灼拉的头发，不论安灼拉对它们进行了何种努力，它们现在也已经不安分地打起了卷。“所以说，队长，”他喃喃，“一切都结束了，你难过吗？”

安灼拉的指尖摩挲着他的脊椎。“还没有结束。”他愉悦地说。

十二点半，宴会还是没有要结束的迹象，只是这时他们已经不得不离开大楼。安灼拉牵着他的胳膊，带着他走进雪里，格朗泰尔之后又从香槟酒喷泉下拿了几杯——但只是因为他要跟上古费拉克的步子。

（而古费拉克，他们在通过玻璃门时，看见他同马吕斯和珂赛特在一起，三个人手牵着手。）

他们前往停车场，一路上格朗泰尔哀叹着自己不合时宜的大衣外套，抱怨着和今晚他对自己所做的所有努力相比它是多么不正式。安灼拉没叫他闭嘴，只是拽着格朗泰尔的手肘，时不时满怀爱意地看他一眼，只不过格朗泰尔一直盯着搭在胳膊上的大衣。

终于，安灼拉停下了脚步，他说：“我喜欢它。符合你的气质。”

“你当然会喜欢，”格朗泰尔叹了口气，抬起头，“你自己就没有扎紧过领带，大衣从来不扣扣子，还有——这不是我的车。”他眨了眨眼，看着四周已经没有车影的停车场，雪落在脚印上，车轮印上。

“当然不是，”安灼拉说，倚靠在驾驶座的车门上，不慌不忙，他揽住格朗泰尔的腰，将他拉近，“是我的车。爱潘妮和公白飞开你的车回家了，我开车带你回我家。”

“嗯……好啊。”格朗泰尔说着，把脸埋进安灼拉的脖子里，身子靠在一切。他把手滑进安灼拉的大衣口袋里，他的大衣掉在了地上，但是无关紧要。“我上次把外卖搁你家冰箱里了。我觉得现在酒精对我影响大了好多。”

他拨弄着安灼拉口袋里的钥匙，拇指拂过里面的硬币和口香糖包装纸。安灼拉伸出双臂，环住格朗泰尔，抱住他，轻声同意，他们一起站在那里，心满意足，一同站在静谧的夜晚中。格朗泰尔的鼻尖扫过安灼拉散开的衣领，他闭上眼睛，在那里停住，他闻到了安灼拉的古龙水的味道。

属于喧哗的时间距离现在已经很远。格朗泰尔过去常常将午夜之后的时刻视为虚伪的、卑劣的、充满了无中生有的丑闻和恐怖阴谋，但安灼拉向他展示了属于凌晨时刻的孤独。孤独，不是孤单——只属于他们的时刻。在这时刻中，整个世界不复存在，有的只是安灼拉穿过他的发间的手指。

终于，在漫长的几分钟过去之后，在格朗泰尔的双手终于熟悉了安灼拉口袋里的所有物什，不再多动，安灼拉轻声问他：“放假的时候有什么安排吗？”

他感觉到说这句话时安灼拉喉咙的振动，感觉到它们在那里凝聚成形。“待在这里，”他嘟囔，“坚守岗位，在爱潘妮在国外学习的时候给她发网飞截图。美好时光。”

“我要去法国探望家人，”安灼拉说，“愿意和我一起去吗？”

格朗泰尔抬起头。黑夜里，安灼拉是唯一能够看得真切的事物，附近的路灯点燃了他的发丝，在格朗泰尔微醺迷恋的狭窄视野中，他的脸固定在中央。眉毛专注地皱起，指尖在格朗泰尔的后背上舞动，现在已经足够令格朗泰尔想入非非，他看着格朗泰尔，像是在他眼中，只能看清格朗泰尔。

“真的吗，”格朗泰尔轻轻喘了口气，“这么快？就剩一个月——如果你厌倦了我怎么办？”

他一定是在笑，因为安灼拉也在笑。“巴黎很大，”他喃喃，格朗泰尔感觉到他的呼吸结成的雾气落在了自己的唇边，“如果我们需要休息，可以在大街小巷中漫步。”

“钱——”

“我父母会给我们付往返机票。”

“很尴尬——”

安灼拉的手捧住格朗泰尔的脸颊，裸露，冰凉，拇指抚摸着格朗泰尔的下巴。格朗泰尔下意识地凑了上去。

“R，”安灼拉说，安静地，坚定地，“我喜欢你，很喜欢。我知道一个月后和我的家人见面会让你很不舒服，我不想要你觉得和我一起去有压力。但是如果你愿意的话，我想和你一起分享巴黎。”

微风拂过，吹起格朗泰尔的发丝，将他的想象越吹越远。吹到了英里之外，另一座大陆，吹过大西洋，吹到几周之后——卢浮宫，巴黎圣母院，握着安灼拉的手，穿梭于博物馆的走廊里。建筑，新艺术风格，华丽的金色框架；清晨装在可回收纸袋中的薄饼，毛线织的露指手套，他和安灼拉端着咖啡杯，游走在广场上，两个人的脸颊都被风吹得通红。

然后，一张床，一张一整个月都只属于他们的床，他们可以在那里沐浴冬日的阳光，清晨时指尖在对方的胸膛上舞蹈，将呻吟掩藏在纸一样薄的墙壁之后。

他和安灼拉，还有另一个国家——新的生活，只为他们两人。

安灼拉耐心地等待着格朗泰尔的思绪回到现实。

“有泳池吗？”格朗泰尔问，嘴角露出迟疑的微笑。

安灼拉笑了一声，俯下身子亲吻格朗泰尔粉红色的鼻尖。“当然，但是是室外的，十二月份的巴黎很冷。我以为你想休息很久，不想再闻氯气的味道。”

“嘛，既然你这么说，我猜卢浮宫和埃菲尔铁塔对我来说就已经足够了。”

安灼拉朝他微笑，笑容灿烂：“所以你答应和我一起去了？”

看见安灼拉脸上激动的神情，在此刻尚未表现出来的满足，因为他们将会一起去，只有他和格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔有些哽咽。格朗泰尔没有干涉的余地。

“是啊。”格朗泰尔嘶声说，因为这是现在他唯一能说出的话语。

安灼拉的手还贴在他的脸颊上，温暖着格朗泰尔泛红的皮肤。他不知道现在自己脸上是什么表情，只知道安灼拉的拇指抚过眼睛下的皮肤，然后将他拉近，吻住他，动作缓慢，像落雪一样。在人生中少有比亲吻安灼拉更加轻易的事情。

“等你酒醒了之后我还会再问你，”安灼拉喃喃，牙齿擦过格朗泰尔的嘴唇，“你当然可以改变主意，我——”

“我不会改的，”格朗泰尔小声说，真诚地说，“我不会改变主意的。”

他感觉到安灼拉的手指在脸颊上放松，像是他无法用上力气，然后他们再次吻在了一起。格朗泰尔将自己的一切都向安灼拉倾泻而出。他的手厌倦了安灼拉的口袋，钻进了他的外套里，覆在了他的衬衫上，衬衫边已经有地方从裤子里伸了出来。

他曾在泳池之中，水面之下，但即使这样，他从未感觉到一个能与现在和安灼拉一起站在空旷的停车场一般温柔的世界。

“想走了吗？”安灼拉终于问他，因为现在已经是凌晨一点了。他的声音暴露了格朗泰尔并不是唯一因此而感到温暖的人，不是唯一被他伸进安灼拉大腿之间的腿所分散注意力的人。

“好啊，走吧。”格朗泰尔说，慢慢从安灼拉身上挪开，一点，再一点。和安灼拉分开，他慢慢感觉到了冷，他走向副驾驶座那边，鞋踩在雪上，嘎吱嘎吱。

乱七八糟的东西又重新占据了安灼拉的车后座——但现在那堆东西不仅仅是安灼拉的了。格朗泰尔系好安全带，在那堆东西里，他看见了他的毛衣，还有属于他的那本《仲夏夜之梦》。

安灼拉发动车子，钟表上的时间显示是1：04。这样的一个时刻，毫不费力，没有任何需求，没有任何期望；这样的一个时刻，他们把落在头发里和车窗玻璃上的雪取下，大笑着把雪团丢在对方的鞋子上；这样的一个时刻，他们都是完完全全的人类，眼底都带着乌青，当他们的手指在中控台上绞在一起的时候，心脏在一同跳动。

这样的一个时刻，时间流逝都与其他时刻相比要缓慢许多，时间并不是以分秒计算，而是靠穿过安灼拉发丝的交通灯的灯光，靠格朗泰尔在车窗蒙上的水雾上画出的图案。

在安灼拉的卧室里，有一双他的运动鞋，在他几天前将它遗留在的同样的位置，等待着他们。


End file.
